ANTARA GAMABUNTA DAN KOPI HITAM
by broke lukas
Summary: UPDATE Setelah lama NGARET! Naruto tidak akan lupa bahwa Sasuke pernah menjadikannya sebagai bahan taruhan. 'Dasar laki- laki kurang ajar'-Naruto. chap 20 up. Mangga mampir. Warn : SasuFemNaru. By LukasLuke.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Entah kerasukan apa, semalam kakak laki- lakinya tiba- tiba datang ke apartemen miliknya dan mengatakan akan menikah minggu depan. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kakaknya selama ini memiliki seorang pacar. Dan semalam dengan wajah datarnya Itachi mengatakan bahwa ia telah melamar gadis yang sudah ia pacari sejak 2 tahun lalu itu dua hari sebelumnya. Pemuda berkuncir itu juga mengatakan bahwa nanti malam keluarga mereka diundang makan malam bersama keluarga calon istrinya.

Memang selama ini ia tidak dekat dengan sang kakak. Sejak ia meninggalkan bangku kelas enam SD dan masuk SMP, kakak laki- lakinya itu diminta oleh sang ayah untuk tinggal bersama sahabatnya di kota Suna. Kota yang jauh, kata si ayah penuh penghayatan ketika ia bertanya di mana letak kota itu tepatnya.

" Aww, Baby, kenapa cemberut?" gadis berambut merah jambu mengusap pipi Sasuke lembut. Sasuke diam tak menanggapi. Pemuda beriris malam itu masih melamun dengan kening berkerut.

Sakura lantas mengecup pipi kekasihnya. Tidak mau diacuhkan.

" Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan bibir mengerucut manja. Sasuke mendengus.

" Tidak apa- apa" balasnya pendek. Lalu meraih pinggang Sakura dan mencium gadis itu beberapa saat.

" Ck, ck, lihatlah bos kita itu mengumbar kemesraan di mana- mana. Juugo, suruh mereka cari kamar" Suigetsu berdecak kesal.

" Kalau kau mau di pecat, kau saja yang lakukan. Aku masih butuh biaya sekolah untuk anakku" balas Juugo seraya melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Suigetsu mendengus pelan. Mana berani dia mengusik aktivitas sang bos yang galaknya mirip Cerberus.

" Kalau saja Sakura tahu Sasuke juga membawa gadis- gadis lain ke tempat ini-"

" Permisi", suara seorang gadis menginterupsi ucapan Suigetsu. Dua pemuda yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk itu lantas menoleh.

" Saya langsung duduk atau harus memesan dulu?" seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang sepunggung yang diikat menjadi satu itu bertanya kikuk.

" Ah, silahkan pesan dulu. Mau pesan apa, Nona?" Suigetsu yang memiliki radar di kepala yang akan berbunyi ketika seorang gadis manis datang segera mengambil kesempatan. Sementara Juugo hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

' Dasar si kunyuk ini' batinnya.

Si gadis setinggi 168 cm itu melihat papan menu di atas meja counter pemesanan.

" Orange Juice, dua" ucapnya kemudian.

" Ok. Silahkan duduk di tempat yang Anda sukai, pesanan Anda akan segera datang, Nona manis" balas Suigetsu disertai kerlingan menggoda. Si gadis pirang hanya menatap dengan kening berkerut. Kemudian mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

' Wow, tipe tomboy yang manis' pikirnya seraya berjalan menuju dapur café . Namun tiba- tiba langkah Suigetsu terhenti beberapa saat.

' Seperti pernah melihatnya'.

" Sasuke, kita sedang di café mu. Bagaimana kalau ada pengunjung?" Sakura mengusap pipinya yang merona. Sasuke tersenyum miring dan membiarkan Sakura berdiri dari pangkuannya.

Brukk.

" Aduhh!" pekik Sakura.

" Ah, Sorry" seorang gadis mengulurkan tangan. Bermaksud membantu Sakura untuk berdiri setelah insiden tabrakan barusan.

" Aku tidak sengaja" lanjut si gadis berambut pirang. Melirik sebentar pada ponsel pintarnya yang tergeletak di bawah meja.

" Bisakah kalau jalan hati- hati?" dengus Sakura kesal seraya berdiri. Kemudian menatap kesal pada gadis di hadapannya.

Sedetik kemudian gadis berambut merah muda itu melotot kaget.

" Na-", tunggu, benarkah ini dia?' pikirnya.

" Ah, Haruno-san" si pirang ikut terkejut melihat siapa gadis di hadapannya. Manic birunya bergulir, melirik pemuda berkulit pucat di sisi sang gadis.

" Uchiha- san",

' Naruto?' Sasuke nyaris membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia benar- benar terkejut bisa bertemu dengan gadis ini. Lagi. Setelah 3 tahun berlalu. Tidak, ia tidak salah orang. Ia yakin gadis di hadapan Sakura ini memang Naruto yang itu, yang dulu itu.

" Ah, maaf. Bisakah aku lewat. Kursi di belakangku penuh dan aku bermaksud ke tempat paling pojok di belakang kalian" ujar Naruto berharap bisa segera beranjak dari kedua manusia di hadapannya.

 **PERTEMUAN TAK TERDUGA**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance**

 **By : Lukas "Luke" d'grayson**

 **SMA Konoha, 3 tahun sebelumnya.**

Naruto memandangi kolam ikan di taman sekolah dengan riang.. Hatinya lumayan terhibur sejak seminggu ini. Tiga minggu lalu ia dimasukkan ke sekolah ini oleh si Ayah pemilik senyum menawan sebagai hukuman karena ia terus saja membolos dan malah tersangkut di game center bersama sahabat karibnya di Suna. Ibunya yang mulai jengah lantas mengadukannya kepada Minato hingga berakhirlah ia di sini. Di sekolah milik neneknya di Konoha. Tanpa sepeda motor, tanpa saudara, tanpa kartu ATM, bahkan tanpa ramen. Ia hanya dibekali beberapa map berisi formulir pendaftaran, dan koper besar berisi beberapa pakaian dan uang saku untuk mencari makan, dan tempat tinggal. Intinya, ia dibuang. Tidak, tidak, diusir dari rumah selama sebulan.

Ia sih tidak masalah, harus sekolah di Konoha selama sebulan sebagai hukuman. Ia toh bisa ikut nebeng di rumah sang nenek. Lumayan, makan gratis, tempat tinggal gratis. Dan bisa bertemu Sasuke, adiknya kak Itachi ganteng yang selama ini diam- diam ingin ia temui. Tapi ketika sang Ibu menyuruhnya untuk menyamar juga, benar- benar membuatnya kesal. Agar nenekmu tidak malu memiliki cucu bandel sepertimu, katanya. Ahh, sungguh membuatnya dongkol dan ingin cepat- cepat pulang untuk menjambak rambut saudara angkatnya yang tidak mau menolongnya.

Tapi, rasa kesalnya itu kini semakin menipis. Bahkan hatinya tengah berbunga- bunga. Seminggu lalu pemuda tampan yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan kakak kesayangannya, Itachi –putra sahabat Minato yang tinggal di rumah Namikaze- mengatakan suka padanya. Aw, aw, ia yang sejak pertama sudah mengagumi pemuda itu –meski hanya melihat dari foto yang dibawa Itachi- lantas menerima dengan senang hati, apalagi laki- laki itu mirip Itachi.

Sejak ia masuk SMP beberapa tahun silam, Itachi sudah mencekokinya informasi mengenai adik kesayangannya yang seumuran dengannya. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, dia manja dan sangat lucu, tapi susah sekali membuatnya tersenyum, kata Itachi saat itu. Dan Naruto hanya akan memekik senang dengan wajah merona saat kakak keriputnya itu menunjukkan foto seorang bocah laki- laki bertampang judes dengan mulut belepotan krim roti ulang tahun.

Tampan sekali, katanya saat itu. Sementara ke dua saudaranya justru tertawa terpingkal- pingkal setelah melihatnya. Kayak badut, kata mereka yang menuai pelototan kesal dari Itachi kepada dua saudaranya itu.

" Dobe, pulang sekolah nanti, temui aku di kelasku" suara berat Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Gadis berambut pirang dengan kaca mata tebal itu menoleh pada pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

" Serius? Fans beratmu berambut pink itu tidak akan menjambakku lagi'kan?",

" Hn. Tidak",

" Oke",

" Teme, ayo kembali. Bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi" ajak Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. Pemuda berambut gelap itu meraih tangan Naruto seraya tersenyum kecil.

" Teme, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu nanti" ujar gadis itu sedikit ragu.

' Mungkin tidak apa- apa kalau hanya Sasuke yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, lagi pula seminggu lagi aku pulang' pikirnya.

" Hn. Katakan saja nanti. ayo ke kelas" Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya lembut. Menghasilkan rona merah di kedua pipi Naruto.

" Ayo" balas Naruto pendek.

.

.

" Murid baru itu? Yang tampangnya idiot itu!? Si Naruto Takanishi itu?!" teriak seorang siswa dari dalam kelas. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di ujung koridor, hamper mencapai pintu kelas Sasuke..

" Hn",

" Kau bercanda Sasuke! Kau mau dengan yang seperti itu? Oh, Man, sejak kapan?" lanjut Suigetsu menggelengkan kepala. Menegaskan bahwa ia belum percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

" Berisik! Sudah seminggu"

" Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Sakura? Kau diputuskan, paham?" Suigetsu menoleh pada seorang gadis berambut merah jambu di sebelah Sasuke.

" Sasuke hanya taruhan. Sasuke mana sudi dengan gadis macam Bettie Lafea begitu. Kaca matanya saja setebal kamus bahasa inggrisku" Sakura mendengus.

" Taruhan? Dengan siapa, Sasuke?",

" Neji" balas Sasuke pendek.

" Neji berjanji akan menyerahkan sepeda motor barunya untuk Sasuke kalau berhasil membuat gadis pirang culun itu menyukai Sasuke. Cih, Neji itu keterlaluan, kenapa gadis jelek itu yang dijadikan taruhan? Kenapa bukan yang keren sedikit dari pada si murid pindahan itu?-",

" Ck, ck, ck, dasar orang- orang kaya. Tapi, Naruto itu . . . dia manis kok. Aku pernah tidak sengaja melihatnya tanpa kaca mata" sela Suigetsu. Membuat dua manusia di depannya menoleh.

" Kau lihat apanya, sih?" tanya Sakura kesal.

" Tentu saja lihat wajahnya-" ' _bodoh'_ lanjut Suigetsu dalam hati.

" Terserah. Jadi Sasuke, kau sudah menghubungi Neji?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

" Hn" Sasuke tersenyum samar. Sakura memekik senang.

" Dan kau tidak keberatan Sasuke melakukannya, Sakura?" tanya Suigetsu pada Sakura.

" Sasuke tidak akan mungkin menyukainya. Gadis berkasta rendah seperti itu pasti tidak akan ada cowok yang suka. Lagipula Sasuke hanya akan menjadi milikku. Suatu saat nanti kami pasti akan menikah. Ya'kan, Sasuke?"

" Hn" balas Sasuke pendek.

" Wah-"

" Wah, kalau begitu kau memenangkan taruhan dong, Sasuke?",

Seseorang memasuki kelas dengan tas selempang berwarna orange terang tersampir dI bahunya.

Sakura melotot. Begitu pula Suigetsu.

" Wah, wah, aku ikut senang, deh" lanjut Naruto sambil bertepuk tangan riang. Rambut pirangnya yang dikepang bergoyang pelan.

" Jadi-"

" Jadi, kalau kau sudah tahu, pergi jauh- jauh dariku" potong Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit kaget.

" well, aku tidak mau ikut campur. Aku pergi" Suigetsu meraih tasnya lalu buru- buru meninggalkan kelas. Sakura mendengus.

Naruto diam. Menatap Sasuke lekat seolah bertanya ' Apa kau serius?'.

Sasuke melengos.

Ia nyaris menangis kalau saja tidak melihat seringai kecil bermain di bibir keduanya. Sasuke dan Sakura. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu memeluk Sasuke manja.

" Sasuke, akhiri hubunganmu dengannya lalu kita ambil motor barumu di rumah Neji" pinta Sakura. Mata Naruto memicing tidak suka.

" Hn. Kita pergi kencan setelah itu. Dan aku akan menginap di apartemenmu" jawab Sasuke dibalas pekikan riang oleh Sakura.

" Hei, Bodoh, jangan dekat- dekat Sasuke lagi mulai hari ini" seru Sakura pada Naruto.

" Seharusnya gadis miskin sepertimu sadar diri, aku bisa saja menyuruh bawahan ayahku untuk mencari tahu keluargamu lalu mengusirmu dari kota ini. Aku juga akan minta Kepala Sekolah Tsunade-sama untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini. Tsunade-sama itu sahabat ayahku, loh" pamer Sakura. Meraih tangan Sasuke lalu menggandengnya keluar kelas.

Sakura berhenti di sisi Naruto dan berbisik.

" Jangan mengganggu kami, ya. Kami akan bersenang- senang malam ini" bisiknya lalu berlalu.

Naruto tidak sudi melihat punggung tegap pemuda yang di sukainya menjauh. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan beberapa kali untuk meredakan amarahnya.

" Coba saja cari tahu keluargaku. Dan ayahmulah yang akan di pecat dari jabatannya" lirih Naruto geram.

' Kak Itachi, meski bersaudara, kalian bagai langit dan bumi' pikirnya sendu.

" Cih, bahkan kepala sekolah di sini adalah nenekku sendiri" lanjutnya.

Seminggu kemudian. Setelah ia kembali ke kediaman Namikaze, diam- diam Naruto mencuri foto adik Itachi dan merobeknya berkali- kali dengan penuh emosi.

' Laki- laki kurang ajar' umpatnya dalam hati. Lalu membuangnya ke toilet.

" Naruto, kau lihat foto Sasuke di dompet Kakak?" tanya Itachi, melongok dari arah pintu.

" Tidak tahu" balas Naruto ketus kemudian berlalu. Tak lupa dengan kaki dihentak- hentakkan.

" Kenapa dia?" tanya Itachi pada Kyuubi. Sementara Kyuubi hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak mengerti.

..

 **3 Tahun setelahnya.**

Kembali ke café milik Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu melirik gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di belakang Sakura tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sesekali berdecak kesal.

" Jadi, kita akan kencan kemana malam nanti, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

" Aku ada acara bersama keluargaku" balas Sasuke datar. Mengaduk kopi hitamnya sebentar tanpa meminumnya.

" Bisakah aku ikut? Aku ingin sekali bisa dekat dengan Bibi Mikoto",

" Tidak bisa. Malam nanti acara pertemuan dengan calon besan orang tuaku",

" Apa?! Siapa yang akan menikah?" Sakura bertanya was- was. Mengingat Ibu Sasuke tidak begitu menyukainya, tidak menutup kemungkinan Sasuke akan dijodohkan dengan gadis pilihan orang tuanya.

" Kakakku" balas Sasuke pendek. Menuai helaan nafas lega dari Sakura.

" Kau lama" ketus suara Naruto mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. Tampak seorang pemuda dengan jeans hitam dan jeamper berwarna sama terkekeh pelan menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di hadapan gadis itu.

Sasuke menatapnya lekat. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengusap puncak kepala Naruto kemudian mencubit pipi gadis itu gemas, masih dengan kekehannya.

" Sialan, Utakata, hentikan itu",

Entah kenapa Sasuke menatapnya tidak begitu suka. Sejak beberapa menit lalu, ia menyadari Naruto dengan celana panjang hitam dan kemeja abu- abu tampak begitu menarik perhatiannya. Gadis itu tampak sangat berbeda dari pertama ia bertemu kelas dua belas SMA 3 tahun lalu. Naruto kali ini tidak memakai kaca mata tebalnya. Dan tampak lebih . . . manis.

Manis?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke sama sekali belum bisa melupakannya. Bagaimana raut wajah Naruto di balik kaca mata tebal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Bagaimana tatapan kecewa, marah, dan benci dari mata biru itu tertuju padanya. Dan ia merasa sangat bersalah. Dan perasaan bersalah semakin menjadi ketika seminggu kemudian gadis itu hilang entah kemana.

" Kau sudah bilang padanya?" tanya Utakata pada Naruto.

" Belum. Dia ada di kota ini, aku tidak tahu kasus apa yang tengah ia hadapi. Pria ber IQ tinggi itu pasti tidak suka pekerjaannya di ganggu" balas Naruto seraya mengaduk Jus nya.

" Cih, jangan bohong. Dia baru saja menghubungiku, menanyakan padaku kenapa kau tidak menjawab telepon dan membalas sms nya" Utakata berdecih.

Naruto terdiam. Mengalihkan pandangan kikuk.

" Kau bertengkar dengannya?" tanya Utakata.

" Tidak. Kami baik- baik saja",

" Hmm?" Utakata menatap lekat wajah Naruto.

" Apa? Dia melarangku merokok padahal dia sendiri kecanduan dengan batang nikotin itu" ujar Naruto kesal. Utakata menghela nafas bosan.

" Bukankah itu demi kebaikanmu juga",

Naruto hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

" Lalu, bukankah kau ke sini untuk mengajaknya ikut pertemuan nanti malam?" tanya Utakata.

" Benar. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa, makanya aku kesal",

" Dia seorang detective, pekerjaannya sulit dan tidak boleh dilakukan setengah- setengah. Seharusnya kau sudah memakluminya, Naruto",

Naruto tak menjawab. Gadis itu menoleh keluar jendela. Diam- diam membenarkan ucapan saudara angkatnya.

" Ya, kau benar" lirihnya tanpa menoleh.

.

.

Sasuke tidak bisa tidak terkejut ketika melihat jajaran orang- orang yang menyambut kedatangan keluarganya di ruang tamu keluarga Namikaze. Bukan, bukan karena istri Minato yang cantik dengan rambut merahnya, bukan karena senyuman menawan milik si Tuan rumah, bukan juga karena seseorang yang ia sangka pemuda namun ternyata seorang gadis itu –Kyuubi-, tapi karena Naruto dan pria yang siang tadi bersama gadis itu kini turut menyambut mereka dengan senyum kikuk.

Ia tidak tahu apa hubungan kedua orang itu dengan Namikaze hingga mereka bisa ada di sini. Ahh, tapi Sasuke bukan pemuda berotak jongkok. Dari ciri fisik Naruto memang mirip dengan sang tuan rumah. Apa- apaan ini? Jadi sebenarnya Naruto itu bermarga Namikaze? Lalu yang dulu itu?

' Apa aku salah mengenali orang?' pikirnya.

" Wahhh, Naruto semakin tinggi dan cantik. Bibi benar- benar kangen dengan celotehanmu. Ingat tidak waktu kau kecil kami pernah berkunjung kemari?" Mikoto mencium gemas kedua pipi Naruto yang meringis gugup. Jujur, ia tidak ingat. Mungkin saat itu ia masih suka mengompol.

" Kau benar, Mikoto. Dulu bocah ini cerewet sekali dan menggemaskan. Tapi ketika beranjak besar, kelakuannya membuatku jengkel luar biasa. Kami pernah mengirimnya untuk sekolah di SMA Konoha selama sebulan sebagai hukuman" Kushina mendengus kesal.

" Ibu-" Naruto mengingatkan. Meminta sang ibu untuk tidak lebih cerewet lagi.

" Di Konoha? Sekolah milik Ibumu itu?" Mikoto mengerutkan kening. Penasaran.

" Kau benar, Mikoto- san" balas Minato tersenyum kecil.

" Kenapa Sasuke tidak cerita? Bukankah kalian seumuran? Jadi pasti saat itu Sasuke juga sekolah di sana" Mikoto melirik Sasuke.

Glup. Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah. Ahh, berarti benar yang dulu itu Naruto yang ini.

" Aku meminta Naruto agar tidak membocorkan identitas aslinya. Tidak memperbolehkannya memakai marga Namikaze karena pasti itu akan membuat Ibuku malu. Cucunya bandel sekali. Di Suna dia bolos setiap hari" ujar Kushina disambut kekehan geli dari putra ke duanya.

" Jangan tertawa, Utakata!" dengus Naruto kesal. Utakata terkekeh semakin keras.

" Salahmu tidak mengajakku waktu membolos" ujarnya disela kekehannya.

" Harusnya Ibu bilang padaku saat itu, hukuman dariku pasti akan membuatnya langsung jera" Kyuubi melirik Naruto tajam. Seringai kecil bermain di bibir tipisnya.

Glup. Kali ini giliran Naruto yang menelan ludah susah payah. Kakak perempuannya ini, mengerikan.

" Sudahlah, Kyuu. Bukankah itu sudah berlalu. Sekarang Naruto sudah jadi gadis manis yang berperilaku baik" Itachi menengahi membuat Naruto menatap haru padanya. Kak Itachi itu sudah ganteng, baik pula, terbaiiik.

" Tidak lagi suka memanjat pagar rumah orang, memecahkan kaca jendela saat main sepak bola dan mencuri jeruk milik tetangga. Tidak lagi suka berduel dengan teman laki- lakinya, bahkan kebiasaannya yang suka merakit robot gundam-"

" Kak Itachi, berhenti meledekku" Naruto berseru jengkel. Mikoto dan Kushina lantas tertawa. Fugaku mendengus geli. Sasuke hampir saja menganga kan mulutnya, namun diurungkan saat ia ingat Uchiha harus berperilaku menawan dan penuh wibawa. Mempesona dan berkharisma. (Halah, PREET.)

" Sudahlah, sekarang bantu paman Iruka di dapur" Minato mengusap puncak kepala Naruto sayang. Gadis itu melirik sinis pada Utakata kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda itu kasar.

" Kau harus ikut",

" Jangan tarik- tarik, Monster cebol",

" Jangan mengataiku Cebol, bodoh!",

" Sialan! siapa yang kau sebut bodoh!?",

" Apa!? Tentu saja dirimu. Mengacalah sana dan temuilah kenyataan!",

" Bicara saja pada tanganku, Pendek",

" Pendek katamu!? Aku sudah lebih tinggi, Idio . . .t" umpatan Naruto memelan di ujung kalimat. Mata birunya melirik ke arah keluarganya.

" Berhenti saling mengatai, adik- adikku yang minta dipukuli" Kyuubi tersenyum manis (baca: mengerikan). Utakata dan Naruto nyaris melotot bersamaan kemudian berlari pontang panting, bersama menuju dapur.

" Ah, maafkan kelakuan anak- anakku" Minato berujar canggung.

Mikoto terkiki geli.

" Itu lucu sekali. Aku sangat suka di sini, suasananya begitu hangat dan akrab. Utakata tidak lagi pendiam seperti saat pertama ia datang ke kediaman kalian",

" Iya, kau benar. Bagaimanapun, aku sudah menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri" balas Minato.

Diam- diam. Sasuke menelan ludahnya yang entah kenapa terasa pahit. Ia tidak suka pemandangan tadi.

' Akrab sekali' pikirnya merasa kesal. Oh, oh, ada apa dengan Sasuke?

.

.

BERSAMBUNG alias TBC

(^,^)v pisss, broh, sist ..

Ini hanya cerita ringan. Serius deh. Nggak butuh mikir berat- berat buat bacanya.

Dan mohon maaf untuk The Thief belum kepikiran untuk membuat sekuelnya. Terima kasih buat dukungannya.. #mewek (T^T) bahagia...

by : LUKE (bukan BROKE)


	2. Chapter 2 : Di Balik Topeng

**DI BALIK TOPENG**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T (Ting- ting) HAHAHA**

 **Genre : Family, Humor, Friendship, Romance**

 **By : Lukas "Luke" d'grayson**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Gender Bend.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak pernikahan Itachi dan Kyuubi dilangsungkan dan Sasuke belum lagi bertemu dengannya. Dengan gadis berambut pirang sepunggung itu. Sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Naruto, lagi- lagi gadis itu membuat Sasuke terkejut dengan tingkahnya.

Saat pernikahan kakaknya, ia merasa yakin akan melihat gadis manis itu mengenakan gaun cantik dengan rambut digelung ke atas, seperti kebanyakan gadis bangsawan berdandan. Namun yang ditemuinya justru dua manusia dengan setelan jas dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Dua manusia dengan rambut cokelat dan rambut pirang yang menyerupai potongan rambut laki- laki. Itu Utakata dan Naruto? Benar. Naruto yang menyamar sebagai laki- laki.

Sasuke hampir mengumpat kesal saat mendapati dua orang itu tengah sembunyi di balik tirai ballroom seraya berbisik- bisik merencanakan sesuatu. Dan benar saja, lima menit berikutnya Sasuke melihat mereka menggoda gadis- gadis yang datang ke acara kakaknya dengan tampang genit. Hell, kalau Utakata yang melakukannya itu sudah wajar, ia laki- laki. Tapi, Naruto ikut serta.

" Apa? Kami hanya iseng. Kau mau ikut?" ujar Naruto saat ia kepergok dilihat oleh Sasuke. Gadis itu tampak salah tingkah. Mau tidak mau Sasuke jadi gemas melihatnya. Namun itu hanya sesaat, detik berikutnya gadis itu memalingkan wajah dan berlalu meninggalkannya di balkon seorang diri.

Dan ia belum bertemu lagi hingga saat ini. Hari- harinya kembali monoton. Bangun tidur, mengucek mata, mengupil diam- diam, gosok gigi, mandi, sarapan, pergi kuliah, kencan atau boleh dibilang menemani Sakura belanja ini itu dengan uangnya, mengunjungi café miliknya, mengecek laporan keuangan di café, pulang, tidur, bangun tidur, mengucek mata, buang air besar dan kecil, dan seterusnya. Atau terkadang ia akan diseret sang ayah ke sana sini di kantor milik si ayah dan menemani sang ibu belanja seminggu sekali. Ermm, belanja tomat kesukaannya.

" Sasuke, kau melamun?" Sakura menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke. Pemuda berambut gelap itu hanya ber'hn sebagai balasan.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan? Akhir- akhir ini kau sering melamun" tukas Sakura cemas.

" Diamlah" balas Sasuke pendek. Lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada panggung besar tepat di hadapannya.

Ohh, ia bahkan hamper lupa kalau saat ini ia tengah menggantikan sang kakak mendatangi undangan konser beberapa band di bawah naungan anak perusahaan sang ayah yang dikelola kakaknya di Suna. Salahkan Naruto untuk hal ini. Gadis itu terus saja mengganggu pikirannya sejak pertemuan mereka kembali bulan lalu. Dan kenapa harus Naruto yang menyita perhatian seorang Uchiha Sasuke si ganteng idola wanita?

Bahkan kini gitaris berambut pirang teruari di atas panggung dengan topeng musang di wajahnya itu tampak seperti Naruto. Celana hitam yang membalut kaki panjang, kemeja berwarna sama dengan dasi merah melingkar di leher gitaris band KURAMA, perawakannya itu mengingatkannya pada adik bungsu Kyuubi, kakak iparnya. Sasuke berdecih, berpikir kenapa anggota band yang tengah naik daun itu repot- repot mengenakan topeng musang yang menutupi seluruh wajah mereka.

" Wahhh, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat konser KURAMA secara langsung. Mereka menakjubkan" suara bisikan di belakangnya, membuat Sasuke nyaris menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang bicara.

" Kau benar. Mereka menakjubkan. Dengar- dengar gitaris berambut pirang dan vokalisnya itu bersaudara, lho",

" Saudara? Yang benar? Kau tahu dari mana?",

Sasuke terus mendengarkan seraya melihat ke arah panggung. Dalam hati mengingatkan agar tidak sampai ketahuan menguping. Karena Uchiha tidak melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu. Tapi untuk kasus Naruto, itu pengecualian. Tunggu, apa hubungan Naruto dengan gitaris band KURAMA? Ohh, karena perawakan mereka sangat mirip dan Sasuke mencurigai bahwa yang di atas panggung itu adalah Naruto. Jangan remehkan insting Uchiha dan mata Sharingannya, Man.

" Aku hanya mendengarnya dari kakakku. Uhh, aku benar- benar penasaran bagaimana wajah mereka sebenarnya",

" Kau benar, aku juga ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya mereka itu",

Sasuke mendengus. Diam- diam ia juga penasaran. Sempat terpikir rencana untuk bertanya pada sang kakak siapa saja anggota band yang digemari lebih dari puluhan ribu orang itu. Tapi Uchiha tidak kepo. Lagi pula mereka tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Naruto. Ahh, sebenarnya ia juga berharap gadis di atas panggung itu adalah si pirang bermata biru yang ingin ia temui. Dan kenapa lagi- lagi ia memikirkan gadis itu? Naruto sialan, umpatnya dalam hati. Menjadikan gadis itu sebagai kambing hitam.

Sasuke berdecak. Sakura menoleh.

" Ada apa, Sasuke?"

" Tidak apa- apa" balas Sasuke dengan nada ketus. Sakura menatapnya cemas.

.

.

.

Sasuke yakin, ini hari sial baginya. Setelah tadi dipaksa Itachi –yang tengah berbulan madu- untuk menggantikan kakaknya itu mendatangi konser beberapa band milik perusahaan si kakak, menemani Sakura belanja pernak- pernik cewek di kota Suna hingga berjam- jam, kini mobilnya mogok di area sepi kendaraan.

Mampus.

Ia tahu perjalanan masih cukup jauh mengingat Suna sangatlah luas. Belum lagi perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha bisa mencapai 3 jam. Ditambah Sakura dalam mode manja yang terus- terusan mengeluh lapar kedinginan dan merengek sedari tadi membuat emosinya meledak.

" Diamlah! Jangan merengek seperti bayi!" bentaknya. Sakura merengut.

" Tapi-",

" Diam atau kutinggal di sini!" desis Sasuke jengah. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai bosan dengan tingkah Sakura. Rasanya sudah sejak lama sekali.

" Hei, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" seorang berambut perak menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh, sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir sejak kapan ada dua mobil besar berhenti di belakang mobilnya.

" Ah, Uchiha Sasuke- san, mobilmu mogok?" tanya pria itu lagi.

" Ada apa, Paman? Kenapa berhenti?" seorang berambut cokelat menghampiri si rambut perak.

" Eh, Uchiha Sasuke- san?" Utakata menatap kaget pada Sasuke.

Lima belas menit kemudian Sasuke bersisian dengan Sakura duduk di dalam salah satu mobil besar bersama Utakata, dan beberapa orang lainnya.

" Kau Uchiha Sasuke, adik Itachi- san'kan?" tanya pemuda berambut merah dengan tato di atas salah satu matanya.

Sasuke mengangguk sekali.

" Dan-",

" Aku kekasihnya, Sakura Haruno" balas Sakura seraya tersenyum.

" Oh" si rambut merah mengangguk mengerti.

" Aku Shabaku Gaara, ini Sai Danzo, Shukaku, Utakata, dan . . . kemana Naruto, Utakata? Dia ketinggalan?" Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Utakata.

' Naruto?' Sasuke melirik Gaara cepat. Sedetik kemudian ia merasa lucu, kenapa refleknya jadi secepat ini hanya karena mendengar nama Naruto disebut- sebut. Dulu ia tidak begini, ia rasa.

" Kuserahkan pada paman Kakashi" balas Utakata malas.

" Lagi?" kali ini pemuda yang disebut dengan nama Shukaku mengerutkan kening.

Tiba- tiba mobil berbelok cepat dan berhenti mendadak. Sakura memekik kaget dengan mata melotot. Sasuke nyaris melakukan hal yang sama.

Utakata lekas membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dengan seringai lebar di bibirnya.

" Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura mewakili pikiran Sasuke.

" Tunggu saja sebentar lagi",

" Paman! Kau mau membunuhku!?" teriak seorang gadis dari luar. Oh, oh, baru beberapa kali bertemu, namun Sasuke merasa mengenali suara itu.

" Jangan berteriak di tengah jalan Naruto! Kau seperti orang sinting" suara Utakata menyahut lantang.

" Berisik, Utakata!",

BRAK. Terdengar suara seseorang menutup pintu mobil dengan keras.

" Kau mau kemana lagi, Naruto?" suara Kakashi terdengar kalem.

" Pergi, Paman",

" Ke mana?",

" Paman kelamaan. Sini, Naruto!" suara Utakata kesal.

" Hei! Jangan main tarik- tarik!",

" Utakata, jangan kasar begitu pada calon istriku" seru Kakashi.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Gaara menepuk dahinya kuat. Sai mendengus

" Istri apa, Paman? Jangan bercanda! Dasar paman aneh!" balas Utakata.

" Aku serius, Utakata!",

" Aku lebih serius, Paman! Berhenti bercanda!",

Pintu mobil tiba- tiba terbuka. Utakata mendorong masuk seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah menggerutu.

" Berhenti berulah, berhenti menggerutu, sudah kubilang jangan mengendarai motor sendirian tengah malam begini! Lalu apa ini? Kau bahkan tidak mengenakan jaket dan masih belum mengganti bajumu. Bagaimana kalau nanti masuk angin? Bagaimana juga kalau nanti ada orang yang tahu?" Utakata melotot pada Naruto.

" Aku hanya ingin pergi sebentar menjemput Rusa Pemalas itu" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesal.

' Rusa? Hewan berkaki empat itu?' pikir Sasuke. Pikiran Sakura pun tak jauh beda.

" Kemarikan kuncinya. Menunggu di mana? Biar aku yang jemput. Kau tetap di mobil" Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto dengan berat hati menyerahkan kunci motor berbandul boneka kodok.

" Apa- apaan bandul kunci mu ini? Jelek sekali" ledek Kakashi.

Naruto melotot kesal.

" Itu Gamabunta, Paman. Idolanya nomor 1 disusul Ramen, Byakuya Kuchiki dan Ichigo Kurosaki" jawab Utakata.

' Byakuya? I- Ichugo? Ichigo? Siapa mereka?' Sasuke mendengus.

" Gamabunta? Kau menyukai film kartun kodok jelek itu?",

" Dia tidak jelek. Dia mirip Utakata" sanggah Naruto. Utakata lantas melotot pada saudara angkatnya.

" Nah, nah, dia mirip Utakata yang seperti ini" ujar Naruto kesal. Kemudian menggeser duduknya hingga tepat di sebelah Gaara dan Shukaku yang terkekeh geli. Berhadapan dengan Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sai.

" Beraninya menyebut Gamabunta jelek? Dia'kan kodok keren" gerutu Naruto pelan.

" Jadi dia menunggu di mana?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

" Biar aku saja, Paman. Paman awasi bocah tengik ini di sini dan pergilah duluan" Utakata meraih kunci motor Naruto dan berlalu.

" Haiss, mereka ini" Kakashi duduk di sisi Naruto dan menutup pintu mobil. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan.

" Ka- kalian ini anggota band KURAMA?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan seluruh perhatian. Diam- diam sejak tadi, Sakura memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto.

Kali ini Naruto yang pertama melotot kaget melihat sepasang kekasih duduk di mobil pamannya.

' Bagaimana bisa mereka di sini?' pikirnya.

" Ahh, kau benar, Haruno- san" balas Gaara tersenyum kecil. Sasuke nyaris memasang ekspresi kaget kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa Uchiha tidak memasang ekspresi berlebihan.

Pandangan Sasuke beralih pada pakaian Naruto. Celana jeans hitam, kemeja hitam dan dasi berwarna merah. Ahh, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya? Tentu saja karena sejak tadi ia hanya focus pada kehadiran Naruto, dan betapa uniknya tingkah gadis itu, bukan pada pakaian yang ia kenakan.

" Berhenti melotot seperti orang kena ayan, Naruto" ujar Sai. Ahh, Sasuke pikir tadi pemuda itu tidak bisa berbicara.

" Diamlah, Sai. Kau sama sekali tidak membantuku" dengus Naruto.

Sai memutar kedua bola mata bosan.

" Naruto, jadi kau anggota band KURAMA?" tanya Sakura lagi.

" Engh, well, begitulah" balas Naruto pendek.

" Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Gaara.

" Teman lama" balas Naruto pendek.

" Jangan beritahu siapapun kalau kami anggota band KURAMA" sambung Shukaku. Sakura mengangguk canggung. Kembali melirik Naruto. Gadis yang ia cemooh dulu kini tampak begitu keren di matanya. Bahkan ia baru tahu dua hari lalu bahwa Naruto adalah putri bungsu Namikaze, bos besar ayahnya. Diam- diam ia merasa amat sangat malu pada gadis itu.

" Jadi, Rusa mu sudah pulang?" tanya Kakashi pada Naruto.

Kening Sasuke berkerut. Berpikir. Jadi, sebenarnya siapa Rusa ini?

" . . ." Naruto menoleh pada adik laki- laki tiri ayahnya itu. Menatap selama beberapa saat.

" Paman, kapan- kapan buka maskernya, ya? Aku penasaran sama wajah Paman yang sekarang" ujarnya kemudian membuat beberapa orang di antara mereka melongo.

' Astaga! Anak ini!' pikir Kakashi merana.

" Aku serius, Paman" lanjut Naruto kalem.

" Naruto-",

" Dan jangan menghina Gamabunta",

Kakashi mendelik.

" Aku serius, Paman",

Sasuke mengulum senyum kecilnya. Ia merasa sangat senang karena berhasil bertemu dengan Naruto, dan tebakannya benar bahwa gitaris di atas panggung dengan topeng rubah itu benar- benar Naruto.

' Tapi, hubungan canggung ini, kapan bisa berakhir?' Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di atas lutut. Serius, ia galau.

..

..

 **BERSAMBUNG alias TBC**

 **Hallo, pembaca budiman.. mohon maaf, jujur saya juga bingung baca judul, summary, sama isi cerita saya nggak sinkron sama sekali.. saya menyadari karena saya sendiri aja bingung apalagi para pembacanya.. jadi, mari kita tertawa bersama- sama.. hahaha.. Saya emang payah kalau suruh bikin judul..heddehh..**

 **#** ** _ngekek_sampai_perut_sakit.._**

 **Tak ganti deh kapan- kapan buat judulnya, biar nyangkut sama ceritanya. Iya, kapan- kapan, karena sekarang belum ada ide nongol di otak saya.**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkenan mampir baca fanfiksi ini dan yang telah meluangkan waktu meninggalkan review, saya sangat berterima kasih. Saya jadi semangat nulis. Nulis apa? Nggak tahu. Kekekee~**

 **Jadi . . .**

 **Bolehkah saya melanjutkan ke chapter berikutnya?**

 **Boleh ya?**

 **Bolehlah…**

 **Review nya tak tunggu dehh…**


	3. Chapter 3 : Pemilik Gadis Perokok

**PEMILIK GADIS PEROKOK**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T (Serius, ini rated T)**

 **By : Lukas "Luke" d'grayson**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Gender Bend. GAJE**

 **Selamat membaca~**

Sakura menggaruk lengannya yang tiba- tiba terasa gatal, gadis itu menghela nafas berat.

Suasana hening di dalam mobil yang mirip mobil box besar itu terasa canggung baginya. Diliriknya Sasuke yang sejak tadi memejamkan mata, Sakura yakin pria di sebelahnya ini tidak tidur, beberapa detik lalu kelopak mata kanannya berkedut sekali.

Mata Sakura bergulir, melirik Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sesekali mendengus dan menggumam- gumam pelan. Gadis culun pendek itu kini sudah lebih tinggi darinya, lebih manis dan terlihat tomboy. Dan dengan berat hati Sakura mengakui bahwa Naruto terlihat lebih keren dengan penampilannya sekarang.

Ohh, Astaga. Sakura merasa kurang suka menyadari hal itu.

" Naruto" panggil suara berat dari arah pojok.

" Hm? Apa, Sai?" balas Naruto tanpa menoleh.

" Senar gitarku putus. Bisa kau pasangkan?" tanya Sai. Masih dengan posisi melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Pose cool, katanya. Halah.

" Kau bawa gantinya? Kenapa bisa putus? Kau memetiknya dengan beringas, ya?" tanya Naruto seraya membangunkan Kakashi yang nyaris tertidur di bahu kirinya.

" Paman, kepalamu berat tahu" dengusnya pelan.

" Bukan aku-" Sai berujar.

" – tapi Gaara yang memutuskannya" lanjutnya dengan nada ringan.

DUAKK

Sakura hamper terpekik kaget saat melihat pemuda berambut merah itu tiba- tiba menendangkan kakinya ke arah Sai dengan mata terpejam.

" Keh, meleset" ledek Sai. Sementara Gaara hanya menggeram kesal.

" Kemarikan gitarmu",

Sai meraih gitar dari dalam box besar di sampingnya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

" Ah, maaf" ujar Naruto saat ujung gitar menyenggol pelan bahu Sakura.

" Tidak apa- apa" balas Sakura pendek.

Sakura melihat Naruto membuka plastic berisi senar gitar yang baru. Diam- diam Sasuke juga melihatnya.

" Naruto, ambilkan novel icha- icha milik pamanmu" pinta Shukaku.

" Kau bisa meminjamnya nanti, Shukaku. Naruto sedang sibuk" Sai menimpali.

" Icha- icha? Itu'kan novel porno?" sambung Sakura.

" Hm, seperti yang kau tahu, Nona" balas Sai.

" Bisakah aku membuka sedikit jendelanya" pinta Naruto. Di balas anggukan dari Sai dan Shukaku yang nyaris bersamaan.

Gadis bermabut pirang itu lantas mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari saku celananya.

' Rokok?' kening Sasuke sedikit berkerut. Menatap takjub pada tingkah aneh gadis pirang di hadapannya.

" Sejak kapan?" tanpa sadar ia menyuarakan pikirannya. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh padanya.

" . . . . . sejak lama" balas Naruto datar setelah lama terdiam. Lalu kembali berkutat dengan senar gitarnya.

Hati Sasuke serasa dicubit mendengar jawaban singkat itu.

Naruto masih membencinya. Ia tahu itu. Sudah beberapa kali mereka bertemu namun gadis ini tampak selalu berusaha mengabaikannya, juga Sakura. Ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto, juga Sakura ketika mereka bertemu.

" Berhenti merokok, Naruto" suara Kakashi terdengar berat. Ia terbangun karena menghirup asap rokok Naruto.

" Tidak mau" balas Naruto dengan kedua bibir menjepit salah satu ujung batang rokok.

" Asapnya mengenaiku. Lagi pula sudah habis berapa batang hari ini?" tanya Kakashi.

" Hmmm" gumam Naruto panjang sebagai balasan.

Kakashi tidak ambil pusing dengan tingkah keponakan kesayangannya. Pria bermasker usia 32 tahun itu merasa lebih baik diam daripada berdebat dengan Naruto. Kadang, diam itu adalah emas, prinsipnya.

' Kadang- kadang, sih' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Kakashi melirik keluar jendela ketika dirasa mobil akan berhenti.

" Ah, sudah sampai. Kita istirahat sebentar" ujar Kakashi.

" Uchiha Sasuke, bergabunglah bersama kami. Pesan apapun yang kau dan kekasihmu inginkan" Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

" Hn" balas Sasuke pendek.

.

.

Sasuke sudah menghabiskan separuh cangkir kopi hitamnya, dan gadis itu, Naruto sama sekali belum menyentuh teh hangat dan sushi miliknya. Gadis berambut pirang itu masih saja sibuk dengan ponselnya.

' Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia berkirim pesan dengan siapa?' pikirnya.

" Sasuke, mobilmu sudah diamankan. Besok pagi Ebisu akan mengantarnya ke kediaman Uchiha di Konoha" kata Kakashi setelah menutup teleponnya.

" Ah, terima kasih, Hatake- san" balas Sasuke canggung.

" Panggil saja Kakashi",

Dibalas anggukan pelan dari Sasuke.

" Paman, besok menginap saja di rumahku. Ayah ingin mengajakmu ke pemandian" kata Naruto mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi. Juga Sasuke. Di mana sakura? Gadis itu sedang di toilet memperbaiki dandanannya. Gaara, Shukaku, Sai dan beberapa anak buah Kakashi sedang berebut steak sapi di meja lain.

" Apa? Ah, baiklah" balas Kakashi pendek.

Sasuke meliriknya sebentar lalu kembali mengunyah sushi miliknya. Sakura datang dengan wajah lebih segar dan rambut dikuncir seperti milik Naruto.

" Toilet antri" bisiknya pada Sasuke.

" Hn",

" Kenapa tidak dimakan sushimu itu? Mau ku pesankan ramen?" tanya Kakashi pada Naruto. Naruto hanya menggeleng sebagai balasannya.

" Kalau begitu berikan saja padaku" ujar seseorang yang tiba- tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto. Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh dengan pandangan kesal, dibalas kekehan ringan oleh si pemuda berkuncir yang dengan seenaknya melepas coat dan meletakkannya di punggung Naruto.

Sasuke melotot melihatnya. Sementara Sakura menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

' Siapa pria beranting ini?' pikir mereka.

" Oh, Rusamu sudah datang rupanya, Naruto" ujar Kakashi.

" Jadi, kau benar- benar kangen padaku?" tanya pemuda bermata kuaci setelah duduk di sebelah Naruto.

" Bicara saja sana sama kaca" balas Naruto dengan nada kesal.

" Kau merokok? Kau bau rokok. Astaga! Sudah kubilang jangan merokok",

" Lihat dirimu. Kau sendiri merokok, Rusa Pemalas",

" Shikamaru, di mana Utakata?" tanya Kakashi.

" Ahh, dia memesan ramen" Shikamaru meraih cangkir berisi teh hangat pesanan Naruto.

" Hei, kau tidak kangen padaku?" ulang Shikamari lagi seraya menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Kedua matanya melirik usil pada Naruto.

Kemudian terkekeh gemas saat melihat sedikit rona merah di kedua pipi gadis berambut pirang itu.

" Diam! Berisik!" ketus Naruto kesal. Salah tingkah.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak senang melihat pemuda itu. Dan kenapa dia harus merasa kesal? Dia sendiri merasa lucu dengan perasaannya. Lalu, kenapa Naruto harus merona begitu? Itu bukan karena dia kedinginan, bukan?

" Ahh, temanmu, Senior?" tanya Shikamaru pada Kakashi setelah menyadari ada dua manusia yang belum ia kenal.

" Shikamaru, ini adik Itachi. Uchiha Sasuke. Dan ini kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura" Kakashi mengenalkan pasangan itu pada Shikamaru.

' Uchiha Sasuke?' pemuda bermata kuaci itu lantas melirik pemuda lain yang duduk di hadapan Naruto.

" Aku Shikamaru Nara. Panggil saja Shikamaru" sapa Shikamaru diikuti cengiran kecil di bibirnya.

" Uchiha Sasuke" balas Sasuke sedikit malas.

" Aku Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura" Sakura tersenyum manis. Shikamaru mengangguk ramah.

" Wah, jadi kalian yang katanya menggantikan Itachi datang ke konser?" tanya Shikamaru basa basi.

" begitulah" balas Sakura.

" Hmm, padahal dari Konoha ke Suna jauh sekali, kalau begitu selamat datang di Suna",

" Terima kasih" Sakura tersenyum.

" Kau telat. Mereka sudah sejak pagi di Suna" Naruto menimpali.

" Aku hanya bersikap ramah pada adik teman sebangkuku ketika SMA, Naruto. Ahh, benar, Sasuke, kau mirip Itachi waktu SMA",

" Anda teman sekelas Itachi- nii?" tanya Sakura.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

" Aku sekolah di SMA yang sama dengannya. Dia itu judes sekali, tapi banyak gadis yang suka padanya" balas Shikamaru. Pria berusia 25 tahun itu kemudian kembali meminum teh hangat milik Naruto.

" Bagaimana kasusmu?" tanya Kakashi menginterupsi.

" Kuserahkan pada Inspektur Asuma. Dia hanya tinggal mengambil tindakan setelah mengetahui siapa pelaku sebenarnya" jawab Shikamaru sesekali melirik Naruto yang mulai melahap sushinya.

" Kau semakin kurus saja, Naruto. Paman, kau menyiksanya, ya?" tuduh Shikamaru. Keningnya berkerut kurang suka.

" Apa- apaan tuduhanmu itu? Tanyakan saja padanya kenapa dia susah sekali makan kalau sudah melihat film di dalam kamar selama berjam- jam" dengus Kakashi.

" Apa? Aku hanya menonton Serial Gamabunta dua jam saja, Paman. Aku Cuma ingin melihat aksi Kodok keren itu di beberapa episode" sanggah Naruto.

" Keren sekali~" lanjutnya lirih dengan mata menerawang bahagia membayangkan tokoh idolanya, kedua telapak tangannya saling bergenggaman di depan dada.

" Ck, merepotkan. Berhentilah melihat film jelek itu. Aku jadi cemburu pada tokohnya yang super menjijikkan itu. Kau benar- benar menyukainya hingga melupakanku" dengus Shikamaru dengan nada kesal.

" Gamabunta tidak menjijikkan" desis Naruto kesal.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang tampak menatap tidak suka pada pemuda berkuncir di sebelah Naruto. Bungsu Uchiha itu bahkan tanpa sadar mencengkeram erat pegangan cangkir kopi miliknya.

' Apa kau menyukai Naruto, Sasuke?' pikirnya cemas.

" Ahh, apa kalian ini sepasang kekasih?" tanya Sakura pada dua orang di hadapannya.

Shikamaru dan Naruto menoleh bersamaan. Pemuda bermata kuaci itu lebih dulu memutus pandangannya dan terkekeh pelan.

" Bagaimana kalau menurutmu, Nona Haruno? Kami ini kelihatan seperti apa?" Shikamaru balik bertanya.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke, sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda bermata malam itu menatapnya kesal. Apa salahku? Pikirnya.

" Uhm, maaf" Sakura merasa malu telah menanyakan hal pribadi kepada orang yang baru ia kenal, apalagi orang itu lebih tua darinya. Ia lantas menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Entah kenapa ia sedikit kesal melihat tatapan Sasuke pada Naruto yang terlihat berbeda. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, berpikir apakah selama ini Sasuke selalu melamun karena memikirkan gadis berambut pirang itu.

" Sasuke, nanti menginaplah dulu di kediaman Namikaze. Besok kau bisa melanjutkan lagi perjalananmu ke Konoha" Utakata menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

Naruto nyaris tersedak mendengar ucapan saudara angkatnya.

' Apa- apaan dia ini?' pikirnya. Berusaha untuk tidak melotot pada Utakata.

" Ayah baru saja menelfonku, menyuruhmu untuk menginap dulu karena ini sudah tengah malam" lanjut pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

" Sakura- san, juga silahkan menginap" Utakata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

" A-ah, tapi Sasuke-",

" Sudahlah, menginap saja dulu. Kau bisa tidur di kamar Naruto. Gadis ini tidak pernah tidur di kamarnya. Dia selalu menyelinap keluar tengah malam dan berakhir tidur di sofa ruang tengah" potong Utakata.

" Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke tanpa sadar. Sakura menoleh. Belum pernah ia mendapati Sasuke seantusias ini.

" Heuhh, tanya saja pada Kak Itachi kalau tidak percaya" dengus Utakata.

Dan Sasuke semakin penasaran untuk mengetahui tingkah ajaib apa lagi yang jadi kebiasaan gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya. Sasuke kembali meminum kopi hitamnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Shikamaru meliriknya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

..

..

 **BERSAMBUNG alias To Be Continue**

 **Terima kasih sudah mengikuti kisah naruto sasuke di fic ini hingga chapter 3..**

 **Waww, yang sewot sama Sasuke banyak, ya.. :D**

 **Balas- balas Review~**

 **Di chapter ini sudah terjawab siapa si Rusa, dan apa hubungan Rusa sama Naruto..**

 **Naruto keliatan ya tomboy- nya? Heheee**

 **Semoga fic ini menghibur.. terima kasih atas dukungannya~… (,)**

 **Review? Pweasseee**


	4. Chapter 4 : Perbedaan

**PERBEDAAN**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T (Teme)**

 **This Fic By : Lukas "Luke" d'grayson**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Gender Bend. GAJE**

 **Selamat membaca~**

Sasuke baru saja menyadari bahwa ia jadi sering melakukan hal- hal konyol akhir- akhir ini seperti melotot, mengerutkan kening, terkekeh geli, ngambek, kesal dan tingkah aneh lainnya. Ia yakin keningnya berkerut puluhan kali sejak semalam hingga pagi ini. Ingatkan dia untuk tidak lupa membeli krim anti keriput siang nanti.

Semalam ketika ia melihat kedatangan Naruto bersama si pria berkuncir -setelah dua orang itu pergi entah kemana selama setengah jam-, ia juga melihat Kyuubi dan Itachi menyambut mereka di ruang tamu dengan tatapan tajam. Bahkan Kyuubi nyaris menjambak rambut hitam laki- laki beranting itu kalau saja Naruto tidak mengatakan 'Kenapa Kak Kyuu sudah pulang, sih?' dengan raut kesal. Adik macam apa itu? Sedang pada Itachi saja gadis itu mengatakan ' Kak Itachi, syukurlah kau pulang dengan selamat. Kau tidak diapa- apakan Kak Kyuu'kan?' dengan senyum kecil.

Sasuke mendengus ketika mendengarnya. Justru yang diapa- apakan itu Kyuubi, dasar Dobe. Pikirnya.

Tapi ia jadi kesal saat pria bernama Shikamaru itu mengecup kening Naruto sebentar sebelum ia berlari keluar pagar dan berteriak 'Sampai ketemu besok, Naruto'. Sialan. Minta dipukul mulutnya itu. Sasuke terus mengumpat dalam hati.

Lalu kemana Sakura? Ia pulang bersama ayahnya semalam. Ayah gadis itu mendatangi kediaman Namikaze untuk memberikan map besar berisi laporan perkembangan perusahaan kepada papa Minato, eh, ayah Minato. Dan kenapa Sasuke tidak ikut serta? Malas pulang, kan ada Naruto, katanya. Dalam hati. Ahh, ia beralasan ada kakaknya di sini kok.

Kemudian setelah kepergian Shikamaru, Naruto melihatnya. Serasa ada lagu cinta mengalun di telinga Sasuke, seolah melihat kelopak mawar bertebaran di antara dirinya dan Naruto, namun ucapan Halo oleh Itachi pada ponselnya menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa yang barusan itu adalah nada dering ponsel milik kakaknya.

Hatinya mencelos ketika Naruto berlalu tanpa menyapanya. Gadis itu hanya meliriknya sebentar saat melewatinya. Lirikan yang terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang, membuatnya tidak bisa tidur hingga pagi menjelang.

Lalu, barusan, ia dibuat nyaris tertawa terpingkal- pingkal saat melihat Utakata membangunkan Naruto dengan cara yang luar biasa ajaib. Saudara angkat Naruto itu berjalan sempoyongan dengan wajah mengantuk menuju sofa ruang keluarga setelah Itachi mengatakan bahwa Naruto belum bangun, kemudian memanggul gadis berambut pirang itu dan berjalan ke kamar mandi di sisi ruang makan. Sasuke yakin, Utakata pasti menjatuhkan gadis itu ke bak mandi.

" Utakata Sialan! Ku hajar kau nantiii",

" Coba saja kalau bisa, Monster cebol" Utakata berlari seraya tertawa geli.

" Suara kalian mengganggu tetangga, adik- adik tidak tahu malu" seru Kyuubi dari arah tempat cuci pakaian.

" Jangan heran, Sasuke. Mereka memang seperti itu" ujar Kushina seraya tersenyum hangat pada putra bungsu sahabatnya.

" Itachi sudah sering mengingatkan mereka bahwa mereka sudah besar dan jangan bertingkah kekanakan. Tapi mereka memang seperti itu" lanjut wanita itu.

" Aku senang mereka tetap seperti itu, Bu" sambung Itachi.

" Suasana jadi terasa hangat karena pertengkaran kecil mereka. Aku tahu mereka tidak benar- benar bertengkar. Itu bentuk kasih sayang mereka" lanjut Itachi. Sulung Uchiha itu meletakkan secangkir kopi pahit di meja, di hadapan Sasuke.

" Ahh, begitukah, Itachi?" Nyonya Namikaze terkekeh pelan. Kemudian berlalu untuk mematikan kompor.

" Bukankah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama Sasuke? Di sini Ibu Kushina selalu menyediakan masakannya sendiri untuk makan setiap hari. Sedikitpun pelayan tidak dibiarkan menyentuh dapur. Meskipun sarapan belum tersedia, mereka semua berkumpul bersama. Inilah kebersamaan keluarga ini" ujar Itachi pelan pada Sasuke.

Ahh, benar kata Itachi. Di sini sangat berbeda. Ketika ia harus berhadapan dengan ayahnya yang dingin setiap pagi, maka di sini ada senyuman dan obrolan ramah dari keluarga Namikaze ditambah pertengkaran kecil Naruto dan Utakata. Kemudian jika malam menjelang, ada mereka yang menyambut kedatangan anggota keluarga dengan ucapan selamat datang, dan baru akan pergi tidur ketika memastikan semuanya telah kembali ke rumah dengan sehat dan selamat, meskipun dengan kata kasar dan saling mengumpat khusus untuk Utakata dan Naruto, juga Kyuubi. Pantas saja Itachi kerasan di sini.

Ahh, Itachi tega, membiarkan dirinya kesepian di rumah Uchiha.

" Naruto, kau kemanakan sikat gigiku?" teriak Utakata dari kamar mandi.

" Ku buang!",

" Apa? Naruto Sialan!",

" Apa kau bilang, Utakata?! Jaga mulutmu dasar adik kurang ajar",

" Enak saja. Aku lebih tua darimu, tahu!",

Astaga. Mereka rajin sekali bertengkar juga mengumpat. Sepertiku. Pikir Sasuke.

" Berhentilah kalian! Telinga ayah sakit mendengarnya. Dan jaga mulut kalian. Jangan banyak mengumpat. Ayah bahkan tidak pernah mengajari kalian berkata kotor seperti itu" Minato mengingatkan.

" Baik, Ayah" kompak Naruto dan Utakata.

" Buang saja mereka, Ayah" celetuk Kyuubi.

" Kyuubi" Kushina mendelik pada putri sulungnya.

" Oh, oke",

Itachi terkekeh geli di sebelah Sasuke.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG alias To Be Continued**

 **..**

 **OMAKE~**

" Oh, iya, Sasuke, apa itachi sudah mengatakan padamu kalau seminggu lagi Naruto, Utakata, dan kawan- kawannya akan menginap di rumahmu?" Minato menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat lalu menggeleng.

" Kau belum mengatakannya itachi?" Minato menatap menantunya dengan kening berkerut.

" Maaf, Ayah. Aku kelupaan" Itachi meringis kecil.

" Seminggu lagi KURAMA mengadakan konser mini di Konoha. Sudah sejak lama permintaan itu datang, tapi baru besok kami bisa melakukannya. Aku sudah minta ijin dari ayah kita, dan ayah mempersilahkan" terang Itachi pada adiknya yang belum bersuara sejak tadi.

" Kau tidak keberatan'kan?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menarik nafas pelan.

" Kenapa aku harus keberatan? Itu terserahmu" ujarnya. Sebisa mungkin menahan kedutan kecil di bibirnya. Ia tahu, ia merasa senang. Perasaan itu tiba- tiba datang setelah tahu bungsu Namikaze akan menginap di kediamannya.

" Ku pikir kau keberatan?" Itachi mengerutkan kening.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati kakak laki- lakinya itu menatapnya heran.

' Apa yang salah?' pikirnya.

" Kau selalu menolak saat Sakura meminta untuk datang ke rumahmu" tandas Itachi. Tangan kanannya meraih cangkir hitam dari tangan istrinya.

Sejenak Sasuke tertegun. Bahkan ia lupa bahwa saat ini ia memiliki kekasih gadis berambut pirang itu.

Ahh, kenapa rasanya ada beban berat menimpa hatinya?

.

.

.

Setiap malam Naruto selalu berdoa, mulut mungil gadis berambut pirang itu tak berhenti memohon agar jadwal konser di Konoha dibatalkan saja. Tidak konser tidak apa- apa, tidak masalah. Bahkan ia harus menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan umpatan yang sudah berada di ujung lidah setiap kali ia ingat akan menginap di rumah besar orang tua kakak iparnya. 'Kan ada Sasuke di sana. Pikirnya.

" Memang kenapa kalau ada Sasuke? Aku bisa mati? Begitu?" ujarnya tak bersuara, pada diri sendiri.

Sedetik kemudian, ia terkekeh sekali.

Di detik berikutnya, ia membuang nafas kasar.

Astaga, merananya… siapa sudi melihat wajahnya setiap hari? Desisnya pelan.

Naruto membenturkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi mobil.

" Jangan pasang wajah idiot" suara berat Utakata mengalun di telinganya. Naruto mendelik. Menatap garang pada saudara angkatnya yang kini tengah menyetir di sebelahnya.

" Kau sedang datang bulan, ya? sudah berapa hari? Apa kau lupa tidak pakai pembalut?" kali ini Sai menyambung dari jok belakang.

Naruto hampir saja meraih kotak tisu di dashboard mobil untuk dilempar ke wajah datar Sai. Kurang ajar sekali mulutnya itu. Minta disumpal atau apa? Sekalinya bicara pasti mengundang perkelahian. Pih, bahkan melihat wajahnya saja sudah mengundang kebencian. Sai biadab.

Naruto bersungut- sungut. Tidak bisa menjambak rambut Sai membuatnya harus menghela nafas berkali- kali meredakan emosinya. Ia tidak boleh lepas kendali. Apalagi di hadapan Sasuke.

Ya, Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sai. Duduk santai dengan boneka Gamabunta besar di pangkuannya. Boneka miliknya yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah.

Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangan. Gregetan ceritanya.

Naruto sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bisa bungsu Uchiha itu datang pagi- pagi sekali hanya untuk menjemput mereka. Takut mobilnya kurang, katanya pada sang ayah.

' Pih, alasan' desis Naruto dalam hati.

Bahkan Naruto lebih dari tahu, 3 mobil yang akan berangkat ke Konoha masih menyisakan banyak tempat.

"Dan kenapa si kunyuk pantat bebek itu harus semobil denganku?" batinnya kesal.

" Naruto, kau kenapa? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti sedang menahan BAB begitu. Kau ingin ke WC? Atau kena wasir?" tanya Utakata khawatir.

Naruto diam. Memandang keluar jendela dengan memasang wajah sangar. Matanya melotot lucu. Dalam hati ia menggerutu panjang lebar.

" Naruto? Kau tidak apa- apa?" tanya Utakata lagi.

" Tidak apa- apa" balas Naruto pendek tanpa menoleh.

Naruto menggigit lidahnya. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Sasuke, pemuda bermata kelam yang duduk tepat di belakangnya, menatapnya melalui pantulan kaca spion mobil.

Tiba- tiba hatinya merasa tidak nyaman.

Pemuda berambut kelam itu tersenyum kecil padanya.

. . . . . . .

 **Banyak banget ya omakenya..hehee..**

 **semoga bisa menghibur para pembacanya..**

 **Chapter ini lebih pendek dari sebelum- sebelumnya.**

 **Balas- balas review~**

 **Sasuke sama sakura nyesel ?** ** _Sasukenya nyesel tuhh…di ch kmarin2 sudah tak ceritain..hehee_**

 **Untuk kelangsungan hubungan ShikaNaru/ SasuNaru, atau SasuSaku di tunggu saja ya chapter berikut2 nya..**

 **Trima kasih buat dukungannya, semua.. thank you, alle..**

 **Mohon maaf, jika beberapa hari ke depan update sedikit lama. Saya menulis ini disela- sela persiapan ujian, juga kesibukan sebagai operator.. smoga teman- teman memaklumi..**

 **Salam,**

 **Lukas "Luke"**


	5. Chapter 5 : Di Konoha

**Sebeumnya :**

Naruto menggigit lidahnya. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Sasuke menatapnya melalui pantulan kaca spion mobil.

Tiba- tiba hatinya merasa tidak nyaman.

Pemuda berambut kelam itu tersenyum kecil padanya.

. . .

Naruto terjaga. Matanya melotot, kemudian mengerjap beberapa kali. Gadis bermata biru itu lantas mengumpat setelah sadar ia baru saja bermimpi buruk.

" Mimpi sialan!" desisnya.

Bagaimana bisa ia memimpikan semobil dengan Sasuke. Sudah si Sasuke pakai peluk- peluk Gamabunta segala,

" Pakai senyum- senyum lagi" gerutunya.

Naruto menjambaki rambut pirangnya yang semrawut. Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan tim KURAMA band ke Konoha. Sore nanti, tepatnya. Selepas Naruto, Utakata, dan Sai pulang kuliah. Pasti karena terlalu memikirkannya sampai terbawa mimpi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala kasar saat terlintas di pikiran senyuman Sasuke di mimpinya barusan.

" Senyumnya beda ya . . " gumamnya tanpa sadar. Nyaris saja pikirannya memuji senyuman adik laki- laki Itachi itu kalau saja tidak ingat apa yang tengah terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

" Senyumnya jelek" ralatnya lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

10 detik berlalu.

Di detik ke sebelas pintu kembali terbuka menampilkan Naruto masih dengan penampilan yang sama. dengan kasar diraihnya handuk orange dari sandaran kursi dan kembali masuk kamar mandi.

" Sasuke-be-sialan!" teriaknya.

 **DI KONOHA**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T (Teenager)**

 **By : Lukas "Luke" d'grayson**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Gaje bin aneh, Gender Bend., Typos**

" Sasuke~, ayo makan siang bersama ibuku" ajak Sakura menghampiri kekasihnya yang tengah membereskan laporan keuangan café kecil milik bungsu Uchiha itu. Baru saja ibu dari gadis berambut merah jambu itu menelepon dan meminta mereka untuk menemani wanita itu makan siang di kediaman keluarga Haruno.

" Aku sedang tidak bisa, Sakura" jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk merapikan berkas yang tidak ada habisnya, belum lagi tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Astaga, serasa membuat keriting rambut di kepalanya.

Alis Sakura bertaut heran. Tidak biasanya si Sasuke ini menolak permintaan ibunya. Menolak ajakannya sih, sering akhir- akhir ini. Tapi ketika ibunya yang meminta, pria ini tidak pernah menolaknya. Ahh, pernah, baru saja kekasihnya menolak.

" Aku harus ke Suna sebentar lagi",

" Suna?" Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya.

" Hn, ibuku memintaku mengantarkan barang milik kakak iparku, sampaikan maafku pada ibumu" ujarnya seraya meraih coat hitam dari sandaran kursi putar.

" Kenapa tidak setelah makan siang saja?",

" Aku tidak bisa" balas Sasuke cepat.

" Sasuke-",

" Aku pergi" potong Sasuke cepat diiringi tepukan pelan di puncak kepala Sakura kemudian berlalu.

Sakura terpaku. Punggung tegap milik kekasihnya sudah menghilang di belokan.

" Bahkan dia tidak menciumku terlebih dulu seperti biasanya" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Pintu kayu salah satu ruang di kediaman Namikaze berderit pelan, seorang pemuda berambut coklat melangkah terhuyung keluar dari kamar. Dengan sempoyongan dan wajah setengah mengantuk ia menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Utakata, pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa gatal. Menguap lebar kemudian menggosok matanya yang berair.

" Wuah, tampangmu mengerikan, Utakata" sambut sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh.

Naruto, berdiri di sisi meja, mengunyah sesuatu, dengan tas selempang, dan sepotong cookies coklat di tangan kanannya. Pose kelaparan.

" Sudah mau berangkat? Tunggu aku sebentar ya?" ujar Utakata dengan suara sengau disusul uapan berikutnya. Selebar mulutnya bisa.

" Sudah pulang, bukan mau berangkat" balas Naruto kalem. Tangannya meraih satu cookie lagi dari dalam toples kaca. Menggigitnya dengan beringas. Ia benar- benar kelaparan karena sejak semalam ia tidak makan.

Utakata terdiam dengan kening berkerut.

" Pulang dari mana?" tanya Utakata linglung.

" Kuliah" jawab Naruto pendek.

Menelan cookiesnya kemudian melanjutkan.

" Tidurmu seperti beruang, Bodoh. Dan ini sudah siang kalau kau masih belum sadar" Naruto mendengus.

Utakata terdiam. Lima detik setelahnya, putra ke dua Namikaze itu menjerit heboh.

" AAAHH, kenapa tidak bangunkan aku?! Sengaja, ya?" sengitnya.

Ting Tong

" Sengaja kepalamu itu. Kau tidak dengar aku menggebrak pintu kamarmu tadi pagi?" Naruto melotot.

" Orang tidur mana dengar? Kau ini pikun ya? Lagipula kenapa tidak langsung masuk kamar saja dan bangunkan aku?",

" Mana bisa masuk kalau pintu kamarmu saja kau kunci",

Ting Tong Ting Tong

" Puih, berarti hari ini aku bolos. Sialan. Gara- gara Shukaku aku bangun kesiangan" Utakata mengacak rambutnya.

" Kenapa malah menyalahkan Shukaku? Itu salahmu sendiri" Naruto meraih gelas kosong di ujung meja dan mengisinya dengan air putih.

Ting Tong.

" Salahmu tidak mengajakku" lanjut gadis itu setelah menenggak habis minumannya dan mengambil satu cookie lagi dari dalam toples.

Ting tong.

" Buat apa mengajakmu? Semalam itu pesta bujangan ganteng, kau mana boleh ikut",

Naruto mendecih. Kesal. Sialan, benar- benar minta disiram air seember mukanya ini, pikirnya.

" Sana buka pintunya, ada tamu tuh" potong Utakata kalem lalu meraih toples cookies dari tangan Naruto.

" Kau saja yang buka. Aku sibuk" jawab Naruto seraya memasukkan potongan terakhir dari cookies di tangannya.

" Astaga, kau ini adik durhaka. Cepat buka, sana!" titah Utakata diiringi pelototan garang. Tidak lupa menoyor kepala si bungsu Namikaze dengan bernafsu.

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan.

Tiba- tiba sesuatu menarik telinganya dengan kencang. Ahh, telinga mereka.

" ARGH!" pekik Utakata dan Naruto bersamaan.

" Kalian mau membuat kaki tamu kita kesemutan dan lepas dari tubuhnya?" desis Kyuubi.

" Cepat buka pintunya!",

" Aye, Captain!" seru mereka lalu berlari menuju ruang tamu dengan masih saling mengumpati satu sama lain.

…..

Sasuke menepikan mobil hitamnya di halaman rumah besar Namikaze. Setelah mematikan mesin dan melepas safety belt, adik laki- laki Itachi itu meraih dua kantong kertas besar di sebelahnya dan membawanya keluar.

" Adik Itachi?" sapa suara berat hampir mengagetkannya. Sasuke menoleh.

" Kita bertemu lagi" seorang pria bertindik menghampirinya dengan cengiran lebar.

' Kuso! Chikuso!' batin Sasuke dongkol. Meremat kantong kertas di tangannya. Kenapa laki- laki berkuncir ini ada di sini?

" Kau ingin menemui Itachi ya?" tanya Shikamaru.

" Hn" balas Sasuke. Pendek. Sekali.

' Apa pedulimu aku ingin mencari siapa? Pih, aku ingin bertemu adik iparnya, Bodoh' gerutunya dalam hati.

" Ahh, Itachi sedang menjemput anak buahnya. Kami bertemu di jalan tadi" terang Shikamaru, menunjuk jalan besar di belakangnya dengan jempol tangan kanan.

" Oh" Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

" Kudengar sore ini Naruto dan teman- temannya akan ke Konoha, kau sudah tahu? Itachi yang bilang padaku dua minggu yang lalu, tapi aku baru bisa ke sini sekarang. Kau kemari untuk menjemput mereka?",

" Hn, ya, Itachi yang minta padaku" jawab Sasuke. Berbohong.

' Gara- gara Naruto, aku bohong dua kali hari ini' pikirnya.

Suara dering telepon mengalihkan perhatian Shikamaru. Pria berkuncir itu meraih ponsel pintarnya dari kantong jaket dan mengangkat telepon.

Sasuke masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, memandangi teman sebangku kakaknya sewaktu SMA itu dengan kesal. Manic hitamnya bergulir, memandang dari ujung kaki hingga ke puncak kepala Shikamaru.

' Apa bagusnya rambut dikuncir begitu? Apa dia mau pamer kalau dia pakai lidah buaya, begitu? Puih, rambutku bahkan lebih bagus, bukan pakai lidah buaya lagi, tapi cap ludah buaya' batin Sasuke dongkol.

" Apa bagusnya laki- laki itu dibanding aku?" gumamnya pelan.

Dilihatnya Shikamaru telah selesai dengan teleponnya. Pria itu mengajaknya untuk segera menuju ke bangunan besar di hadapan mereka.

Ting tong ting tong. Berdiri di depan pintu selama hampir seperempat jam.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke saling bertatapan dengan kening berkerut. Kenapa pintunya tidak dibuka buka.

" Apa tidak ada orang di rumah?" tanya Sasuke.

" Itachi bilang, Kyuubi dan kedua adiknya ada di rumah, apa dia bohong?" balas Shikamaru.

.

.

Naruto meletakkan (melempar kasar) ransel besarnya di bagasi mobil Sasuke. Menyusul ransel milik Utakata, dan Sai.

" Oii, Naruto, hati- hati laptopku!" teriak Sai dari arah teras dengan box kayu besar di tangannya. Shukaku terkekeh.

" Banting saja lagi, Naruto" ujarnya.

Naruto mendengus. Ia kesal setengah mati saat tadi mendapati pemilik mobil di hadapannya bersama Shikamaru di depan pintu. Bagaimana bisa mimpinya semalam jadi kenyataan, meski alasan kedatangan Sasuke berbeda tapi tetap saja sama, pada akhirnya mereka berada dalam satu mobil.

Shikamaru menyerahkan boneka Gamabunta besar untuk dimasukkan ke bagasi,

" Enak saja! Ini bukan di sini tempatnya" kata Naruto merampas si Gamabunta dari tangan Shikamaru.

" Biasa saja deh ekspresinya. Kenapa berlebihan begitu?" protes Shikamaru yang sejak datang tadi dihadiahi pelototan gratis dari Naruto.

" Kau marah karena aku akan pergi sebulan ke Ame?" tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto.

" Kau akan ke Ame?" tanya Itachi.

" Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Ada kasus di sana?" lanjutnya.

" Entahlah. Bos ku tadi menelepon dan memintaku berangkat senja nanti bersamanya. Ini memang mendadak, tapi aku tidak bisa menolak" terangnya.

Itachi membulatkan mulutnya.

" Semoga berhasil. Dan pulanglah dengan selamat" sulung Uchiha itu menepuk bahu sahabatnya memberi semangat.

" Tentu saja. Selama aku tidak ada, jaga Naruto untukku" ujarnya pada Itachi seraya melirik gadis berambut pirang di sebelahnya yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel di tangan. Itachi terbahak.

" Memangnya siapa yang berani mengganggu monster kodok satu ini?" sambung Sai.

" Jangan marah. Setelah selesai, aku akan cepat pulang" Shikamaru menepuk sayang puncak kepala Naruto.

" Semoga mini konsermu kali ini sukses, Naruto" lanjutnya. Naruto tertegun beberapa saat, kemudian mengangguk. Dari jauh, Sasuke terus mengamati, rahangnya mengeras saat menyadari ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Mereka lekas berkemas sebelum malam datang. Diantar lambaian tangan dari istri tercinta Itachi dan beberapa pelayan yang telah membantu.

.

.

Selama perjalanan Naruto hanya diam sambil memeluk Gamabuntanya. Utakata merasa suasana saat ini benar- benar canggung, ada kalanya Naruto akan menjadi pendiam untuk beberapa saat karena bosan, mengantuk atau marah, tapi saat ini Naruto seperti . .

" Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanyanya. Membuat dua pasang mata di jok belakang ikut menoleh.

" Tidak apa- apa" balas Naruto pendek. Bahkan menoleh pun tidak.

Suasana hening beberapa saat.

" Naruto" panggil Sai.

" Kau sedang datang bu-",

" Utakata" potong Naruto cepat, memanggil Utakata. Ia sedang tidak ingin bergurau sekarang. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

" Ya?",

" Aku merasa aneh. Saat bertemu Shikamaru tadi, aku merasa aneh" ujarnya.

Sasuke menarik nafas. Sepertinya ia tidak akan menyukai obrolan mereka kali ini.

" Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sai mewakili pikiran Utakata. Dan Sasuke tentu saja.

" Punggungnya terasa jauh saat aku melihatnya berbalik tadi" Naruto meremas bonekanya.

" Huh?" tiga pemuda di dekatnya mengerutkan kening bersamaan.

" Tidak apa- apa. Lupakan" Naruto buru- buru menutup obrolan mereka.

" Apa maksudmu?" tanya Utakata.

" Kubilang lupakan" tandas Naruto membuang pandangannya keluar jendela.

' Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?' pikirnya.

Teringat mimpinya semalam, gadis itu melirik kaca spion mobil. Sasuke menatapnya, sama seperti di mimpi, bedanya, tidak ada senyum kecil tersungging di bibir bungsu Uchiha itu.

' Memang seharusnya begitu' pikirnya.

Menepis rasa kecewa yang entah kenapa tiba- tiba muncul.

.

.

Itachi beserta timnya sampai di konoha saat malam tiba. Ibunya menyambut dengan suka cita, juga beberapa pelayan yang siap membantu mengangkat koper dan barang bawaan mereka.

" Kyuubi tidak ikut?" tanya nyonya Uchiha pada putra sulungnya.

Itachi menggeleng.

" Ayah dan Ibu Kushina bisa kesepian kalau Kyuu ikut ke Konoha, Bu" balasnya.

Mikoto mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian pandangannya beredar dan berjalan cepat menghampiri seseorang.

" Aduuhhh, calon menantuku ikut serta" Mikoto memeluk gemas satu- satunya gadis berambut pirang yang datang bersama Itachi dan teman- temannya.

Naruto melotot. Sasuke kurang lebih menampilkan ekspresi serupa.

" Ibu-",

" Ayo, ayo, cepat masuk, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian semua. Sayangnya suamiku sedang tidak ada di rumah hari ini dan untuk beberapa hari ke depan, semoga kalian memakluminya" potong Mikoto cepat sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wanita paruh baya itu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya memasuki kediaman Uchiha.

" Ibu semangat sekali, ya, jarang- jarang ibu begitu" celetuk Itachi saat melewati Sasuke untuk mengikuti langkah ibunya.

.

.

Naruto menuruni tangga pelan. Takut membuat kegaduhan di kediaman Uchiha. Beberapa lampu sudah dimatikan, berganti lampu kecil yang dinyalakan ketika malam. Suasana lengang membuatnya sedikit merinding.

" Kenapa Bibi Mikoto memberiku kamar di atas. Seharusnya di bawahpun cukup" gerutunya pelan. Masih teringat ketika selepas makan malam tadi Mikoto lagi- lagi menyeretnya ke lantai atas dan memintanya untuk tidur di kamar yang ruangannya bersebelahan dengan kamar wanita itu.

Naruto sempat menolak beberapa kali. Tapi tenaga super wanita Uchiha itu mengalahkan tenaga kodok gamabunta-miliknya. Halah.

" Di mana, sih, dapurnya?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Berkacak pinggang seraya berdecak.

" Uhh, tenggorokanku kering" keluhnya.

" Kau mau ke mana?" suara berat terdengar dari arah tangga. Naruto menoleh.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya saat melihat ekspresi kaku dari bungsu Namikaze.

Naruto diam. Membuang pandangannya ke mana saja. Asal jangan ke laki- laki sok ganteng di hadapannya.

" Ke mana? Biar kuantar" tawar Sasuke. Serius.

" Haus. Dapur" balas Naruto tidak punya pilihan. Tenggorokannya terasa semakin sakit.

Sasuke nyaris terkekeh mendengar jawaban rancu dari Naruto. Gadis itu masih belum mau menatapnya.

" Ikuti aku" Sasuke memimpin jalan. Di susul Naruto. Mereka berjalan menuju dapur.

Naruto hanya duduk diam saat Sasuke mengambilkan segelas air putih untuknya.

" Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke basa- basi.

" Belum" balas Naruto pendek.

" Perjalanan tadi pasti membuatmu capek'kan? Setelah ini cepat tidur" Sasuke menyerahkan gelas yang sudah penuh. Naruto menerimanya canggung.

" Terima kasih",

" Hn",

" Letakkan saja. Tidak perlu dicuci" kata Sasuke saat melihat Naruto hendak membawa gelasnya ke tempat cuci.

" Tidak apa- apa. Biar ku cuci sekalian. Ini bekasku",

" Berikan padaku, sini" Sasuke meraih gelas kosong dari tangan Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menganga saat melihat pria itu minum dengan gelas yang baru saja dipakainya.

" Aku mau pakai soalnya" ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Dan Naruto terpaku.

.

.

Gladi resi sebelum konser berjalan lancar. Permainan music band KURAMA cukup memuaskan pendengaran Itachi. Mereka berlatih keras, Itachi menyadari itu. Mereka terus berusaha meski kadang melakukan banyak kesalahan. Dan hasilnya selalu sepadan dengan kerja keras mereka. Karena itulah ia merasa bangga memiliki KURAMA.

" Kerja bagus untuk kalian. Luar biasa" Kakashi berujar senang.

" Kau betul, Paman" Itachi tersenyum senang.

" Terima kasih, Paman, Kak Itachi" sahut Sai dan Utakata hampir bersamaan. Mereka tersenyum lega.

" Besok konser kalian yang kesekian kalinya. Akan ada ratusan, atau bahkan ribuan yang akan mendatangi panggung kalian. Jangan kecewakan mereka. Kalian harus tampil semaksimal mungkin",

" Panggung ini adalah milik kalian. Tidak ada band lain yang ikut serta di sini. Lakukan dengan maksimal. Buatlah panggung kalian bersinar, bawa penggemar kalian ikut serta dalam dunia kalian yang menakjubkan dan penuh semangat melalui lagu- lagu yang kalian bawakan",

" Kami mengerti",

Itachi tersenyum.

" Semoga besok hari besar untuk kalian",

" Terima kasih, Bos" balas Shukaku dan yang lainnya dengan semangat.

Naruto tersenyum puas dengan hasil latihannya barusan.

" Shukaku, setelah istirahatmu selesai, temui Ebisu dan Shizune untuk membicarakan tentang kostum" kata Kakashi pada pemuda berambut jabrik itu.

" Naruto, kau juga" lanjut Kakashi dibalas anggukan mantab oleh keponakannya.

.

.

Sasuke melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Lima menit lagi kelas berakhir. Ia ingin cepat- cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Setelah kuliah ia masih harus menemani Sakura makan siang bersama ny. Haruno baru bisa pulang. Sasuke mendengus, pikirannya selalu tertuju ke kediaman Uchiha.

Sejak kejadian kemarin malam, gadis itu mendiaminya lagi. Saat bertemu, hanya mengangguk menyapa kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Ahh, Naruto membuatnya menggalau.

Di luar, Sakura menunggu seraya memainkan ponselnya. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu membuka salah satu artikel di internet tentang KURAMA band yang akan melakukan konser di Konoha besok malam.

Sakura menyadari, rasa sukanya pada band idolanya itu kini mulai berkurang. Bahkan ia merasa tidak lagi peduli dengan konser KURAMA yang akan diadakan di kotanya sendiri besok malam. Tentu ia tahu apa alasannya.

" Karena ada Naruto di sana" gumamnya pelan tanpa sadar.

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Naruto seminggu lalu ia merasa ada yang berbeda dari Sasuke. Ahh, tidak, tepatnya bulan lalu. Sasuke tiba- tiba sering melamun dan tersenyum samar. Tanpa menebak pun Sakura yakin Narutolah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Sakura sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak lama, tentu ia tahu perubahan sekecil apapun yang dialami laki- laki bermarga Uchiha itu.

" Sakit sekali rasanya" lirih Sakura sedih.

 **BERSAMBUNG~**

.

.

 **OMAKE~**

Sore hari, di kediaman Uchiha, Naruto mengupas kentang di sebelah Mikoto. Kentangnya licin dan berkali- kali hampir melompat dari genggaman tangannya. Utakata yang melihat terkekeh geli.

" Bibi Mikoto, apa tidak salah meminta Naruto untuk membantu Bibi memasak? Bisa- bisa dapur Bibi hancur berantakan nanti" tukasnya.

" Kau pikir aku tidak bisa memasak?" Naruto melotot pada Utakata.

" Bisa. Aku pernah melihat Naruto memasak, Utakata" sambung Itachi dari meja makan dengan secangkir teh hangat di tangannya.

Naruto memandang Itachi terharu. Kak Itachi yang baik hati, elunya.

" Memasak?" Utakata mengerutkan kening tidak percaya.

" Memangnya Naruto bisa?" lanjut Shukaku.

" Iya, Ramen" balas Itachi kalem disusul tawa lebar dari Utakata dan Shukaku. Gaara mendengus geli.

Naruto merengut, Mikoto tersenyum melihatnya.

" Tidak apa- apa. Kalau Naruto tidak bisa memasak, setelah menikah dengan Sasuke nanti, Bibi yang akan membantunya" Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Matanya berbinar penuh harap.

BRUSHHH

" Aww, Sasuke- san, kau menyemburku" protes Utakata.

Di sebelah Mikoto, Naruto melotot dengan wajah mengerikan.

.

.

 **END OMAKE**

 **(T.T) saya nggak belajar malah ngelanjutin fic ini deh..serasa punya hutang..**

 **Di chap kemarin ada kesalahan tulis, saya bermaksud menulis gadis berambut merah jambu tapi yang ketulis berambut pirang. Astagaaa..**

 _Sejenak Sasuke tertegun. Bahkan ia lupa bahwa saat ini ia memiliki kekasih gadis berambut_ _pirang_ _itu._

 **Gara- gara kebayangnya si Naruto terus. Jadi terbawaaa… heheee..maaf..**

 **Semoga fic ini dapat menghibur. Dan semoga tambah bikin pembacanya penasaran sama lanjutannya, ya. amiin. Kekekee~**

 **Balas- balas Review~**

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, perasaan Narutoooooo…..coba tebak sendiri ya..hehee…**

 **Adelia437, iyaaa, ada reviewnya yang kebalik ituh.. .ha..lucu deh.. Iya, Teme menderita, kasih permen, coba..**

 **Syiki894_di chap ini rusanya muncul, tuh.. tapi maaf, ya.. Cuma sebentar.. heheeh (n,n')**

 **Darmadarma83_ Siap, ini udah dilanjut..**

 **Aiko vallery_ Iyaa, makasih "ganbatte"-nya..jd smngat nulis, n bisa update, nih, hari ini..**

 **Yuki akibaru_ Nihh, yang ditunggu udah diupdate, monggo di baca..**

 **Dan buat semua yang review, yang tidak bisa say sebut satu persatu, maupun para pembaca, saya mengucapkan terimakasih…**

 **Terima kasih sekaliii~**

 **Salam,**

 **Lukas "Luke"**


	6. Chapter 6 : KEPUTUSAN

**Selamat membaca~**

.

.

Pagi buta, di kediaman Haruno, Sakura menggeliat, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali agar terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu kamar.

Bibirnya merengut lucu. Ia mimpi buruk, barusan. Sasuke meninggalkannya dan mengiriminya undangan pernikahan dengan background kodok besar berwarna orange menjijikkan. Marah? Sedih? Kecewa?, tentu saja, saat membaca dua nama tertera di sampul undangan berwarna nyentrik itu ingin sekali ia segera menyobeknya, kalau perlu menjambak si gadis berambut pirang yang telah berani merebut kekasihnya.

Belum sempat niat tersampaikan – di dalam mimpi-, ia sudah lebih dulu terjaga. Menyesal sekali rasanya sekaligus menyesakkan.

" Tidak menutup kemungkinan hal itu akan terjadi suatu hari nanti" gumamnya lirih. Mengingat saat ini Sasuke terlihat begitu tertarik dengan si gadis Namikaze.

' Apa Sasuke akan memutuskanku?' pikirnya cemas.

Gadis berambut sewarna bunga Sakura itu menggeleng cepat, menepis pikiran buruk yang berseliweran di otaknya.

" Aku tidak akan melepas Sasuke apapun yang terjadi" tekadnya kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Langkahnya tiba- tiba terhenti, gadis cantik itu mengerutkan kening.

" Tapi kenapa background –nya kodok?" gumamnya penuh tanya.

 **KEPUTUSAN**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **By : Lukas "Luke" d'grayson**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Gaje bin aneh, Gender Bend., Typos**

Naruto memasuki sebuah minimarket seraya bersenandung pelan. Sepasang kaki panjang membawa tubuh semampai miliknya itu menuju jajaran cup ramen instan di bagian paling pojok setelah menyempatkan untuk meraih keranjang belanja di samping pintu masuk. Mata jernihnya bergulir ke kanan, kiri, kemudian menengok ke bawah dan memaki dalam hati.

' Sialan, Ramen di sini rasanya lebih lengkap daripada di Suna',

Tangan panjangnya meraih beberapa cup ramen dan menaruhnya di keranjang.

Adik bungsu Kyuubi itu berbalik, berniat menuju kasir hingga matanya melihat lurus pada ujung lorong. Mengutuk adik ipar kakaknya dalam hati yang entah kenapa berdiri 3 meter di depannya dengan si rambut merah jambu. Inginnya sih segera pergi, tapi satu- satunya jalan yang bisa ia lewati kini menjadi tempat berdiri si bungsu Uchiha dan kekasihnya itu.

Pertemuan terakhir mereka yang sangat tidak bisa dibilang baik beberapa tahun lalu membuatnya merasa enggan tiap kali bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Menatap saja rasanya tidak nyaman, apalagi menyapa.

Tadi pagi pun ia cepat- cepat pergi dari kediaman Uchiha di pagi buta seraya menyeret sang saudara angkat dan Sai untuk jalan- jalan pagi sekaligus mencari sarapan di luar. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan si unggas yang menyamar menjadi adik kak Itachi yang ganteng dan baik hati itu sementara ini, atau seterusnya?

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya. Setengah tidak peduli.

' Sengaja mau pamer hubungan atau apa?' batinnya kesal melihat Sakura tertawa renyah karena ucapan singkat Sasuke- yang entah sedang membicarakan apa-. Mereka berjalan semakin mendekat.

Bibir tipis Naruto komat- kamit merapalkan do'a supaya dua manusia berbeda gender itu tidak melihatnya, mengingatnya, dan kalau perlu hilang ingatan atau dibuat buta sekalian tidak apa- apa, pikirnya dan langsung di amiin i beberapa kali olehnya dengan mantap.

' Amiin. Amiin. Amiin'

Ohh, Man. Dia sudah lapar dan ingin segera menyeret Utakata dan teman- temannya untuk mengunjungi kedai Ramen milik Paman Teuchi yang pernah dikunjunginya beberapa kali 3 tahun lalu.

Tiba- tiba terlintas semangkuk ramen dengan asap mengepul di pikirannya.

" Aku merindukan Ramennya yang luar biasa enak itu~" gumamnya pelan nyaris berbisik. Naruto menelan ludahnya.

" Mie- nya kenyal, bumbu kuahnya yang kental . . .",

" Naruto?",

" Ah, ya, potongan Naruto- nya yang –" tunggu! Naruto melotot.

' Astaga astaga astaga' rapalnya dalam hati.

Sakura memanggilnya. Gadis itu menghampirinya diikuti Sasuke yang kini juga menatapnya. Naruto diam, bingung mau memasang ekspresi seperti apa sekarang.

" Hai, kita bertemu lagi" sapa gadis anggun itu, Sakura.

Naruto sedikit menunduk, melihat kekasih Sasuke itu tersenyum kecil padanya.

Ooh, dia bersyukur pertumbuhan badannya lebih cepat dari gadis berambut merah jambu di hadapannya. Sakura hanya setinggi dagunya.

" Ya? Erm, . . . Haruno- san" balasnya diiringi cengiran kecil yang tampak manis di mata Sasuke.

" Wah, kenapa memanggilku Haruno? Panggil saja Sakura, bukankah kita teman lama?" tanya Sakura dengan mata menyipit.

Naruto nyengir. Tersenyum kecil.

' Tidak tahu malu. Dia pikir siapa dia sok kenal sekali? Tidak ingat ya pernah mengumpatiku 3 tahun lalu?' pikirnya.

" Tentu, Sakura- san" balas Naruto pendek.

" Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama tidak bertemu sejak konser di Suna itu",

" Ohh, tentu aku baik- baik saja. Kau bisa lihat bukan bagaimana kabarku saat ini, Sakura- san" jawab Naruto sedikit malas.

Sakura menyadari bahwa Naruto tampak sedikit enggan bertemu dengannya. Dan ia tahu kenapa. Gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya terlihat mengeratkan gennggamannya pada keranjang belanja.

" Ah, ya, kau tampak baik- baik saja" sahut Sakura kurang begitu suka.

" Ku dengar band kalian mengadakan konser malam nanti?" lanjutnya.

Naruto melotot, kemudian menoleh beberapa kali ke sekitar mereka.

' Untung sepi' batinnya.

" Kurasa kau sudah tahu untuk tidak membicarakan hal itu di tempat seperti ini, Sakura- san" Naruto mengingatkan dengan mata menatap tajam pada kekasih Sasuke. Membuat dua manusia di hadapannya berjengit kaget.

" Ah, oh, maaf. Aku lupa" Sakura menutup mulutnya merasa bersalah. Ia benar- benar lupa bahwa identitas personil band KURAMA dirahasiakan. Namun begitu, Sakura tetap merasa bahwa hatinya tidak menyukai gadis berambut pirang ini.

Sakura menatap Naruto lekat. Sasuke memandang keduanya dari belakang secara bergantian. Merasa tertarik dengan obrolan keduanya.

Naruto sendiri merasa tidak nyaman berdiri di depan sepasang kekasih itu.

" Kau tidak pakai kaca mata Naruto? Atau kau pakai lensa?" tanya Sakura tiba- tiba. Sedikit nada mengejek terselip di dalamnya

" Mataku sehat- sehat saja, Sakura- san. Kenapa harus pakai lensa?" jawab Naruto sedikit tidak suka. Dia- benar- benar ingin segera pergi dari minimarket ini dan mencari Utakata dan Sai yang kini tidak tahu ada di mana. Mereka jalan- jalan dan berpencar di perempatan tadi.

" Oh, kupikir dulu itu kau benar- benar memakai kaca mata karena matamu sakit- Aw!" Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang tiba- tiba mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya kuat hingga terasa begitu sakit.

Sasuke geram. Mulut Sakura memang kurang control kalau sedang kesal.

" Dengan siapa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

" Sendiri" balas Naruto. Kemudian tersenyum. Senyuman yang tidak sampai mata.

" Oh" Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Tidak tahu mau bicara apa lagi.

Di sisi Sasuke, Sakura memandang tidak suka.

" Ah, Naruto, mungkin beberapa hari lagi kami akan bertunangan. Bisakah kau datang ke acara kami?" tanya Sakura, mengejutkan Sasuke. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu memeluk lengan kekasihnya manja.

" Apa ka-",

" Benarkan Sasuke?" Sakura cepat- cepat melotot tajam pada Sasuke sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Bahkan ia tidak ada niat sedikitpun ke arah sana. Hubungannya dengan Sakura terasa hambar, mungkin sudah sejak lama. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia masih mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

Sasuke nyaris menghempaskan tangan Sakura sebelum suara Naruto membuat keduanya menoleh bersamaan.

" Wah, benarkah? Selamat kalau begitu" Naruto melebarkan senyumnya.

Sasuke tertegun. Ia berharap ada kilat cemburu dari mata biru jernih milik bungsu Namikaze di hadapannya. Tapi ia tidak mendapatinya di sana. Perasaan marah dan kecewa tiba- tiba menelusup dalam hati.

" Hei, kenapa malah bengong?" Naruto melambaikan tangan di depan wajah keduanya seraya sesekali membetulkan letak tas selempang yang tersampir di bahu kirinya.

" Haha, kalian ini serasi sekali bengong saja bersamaan" Naruto terkekeh.

" Aku akan datang. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" pamitnya seraya membungkuk kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan dua manusia yang masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing- masing.

.

.

.

Utakata menutup ponselnya.

" Bagaimana?" tanya Sai. Menatap penuh tanya pada sahabatnya sedari kecil.

" Naruto akan datang menyusul" balas Utakata lalu duduk di kursi kedai.

" Pih, gadis tomboy itu pasti girang sekali ketika sampai di sini" Shukaku mendengus. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Gaara.

" Hei, Panda jadi- jadian, bagaimana kabar keponakanmu?" tanyanya pada Gaara.

" Ah, iya, kudengar dari Shukaku, dia sakit" sambung Utakata.

" Sudah lebih baik. Kemarin sempat opname dua hari, tapi sekarang sudah bisa berceloteh panjang. Cerewet sekali" balas Gaara.

" Syukurlah",

" Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?" tanya Naruto sembari menghampiri mereka dengan sekeresek besar cup ramen berbagai rasa.

" Bukannya tadi kau bilang kami duluan saja?" balas Sai.

" Apa itu?" tanyanya pada Naruto sambil menunjuk kresek hitam besar dengan dagunya.

" Ramen" balas Naruto pendek, kemudian beralih ke Utakata.

" Sudah pesan?" tanyanya.

" Sudah ku pesankan kok. Katamu kedai ini paling enak menu- nya" kata Utakata. Naruto mengangguk.

" Tentu saja. Kalian tadi sedang bicarakan apa?" tanya Naruto.

" Keponakan Gaara" balas Shukaku pendek.

" Jadi, apa ayahmu sudah mengatakan siapa ayah dari keponakanmu itu?",

Gaara menggeleng.

" Kakakmu?",

Lagi- lagi Gaara menggeleng.

" Aku tidak tahu. Kalau saja mereka memberi tahu siapa nama laki- laki brengsek yang telah menghamili kakakku, aku-",

" Sudahlah. Jangan membicarakan ini sekarang" potong Naruto cepat.

" Pesanan sudah datang" ujarnya pada keempat temannya yang kini telah mendapati 5 mangkuk ramen di meja mereka.

Naruto menunduk, tangannya mengepal kuat.

' Shikamaru' pikirnya sedih.

.

.

.

" Sasuke!?" Sakura terus berlari, berusaha menyamai langkah Sasuke yang terlalu cepat.

Setelah Naruto pergi tadi Sasuke tiba- tiba menghempaskan tangannya dan berlalu begitu saja. Bahkan tanpa membayar belanjaannya. Biasanya pria itu mengekorinya dan membayar berapapun untuk barang- barang yang ia beli.

" Sasuke-" Sakura meraih lengan Sasuke.

" Lepaskan!" ujar Sasuke dingin.

Sakura terpaku.

" Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya.

" Aku tidak pernah mengatakan untuk bertunangan denganmu",

" Apa? Tapi bukankah kita sudah sepakat-",

" Hentikan pembicaraan ini. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya" potong Sasuke.

" Kenapa kau tiba- tiba begini?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke diam.

" Kenapa kau tiba- tiba bersikap seperti ini padaku, Sasuke?",

Sasuke menghela nafas. Meredakan emosi yang tiba- tiba meluap begitu saja dalam hatinya. Ia sadar, tak seharusnya ia marah pada Sakura. Ialah yang salah di sini. Ia cukup tahu bahwa kini perasaan cinta pada gadis di hadapannya ini tak lagi ia rasakan. Bahkan mungkin ia memang tidak pernah mencintai Sakura.

Sasuke meraih kedua bahu Sakura, membawa gadis itu untuk menatap padanya.

" Dengar, kita hentikan saja ini. Kita akhiri saja" ujarnya.

Sakura mengerutkan kening.

' Apa? Apa yang dihentikan? Apa maksudnya adalah- ohh, astaga!' pikirnya.

" Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" pekiknya.

" Kau tidak bisa memutuskanku begitu saja, Sasuke" ulang Sakura dengan hidung memerah nyaris menangis. Perasaan marah, kesal, kecewa, dan sakit hati bercampur aduk dalam hatinya.

" Kenapa tidak bisa? Tentu saja aku bisa me-",

" Apa karena Naruto?" potong Sakura cepat.

" Apa karena Naruto kau berubah beberapa minggu ini? Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Sakura menatap penuh tanya pada Sasuke. Bibir gadis itu bergetar menahan tangis.

Sasuke diam.

" Sasuke-",

" Kau salah" balas Sasuke kemudian setelah lama terdiam seraya menarik tangannya dari bahu Sakura.

" Aku bukan jatuh cinta padanya beberapa minggu ini" jawab Sasuke. Menatap Sakura yang kini mengerutkan kening padanya. Menatap tidak mengerti.

" Aku bukan jatuh cinta padanya beberapa minggu ini, tapi sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu" ujar Sasuke.

' Sejak ia pergi dari Konoha dan membuatku merasa bersalah hingga terus memikirkannya setiap malam' lanjutnya dalam hati.

" Maaf" ujarnya pelan kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang kini menangis pelan bersama perasaan sakit yang terasa hingga ke ujung jari- jari tangannya.

.

.

.

" Shika, kau masih hidup?" tanya Naruto pada seseorang di telepon.

 ** _" Astaga, Naruto. Kau menelponku untuk mengatakan itu?"- Shikamaru terkekeh._**

" Ohh, kau masih masih hidup ternyata" gumam Naruto, mendesah lega.

 ** _" Apaan, sih?" Shikamaru mendecih._**

" Ada apa menelponku, Shika?",

 ** _" . . . Naruto, kau habis tidur atau apa? Bukannya kau yang menelponku? Harusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa. Jadi, ada apa menelponku? Bukannya kau harus siap- siap untuk konser?",_**

Naruto diam.

" Kau tidak menelponku tadi?" tanyanya pada Shikamaru.

 ** _" Kau minta di cubit, ya? Tidak, aku tidak menelponmu tadi",_**

Naruto diam.

" Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu" ujarnya kemudian.

 ** _" Apa? Begitu saja? Kau tidak kangen padaku?" protes Shikamaru terdengar kesal._**

" Memangnya kenapa kalau tidak?" Naruto nyengir. Seraya menghembuskan asap rokok melalui mulut dan hidung mancungnya.

 ** _" Beneran tidak kangen, nih?" goda Shkamaru._**

Naruto terkekeh.

" Hentikan! Tidak lucu, Rusa Bodoh" katanya di sela kekehan geli.

" Tidak ada siapapun bersamaku saat ini. Jadi, hentikan itu" lanjutnya. Terdengar Shikamaru mendengus geli.

" Hei, Shika" panggil Naruto dengan nada serius.

 ** _" Hm?",_**

" Jenguk dia dan katakan yang sebenarnya" kata Naruto. Lalu kembali menyelipkan ujung batang rokok di sela bibir tipisnya. Sepasang mata birunya menatap lurus pada teman- teman band- nya yang tengah menyiapkan diri di ruang rias yang pintunya terbuka.

 ** _" Siapa?",_**

" Kau tahu maksudku" balas Naruto cepat.

" Sebelum kau menyakiti semuanya" lanjutnya.

Naruto tak mendengar balasan apapun dari Shikamaru. Hanya suara nafas berat dari pria berkuncir yang gemar merokok itu yang kini terdengar samar.

" Kita lanjutkan nanti. Aku harus siap- siap" putus Naruto kemudian menutup telepon.

Bungsu Namikaze itu menghela nafas kasar. Menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih rokok yang tinggal separuh dan membuangnya kasar lalu menginjaknya.

" Atau aku yang mendatanginya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Keningnya berkerut.

" NARUTO!" suara panggilan dari arah pintu membuatnya menoleh.

" Ayo, sekarang sudah waktunya" Utakata mengayunkan tangan. Mengajak saudara angkatnya untuk segera bersiap.

Naruto tersenyum. Jemari lentiknya meraih topeng rubah di sudut meja dan mengenakannya.

" Memang sudah waktunya diakhiri" gumamnya lagi nyaris berbisik. Kemudian menghampiri saudaranya.

" Kau grogi?" tanya Utakata.

" Tidak juga" dan mereka terkekeh bersama.

...

Naruto menhentikan kekehannya tiba- tiba saat teringat sesuatu.

' Dia bilang tidak menelponku? Lalu yang 10 panggilan tak terjawab tadi . . .'

Naruto terdiam lama kemudian mengendikan bahunya.

" Dia pasti bercanda" dengusnya.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo halo, maaf updatenya lamaaaa… hehee, maaf ya..**

 **Karena ide nggak selalu nongol makanya agak macet. Terima kasih untuk semua review, juga yang sudah nge- fav, follow, maupun yang sudah berkenan membaca hingga chapter ini.. terima kasih sekaliiii…**

 **semoga nggak bikin bosen..**

 **terima kasih sudah membaca~**

 **Fav?**

 **Follow?**

 **Review mungkin?**

 **#ngarep_banget_ini_ceritanya..heheh**

 **Salam,**

 **Lukas "Luke"..**


	7. Chapter 7 : Sebuah Rahasia

**Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto melepas dasi merah yang melingkar di lehernya. Bajunya terasa basah oleh keringat. Gadis itu tersenyum lega karena konser di Konoha berjalan lancar, meski ia sempat merasa grogi di awal pertunjukan. Banyak juga stasiun TV swasta yang datang untuk meliput, kata Itachi yang tampak sumringah selepas penutupan konser KURAMA setengah jam yang lalu.

Tepukan pelan di puncak kepala membuat Naruto menoleh.

" Nih, minummu" seorang pemuda berambut gelap menyerahkan sebotol air mineral lalu duduk di hadapannya.

" Wajahmu berkeringat, tuh, jadi keliatan jeleknya" ujar Sai diiringi cengiran menyebalkan.

Naruto mendengus dan menendang pelan tulang kering teman sejak kecilnya itu. Jemarinya bergerak memutar tutup botol hingga terbuka dan meminumnya rakus.

" Pelan- pelan saja minummu itu. Cewek macam apa kau ini?" Sai mengingatkan dengan tampang malas. Naruto mendesah lega. Tenggorokannya tidak lagi kering sekarang.

" Kita berhasil, aku lega" kata Naruto puas. Sai tersenyum.

" Ya, aku juga lega. Selama kita berusaha, usaha sungguh- sungguh tidak akan sia- sia" balas Sai.

Naruto melongo. Menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

" Apa?" tanya Sai heran seraya melirik Naruto yang memandangnya aneh.

" Hebaat. Tumben bicaramu benar" puji Naruto setengah mengejek. Sai mendecih kesal.

Naruto terkekeh hingga matanya menyipit.

" Setelah pulang dari sini, ayo kita mencuri jeruk lagi" ajak Sai bergurau.

" Kau minta dijewer ayah Shikamaru lagi?" Naruto mendengus. Ia jadi ingat kebiasaan buruknya dulu yang gemar mencuri jeruk milik keluarga Nara, di dekat sekolahnya. Jeruknya memang manis, tapi kalau setelahnya di jewer dan diteriaki 'maling' manisnya 'kan jadi hilang – manisnya berubah jadi asem-, belum lagi tawa mengejek dari si rusa berkuncir itu pasti membuatnya semakin geregetan –geregetan ingin menjambak rambutnya sampai rontok tentunya-.

Sai tersenyum geli. Pemuda itu menatap Naruto lekat.

" Kau sering melamun akhir- akhir ini" tukasnya kemudian. Naruto meliriknya.

" Kelihatan, ya?,"

" Hum" Sai mengangguk.

" Ada masalah apa?" tanya Sai. Serius.

Naruto menggeleng.

" Apa tentang Shikamaru- senpai? Kau tadi menelponnya bukan?" tanya Sai lagi.

Naruto lagi- lagi diam, hanya memandangi sahabatnya yang kini menatapnya serius.

" Hoi! Kalian serius sekali tatap- tatapannya, saling mengumpati lewat mata atau apa?" suara Utakata nyaris membuat mereka berdua tersentak kaget. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sisi Naruto. Shukaku dan Gaara menyusul di belakangnya.

" Bukan apa- apa" balas Sai cepat diiringi cengiran lebar di bibirnya.

" Bos bilang adik bungsunya mengundang kita datang ke café- nya besok siang" kata Shukaku.

" Serius? Kapan Itachi- san mengatakannya? Kok aku tidak tahu" Sai menyebikkan mulutnya. Tidak percaya.

Gaara memutar bola mata bosan.

" Memangnya aku kelihatan sedang bohong?" Shukaku melirik Sai kesal.

" Sekali lihat saja, wajahmu sudah mengandung kebohongan" balas Sai ringan dengan seringai kecil.

" Tendang saja mukanya yang sok ganteng itu, Shuu" Utakata memanas- manasi. Cengiran kecil bermain di bibirnya.

" Kalau mukaku hancur, KURAMA tidak laku lagi nanti" protes Sai keberatan. Gaara mendengus.

" Bleh" Shukaku memeletkan lidahnya seraya memasang wajah jijik.

" Ahahaa. Bukannya pakai topeng?" Utakata terkekeh. Gaara mendengus bosan.

Naruto memilih untuk kembali menghabiskan air mineralnya.

" Hei, serius, tadi kalian sedang mengobrol apa?" tanya Utakata lagi.

" Bukan apa- apa" jawab Sai.

" Yang benar?" tanya Utakata lagi dengan penasaran.

" Apa sih? Beneran deh. Kami cuma sedang membicarakan tentang pamanmu yang berambut kakek- kakek itu. Dia menantangku main catur, yang menang bisa menikahi Naruto tahun depan" ujar Sai.

BRUSSH

" Uhuk uhuk hokk uhuk" Naruto tersedak minumannya.

" Kau minta kupukuli sampai mati, ya? Sai?" desisnya kemudian dengan mata berair dan wajah memerah.

.

.

 **Sebuah Rahasia**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **By : Lukas "Luke" d'grayson**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Gaje bin aneh, Gender Bend., Typos**

..

Sasuke merapikan meja kerjanya di café. Sepulang dari kuliah dan selepas mengantar Sakura ke minimarket sore tadi ia memilih kembali mengunjungi café- nya di dekat kampus. Lebih tepatnya ia meninggalkan Sakura di dekat Stadion tempat KURAMA band melakukan konsernya di Konoha sejam yang lalu.

Ia bukannya tidak ingin mendatangi konser itu, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mempersiapkan dekorasi baru untuk café- nya yang akan dikunjungi Naruto dan teman- temannya besok siang. Lagi pula ia tidak begitu menyukai keramaian. Mana mau dia berdesakan dengan penonton yang lain, mendapat tempat VIP pun suara berisik dari teriakan- teriakan penonton bisa membuat telinganya sakit dan pusing di kepala.

Mengingat tentang Sakura, Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah pada gadis itu. Sasuke juga merasa ia tidak bisa lagi menjalani hubungan dengan gadis berambut merah jambu itu lebih lama lagi. Jika pada akhirnya nanti akan menyakiti Sakura, maka ia memutuskan lebih baik ia lakukan secepatnya. Ia memang laki- laki brengsek, Sasuke menyadarinya. Ia masih suka bermain- main dengan beberapa gadis saat tidak sedang bersama Sakura. Bahkan mengajak beberapa dari mereka ke café –nya tanpa sepengetahuan kekasihnya itu. Ahh, bukan lagi, Sakura kini bukan lagi kekasihnya. Dan ia merasakan kelegaan di hatinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, duduk sejenak menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di kursi putar. Sepasang mata kelamnya menatap kosong keluar jendela yang entah kenapa terlintas bayangan gadis tomboy dengan kemeja hitam dan celana panjang berwarna sama. Naruto dengan pakaian khas- nya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu benar- benar menarik perhatiannya. Setelah dulu membuatnya merasa menyesal dan menghilang tanpa kabar, membuatnya mencari- cari dan terus memikirkannya. Kini gadis itu membuat seluruh perhatian Sasuke tertarik padanya. Bahkan emosinya nyaris tak terkendali akhir- akhir ini jika berhubungan dengan bungsu Namikaze itu.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kasar. Menatap langit yang kini berwarna hitam. Ini memang hampir tengah malam dan Sasuke ingin segera pulang ke rumah.

' Konsernya sudah selesai 2 jam lalu. Mereka pasti sudah di rumah' pikirnya, kemudian mengusap wajahnya pelan.

Sasuke meraih ponselnya di dalam laci meja. Menekan beberapa tombol di layar dan pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendapati wallpaper ponselnya kini menampakkan foto seorang berambut pirang yang tertidur di sofa ruang televise dengan boneka gamabunta besar di pelukannya.

" Maniak Kodok" dengusnya dengan senyum kecil. Tatapannya melembut.

Adik Itachi itu menggerakkan jarinya menggeser layar, menampakkan foto lain dengan objek yang sama. Gadis berambut pirang dengan Gamabunta besar yang tengah tidur di lantai dekat tangga. Sasuke memang mengambil fotonya diam- diam.

" Bos!" panggil seseorang dari luar ruang kerjanya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pelan, melihat mejanya yang kini telah rapi. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap itu lantas beranjak dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangannya. Di dapatinya Suigetsu dan seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek tengah mengggambar sesuatu di dinding café. Sementara Juugo, mengangkat beberapa pot dan meletakkannya di setiap sudut café.

" Bos? Sudah selesai?" Suigetsu menyapa saat mendapati Bos- nya berdiri menatap dinding di hadapannya dengan kening berkerut.

" Wuahh, Bos. Aku menggambar Pahlawan Super di sini. Keren'kan?" teriak si pemuda pendek penuh semangat bernama Konohamaru.

" A-" Sasuke ternganga, matanya membulat kaget. Suigetsu pun tak jauh beda. Ia sendiri tidak melihat Konohamaru menggambar apa sejak senja tadi, dan ia baru melihatnya sekarang.

" Astaga! Apa yang kau gambar, Bocah?" tanya Suigetsu dengan wajah bengong. Juugo memutar bola mata bosan. Pegawai baru bernama Konohamaru itu memang sering seenaknya.

" Kerenkan? Aku menggambar Gamabunta, si pahlawan Super" ujar Konohamaru bangga dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya. Dan Sasuke hanya mendesah lelah.

.

.

.

Lewat tengah malam, Sasuke memasuki rumahnya yang telah sepi. Ia membayangkan, kalau saja tempat pulangnya adalah kediaman Namikaze pasti tidak akan sesepi ini.

Pemuda berambut kelam itu berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Lampu dapur tampak menyala dan ia berharap seseorang yang ia inginkan ada di sana.

" Sasuke?" sapa suara berat dari balik pintu kulkas. Itachi melongokkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum kecil pada adik laki- lakinya.

" Hn, Aniki,"

" Kenapa baru pulang? Aku saja sudah sampai di rumah setengah jam yang lalu" Itachi meraih sekaleng kopi dari dalam kulkas dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

" Aku mendekor ulang café –ku dan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang menumpuk di sana" balas Sasuke lalu meminum kopinya.

" Hm, kau sibuk sekali sekarang. Sampai- sampai ibu bilang jarang bertemu denganmu" kata Itachi. Tangan kokoh sulung Uchiha itu menarik kursi makan dan mendudukinya. Sementara Sasuke memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya pada pintu kulkas.

" Mau bagaimana lagi?,"

" Kau semakin dewasa sekarang. Ayah pasti bangga padamu, kau mampu membangun usahamu sendiri. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura?,"

Sasuke melirik kakaknya.

" Kapan kau akan menikah dengannya? Aku cemas ibu begitu ingin kau menikah dengan Naruto. Padahal kau dan Naruto telah sama- sama memiliki kekasih" lanjut Itachi.

" Hubungan kami sudah berakhir" ucap Sasuke cepat.

" Apa?" Itachi melongo kaget.

" Kau sudah putus dengan gadis Haruno itu?" tanyanya lagi kurang yakin.

" Hn" balas Sasuke pendek.

" Kenapa?,"

Sasuke melirik kakaknya lagi.

" Aku tidak mencintainya,"

" Astaga! Sasuke, kau menyakitinya. Kau menyakiti gadis itu. Kalau kau tidak mencintainya kenapa menjalin hubungan dengannya begitu lama? Huh?" Itachi menatap kesal adiknya.

Sasuke diam. Menatap kosong pada pojok ruangan.

" Aku tidak tahu" ujarnya kemudian.

Itachi menatap adiknya lekat dengan kening berkerut.

" Apa- apaan jawabanmu itu?" si sulung Uchiha mendengus.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan.

" Kau merasa tidak mencintainya lagi lalu memutuskannya? Begitu?" tanya Itachi.

" . . .,"

" Sasuke?" panggil Itachi lagi saat tak medapat jawaban apapun dari adiknya.

" Hn,"

" Astaga" Itachi mengusap wajahnya.

" Kalian sedang ada masalah atau apa?" tanya Itachi lagi. Bukannya ia ingin ikut campur, tapi sejak Sasuke SMA hingga sekarang ada saja tingkah Sasuke yang bisa membuat malu keluarga. Meski adiknya itu tidak peduli dengan masalah yang ia timbulkan, tapi keluarga Uchiha tidak ingin dipandang buruk oleh orang- orang.

" Tidak ada masalah apapun,"

" Sasuke-"

" Aniki, aku ingin istirahat" potong Sasuke cepat dan segera beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

.

.

.

Hizashi menatap istrinya dengan kening berkerut. Matanya menatap penuh tanya.

" Sejak sore tadi ia mengurung diri di kamar. Aku sudah meminta Ino, sahabatnya untuk mengajaknya makan malam, tapi Sakura bahkan tidak mau membuka pintu kamarnya" jelas istrinya dengan wajah khawatir.

" Apa kau tahu ada masalah apa?" tanya laki- laki paruh baya itu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa ruang santai.

" Sedang ada masalah dengan Sasuke, sepertinya. Aku mendengarnya dari luar kamar, Sakura menangis dan menyebut nama Sasuke beberapa kali,"

Hizashi memijat pelipisnya.

' Apa mereka bertengkar?' pikirnya.

" Apa mereka putu?" tebak istrinya dengan suara pelan. Hizash menoleh.

" Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?,"

" Aku hanya menebak. Perasaan seorang wanita itu peka, Suamiku" ujar istrinya.

Hizashi mencebilkan bibirnya diiringi dengusan geli.

" Apa?" istrinya mendelik.

" Bukan apa- apa. Biarkan saja dulu, lagi pula kita tidak berhak mencampuri urusan mereka berdua. Kita juga pernah muda, bukan?,"

Istri Hizashi mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Sasuke melongo, gulungan besar baru saja melintas di depannya dengan sempoyongan. Baru saja ia menginjakkan kakinya di lantai dua, seseorang dengan selimut tebal membungkus tubuh semampai itu berjalan melewatinya menuju ruang TV di depan kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkah tergesa mengikuti gadis berambut pirang yang berjalan dengan mata tertutup. Bukan sesuatu yang baru melihat Naruto berkeliaran saat tengah malam. Utakata dan Itachi juga pernah menceritakan kebiasaan buruk Naruto ini padanya. Yang membuat Sasuke heran, bagaimana bisa gadis itu berjalan tanpa menabrak sesuatu dengan mata terpejam.

Sasuke nyaris terkekeh saat melihat Naruto kini merebahkan tubuhnya di tengah- tengah ruang televise. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menggerutu saat kepalanya terbentur lantai hingga menghasilkan bunyi 'Duk' lumayan keras.

" Tidurnya parah sekali" gumamnya dengan senyum geli.

Sasuke beranjak mendekati Naruto dan duduk di sisi tubuh gadis itu yang kini tidur dengan posisi miring. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menatap wajah Naruto lekat. Hatinya berdesir setiap kali melakukan kebiasaan barunya ini sejak beberapa hari terakhir.

' Besok malam dia sudah pulang ke Suna' pikirnya sedih.

Jemari kokoh Sasuke mengusap pelan pipi bungsu Namikaze yang berair.

" Bahkan waktu ngiler pun dia tetap menarik" gumamnya pelan.

Sepasang mata kelamnya menelusuri wajah gadis pemilik marga Namikaze itu lekat. Mengagumi betapa sempurnanya ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Naruto mungkin kalah cantik dari Sakura yang memang berparas rupawan, tapi Sasuke merasa Naruto memiliki daya tarik yang lebih sempurna dibandingkan gadis manapun yang pernah ia temui.

Ia telah banyak berkencan dengan para gadis, dan Sasuke merasa itu hanyalah untuk hiburan semata. Tapi perasaan itu tak ia rasakan saat bersama Naruto. Ia merasa harus menjalani kehidupannya dengan serius sejak bertemu lagi dengan gadis di hadapannya ini.

" Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" gumamnya pelan nyaris berbisik. Jemarinya bergerak menyingkirkan anak rambut dari kening Naruto.

" Kau membenciku?" gumamnya lagi.

' Keh, tentu saja' batinnya.

Perasaan sedih tiba- tiba merambati hatinya. Ia sungguh menyesal menyia- nyiakan perasaan gadis ini tiga tahun lalu. Mana tahu ia akan begitu tertarik dengan gadis culun bermata biru yang sekolah selama sebulan di sekolahnya dulu. Dan sekarang, ia bahkan tak bisa berpaling dari adik Kyuubi ini.

Sasuke berjengit kaget. Naruto menggeliat pelan, merubah posisi tidurnya yang kini semakin bergelung di dalam selimut yang tampak gemuk. Sasuke yakin, boneka orange kemerahan dengan bentuk kodok sebesar bantal ukuran jumbo itu pasti berada dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk memindahkan Naruto ke sofa panjang di sisi ruangan. Tentunya di sana akan lebih hangat untuknya. Membawa Naruto kembali ke kamar hanya akan percuma saja. Gadis penggemar kodok dan Ramen ini akan kembali berjalan keluar kamar dalam kondisi tertidur.

Setelah merebahkan Naruto di sofa, Sasuke berjalan ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan selimut tebal di tangan kokohnya. Pria muda itu menyelimuti Naruto hingga sebatas dada. Udara dingin tentu tidak akan bagus untuk tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto lekat. Gadis yang sudah seperti mayat jika tertidur ini mengerutkan kening dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan kening Naruto.

" Sasuke?" dan panggilan seseorang mengagetkannya.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa kamar. Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan matanya terasa berat meski rasa kantuk belum menghampirinya. Seharian tadi ia nyaris mengelilingi kota Kiri untuk mencari seseorang.

" Ada apa denganmu? Sejak tadi sore kau tidak bisa focus" seorang pria paruh baya ikut duduk di sisi Shikamaru. Putra tunggal Shikaku Nara itu hanya diam tak menjawab.

" Kau sedang ada masalah pribadi?" lanjut si pria paruh baya, Asuma.

Shikamaru mendesah lelah.

" Ya. Aku minta maaf" ujarnya.

Asuma mendengus.

" Seharusnya kau tidak membawa- bawa masalahmu saat bekerja, Shikamaru,"

" Makanya aku minta maaf,"

" Apa ada masalah dengan keluargamu?" tanya Asuma. Berpikir siapa tahu ia bisa membantu meringankan masalah anak buahnya dengan memberi beberapa solusi. Ia tdak ingin Shikamaru tidak maksimal dalam bertugas, karena saat ini mereka tengah menghadapi masalah yang lebih serius dari biasanya.

" Bukan. Ini bukan tentang keluargaku" balas Shikamaru.

" Lalu?,"

Si pria berkuncir menghela nafas pelan.

" Bagaimana menurutmu jika-" Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya. Pemuda itu melirik Asuma dengan mata sipitnya.

" – jika kekasihmu memiliki anak dari laki- laki lain?" lanjutnya.

" Apa?" Asuma mengerutkan kening.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecut.

" Siapa yang punya anak dari siapa?" Asuma bertanya.

" Astaga! Apa putri bungsu Tuan Namikaze?" lanjutnya dengan wajah terkejut.

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan.

" Apa aku pernah bilang kalau Naruto itu kekasihku? Kapan itu? Rasanya tidak pernah" ujarnya yang membuat Asuma lebih terkejut lagi.

" Chk, mendokusai" dengus Shikamaru pelan.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **..**

 **Haloo, Update- nya ngareeeet. Maaf, ya. Hehee..**

 **Semoga dapat menghibur para pembaca..**

 **Tengkyu tengkyu~**

 **Dan special "Thanks to**

 **Guestnya guest_ Nggak ada yang brengsek kok. Penulisnya aja yang reseh bikin ceritanya, hahaha.. greget liat 2-2 nya? Cubit saja, sana, coba..**

 **Aoi Itsuka_ Hehe, update- nya ngaret ya.. lha ini udah update lagi, tentang hubungan Shika dan Naru Aoi Itsuka bisa menebak sendiri di chapter ini. Tentang Sakura balas dendam atau nggak, itu masih jadi rahasia Negara. Kekeke~**

 **Rin SafOnyx_ Hehe, tunggu saja deh.. katanya sih, cerita nggak asik kalau tokoh utamanya nggak dibikin galau dulu..ada yg bisikin aku begitu barusan. Emng bener ya?**

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii_ Sudah dilanjut, Bos.. hihi**

 **_ Sudah dilanjut nih..**

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki_ Anda penasaran? Sama, saya juga. Lah soalnya saya sistemnya mikir-ketik-update-mikir-ketik-update-dst. Saya juga nggak tahu bakal dibawa kemana sama imajinasi saya nanti…**

 **Aiko Vallery_ Ini, sudah tak lanjut.. terima kasih "Ganbatte"nya..sangat memberi efek semangat..**

 **Choikim1310_ Mungkin beberapa pertanyaan Choikim1310 kemarin sedikit kejawab di chap ini. Untuk saingan Sasuke? Nggak tahu, hehee..**

 **AkarisaRuru_ Suke cinta sama Naru..betulll.. sudah kejawab'kan di chap ini.. hehe**

 **Angel810_ Terima kasih " Ganbatte" nya sangat berefek buat numbuhin semangat saya.. semoga chap depan lebih seru lagi, ya..**

 **Byakuren Hikaru83_ Lha'kan kalau gambar bunga udah biasa, hehee.. mainstream, katanya.. terima kasih ya~..**

 **Dan terima kasih juga uzumaki megami, .11, no name (hehe, 'wow' gimana, ya, maksudnya?), Guest, Shizuka, ri- chan, ItaKyuu1023, Syiki894, Taqieyya746, dan semua yang tidak bisa saya sebut satu per satu yang sudah memberi saya semangat melalui review2 kalian..**

 **Thank you~**

 **Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam,**

 **Lukas "Luke"**


	8. Chapter 8 : Sebuah Berita

**Selamat Membaca..**

 **. .**

Mikoto meraih mangkok besar dari dalam lemari piring dan mengisinya dengan sup tomat kesukaan putra bungsunya. Istri Fugaku Uchiha itu tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Mengingat banyaknya orang yang menginap di kediamannya, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan tamu- tamu putranya kelaparan di pagi hari.

Seraya bersenandung kecil, wanita berambut hitam itu meletakkan mangkuk besarnya di meja makan.

" Ibu?,"

Mikoto menoleh. Dilihatnya si sulung tengah berdiri di pintu dapur dengan Koran dan sekotak besar susu segar di kedua tangannya.

" Itachi, susu dan Koran paginya sudah datang?" Mikoto tersenyum menyapa putranya.

" Hmm, setelah turun aku langsung mengambilnya. Penjual susu itu mengantarnya lebih pagi dari biasanya hari ini" Itachi menghampiri ibunya.

" Kenapa Ibu hanya sendirian? Mana para pelayan?,"

" Ibu ingin memasak sendiri selama Naruto di sini" balas Mikoto cepat diiringi kekehan kecil.

" Apa? Jadi Ibu melakukannya bukan karena kedatanganku?" protes si sulung sedikit tidak terima. Mikoto melirik putranya.

" Hmm, jadi aku kalah dari adik iparku sendiri, ya?" gumam Itachi dengan senyum geli.

Mikoto tertawa. Kedua tangannya lantas menangkup kedua pipi dan mengecup kening putra sulungnya sayang.

" Kau ini bicara apa, sih? Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, entah kenapa ibu merasa lebih bersemangat saat putri sahabat ibu itu ada di kediaman kita,"

Itachi terdiam, menatap ibunya lama.

" Apa? Jangan melihat ibu seperti itu, kau bisa jatuh cinta pada wanita tua ini nanti,"

" Ibu sekarang juga lebih cerewet" balas si sulung disusul kekehan ringan dari mulutnya, suami Kyuubi itu lantas menghindar saat melihat Mikoto melotot lebar dan mengulurkan tangan hendak mencubitnya.

" Ibu, aku melihat kejadian lucu semalam" Itachi berujar. Mikoto yang kembali sibuk dengan piringnya lagi- lagi menoleh.

" Kejadian lucu apa?,"

Itachi menyeringai kecil. Melirik ibunya dan berkata,

" Rahasia" balas si sulung disertai kekehan kecil. Matanya menyipit usil.

Mikoto mendengus.

" Dasar kau ini."

 **SEBUAH BERITA**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **By : Lukas "Luke" d'grayson**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Gender Blend. , Gaje, Garing, Typos**

. . .

 **Semalam, di kediaman Uchiha.**

Selepas dari dapur untuk mengobati rasa hausnya, Itachi lantas kembali ke kamarnya yang bersisian dengan kamar Sasuke. Suami Kyuubi itu mengedarkan pandangannya ketika sampai di ujung tangga, siapa tahu ada sosis gulung besar melintas atau tergeletak di lantai maupun di sudut ruangan.

Sudah bertahun- tahun ia tinggal di kediaman Namikaze membuatnya hafal luar dalam perilaku kedua adik iparnya yang luar binasa. Untuk Utakata sih, tidak ada masalah, mau kelayapan sampai pagi pun selama tidak menimbulkan masalah dan berbuat tidak pantas Itachi masih membiarkannya. Lagi pula Utakata tidak pernah tidur sambil berjalan seperti Naruto. Tapi untuk Naruto, Itachi memaklumi tidur adik ipar perempuannya yang anti mainstream itu.

Pemuda itu bahkan sudah mengatakan kebiasaan buruk Naruto pada Ibunya, dan mewanti- wanti sang Ibu untuk tidak memaksa Naruto tidur di kamar lantai dua karena putri Minato gemar berkeliaran tengah malam tanpa sadar. Namun, apa mau dikata, pelototan nyonya Uchiha jauh lebih ampuh untuk meluluhkan hatinya. Hasilnya, kini ia sendirilah yang harus sering patroli malam untuk mengecek keadaan adik perempuannya.

" Tidak akan ada apa- apa" kata ibunya beberapa hari lalu.

Itachi mendengus. Merasa lega saat tak mendapati seseorang atau sesuatu dengan boneka kodok di lantai koridor. Kaki panjangnya melanjutkan langkah melewati ruang televisi di depan kamar Sasuke. Dan sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya.

" Sasuke?" panggilnya saat melihat sang adik membungkukkan badan di sisi sofa.

Sasuke tampak berjengit kaget. Adiknya itu sontak menoleh.

Itachi mengerutkan kening. Diliriknya gulungan besar yang terlihat gemuk di atas sofa. Helaian pirang menyembul dari ujung lilitan.

" Naruto? Dia jalan- jalan sambil tidur lagi?" keningnya berkerut.

" Hn" balas adiknya pendek.

Itachi kembali menatap adiknya selama beberapa saat. Memikirkan sesuatu.

" Kau sedang apa tadi, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi menyipitkan matanya.

Sasuke diam. Menatap kakaknya sebentar kemudian menjawab,

" Berpikir" ujarnya kaku.

Bibir Itachi berkedut. Menahan senyum geli yang sudah sampai di ujung lidah.

" Memikirkan apa?,"

Sasuke menyadari nada usil dari suara kakaknya. Pemuda itu mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangan.

" Aku memindahkannya dari lantai. Gadis ini tidur sembarangan" balasnya dengan nada kesal.

" Hanya itu?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Sasuke mendelik kemudian berlalu masuk ke kamarnya seraya mendengus. Tidak lupa menutup pintu sedikit kasar agar terlihat benar- benar kesal.

Itachi terkekeh tanpa suara. Pemuda berkuncir itu berjalan mendekati sofa. Menatap adik iparnya lama kemudian tersenyum kecil.

" Jadi karena bocah ini, Sasuke?" bisiknya seraya mengusap kepala Naruto sayang.

. . .

 **Paginya . .**

Sasuke keluar dari kamar dan tak lagi mendapati sang kakak yang semalam tidur di sofa panjang di seberang Naruto, ia hanya mendapati gadis berambut pirang tengah duduk bersandar dan memegangi pelipisnya.

Setelah mengalami pertentangan batin antara ingin mendekati dan menghindari bungsu Namikaze serta mempertimbangkan efek samping yang mungkin terjadi, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghampiri Naruto, pemuda itu berjalan ringan menuju ruang televisi, tidak peduli lagi dengan jantungnya yang serasa nyaris melompat dari tempatnya. Deg- deg an, Man.

" Kepalamu terbentur atau apa?" sapanya spontan. Inginnya, sih bilang ' Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?' dengan suara berat dan seksi, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya justru kata- kata dingin yang bisa saja terdengar menusuk sampai ke tulang kalau Naruto gagal paham.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan memijat pelipisnya, gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke menatapnya lekat.

" Kepalaku sakit" balas Naruto cepat setelahnya, kemudian kembali memijat sisi kepala.

Sasuke terdiam.

" Semalam kau tidur di lantai" ujar Sasuke.

" Huh? Benarkah?" Naruto kembali mendongak.

Sasuke terpana, ini percakapan yang paling terlihat normal dengan gadis di hadapannya setelah sekian tahun. Bahkan kali ini Naruto tampak tak berniat menghindar darinya. Tapi, benarkah demikian?

" Hn,"

" Aku bangun di sofa. Apa setelahnya aku berjalan sambil tidur lagi saat berpindah tempat?" tanya Naruto diiringi senyum kecut.

Sasuke kicep.

" Aku yang memindahkanmu. Bahkan aku juga mencium keningmu" jawab Sasuke, dalam hati.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menelan ludah susah payah. Sedikit heran dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa begitu gugup di hadapan Naruto sementara selama ia menjabat sebagai kekasih Sakura dan berkencan dengan banyak gadis saja tidak pernah merasa sehati- hati ini dalam bersikap.

" Ya" jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Naruto mendengus. Tampak kelegaan diraut wajahnya.

" Aku memang punya kebiasaan buruk. Maaf" ujarnya.

" Aku pergi dulu" lanjutnya kemudian meraih selimut dan berlalu.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Menatap punggung Naruto hingga menghilang di belokan. Pemuda itu tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa Naruto masih berusaha menghindarinya. Ia tahu, Naruto tak punya pilihan lain selain menanggapi pertanyaannya barusan. Naruto tak mungkin langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya tadi, karena itu terlihat tidak sopan.

Sasuke mendengus. Manic matanya bergulir, menatap boneka kodok besar di ujung sofa. Boneka milik gadis berambut pirang yang tertinggal.

. . .

Naruto menutup pintu kamar dan menghembuskan nafas kasar. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur hingga kepalanya terasa pening.

Gadis itu tahu Sasuke berbohong, ia tahu Sasuke- lah yang menggendong dan memindahkannya ke sofa, dan ia tahu hal lain yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya semalam. Dan karena itulah, setelahnya ia tidak bisa tidur sampai menjelang pagi.

Naruto mendengus. Ia memang tidak ingat ketika berjalan keluar kamar, yang ia ingat kepalanya terbentur lantai dan terasa sakit. Terbentur keras saat merebahkan diri di atas lantai dingin tentu saja membuatnya terbangun. Dan sebelum ia sempat berpindah tempat, pria itu sudah lebih dulu datang menghampiri dan duduk di sisinya, ia tak menyangka Sasuke ada di sana semalam.

" Dia kerasukan atau apa, sih, semalam?" gumamnya seraya melipat selimut tebalnya.

Tangannya terulur, menyentuh keningnya dengan kedua ujung jari tengah dan telunjuk. Tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya memanas.

' Apa aku masih mencintainya?' pikirnya tiba- tiba.

' Membencinya?,'

Dan Naruto terpaku saat menyadari, bahwa ia tak bisa menjawab keduanya.

.

.

 **.**

Sarapan bersama di kediaman Uchiha pagi ini tidak berjalan seperti hari sebelumnya, pagi ini si tuan rumah dan kakek Uchiha berada di tengah- tengah mereka, memimpin sarapan pagi bersama yang terasa canggung. Membuat sup tomat buatan nyonya Mikoto jadi terasa hambar. Tidak juga, sih, si bungsu Uchiha yang sudah terbiasa dengan suasana kaku rumahnya, dan Sai yang memang tidak peduli dengan situasi dan kondisi tetap lahap dengan sarapan paginya.

Beberapa dari anak buah Itachi tak sekalipun berani menolehkan wajah untuk menatap wajah dingin dua senior Uchiha. Mereka cukup terkejut saat mendapati dua pria itu ikut duduk di meja makan pagi tadi.

Shuukaku, pemuda yang masih saudara jauh Gaara itu tampak berkomat- kamit seraya menunduk, menatap sepiring nasi dengan sayur kebanggaan Mikoto dengan wajah tegang. Utakata sendiri, sesekali melirik khawatir saudarinya yang tampak terantuk- antuk menghadap sarapannya yang masih utuh. Dasar kebo, batinnya kesal.

" Ehmm" Gaara berdehem pelan. Meminimalisir ketegangan.

Di sebelahnya Shuukaku mengedarkan pandangan melalui sudut mata, melihat teman- temannya yang menikmati sarapan dengan suasana kaku ia lantas kembali menunduk. Meraih sendok dan mulai menyantap sarapannya.

' Sialan, sarapan macam apa ini? Cuma gara- gara dua pria tua itu datang … rasanya seperti roh- roh jahat ikut masuk ke dalam rumah' pikirnya.

" Kapan Ayah dan Kakek datang?" tanya Itachi memecah keheningan yang terasa mencekik leher. Sulung Uchiha itu tahu teman- temannya merasa kurang nyaman dengan situasi saat ini.

Fugaku melirik putranya.

" Se-,"

" Nomnomnom" potong sebuah suara nyaris pelan.

Mata kelam Fugaku beralih pada gadis berambut pirang yang barusan bersuara.

' Astaga, bisa- bisanya si kunyuk ini ngelindur' Utakata nyaris menginjak kaki Naruto. Bungsu Namikaze itu tengah tertidur menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi makan.

" Naruto, bangun" bisiknya seraya mencubit pipi saudarinya yang hanya berhasil ditepis kasar oleh adik angkatnya.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, bibirnya berkedut pelan menahan senyum geli. Gadis ajaib di depannya memang selalu mengundang perhatian banyak orang.

" Astaga, dia tertidur?" pekik Mikoto pelan. Menatap takjub pada Naruto.

Utakata berusaha membangunkan Naruto dengan menendangi tulang keringnya pelan.

" Sasuke, bangunkan dia" ujar Mikoto tanpa suara saat Sasuke melirik padanya.

Sasuke mendengus setelah paham apa yang diucapkan sang ibu melalui gerakan bibir. Membangunkan Naruto, sih senang- senang saja. Tapi bukan ketika situasi mereka berdua sedang canggung seperti sekarang. Tiba- tiba Sasuke teringat kejadian pagi tadi di ruang televisi. Hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Sasuke menajamkan pendengaran saat mendengar bisik- bisik di sebelahnya.

" Cubit hidungnya" titah Shuukaku pada Sai melalui bisikan tepat di telinga.

Sai mencibir, " Mana sampai tanganku, Bodoh" balasnya dengan berbisik pula. Lalu kembali menatap cemas Naruto yang duduk di seberang meja.

" Naruto, bangun, ini sudah di meja makan" seru Itachi tak lama kemudian.

" Naruto" panggil Utakata setengah berbisik. Mencubit lengan Naruto sedikit keras.

" Naruto, Gamabunta datang" ujar Itachi lagi.

Dan seperti Snow White yang baru saja dicium oleh pangeran gantengnya, putri pasangan Kushina dan Minato itu kemudian mengerjapkan mata sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, dan menguap. Suara merdu Itachi memang ampuh sakti mandraguna. Shuukaku saja nyaris bertepuk tangan.

" Efek Gamabunta memang hebat" desis Sai mencibir dengan suara pelan.

" Huh? Bukan karena kak Itachi?" bisik Shuukaku. Dan Sai hanya melirik sinis pada sahabatnya.

Naruto menatap sekeliling. Mencari Gamabunta ataupun ramen, barangkali ada, seperti di mimpinya barusan.

" Ah, maafkan aku" ujarnya kemudian setelah sadar ia kini jadi perhatian semua orang di ruang makan.

' Chk, ngantuk sialan' decaknya dalam hati. Merasa tidak enak dan malu sekaligus saat mendapati dirinya berbuat konyol di depan banyak orang.

Naruto cepat- cepat mengalihkan pandangan saat tanpa sengaja melihat Sasuke menatapnya lekat.

" Gadis macam apa yang tidur di meja makan? " suara berat Madara menarik semua pasang mata untuk menatap pria tua yang kini menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun terhenti di tenggorokan saat merasakan remasan pelan di tangannya. Gadis itu melirik Utakata yang menggeleng pelan padanya.

Sementara Sasuke mengeratkan ganggamannya pada sendok.

" Naruto pasti capek, Ayah. Semalam ia konser hingga larut malam" Menyadari situasi yang mendadak berubah suram, Mikoto membuka suara.

" Itachi, Kakek dan Ayahmu datang semalam. Saat kalian semua belum pulang, maafkan Ibu tidak memberi tahumu tadi" Mikoto kini beralih pada putra sulungnya.

" Sedang ada masalah di perusahaan, makanya Kakek ikut turun tangan" lanjutnya.

" Wah, Ayah tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Tapi tidak apa- apa, sih, dengan begitu, Kakek kan jadi datang ke sini, aku benar- benar merindukan Kakek,"

" Iya, Itachi. Kakek juga pasti merindukan kedua cucunya" sahut Mikoto disertai kekehan ringan.

Wanita cantik itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya.

" Kudengar kalian semua akan kembali ke Suna malam nanti, benarkah?" tanyanya dan dibalas anggukan oleh teman- teman Itachi termasuk Naruto.

" Hari ini aku akan mengajak mereka keliling Konoha dan mampir ke café Sasuke, Ibu" kata Itachi.

" Benarkah? Keliling Konoha?" tanya Naruto spontan. Matanya berbinar penuh harap.

" Tentu saja, Naruto" balas Itachi dengan senyum geli. Adik perempuannya pasti sudah merencanakan perburuan boneka kodok raksasa di pasar kota nanti. Juga koleksi ramen berbagai rasa tentu saja.

Naruto melirik saudaranya dengan senyum miring, sementara Utakata hanya mendengus bosan, mempersiapkan diri untuk diseret ke sana sini oleh gadis berambut pirang di sebelahnya.

" Apakah adab sopan santun di meja makan sudah hilang di rumahmu, Fugaku?" potong suara Kakek- kakek. Hanya ada satu kakek di ruangan ini dan Naruto lantas meliriknya.

Suasana mendadak berubah menjadi lebih tegang dari sebelumnya.

" Maaf, Ayah" balas Fugaku setelah lama terdiam.

" Aku selesai" Kakek Uchiha beranjak meninggalkan meja makan dengan tampang kesal.

Fugaku mendesah lelah. suami Mikoto itu meletakkan sendoknya dan ikut berdiri.

" Biar ku susul. Silahkan kalian lanjutkan acara sarapan paginya" ujarnya.

" Ayah-" Itachi hendak menghentikan langkah ayahnya saat menyadari si ayah belum menyelesaikan sarapan paginya.

" Paman, bolehkah saya saja yang menyusul kakek?" potong Naruto cepat dengan cengiran lebar. Ia sendiri masih merasa bersalah dengan kejadian tadi.

" Naruto?" Shuukaku melotot. Begitu pula yang lainnya.

Sementara Itachi hanya mendengus pelan.

Fugaku menatap Naruto lama dan mengangguk.

" Terima kasih, Paman" balas gadis itu kemudian berlalu dengan wajah sumringah.

Sasuke tanpa sadar membeo, membulatkan mulutnya dengan tatapan heran.

Ada apa dengan Naruto? Memangnya dia kenal dengan Kakek Madara?

.

.

.

Shikamaru meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang sudah habis, dibelakangnya Asuma sibuk dengan laptop di pangkuannya.

" Kita berangkat setelah sarapan saja" ujar Asuma memecah keheningan.

" Apa tidak terlalu siang?" tanya Shikamaru, menoleh.

" Tidak, kita akan mengunjungi suatu tempat terlebih dulu nanti sebelum bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Shigure,"

" Shigure?" Shikamaru mengerutkan kening.

" Iya, dia pemilik apartemen di mana kita akan singgah sebentar nanti, aku akan mencari beberapa informasi dari pria itu,"

" Tentu" balas Shikamaru pendek.

Pemuda berkuncir itu meraih ponselnya di ujung meja yang kemudian tanpa sadar menyenggol gelas bir milik Asuma.

Bunyi berisik gelas kaca yang membentur lantai dengan keras membuat pria brewok di belakangnya menoleh.

" Ah, maaf, gelasnya pecah" ujar Shikamaru diiringi cengiran kecil.

" Akan kubereskan" lanjutnya. Pemuda bermata sipit itu segera beranjak. Entah kenapa pandangannya mengabur beberapa saat.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap bosan lelaki tua yang duduk di depannya. Di atas sofa tunggal di dekat perapian ruang perpustakaan Uchiha. Dirinya sendiri duduk bersila di atas karpet bulu angsa yang tentu saja berlabel merk paling mahal bin berkualitas.

" Jadi ceritanya Kakek Madara masih marah padaku?" dengusnya dengan kedua lubang hidung dibesarkan.

Madara menatap tajam salah satu dari dua bocah yang berani berkata sedemikian rupa padanya setelah sulung Namikaze, istri Itachi.

" Serius, deh, Kek. Yang dulu itu aku benar- benar terpeleset hingga semua bidak caturnya bergeser. Lagi pula kenapa tidak diulang saja permainannya? Kakekku saja tidak keberatan" dengus Naruto.

" . . . ,"

Madara masih saja menutup mulut, hanya saja pandangannya beralih. Melengos, menatap apa saja selain warna kuning menyebalkan di hadapannya.

" Bhuu, kalah main catur sekali saja ngambek" gumam Naruto pelan seraya memutar bola mata bosan.

Madara mendelik. Selain tatapan mata Uchiha yang tajamnya legendaries, tentu saja pendengarannya juga tajam.

Naruto kicep. Ketar ketir juga ditatap kakek Uchiha yang kolotnya sensasional. Bukannya menunduk, Naruto justru menatap balik bapaknya paman Fugaku itu.

Awalnya menatap takut- takut, tapi setelahnya jadi menatap lekat. Memandangi wajah kakek- kakek di hadapannya selama beberapa saat. Tanpa sadar bibirnya komat- komat pelan menyuarakan pikirannya.

" sebelas dua belas lah sama wajah cucu bungsunya,"

" Pergilah. Kau menggangguku" ujar Madara dingin.

Naruto diam.

" Kakekku sangat menunggu kedatangan Anda" katanya sopan.

" . . . ,"

" Kalau Anda tidak mau datang, kakekku yang akan datang meneror kediaman Anda" lanjut Naruto dengan mata meolot dan wajah disangar- sangarkan. Niatnya sih mengancam. Tapi kalau yang diancam sekelas Madara Uchiha, ibarat sisa makanan yang terselip di sela- sela gigi, wajah Naruto bahkan sama sekali tidak menakutkan.

" Oke, aku pergi" Naruto beranjak. Melangkahkan kaki hendak keluar ruangan namun berhenti ketika hampir mencapai pintu.

" Dan, Kakek-" Naruto menarik nafas.

" – mohon maaf untuk kejadian di ruang makan pagi ini" lanjutnya kemudian keluar.

Madara melirik pintu yang kini tertutup rapat.

" Cucu pria berkutil itu . . . . . cih, menyebalkan" dengusnya seraya tersenyum samar.

Kemudian beralih menatap ponsel yang tergeletak di atas karpet.

" Sempat- sempatnya meninggalkan ponsel di sini. Mau me- modus- iku heh?" lanjutnya.

Lah?

.

.

.

Sakura menatap malas semangkuk bubur di atas meja nakas. Bahkan selera makannya sudah menguap entah kemana.

" Sakura, cepat makan" Ny. Haruno mengusap kepala putrinya lembut yang hanya dibalas gelengan pelan oleh putrinya.

" Kau sudah sejak kemarin tidak makan,"

" Bibi, biar aku saja" Ino, sahabat Sakura menepuk pelan bahu wanita paruh baya yang menatap khawatir putri semata wayangnya.

Ny. Haruno mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum kecil, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

" Kau membuat ibumu khawatir, Bodoh. Kau ini kenapa?" Ino menyingkirkan anak rambut Sakura dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga.

Sakura mendengus. Jejak air mata masih tersisa di sudut mata juga di kedua pipi gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Kantung matanya membengkak dan bantalnya tampak basah.

" Kau menangis sejak kemarin dan kau tidak bercerita apapun padaku. Sebenarnya ada apa-,"

" Sasuke memutuskanku" potong Sakura cepat.

" Huh?" Ino mengernyit. Apa Sakura yang barusan berbicara? Pikirnya.

" Sasuke, dia memutuskanku, Ino" ulang Sakura dengan mata yang kembali berair.

Dan Ino membulatkan matanya.

Sementara pemuda yang tengah dibicarakan dua gadis itu, kini sedang berjalan tergesa menuruni tangga di kediamannya.

" Sasuke? Ibu pikir kau sudah berangkat sejak tadi" Mikoto menatap heran putranya.

" Dompetku ketinggalan, Ibu. Aku sudah sampai setengah jalan tadi,"

" Sasuke" panggil suara berat. Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati sang kakek berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

" Mereka akan pergi ke café mu, bukan? Berikan ini pada anak perempuan Minato, dari tadi berbunyi membuat telingaku sakit" ujar Madara seraya memberikan ponsel berwarna hitam.

Sasuke menatap kakeknya aneh.

' Bagaimana bisa ponsel Naruto . . ada pada-'

" –Kakek?,"

" Apa yang kau pikirkan? Berani sekali menatapku begitu. Bocah itu yang meninggalkannya di ruangan kesukaanku" ucap Kakek Madara kemudian berlalu setelah menyerahkan paksa ponsel hitam ke tangan Sasuke.

" . . . " Sasuke masih menatap aneh punggung kakeknya hingga berbelok menuju ruangan lain.

" Kakek kenal dengan Naruto?" tanyanya pada sang ibu.

" Tentu saja. Naruto adalah cucu dari sahabat dekat kakekmu sejak lama dan kakekmu sering berkunjung ke rumahnya di Suna" balas wanita itu.

" Cepatlah pergi. Ibu khawatir mereka akan datang lebih dulu sebelum pemilik café nya tiba" lanjutnya dan dibalas anggukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

" Kau tidak menghubunginya?" tanya Sai saat mendudukkan diri di sebelah Naruto. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon. Mereka baru saja berkeliling pasar kota Konoha yang banyak dikunjungi orang, baik local maupun pendatang. Naruto sendiri kini menenteng kantong kertas kecil berisi pernak pernik kecil hasil buruannya.

" Belum" balas Naruto pendek. Mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat.

" Kemarin kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Sai lagi seraya membuka kaleng sodanya.

Naruto melirik pemuda berambut hitam di sebelahnya.

" Bukan apa- apa" jawabnya kemudian.

Terdengar Sai mendesah lelah.

" Kapan kalian akan mengakhirinya?,"

Kali ini Naruto menoleh. Namun tak sedikitpun berniat menjawab.

" Hanya kita berdua yang tahu, bukan? Karena kita ada di sana saat itu" lanjut Sai. Mata kelamnya menatap kosong ke depan, seolah mengingat sebuah kejadian di masa lalu.

" Aku sudah memintanya untuk menemui wanita itu" ucap Naruto.

" Tapi dia tidak mau?" tebak Sai yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Naruto.

" Sudah berapa tahun sejak saat itu? Bahkan anak itu kini sudah bisa berceloteh panjang dan berlari kencang" Sai berujar.

" Tapi bocah itu bukan anak Shikamaru" sahut Naruto cepat. Sedikit tekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Sai menoleh.

" Bukankah Temari sudah menjelaskannya bahwa ia tidak sengaja melakukannya dengan orang lain?" Sai mendengus.

" Lalu maksudmu Shikamaru harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruto jengah.

" Menikahi Temari, begitu?" lanjutnya.

Sai menatap Naruto lekat.

" Ayah Gaara bahkan tidak menyukai Shikamaru" Naruto menghela nafas kasar.

" Naruto-"

" Sai, hentikan" potong Naruto cepat.

" Kenapa? Kau mencintai Shikamaru?" tanya Sai.

Naruto diam. Gadis itu menatap kosong ke arah depan.

" Aku menyayanginya, seperti kakakku sendiri, sama seperti perasaannya padaku. Shikamaru hanya mencintai Temari" jawab Naruto pelan.

" Tapi semua orang mengira kalian adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan kalian membiarkan itu, kalian bahkan berakting seolah menunjukkan bahwa memang berita itu benar adanya,"

" Kenapa kau seperti menyalahkan kami?,"

" Aku tidak menyalahkan kalian. Aku hanya tidak ingin masalah itu menjadi berkepanjangan. Aku ingin tidak peduli dengan masalah Shikamaru- senpai, tapi pria baik hati itu . . . sudah terlalu lama bersedih,"

Naruto menghela nafas.

" Kau benar. Terlalu lama kita berdua bersamanya, membuat kita menyayangi Rusa bodoh itu" ujarnya.

" Sebenarnya selama ini apa yang Shikamaru- senpai rencanakan?" gumam Sai.

Mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

Naruto meraba kantong celananya, mencari benda persegi berwarna hitam yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun bahkan ke toilet sekalipun saat sedang buang air. Ia berniat menelepon seseorang.

" Naruto! Sai!" terlihat Utakata datang menghampiri.

Sai menoleh. Sementara gadis di sebelahnya masih asik mencari sesuatu.

" Kau sedang gatal atau apa? Ayo, sudah waktunya pergi" Utakata menatap heran saudarinya.

" Ponselku" gumam Naruto. Masih terus mencari.

" Ponsel? Hilang?" tanya Sai. Utakata mengerutkan keningnya.

Naruto mengangguk, sepasang mata birunya bergulir, menatap sekitar barangkali menemukan ponselnya tergeletak di sana.

" Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Utakata. Ikut melihat sekeliling.

" Mana ku tahu,"

" Mungkin jatuh, atau dicopet?,"

" Dasar ceroboh,"

" Diam. Bantu mencari saja, tidak perlu cerewet,"

Utakata mendecih.

.

.

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan raya. Menatap tajam nama yang tertera di layar ponsel Naruto.

Shikamaru Nara.

" Kuso, kenapa sejak tadi terus saja menelepon?" desisnya kesal.

Meraih kasar ponsel Naruto dan menatapnya sebentar, memilih antara mereject atau menerima panggilan dari pria berkuncir itu.

" Cih,"

Menuruti keegoisannya. Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menolak panggilan telepon.

.

.

" Sudah cukup. Kalau hilang beli saja lagi yang baru" ujar Sai. Sudah setengah jam mereka mencari hampir mengelilingi pasar.

" Kalaupun jatuh pasti sudah diambil orang" simpul Utakata.

" Tentu saja, tempat ramai begini" sambung Sai.

" Hmm" Naruto menggumam sebagai balasan.

" Sudahlah. Ayo kembali, Kak Itachi sudah menunggu kita di tempat parkir. Bahkan teman- teman yang lain sudah berangkat ke café Sasuke" ajak Utakata.

" Tunggu, aku dapat telepon, sebentar" pamit Sai dan menjauh beberapa langkah.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Menatap Utakata dengan bibir mengerucut. Sedikit tidak rela sang HP kesayangan raib begitu saja.

" Utakata? Kau lihat apa?" tanya Naruto saat menyadari Utakata tampak memperhatikan sesuatu.

" Sasuke- san!?" bukannya menjawab, pemuda berambut cokelat itu justru berseru pada seseorang.

Naruto menoleh. Dilihatnya adik Itachi menghampiri mereka dengan wajah cemas.

Ada apa? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Batinnya.

" Ada apa?" tanya Utakata.

" Kalian-,"

" Naruto!" panggilan Sai memotong ucapan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mendekat dan mencengkeram kedua lengan Naruto.

" Shikamaru- senpai, dia- ,"

Dan Naruto tak mampu lagi mendengar lanjutannya. Telinganya terasa berdenging tiba- tiba, namun ia masih mampu melihat gerakan mulut Sai yang kini tampak kalut dan gemetar.

Dan kemudian pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sesosok pemuda bertindik yang gemar berkuncir tengah memamerkan cengiran usil padanya.

" Shikamaru" bisiknya pelan.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

…. **Omake**

Gaara melirik Shuukaku yang terlihat antusias dengan ponselnya. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju café.

" Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya.

" Diam" balas Shuukaku cepat.

" Aku memotret sesuatu" lanjutnya. Gaara mendecih.

" Apa? Memotret apa?" Shizune yang berada di jok belakang menoel bahu Shuukaku.

" Bukan urusanmu" balas Shuukaku.

" Cih, sopanlah pada yang lebih tua" tegur Shizune dengan mata melotot kesal. Pemuda bermabut jabrik itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

" Gaara, lihat ini" Shuukaku menunjukkan ponselnya.

" Tidak mau" pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya justru melengos. Shizune terkikik pelan di belakang mereka.

" Apa? Kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Ahh, kau menyakiti hatiku" dengus Shuukaku.

" Gaara sedang kesal. Kakak perempuannya tadi menelepon dan memberitahunya kalau ia dan putranya sedang berlibur ke Ame" jelas Shizune. Gaara mendengus.

" Ame? Dan kau tidak di ajak, Gaara?" Shuukaku melirik laki- laki di sebelahnya.

" Menyedihkan. Temari pasti tidak menyayangimu lagi" simpulnya asal.

Plak.

" Sudah kubilang jaga bicaramu. Bicaralah yang sopan" Shizune menampar pelan pipi Shuukaku dari belakang.

" Cerewet" gerutu Shuukaku kesal.

" Gaara, kau benar- benar tidak mau melihatnya?" tanyanya lagi pada Gaara.

Gaara menoleh. Memilih untuk menuruti si jabrik di sebelahnya daripada mendengarkan celotehan pria itu lebih banyak lagi. Telinganya bisa sakit nanti.

" Kau memotret dua orang gadis?,"

Shuukaku melongo mendengar komentar Gaara. Gadis? Yang mana gadisnya? Memang pohon Beringin punya kelamin?

" Aku memotret beringin" ujarnya dengan kening berkerut. Shuukaku menarik ponselnya untuk melihat lebih jelas hasil jepretannya. Ahh, memang ada dua gadis yang duduk bersisian di bawah pohon beringin. Gadis berambut kuning dan merah jambu.

" Penunggunya, ya? Pohon angker" simpulnya sinting. Dan lagi- lagi Gaara hanya bisa mendengus melihat kelakuan salah satu sahabatnya itu.

 **End Omake . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Iyaaaaa, tauuuuuu.. updatenya kelamaan, ngareeeet banget.**

 **T^T ..maaaaf banget, baru bisa update chapter 8 setelah seratus tahun berlalu.. sampai- sampai cerita ini banyak jamurnya di sana sini.**

 **Semoga chap ini, yang updatenya kelamaan ini, yang judulnya panjang banget ini, bisa menghibur para pembaca yang budiman, hehee..**

 **Terima kasiiih yg udah PM saya.. hehee, ini Gamabuntanya udah dilanjut, bos.. semoga nggak hilang feel- nya.**

 **Dan banyak- banyak makasih buat,**

 **Aiko Vallery_ wedehh, siapa bilang saya bosen sama review sampeyan.. enggaklah, ciyus. Makasih 'Ganbatte' nya yaaa..**

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii_hehee, tuh, udah ketahuan siapa yang nangkep basah si Sasuke, tuh tuh..**

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki_Apa- apa yang Anda tanyakan akan di jawab melalui cerita saya.. hehee.. mungkin sebagian udah kejawab di chap ini, kan? Dan tunggu update chap2 berikutnya ya, mudah- mudahan nggak lama..**

 **Kazehayaza_Jangan sebel sama Shikamaru, yah.. yang reseh mah saya-nya yang bikin cerita.. pisss, damai..**

 **Byakuren Hikaru83_ Iyaaaa T^T, waktu nulisnya mah pikir saya bener nggak ada masalah, eeeh, setelah diingetin, baru inget tuh siapa nama bapaknya Sakura.. langsung mak degg rasanya.. makasih yaa sdh mengingatkan .. tengkyu tengkyu..**

 **Rin Naoko Uchinami_ Kejawab tuh di chap ini siapa yang mergokin mas Sasuke..hehe**

 **Choikim1310_ Hahaa, bukan anak shika, jadi itu anaknya siapa? anaknya yang bikin itu mah.. wkwk.. siapa bapaknya? Mari tunggu chapter2 berikutnya..**

 **Dan Harpa_ ini sudah dilanjut ..**

 **.777_ siiip, ini sudah dilanjut.. semakin terang nggak titiknya? Hehee**

 **Narudobetetsuyapolepel_makasihhh, ini sudah dilanjutkeun..**

 **Aoi Itsuka_saya nggak tahu bakal jadi berapa chapter nanti.. pokoknya nulis, update, nulis, update, tau- tau kelar..hehee.. wahh, makasih sumbang sarannya, Aoi.. siip, sudah masuk kantongan saya, bisa deh dipertimbangkan..**

 **Inuzuka Amor_ salam kenal juga ya, makasih ganbatte nya, Amor..**

 **Guestnya guest_Iyaaa, sengaja ituh, biar bikin greget katanya harus gitu tuh motong cerita waktu lagi moment penting.. jangan dicubit deh, kasihan emaknya yang nyalepin..hehee**

 **Ryanryanforeveryaoi_sudah dilanjut ini, hehee..**

 **Nadzaaiko_ Sudah dapat jawabannya kan di chap ini tentang hubungan keduanya..hehee**

 **Guest_karena kemarin hubungan shikanaru masih dianggap keliatan abu- abu, remang- remang, bagaimana setelah membaca chap 8 ini? Sudahkah jadi terang benderang? .. hehee**

 **Tiger eye_ Monggo, tunggu chapter- chapter selanjutnya..**

 **Habibah794_Nggak papa, loncat review nggak masalah.. yg penting cerita ini bisa menghibur semua pembacanya dari pada karatan di otak, disimpen sendiri.. iya, nano nano, manis asem asin garing dan kemripik.. hehe**

 **Fifty Uchiha_sudah diupdate nih lanjutannya..**

 **Thank you~**

 **Dan terima kasih juga untuk semua yang telah mem fav maupun follow cerita ini.. terima kasih dukungannya. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Sekali lagi, maaf, updatenya ngaret.. piss, damai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Lukas "Luke"**


	9. Chapter 9 : Duka

**Selamat Membaca, Kawan~**

 **..**

 **..**

" Gaara, kau mau ini?" tanya Shuukaku seraya mengulurkan sekaleng minuman soda. Gaara hanya melirik barang sebentar, kemudian kembali mendengus malas.

Shuukaku mencibir tanpa suara, mencebikkan mulutnya kesal.

" Terus saja memasang tampang begitu," Shuukaku, pria berambut jabrik itu meletakkan kaleng minumnya sedikit kasar ke atas meja café.

Sejak setengah jam lalu, setiba mereka di café milik bungsu Uchiha, ahh, bukan, sejak mereka berdua dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat ini, Gaara terus saja memasang wajah bosan, datar. Shuukaku jengah melihatnya.

Hari ini Sasuke sengaja menutup café- nya untuk menyambut kedatangan teman- teman Itachi. Jadi, café milik pemuda ganteng keturunan Uchiha yang biasanya ramai pengunjung itu kini tidak seramai biasanya. Hanya beberapa staf bawahan Itachi, Ebisu, Shizune dan beberapa orang lagi, serta Gaara dan Shuukaku yang kini tengah bosan menunggu kedatangan ketiga temannya dan bos mereka, Itachi Uchiha.

Shuukaku melirik dua pelayan yang sejak tadi mondar mandir mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Bosan memandangi dua pria muda itu bekerja, pandangannya beralih pada pemuda berambut merah yang ternyata kini juga menatapnya.

" Apa?" dengus Gaara.

Shuukaku memutar bola mata bosan.

" Aku sedang malas mengobrol dengan laki- laki di depanku" selorohnya kemudian membuang pandangannya ke mana saja.

Kali ini ia menemukan seorang gadis berambut merah jambu membuka pintu café dengan kasar, kemudian berteriak,

" Mana Sasuke!?" teriak gadis itu.

Wah, wah, Shuukaku hampir mengacungkan jempol setelah mendengar teriakannya.

" Sudah mirip suar penyanyi rock, Men," gumamnya.

Gaara mendengus mendengarnya.

" Sakura! Tenanglah!" seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan poni menjuntai ke sebelah wajahnya menyusul dari belakang. Menarik lengan gadis dengan nama Sakura, dan membisikkan banyak kata untuk menenangkan gadis yang Shuukaku tahu sebagai kekasih Sasuke Uchiha.

" Bukankah dia gadis itu?" suara Gaara membuat Shuukaku menoleh. Tumben sekali si mata panda ini repot- repot mengingat seseorang.

" Yang difotomu," lanjut Gaara seraya menoleh pada sahabatnya.

Shuukaku mengerutkan kening. Mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Sepasang matanya melirik dua gadis yang kini sedang berbicara dengan pelayan café berambut putih keperakan. Mengingat sesuatu, tangannya lekas menarik ponsel dari dalam saku celananya. Mengusap layar untuk membuka kunci dan menekan tombol galeri foto di layar utama.

Gaara melirik temannya yang kini mengacungkan ponselnya di depan wajah dengan sepasang mata yang melirik ke arah dua wanita yang duduk di sofa dan kembali melihat ponselnya, selama beberapa kali.

" Wuhh, si penunggu pohon angker," seloroh Shuukaku cepat.

Dan Gaara hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

' Orang gila,' batinnya.

..

..

 **DUKA**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **By : Lukas "Luke" d'grayson**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Gender Blend. , Gaje, Garing, Typos**

..

..

Seorang wanita sedang mengepaskan syal yang melingkar di leher mungil bocah berusia 1,5 tahun. Bocah itu terus menatap bibir ibunya yang bergerak- gerak karena mengatakan sesuatu –menyebutkan berbagai peraturan yang harus ia patuhi selama mereka berdua berada di tempat ini.

" – tidak boleh berlari mendahului ibu, jangan berbicara dengan orang asing, jangan jauh- jauh dari ibu, Kanai, kau dengar ibu?"

Bocah itu berkedip saat melihat mulut ibunya berhenti bergerak.

" Kanai, ibu memanggilmu, Sayang," wanita bersurai pirang itu mencubit hidung anak laki- lakinya gemas.

" Aww,"

" Kau lihat apa, hm? Dengar tidak apa yang ibu bilang tadi?" tanya Temari.

" Dengar, Ibu," balas bocah itu seraya mendengus.

Temari tersenyum kecil.

" Ibu, ini di mana?" tanya Kanai dengan suara cadelnya, khas anak- anak. Mata bulatnya berpendar, menatap asing ke sekelilingnya.

" Ini di Ame, Sayang. Kota Ame," jelas sang Ibu kemudian duduk dan membawa bocah itu ke pangkuannya. Mereka sedang berada di atas kanal, menikmati pemandang kota Ame yang sering menjadi tempat kunjungan para turis dari dalam dan luar negeri.

Tidak banyak yang mengetahui tentang kota ini, dulu, karena kota kecil dengan curah hujan paling tinggi ini cukup tersembunyi dan mengisolasi diri. Namun kini, kota Ame telah banyak dikunjungi orang. Terlepas dari taman wisata kanal yang cukup terkenal, kota ini juga memiliki arsitektur unik yang terdiri dari beberapa gedung pencakar langit yang terbuat dari logam.

" Kanai, jangan banyak bergerak di pangkuan ibu, Sayang," Temari mengingatkan putranya.

Wanita itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang anak. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tiba- tiba ingin sekali berkunjung ke kota kecil ini. seolah ada yang menariknya untuk datang ke tempat yang sama sekali belum pernah ia kunjungi ini sebelumnya.

' Kenapa dengan perasaanku? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?' pikirnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap lurus jalan di depannya. Kedua tangannya erat memegang setir mobil yang kini melaju kencang di tengah jalanan kota. Sesekali mata kelamnya melirik gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Naruto terus saja diam sejak keberangkatan mereka dari pasar kota Konoha. Tanpa berpikir panjang mereka memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke Ame. Hanya Utakata yang tinggal untuk memberi tahu Itachi dan teman- teman mereka mengenai kabar Shikamaru, pria berkuncir itu.

Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dengan dirinya, kenapa ia mau- maunya mengantar gadis yang ia sukai untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Sedikit menyesal, tapi ketika melihat Naruto tampak begitu cemas dan ketakutan, ia merasa tidak bisa membiarkan gadis itu begitu saja. Ia tidak mau melihat Naruto –

Melihat Naruto apa?

Tiba- tiba pikirannya buntu.

Perasaan enggan merasuki hati Sasuke, ia merasa tidak ingin melanjutkan perjalanan ke Ame, tempat di mana kekasih Naruto itu kini berada, meski seburuk apapun kabar pria berkuncir itu, Sasuke tidak ingin melihat Naruto bersama dengan laki- laki beranting itu. Tanpa sadar, ia menurunkan kecepatan laju mobilnya.

" Sasuke- san, maaf, tapi bisakah lebih cepat? Tolong," pemuda yang Sasuke tahu memiliki nama Sai itu menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Naruto ikut menoleh.

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

" Hn,"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Sasuke menaikkan kecepatan. Tidak ingin menatap pria itu terlalu lama. Pikirannya masih kalut dan cemas memikirkan Shikamaru yang kini entah bagaimana perkembangan kondisinya di rumah sakit. Setelah mendengar kabar bahwa laki- laki beranting itu mengalami kecelakaan di sebuah apartemen, pikiran buruk langsung memenuhi otaknya.

Gambaran buruk tentang kondisi Shikamaru langsung berseliweran di kepalanya. Paman Asuma bahkan belum menceritakan bagaimana kejadian yang menimpa Shikamaru, tapi karena itu pikiran Naruto terus menebak- nebak kejadian buruk apa yang dialami pria itu.

Sebagai seorang detektif, Naruto cukup tahu, banyak yang tidak menyukai Shikamaru meski seheroik apapun pria itu mengungkap sebuah kasus. Tidak sedikit yang ingin mencelakai pria sipit itu. Dan mungkin ini salah satunya.

Naruto menggosok tenguknya gusar, ia ingin sekali cepat sampai di rumah sakit Ame dan mengetahui kondisi Shikamaru. Namun perjalanan dari Konoha ke Ame membutuhkan waktu 3 jam, dan ini belum setengahnya.

" Sai, apa belum ada kabar lagi dari Shikamaru?" Naruto bertanya tidak sabar.

Sai menengok ponselnya kemudian menggeleng.

" Belum,"

Naruto menghela nafas.

" . . . ,"

Hening.

Mereka saling diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing- masing.

.

.

.

Utakata hanya bisa menatap keluar jendela. Dia tahu Itachi kini terburu- buru untuk cepat sampai di café Sasuke. Setelah mengatakan kabar mengenai Shikamaru, kakak laki- laki iparnya ini cukup terkejut dan spontan meraih handphone dari dalam saku untuk menghubungi seseorang. Sai dan Naruto juga berekspresi sama tadi meski reaksi yang ditunjukkan setelahnya berbeda.

Utakata memang mengenal Shikamaru sejak lama meski tak kenal dekat. Ia cukup kenal dengan laki- laki bertindik itu sejak masih sekolah dasar karena Naruto dan Sai sering mengunjungi pekarangan rumah pria itu untuk mencuri beberapa jeruk dan dibawa pulang. Naruto dan Sai memang sering kelayapan berdua saat siang hingga senja hari sewaktu kecil. Yang Utakata tahu, karena seringnya dua bocah itu mengunjungi kebun paman Shikaku, mereka jadi sering diceramahi bapaknya Shikamaru itu sekaligus dekat dengan putra si pemilik kebun.

' Mereka bertiga cukup dekat, bahkan hingga sekarang' pikirnya.

" Kenapa Sasuke bahkan tidak pamit padaku? Benar dia langsung mengantar Naruto kesana, tapi setidaknya dia menghubungiku lebih dulu, bisa'kan?" gumam Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Utakata.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Shikamaru?" lanjut sulung Uchiha itu.

Pria itu terus menggumam, menyuarakan pikirannya yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran dan perasaan cemas untuk sahabatnya. Sementara Utakata, hanya mampu mendengarkan tanpa bisa menanggapi.

' Aku pun juga mencemaskan pria itu. Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang? Sai bilang, kondisinya parah, separah apa?' gumamnya dalam hati.

Utakata berharap semoga Tuhan memberikan yang terbaik untuk Shikamaru.

.

.

.

" Aku tidak percaya. Sasuke bahkan mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk mampir ke café- nya. Mempersiapkan jamuan istimewa untuk gadis culun itu. Astaga!" Sakura memekik. Melempar barang- barangnya kasar ke lantai kamar.

" Ino, bahkan dulu Sasuke begitu membenci gadis itu! Aku tidak percaya Sasuke membuangku hanya demi Naruto.. ohh, aku bahkan benci sekali saat menyebut namanya,"

Ino menelan ludahnya yang entah kenapa terasa pahit di tenggorokan. Sakura benar- benar marah dan kecewa, Ino bisa melihatnya. Kesedihan yang dialami sahabatnya ini dia tahu bagaimana rasanya.

" Sakura, tenanglah,"

" Tenang? Gadis jelek itu sudah merebut kekasihku, Ino, dan aku harus tenang?!" Sakura melotot geram. Matanya sembab dan kelihatan membengkak dibagian kelopak mata. Pipinya bahkan masih basah dan tampak memerah.

" Aku kesal. Aku marah. Aku ingin sekali menjambak rambut gadis itu, mempermalukannya seperti dulu. Tapi-" Sakura tersedak. Gadis itu kembali menangis dan duduk di atas kasur memeluk lututnya.

' Dia bahkan jauh lebih baik dibandingkan diriku' lanjutnya dalam hati.

" Apa aku tidak cantik lagi, Ino?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ino menatap Sakura. Mengusap pipi basah sahabatnya kemudian berkata,

" Siapa bilang? Bahkan teman- teman sekampus banyak yang mengidolakanmu" hiburnya.

" . . . ,"

" Kau cantik Sakura-"

" Tapi kenapa Sasuke memutuskanku?" potong Sakura cepat.

" . . . ," kali ini Ino tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sendiri tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya Sasuke memutuskan hubungan dengan Sakura.

" Karena Naruto," ujar Sakura nyaris berbisik.

' Naruto? Sejak tadi Sakura menyebut nama itu? Sebenarnya siapa dia?' pikir Ino.

" Ino, aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Sasuke tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini,"

" . . . ,"

" Sasuke harus tetap menjadi milikku," tekadnya.

.

.

.

Naruto melirik jam digital di dashboard mobil Sasuke, ini sudah hampir malam. Badannya terasa lengket tapi ia tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, tidak peduli bila bau badannya karena belum mandi sore menguar dari tubuhnya.

" Sebentar lagi sampai" suara berat membuatnya sedikit kaget. Diliriknya si pengemudi mobil yang masih menatap lurus jalan di depan dengan mata elangnya.

" Ya," balas Naruto pendek.

" Semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk padanya" gumam Naruto pelan yang masih mampu didengar oleh Sasuke.

' Bukannya hal buruk sudah terjadi?' kesal Sasuke dalam hati. Perasaan tidak menyenangkan terasa memenuhi hatinya saat melihat Naruto begitu mengkhawatirkan laki- laki lain.

" Semoga Shikamaru bisa melewati masa kritisnya," ujar Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

' Kenapa tidak mati saja sekalian' serapah Sasuke dalam hati tanpa ia sengaja.

Sasuke terkejut dengan pemikirannya.

Ia memang tidak menyukai pria bertindik itu, tapi ia tidak menyangka pikirannya berjalan di luar kendali.

' Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan' batinnya seraya menghela nafas pelan.

" Akan ada pemeriksaan keamanan di pintu gerbang kota nanti," Sai mengingatkan dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh keduanya.

Sasuke kembali melirik Naruto barang sejenak kemudian kembali melihat lurus ke depan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Naruto pikirkan tentang tindakannya ini, yang ia tahu hatinya terasa begitu nyeri dan kesal.

' Naruto . . ' panggilnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Asuma masih duduk di ruang tunggu operasi, pria paruh baya itu menatap kosong pintu ruangan di mana Shikamaru kini berada. Tubuhnya masih gemetaran mengingat kondisi bawahannya itu.

Ia tidak tahu pasti bagaimana kejadiannya. Shikamaru terjatuh dari balkon kamar lantai dua di apartemen yang tadi ia kunjungi.

Kakinya patah dan beberapa tulang rusuknya juga mengalami hal sama. Asuma bersyukur tengkorak kepala Shikamaru hanya mengalami retakan kecil. Meski begitu, ia tidak yakin Shikamaru bisa diselamatkan. Pemuda beranting itu sudah kehilangan banyak darah.

Asuma terus berdoa untuk anak buahnya. Pemuda yang sudah seperti putranya sendiri.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di halaman rumah sakit. Naruto bergegas keluar dari mobil dan berlari cepat menuju gedung besar di hadapannya. Pikirannya dipenuhi pria beranting dengan mata sipit itu.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat melihat pria paruh baya yang ia kenal sebagai atasan Shikamaru, pria brewok yang kini berjalan kaku meninggalkan seorang dokter di depan pintu ruang operasi.

" Inspektur," panggil Naruto cepat.

Laki- laki itu menoleh. Sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto.

" Uzumaki- san," lirihnya.

" Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto. Matanya mulai berair, diiringi isakan kecil gadis berambut pirang itu memegang lengan Asuma. Menuntut jawaban.

" Shikamaru?" tanyanya lagi saat Asuma hanya menatapnya lekat dengan wajah sedih.

Dan Naruto hanya mampu menahan nafas ketika akhirnya pria di hadapannya mengatakan sesuatu tentang kondisi Shikamaru.

Seluruh badannya gemetaran hebat. Dan hatinya terasa nyeri. Naruto, gadis itu kini menangis terisak di tengah luasnya koridor rumah sakit.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Omake . . .**

Temari menurunkan putranya dari gendongan. Sejak tadi bocah kecilnya, Kanai, terus saja merengek dan minta digendong. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ceria dan mandiri.

" Ibu, ibu kenapa?" tanya Kanai saat melihat sang ibu tengah memegangi dadanya dengan ekspresi kesakitan.

Temari menggeleng pelan.

" Ibu tidak apa- apa, Sayang," balasnya kemudian tersenyum kecil.

' Ada apa? Kenapa dadaku rasanya sakit sekali?,'

Wanita itu menatap langit kota Ame yang kini dipenuhi awan gelap.

' Sebentar lagi hujan turun,' ujarnya dalam hati.

" Shikamaru, aku merindukanmu . . " lirihnya.

 **End Omake . .**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Halooo.. chap 9 akhirnya bisa di update meski jumlah word nya jauh lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya.. terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.. semoga menghibur.**

 **Special thanks to,**

 **Byakuren Hikaru83, Rin Naoko Uchinami, Aiko Vallery, Habibah794, anita indah 777, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Aozora-bluesky, L casei shirota strain, Uzumaki Prince Dobe Nii, narudobetetsuyapolepel, Lhiae932, dan guestnya guest, yang sudah menyempatkan untuk menulis review sebagai penyemangat saya.. yey! Makasih banyak, yaa..**

 **Dan juga bagi yang sudah nge fav maupun Follow, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih..**

 **Sekali lagi, Terima kasih sudah membaca chap ini..**

 **See U in the next chap, kawan- kawan.. semoga bisa update cepat lagi..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Luv,**

 **Lukas "Luke"**


	10. Chapter 10 : Hari yang Melelahkan

**Selamat membaca~**

 **..**

 **..**

Shikamaru koma, Sasuke tahu dari percakapan dokter dan pria tua brewokan itu bersama Sai tadi di dekat ruang operasi. Entah apa yang menimpa kekasih Naruto itu di tempat kerjanya Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu. Kakak laki- lakinya pernah menceritakan tentang pria beranting itu kemarin dulu, pria muda yang gemar mengatakan kata- kata keramat 'merepotkan' itu ternyata adalah teman SMA kakaknya di Suna, juga kekasih Naruto. Bleh, membatin kalimat 'dia kekasih Naruto' membuatnya ingin memukul sesuatu.

Menyedihkan sekali. Gadis culun yang dulu menjadi bahan taruhannya kini membuatnya bingung bukan kepalang. Sasuke cukup menyadari bahwa saat ini kondisinya tak ubahnya dengan menjilat ludah sendiri. Dulu ia memutuskan hubungan dengan Naruto yang ia pikir takkan ia sesali di kemudian hari, namun nyatanya kini ia berbalik mencintai gadis yang dulu ia cemooh di depan teman- temannya, juga Sakura.

Ahh, ya, ia sendiri baru ingat dengan gadis itu. Sakura, gadis berambut merah jambu, idola SMA juga di kampusnya. Ia tahu sejak dulu, Sakura cantik dan memiliki proporsi tubuh yang di idamkan banyak pria yang melihatnya. Tapi perasaannya tidak pernah sedalam ini dengan putri keluarga Haruno itu. Tidak pernah sedalam ia menyimpan perasaannya untuk Naruto Namikaze.

Setelah kepergian Naruto beberapa tahun lalu dari Konoha, diam- diam ia selalu memikirkan gadis culun berambut pirang itu. Gadis dengan kaca mata tebal yang ternyata menyembunyikan manik biru mempesona yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang bila menatapnya. Naruto bukan gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui selama hidupnya. Bukan. Tetapi ia memiliki lebih banyak kelebihan bila dibandingkan dengan gadis- gadis lain. Ia menarik dari sisi yang berbeda. Dan Sasuke baru menyadarinya setelah bertemu lagi dengan bungsu Namikaze itu.

Perasaan bersalah kembali memenuhi hatinya. Ia masih ingat kata- kata kasar yang dulu pernah ia ucapkan untuk Naruto di kelasnya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kasar. Mengusap wajahnya yang tampak kuyu. Pemuda berambut kelam itu menatap telapak tangan besarnya cukup lama.

" Sekarang pun rasanya sulit percaya bahwa aku pernah menggenggam tangannya dulu," lirihnya.

Sasuke berdecak. Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Ia kini duduk di taman rumah sakit tempat Shikamaru dirawat.

Tangan kokohnya meraih ponsel hitam dari dalam saku celananya. Ponsel milik Naruto bahkan masih ia bawa.

' Sedang apa dia di dalam?' pikirnya sendu.

.

.

 **HARI YANG MELELAHKAN**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **By : Lukas "Luke" d'grayson**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Gender Blend. , Gaje, Garing, Typos**

..

..

Naruto duduk sendirian di kursi tunggu di koridor ruang rawat tempat Shikamaru berada. Koridor rumah sakit tampak sepi, hanya beberapa perawat yang berlalu lalang untuk mengecek kondisi pasien di bangsal tempat Naruto kini berada.

Sekotak jus jeruk terulur ke depan wajahnya, Naruto sedikit tersentak. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke tersenyum kecil padanya.

" Minumlah," ujar pemuda itu kemudiam duduk di sisi Naruto.

" Temanmu bilang kau sendirian di sini,"

Naruto meraih minuman kotak dari tangan Sasuke dengan berat hati.

" Kau belum makan malam," lanjut Sasuke lagi seraya membuka kaleng kopinya.

" Kau juga belum," balas Naruto, merasa tak enak hati sudah merepotkan pria di sebelahnya. Ini sudah larut malam dan mereka belum makan apapun sejak siang.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tengah memainkan sedotan dan minuman kotak di kedua tangannya. Gadis itu menunduk dengan mata sembab. Rambut pirangnya yang biasanya terikat rapi kini poninya tampak berantakan.

" Kita berdua sama- sama belum makan," kata Sasuke seraya meraih minuman kotak di tangan Naruto dan menusuknya dengan sedotan.

" Ini. Kau masih suka minum yang seperti ini'kan?" kembali pria itu menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk kaku.

Setelahnya, mereka saling diam. Tidak tahu mau membicarakan apa lagi.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan suasana hening di sekitarnya membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Ia ingin mengobrol banyak hal dengan Naruto, bercerita apa saja yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu dari pria berkuncir dengan nama Shikamaru. Mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk waktu yang lama dan mungkin selamanya.

' Amiin. Amiin,' rapalnya dalam hati.

Sasuke nyaris terkekeh dengan pemikirannya. Merasa lucu dengan dirinya sendiri. Seperti pria yang tidak tahu malu. Setelah dulu membuang Naruto, kini ia berharap bisa memiliki gadis itu lagi.

Terdengar tepukan pelan di sebelahnya. Sasuke menoleh, Naruto terlihat sedang menggaruk lengan bawah sikunya yang tampak merah.

' Digigit nyamuk?'

Lama Sasuke menatap Naruto hingga tanpa sadar tangan kokohnya terulur dan menyingkirkan anak rambut gadis bermata biru itu kemudian menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga.

" Kau berantakan sekali," ujarnya.

Naruto terdiam. Gadis itu cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke.

" Lihat aku, Dobe,"

Dan Naruto lebih terkejut lagi setelah mendengar panggilan itu. Panggilan Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya beberapa tahun lalu.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke menatapnya lekat. Pria tampan itu bahkan belum menarik tangannya dari sisi wajah Naruto.

Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa saat, membuat jantung kedua manusia yang saling berhadapan itu berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Dia sudah akan menarik dan mengecup bibir mungil di depannya ketika suara dua orang wanita dari ujung koridor membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Dengan gerakan canggung Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat tepat di hadapannya.

" Di mana Sai?" tanya Naruto membuka suara.

Sasuke yang sibuk mengumpat dalam hati lantas menoleh.

" Dia pergi mencari minimarket di dekat sini bersama polisi tua itu," balas Sasuke dengan suara berat.

Naruto mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

Sai meraih beberapa cup ramen dari rak, di sebelahnya Asuma tampak memainkan ponselnya.

" Shikamaru akan dibawa ke Suna besok pagi. Lebih baik ia di rawat di kotanya sendiri," kata Asuma diiringi helaan nafas pelan.

Sai menoleh, menatap pria itu beberapa saat.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Anda belum menceritakannya pada kami," Sai berujar.

Asuma tampak berpikir, sedikit lama, kemudian menjawab.

" Aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti. Biarkan hal itu jadi urusan kami –polisi. Kami tidak akan tinggal diam. Tenang saja,"

Sai menghembuskan nafas kasar.

" Kenapa Anda menghubungiku? Anda tidak menghubungi orang tua Shikamaru?" tanya Sai.

" Aku menghubungi Namikaze- san," balas Asuma cepat.

Sai mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

" Aku tidak tahu yang mana nomor orang tuanya, aku juga tidak punya nomor telepon mereka. Kemudian aku lihat nomor Namikaze- san ada di urutan pertama pada daftar panggilan cepat di ponsel Shikamaru, dan nomormu ada di urutan ke dua," jelas Asuma. Pria tua itu melirik Sai sebentar.

' Huh?' Sai membeo.

' Kenapa nomor Naruto ada di urutan pertama?' batinnya.

" Aku sudah menghubungi nomor Namikaze- san beberapa kali tapi tidak diangkat. Jadi aku hanya mengirim sms padanya, kemudian aku memutuskan untuk menghubungimu saja," terangnya lagi.

' Ahh, ya, ponsel Naruto hilang' Sai mendengus saat mengingatnya.

.

.

.

Sakura membanting ponselnya kasar. Kamarnya begitu berantakan tapi siapa yang peduli, ia sedang marah saat ini.

" Kalian putus kemarin, kenapa ngamuknya sekarang?" Ino menggumam lelah. Melihat Sakura terus mengamuk sejak siang, sejak di taman dekat pasar kota, juga di café milik Sasuke Uchiha, membuatnya lelah lahir batin. Menyeretnya kembali pulang saja sudah membuatnya kewalahan, sekarang ditambah ia harus mendengarkan celotehan panjang dari sahabatnya itu.

" Dia mematikan ponselnya," desis Sakura tampak geram.

' Uchiha memang cerdas. Putuskan orangnya, matikan ponsel, dan biarkan orang lain yang mendengar teriakan- teriakan marah si mantan pacar' cela Ino dalam hati.

" Dia juga tidak datang ke café nya siang tadi. Ke mana dia!?"

" Sasuke, kau brengs*k!"

Sementara Sakura masih sibuk menggumam dan mengumpat kesal, Ino memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya dan berselancar di dunia internet.

.

.

.

" Aku akan bawakan ini untuk mereka –Naruto dan Sasuke," ujar Sai seraya menunjukkan dua cup ramen di kedua tangannya. Asuma mengangguk paham. Pria paruh baya itu kemudian menghampiri lemari pendingin di sudut minimarket dan mengambil dua kaleng minuman.

Mereka berdua bergegas kembali ke rumah sakit setelah menyelesaikan pembayaran.

Asuma menengok saat menyadari Sai berhenti berjalan. Pemuda berambut kelam itu tengah memperhatikan sesuatu, ahh bukan, melainkan seseorang.

" Sai?" suara seorang wanita menarik perhatiannya. Wanita berambut pirang dengan seorang bocah kecil di sebelahnya.

" Temari- nee- san?," bisik Sai yang masih mampu ia dengar.

.

.

.

Naruto mendesah lelah, sejak tadi ia hanya duduk di sini. Perutnya sedikit nyeri dan pantatnya pun terasa panas.

Gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya yang sedikit gatal. Rambut yang sudah berantakan kini jadi semakin berantakan. Naruto tahu tanpa harus melihatnya di cermin. Tanpa malu bungsu Namikaze itu menaikkan ketiak kirinya dan menciumnya barang sedetik.

' Asem,' desisnya dalam hati.

Mau bagaimana lagi, setelah jalan- jalan siang tadi ia langsung meluncur ke sini, tanpa mandi, tanpa makan, tanpa ganti baju. Begitu paniknya dia setelah mendengar pria yang ia sayangi itu dalam kondisi kritis, ia tidak sempat memikirkan apapun selain segera bergegas ke tempat ini.

Perasaannya campur aduk antara lega, sedih, dan khawatir. Ia bersyukur Shikamaru berhasil melewati masa kritisnya, tapi perasaan sedih juga menggelayuti hatinya. Pria beranting yang sering menggodanya dengan kalimat 'Kau tidak kangen padaku, huh, Naruto?' itu kini hanya terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan kondisi parah. Shikamaru koma, mengingat hal itu membuatnya sedih sekaligus khawatir.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar. Berharap kesedihannya juga ikut menguap karenanya.

Diliriknya Sasuke. Laki- laki muda itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi dengan mata terpejam. Naruto merasa bingung kenapa Sasuke ikut menunggu Shikamaru di rumah sakit, seharusnya pemuda itu pulang ke Konoha. Dia tidak punya kepentingan apapun di sini.

' Apa dia belum pulang karena kelelahan mengantar kami kemari?' tebak Naruto.

Pikirannya berjalan, menebak- nebak sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan adik kak Itachi ini di sini.

' Atau dia mau menemaniku?' tebaknya lagi. Gadis dengan rasa percaya diri tinggi itu kemudian menepuk pipinya pelan.

' Sinting. Aku ini mikir apa, sih? Memangnya Sasuke mau repot- repot melakukan itu,'

' Tapi . . Akhir- akhir ini Sasuke bertingkah aneh padaku,'

Naruto mengerutkan kening dan menggeleng pelan. Mengenyahkan pikiran yang mulai melantur. Kemudian ia menoleh, mencoba melihat lebih jelas pemuda yang duduk di sisi kanannya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu terus menatap wajah lelah Sasuke selama beberapa saat. Memandangi gurat kelelahan yang nampak di wajah tampan keturunan Uchiha itu. Mulai dari kening, turun ke hidung, bergeser ke rambut gelapnya, ke telinga kiri, lalu turun lagi ke bibir dan dagunya, kemudian naik lagi ke mata yang sedang terpejam.

" Bulu matanya panjang ya . ." gumamnya berbisik.

' Dia belum mandi sore 'kan? Kenapa gantengnya tidak hilang?' dengusnya dalam hati.

Kemudian terlintas ingatan saat melihat Sasuke melemparkan senyum kecil padanya. Baik beberapa tahun lalu, maupun beberapa hari terakhir.

' Aku tidak bisa lupa, senyumnya bahkan masih sama, si Teme ini tidak banyak berubah,' pikirnya.

Hatinya sedikit tidak nyaman. Memandangi wajah Sasuke lama, membuatnya mengingat banyak kejadian yang ia alami saat bersama laki- laki ini. Ketika Sasuke memintanya menjadi kekasih, ketika bolos bersama, mengobrol dan jalan bersama, juga ketika laki- laki ini membuangnya di depan Sakura, kemudian bertemu lagi setelah 3 tahun berlalu, dan saat kemarin ketika kekasih pria ini mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bertunangan.

Nyut.

Naruto merasakan hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Gadis itu menggeleng, berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan aneh yang muncul di sana.

Kembali ia menatap Sasuke.

' Tapi sekarang penampilannya sudah lebih dewasa,' batinnya. Ia tak bisa membohongi diri sendiri, Sasuke memang tergolong laki- laki ganteng. Sangat mudah baginya untuk membuat banyak gadis terpesona padanya. Bukan hanya penampilan, tapi pria berambut unggas ini juga dari keluarga terpandang, pasti banyak perempuan yang jatuh dalam pesonanya.

" Apa yang kau lihat, Dobe?" suara berat membuatnya berjengit kaget. Dengan kikuk Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Buyar sudah lamunannya.

' Sialaaaann,' umpatnya dalam hati. Merasa malu dan jadi salting sendiri.

" Dobe?" panggil Sasuke lagi. Kali ini pemuda itu membuka matanya dan melirik Naruto di sebelahnya.

" Aku punya nama," desis Naruto pelan tanpa menoleh.

Bibir Sasuke berkedut menahan tawa.

" Benarkah?" goda Sasuke.

Naruto melirik Sasuke aneh. Mereka saling melirik selama beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membuang muka. Ia jadi ingat kejadian kemarin malam di kediaman Uchiha, ketika laki- laki muda di sebelahnya ini dengan berani mencuri ciuman saat ia pura- pura tidur.

' Sialan, keningku sudah tidak perawan lagi' batinnya asal.

Dan memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi.

" Tunggu," panggil Sasuke.

Seperti di film- film remaja, Sasuke menarik Naruto agar tidak pergi dan menatap gadis berambut pirang itu dengan mata berkaca, minta dikasihani. Bedanya, ini yang ditarik si Sasuke bukan pergelangan tangan atau pun telapak tangan Naruto, melainkan ujung bajunya.

" Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal.

" Perutku sakit. Aku belum makan dari siang karena mengantarmu ke sini,"

Naruto diam. Ia baru ingat sudah merepotkan laki- laki ini tadi. Wah, Sasuke pintar sekali membuat orang merasa berhutang budi, batinnya.

" Lalu?" tanyanya.

" Kau harus menraktirku," jawab Sasuke cepat.

Dan Naruto tak punya pilihan selain menuruti permintaan adik bungsu kakak iparnya.

.

.

.

Asuma memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit dan meninggalkan Sai yang kini duduk bersisian dengan wanita muda berambut pirang.

" Kupikir kau sedang bersama Gaara di Konoha," kata Temari memecah keheningan.

" Dengan siapa kau di sini?" lanjutnya.

" Ahh, dengan temanku," balas Sai diiringi senyum kecil.

Sai melirik Temari yang tengah membukakan bungkus makanan untuk putra kecilnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu wanita ini di Ame.

' Kebetulankah?' pikirnya.

Asuma tidak mengatakan apapun tentang Temari, itu berarti wanita ini bukan datang ke sini karena tahu Shikamaru mengalami kecelakaan. Asuma tidak menghubunginya- Temari.

' Ada apa Temari- nee- san datang ke tempat ini?' pikirnya.

" Aku datang ke sini untuk liburan," ucap Temari seolah menjawab pikirannya.

" Tiba- tiba aku ingin mendatangi tempat ini kemarin. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa," lanjutnya.

Sai diam.

" Kanai mengajakku untuk jalan- jalan di sekitar penginapan. Aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu di sini," kata wanita itu lagi.

" . . . ,"

" Ada acara apa kau di-"

" Temari- nee- san, ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu," potong Sai. Mata kelamnya menatap wanita itu lekat.

Temari menoleh.

" Tentang Shikamaru- senpai."

.

.

.

Naruto ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tiang listrik terdekat. Ahh, tidak, dinding saja yang lebih dekat. Ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa- bisanya saat ini duduk berdua dengan Sasuke, di meja yang sama, makan dengan menu sama, dan berhadapan pula. Ia sedang tidak terkena santet' kan? Santet si Sasuke.

' Sebenarnya apa yang tadi kupikirkan?' batinnya.

" Ada apa?" suara berat Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya.

Dilihatnya Sasuke menatap lekat padanya.

Saat ini mereka masih di halaman rumah sakit. Tepatnya di sebuah kantin di sisi gedung besar berwarna putih itu.

Kantin tampak penuh meski malam semakin larut. Beberapa gadis juga tampak sesekali melirik ke arah mereka berdua. Naruto tidak buta untuk melihat ada salah satu dari mereka yang menatap Sasuke dengan mulut menganga. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Ia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan makannya dan kembali ke dalam. Ckckck, bahkan gara- gara sibuk memikirkan tingkah aneh Sasuke, ia jadi lupa bahwa saat ini ia sedang menunggui Shikamaru yang tengah memperjuangkan hidupnya di dalam.

Naruto memilih untuk melanjutkan acara makannya dari pada menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri, ia menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum girang. Bisa makan berdua dengan Naruto saja sudah membuatnya begini senang, apalagi kalau bisa … errr.. bisa apa, Sasuke?

'Bisa macam- macam?' batinnya.

Dan pikiran Uchiha muda itu mulai berselancar ke mana- mana.

.

.

Sasuke terpaku, tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana. Di depannya Naruto tengah berdiri, berhadapan dengan seorang wanita yang menangis sesenggukan di dekat pintu ruang rawat Shikamaru.

' Siapa wanita itu?' pikirnya.

' Seperti pernah melihatnya. Di mana?'

" Maaf tidak mengabarimu," suara Naruto terdengar parau.

" Ponselku hilang," lanjut Naruto. Gadis itu kembali menangis, Sasuke bisa melihatnya.

Uchiha muda itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana, tepat di mana ponsel Naruto berada. Ia lupa memberikannya tadi.

" Maaf, Temari- nee," ulang Naruto.

Wanita yang dipanggil Temari itu menatap Naruto lama. Kemudian memeluknya erat.

" Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu, juga pada Shikamaru. Naruto, maafkan aku," ujar Temari disela tangisannya.

" Ibu," seorang bocah di gendongan Sai ikut menangis dan memanggil ibunya beberapa kali. Berharap sang ibu segera menggendongnya.

" Maafkan aku, Naruto," isak Temari masih memeluk Naruto erat.

" Tidak, Temari- nee. Jangan katakan itu padaku. Katakan saja pada Shikamaru,"

Temari melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Ia belum paham situasi yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya.

' Sebenarnya siapa wanita ini?' pikirnya lagi.

" Naruto-"

" Temari- nee, aku sudah tidak bisa meneruskan sandiwara ini lagi. Aku tidak bisa," potong Naruto .

" Sai sudah mengatakannya padaku. Aku tahu, Naruto. Akulah yang bersalah sejak awal," balas Temari.

" Aku tahu kalian bukan benar- benar menjadi sepasang kekasih. Itu hanya sandiwara kalian agar aku menyadari bagaimana hidupku tanpa Shikamaru, tapi aku terlanjur merasa kotor dan merasa tidak pantas untuknya," lanjutnya.

Sasuke terkejut bukan main mendengarnya. Pria berambut kelam itu melirik Naruto yang terdiam dengan tangan terkepal erat.

" Naruto-"

" Cukup, Temari- nee. Sekarang bukan waktunya membicarakan itu. Kondisi Shikamaru lebih penting sekarang," potong Naruto cepat.

Temari mengangguk. Dia tampak begitu terpukul. Wanita itu berjalan pelan menghampiri pintu ruang rawat Shikamaru. Menengok ke dalam dari balik jendela kaca yang terdapat pada daun pintu.

" Besok, Shikamaru- senpai akan dipindahkan ke rumah sakit Suna," Sai berjalan mendekat.

" Kanai, lihat ada siapa di dalam," ujarnya pada bocah kecil di gendongannya.

" Paman Chika?" tanya Kanai dengan logat cadelnya.

Temari tampak tersenyum kecil. Berdiri di sisi Sai seraya mengusap kepala putranya sayang.

Naruto ikut tersenyum melihatnya, kemudian berbalik, berniat kembali keluar.

" Dobe," panggil Sasuke saat gadis itu melewatinya tanpa menoleh.

" Hm?" gumam Naruto tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

" Pria bertindik itu bukan kekasihmu?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengekori gadis berambut pirang di depannya. Ia benar- benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya. Tidak peduli nanti Naruto akan menganggapnya sebagai satu- satunya Uchiha yang kepo- nya selangit, asal dapat info apapun tentang gadis ini Sasuke tidak peduli.

" Apa aku pernah bilang kalau Shikamaru itu kekasihku?" balas Naruto tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ataupun menghentikan langkahnya.

Dan Sasuke merasakan kelegaan luar biasa di hatinya. Seolah batu sebesar kepala yang selama ini membuat dadanya sesak hilang tak berbekas.

" Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke diiringi senyum kecil yang tak bisa ia tahan.

" Mencari wartel. Ponsel Sai dan Shikamaru lowbatt, ponselku hilang. Aku harus menghubungi Utakata dan yang lain," jawab Naruto. Gadis itu terus berjalan keluar gedung rumah sakit tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang kini menggenggam ponsel hitam di sakunya dengan seringai kecil bermain di bibirnya.

" Benar- benar hari yang panjang dan melelahkan," gumam Naruto pelan.

..

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Omake . .**

Utakata memutus sambungan telepon, kemudian berjalan mendekati Ibunya.

" Telepon dari siapa?" tanya Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu tengah membantu sang putra membereskan barang- barang bawaannya selama di Konoha.

" Naruto. Dia bilang besok pagi baru akan kembali ke Suna, bersama Shikamaru dan Sai. Malam ini mereka menginap di rumah sakit tempat Shikamaru dirawat, Inspektur Asuma juga ada di sana,"

Kushina mendesah sedih.

" Naruto, Shikamaru, kasihan sekali mereka berdua, inilah risiko memiliki kekasih seorang detektif," ujar wanita itu.

Utakata tersenyum kecil.

" Kuharap Shikamaru baik- baik saja," ucapnya penuh harap. Kushina tersenyum kemudian mengusap kepala putranya sayang.

" Ibu, aku lupa mengatakan pada Ibu, juga Naruto,"

" Mengatakan apa?" tanya Kushina dengan alis yang saling bertaut.

" Koper Naruto tertinggal di Konoha, di rumah Uchiha," jawab Utakata diiringi dengusan kesal.

" Naruto pasti akan menjambak rambutku lagi," lanjutnya.

Kushina tersenyum geli.

" Biarkan saja. Mikoto pasti bersedia menyimpannya," ujarnya.

" Ahh, ya, Bibi Mikoto sangat memanjakan si cebol itu," dengus Utakata yang dibalas cubitan gemas tepat di hidung mancungnya.

 **End Omake . .**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Hi~ .. terimakasih sudah membaca chap ini..**

 **Semoga bs menghibur..**

 **Dn terimakasih jg untuk,**

 **lusy jeager ackerman, ayanara47, byakuren Hikaru83, rin Naoko Uchinami, Uzumaki Prince dobe-Nii, Habibah794, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Aiko Vallery, annisa ajja 39, lusy922, guestnya guest yang sudah me review, Wuahhh, bener- bener review kalian bikin saya pgen cepet2 update, pdhal ceritanya nulis juga belom.. hahaa.. terima kasih banyak pokoknya..**

 **Juga semua yang fav dan follow, serta para pembaca yang budiman, saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak.. #broke bilang, bhsa saya resmi sekali..emang iya ya? O.o**

 **Semoga chap selanjutnya bisa update lebih cepat..**

 **See U in the next chap, kawan- kawan..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Lukas 'Luke'..**


	11. Chapter 11 : Pulang ke Suna

**Selamat membaca.**

 **..**

 **..**

Utakata membasuh wajahnya di wastafel kamar mandi di apartemen Shuukaku. Dia bangun kesiangan hari ini. Karena semalam ia harus membereskan barang- barang bawaannya selama di Konoha terlebih dulu, ia baru bisa tidur saat jam melewati tengah malam.

Sebelum menuju RS hari ini, Utakata memang berniat menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke apartemen kecil milik sahabatnya yang satu ini.

" Sudah sampai mana mereka?" suara serak Shuukaku memecah keheningan. Utakata melirik si empunya suara yang terpantul lewat kaca wastafel di hadapannya.

" Sejam lagi mereka sampai di rumah sakit Suna," balas Utakata.

" Kudengar ponsel Naruto hilang," celetuk Gaara.

" Hmm," balas Utakata lagi dengan gumaman pelan.

" Eh? Hilang beneran? Lalu dari mana kau tahu mereka akan sampai sejam lagi?" tanya Shuukaku yang kini tengah tengkurap di atas sofa kamarnya. Tangannya tampak memegang sebuah buku dengan banyak gambar, sering disebut komik oleh banyak orang.

" Dari Sasuke, lewat telepon umum tadi," Utakata menjawab singkat. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu keluar kamar mandi dan ikut duduk di hadapan Gaara. Bersandar pada kaki sofa yang ditiduri Shuukaku.

" Huh? Sasuke? Adik laki- laki Bos maksudmu? Yang sok kegantengan itu?" Shuukaku bertanya dengan ekspresi kaget.

Utakata mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Memangnya-"

" Stop. Kalau kau ingin bertanya lebih banyak, tanya saja pada Naruto," Utakata mengulurkan tangan ke depan wajah Shuukaku agar pria berambut jabrik itu tidak bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

" Pih, pelit," cibir Shuukaku kesal.

Gaara dan Utakata hanya beradu pandang kemudian mendengus kesal.

Suasana hening beberapa saat. Hanya ada suara gesekan kertas ketika Shuukaku membalik halaman komiknya, juga air yang sesekali menetes dari keran wastafel. Dua manusia lain di kamar Shuukaku kini sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

" Hei, ngomong- ngomong, kau kenal tidak sama perempuan dengan rambut pink?" Shuukaku kembali membuka suara.

" Siapa?" tanya Utakata dengan kening berkerut.

" Pacar si Sasuke itu,"

" Oh, itu," balas Utakata pendek.

" Lalu?" tanya Gaara.

Shuukaku tampak berpikir selama beberapa detik kemudian berkata,

" Dia lebih cocok bila denganmu, Gaara,"

Dan bantal sofa tiba- tiba melayang tepat mengenai wajah Shuukaku.

" Apa maksudmu, Idiot?" desis Gaara dengan nada berbahaya.

..

..

 **PULANG KE SUNA**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **By : Lukas "Luke" d'grayson**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Gender Blend. , Gaje, Garing, Typos**

..

..

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali. Mengusir rasa kantuk yang terus saja datang, karena semalam ia nyaris begadang menunggui Shikamaru. Barangkali pria itu tiba- tiba membuka pintu ruang rawat dan mengajaknya pulang ke Suna bersama, entah naik taksi, angkot ataupun bus umum, apa saja boleh. Tapi nyatanya pria bertindik itu belum juga bangun.

Saat dipindahkan ke mobil ambulan saja si pemalas itu masih di pasangi banyak selang. Naruto bergidik melihatnya.

Matanya melihat keluar jendela. Ia ingat mobil hitam yang sedang ia naiki ini milik Sasuke, lagi- lagi ia merepotkan pria berambut unggas itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, ambulan penuh. Pagi tadi dua teman si pak polisi berewokan –Asuma- datang ke rumah sakit untuk mengiringi kepulangan sang detektif muda.

' Mengiringi apanya kalo tidak bawa mobil sendiri. Harusnya saat ini aku yang duduk di mobil ambulan' gerutunya dalam hati.

' Enaknya Sai, bisa dekat- dekat si suster cantik. Dasar playboy cap badak'

' Harusnya si kunyuk bermuka dua itu yang duduk di sini, bukan aku'

' Mogok mobilnya baru tahu rasa' Naruto terus mengumpati Sai dalam hati. Mengkambing hitamkan teman memang enak ya. Padahal sebenarnya salah bungsu Namikaze itu sendiri yang tadinya terlalu lama di toilet. Gadis berambut pirang itu ketiduran di salah satu bilik toilet dengan nyenyak berbonus iler panjang yang sukses membasahi sebagian kerah bajunya. Alhasil mobil ambulan berangkat lebih dulu membawa kedua temannya dan para polisi berbadan kekar itu. Sementara ia harus menyusul pulang ke Suna bersama laki- laki di sebelahnya ini.

Laju mobil terasa semakin pelan. Sasuke memutar kemudinya dan menepi di pinggir jalan raya dekat persawahan.

Naruto menegakkan punggungnya.

" Sepertinya mogok," ujar Sasuke dengan nada sedatar papan gilasan.

Naruto melirik pria bermata elang itu yang kini berusaha menstarter mesin mobilnya.

" Tidak bisa," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Laki- laki jangkung berbadan tegap itu lantas membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke mulai membuka kap mobil dan melakukan entah apa. Maklumlah dia bukan dari jurusan otomotif jadi mana tahu ia tentang beginian. Kalau ditanya masalah jumlah roda mobil atau warna mobil, dia baru bisa menjawab dengan benar.

Merasa tidak enak sekaligus tidak punya kerjaan, perempuan berambut pirang itu memutuskan untuk ikut keluar. Toh, kalau tetap di dalam mobil, bisa- bisa ia jadi daging panggang. Fanasss, men. Mau fakai kifas angin juga tidak ada. Haha.

" Tetap di dalam. Udara di luar panas," seru Sasuke dari arah depan.

" Di dalam juga panas," balas Naruto.

Tak terdengar jawaban apapun dari Sasuke, gadis itu mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Hanya ada persawahan luas di seberang jalan. Dan dibelakangnya rerimbunan pohon yang nyaris seperti hutan.

" Aku belum pernah lewat jalan ini," gumamnya pelan.

' Chk, gara- gara mengumpat mobil mogok, kenapa jadi mogok beneran?' batinnya.

" Aku juga belum," balas suara berat dari balik punggungnya. Naruto sontak menoleh, Sasuke tepat di belakangnya dengan tatapan mata yang terasa aneh untuk Naruto.

Gadis itu mundur selangkah, hampir bersandar pada pintu mobil.

' Mau apa si Teme ini?' pikirnya panic saat Sasuke memajukan badannya.

Mereka beradu pandang selama beberapa saat.

' Kalau sampai berbuat macam- macam, akan kupatahkan asset masa depannya' janji Naruto dalam hati.

" Minggir sebentar, aku mau mengambil peralatan mobilku. Ada yang harus diperbaiki sebentar," ujar Sasuke.

Menuai kelegaan di hati Naruto. Gadis itu kemudian bergeser kemudian berlalu. Sedikit menjauh dan duduk di atas sebuah batu besar yang mirip cadas tepat di bawah sebuah pohon rimbun.

Tampak Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

" Apa kau haus?" tanya pria itu dengan suara beratnya.

Naruto baru akan menjawab iya ketika si rambut unggas kembali bersuara.

" Aku punya minuman isotonic. Sudah kubuka dan kuminum setengahnya tadi. Kau bisa mengambilnya di jok belakang,"

' Tidak sudi,' balas Naruto dalam hati.

" Aku tidak haus," jawab Naruto. Terpaksa berbohong. Mana mau ia minum dari botol yang sama dengan si Sasuke. Bisa jadi ciuman tidak langsung nanti.

" Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke lagi tanpa menoleh. Kedua tangannya sibuk dengan peralatan dan bagian depan mobilnya.

" Iya," balas Naruto pendek.

" Ahh, kudengar saat seseorang sedang berada di bawah terik matahari yang begini panas dengan kondisi tenggorokan kering dan kehausan, lama- lama dia bisa mati," kata Sasuke seraya berkutat dengan mobilnya.

' Semua orang juga tahu itu. Mati lemas karena dehidrasi' batin Naruto kesal.

" Aku serius. Aku ini kuliah di fakultas kedokteran. Jadi meskipun kau belum merasa haus kau harus banyak minum, agar cairan tubuhmu yang berkurang bisa terganti. Jika tidak begitu, tentu tubuhmu yang kekurangan cairan akan menyeimbangkan diri dengan cara menghisap air dari komponen tubuhmu yang lain. Darah misalnya," lanjut Sasuke. Kali ini diiringi dengan menatap Naruto bulat- bulat. Berharap gadis itu akan percaya. Sasukee, Sasuke, kau benar- benar licik. Kau memang Joker bertampang Batman. Megatron bertampang Optimus Prime. Serigala berbulu macan. Eh?

Kening Naruto mengerut, persis seperti ekspresi seorang ibu- ibu rumah tangga yang sulit percaya saat tetangganya mengatakan kalau harga bayam lebih mahal daripada beras.

" Di mana minumannya?" tanya Naruto yang mulai termakan omongan Sasuke yang bisa jadi ada benarnya.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya samar.

" Di jok belakang," balasnya seraya menunjuk dengan dagunya.

Dan pria itu nyaris terbahak saat Naruto dengan polosnya mulai menenggak isotonic miliknya.

" Hei, Dobe. Sisakan untukku," serunya kemudian.

.

.

.

Beberapa orang tampak mengisi meja café milik Sasuke. Dua di antaranya adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dan merah jambu. Suigetsu yang berdiri bersandar dekat counter café hanya mendesah lelah melihatnya.

" Hei, mereka datang lagi," dengusnya pada Juugo.

" Memangnya kenapa? Nona Sakura'kan calon tunangan bos,"

" Siapa bilang? Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir," Suigetsu mencibir. Kedua tangannya membentuk tanda silang di depan dada untuk menegaskan ucapannya. Juugo tampak terkejut meski hanya sebentar.

" Oh," balasnya.

" Cuma oh saja?" tanya Suigetsu heran.

" Memangnya aku mau bilang apa? Mengurus keluargaku saja sudah membuatku pusing. Kepalaku bisa kelebihan muatan kalau ikut campur urusan orang lain," Juugo mendengus.

Suigetsu nyengir lebar.

" Wah, wah, jadi ini kerjanya babu- babu milik Sasuke saat tuannya tidak ada di café?" suara sinis seorang gadis membuat mereka berdua menoleh.

Sakura tampak berdiri angkuh dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ahh, rupanya ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi.

" Katakan kemana Sasuke pergi!" tuntut gadis itu dengan tatapan mata setajam belati.

" Kami tidak tahu," balas Juugo datar. Dan memang jujur apa adanya. Dia tidak tahu kemana saat ini sang bos sedang berkelana.

" Sudah kubilang jangan mencoba membohongiku," nada suara Sakura memang menurun, tapi kali ini penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

" Tapi-"

" Kami tidak sedang berbohong," potong Juugo masih dengan nada datarnya.

" Dia sengaja menjauhiku," desis Sakura nyaris berbisik. Tatapannya masih setajam sutet.

Juugo dan Suigetsu diam. Bukannya mereka malas mau menanggapi gumaman Sakura, tapi bingung mau bicara apa. Takutnya kalau salah bicara bisa- bisa mantan kekasih bos nya ini mengamuk di sini dan membuat keributan.

" Dia pikir bisa begitu saja memutuskanku?" kata Sakura lagi.

" Sakura, hentikan," Ino meraih bahu Sakura dan meremasnya pelan.

Sakura tersenyum sinis. Nyaris membuat Sugetsu kabur dari meja counter café dan bergelung di bawah selimut tebalnya.

" Aku akan menemui Naruto," putusnya kemudian.

Huh? Mau ngapain bertemu Naruto? Ino membeo.

" Ayo pergi dari sini, Ino," dan gadis berambut merah muda itu pun berlalu. Berlenggang menuju pintu café dan keluar. Menyisakan Ino dan dua manusia lain yang masih menatap kepergiannya dengan raut aneh.

.

.

.

Hamparan pemandangan yang ditutupi gedung- gedung yang menjulang tinggi membuat paru- paru Naruto bernafas lega. Ia sudah masuk di wilayah Suna, kota tempat tinggalnya.

" Kita sudah sampai di Suna," ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Naruto tak menjawab apapun. Bungsu Namikaze itu justru menilik keluar jendela. Memandangi deretan toko- toko kecil maupun rumah makan yang tampak ramai.

Lapar, sih. Wajar, sudah siang. Tapi ia ingin cepat sampai di rumah sakit, menyusul Shikamaru. Juga Sai, Utakata, dan kawan- kawannya yang lain yang kata si Sasuke mau datang.

" Kita makan dulu. kita belum makan sejak pagi," ujar Sasuke lagi.

" Tidak mau," balas Naruto spontan. Inginnya sih tidak menjawab, biar si Sasuke asik bicara sendiri.

" Tapi perutmu berbunyi sejak tadi," Sasuke melirik Naruto melalui kaca spion.

" Tapi aku ingin cepat sampai di rumah sakit,"

" Tapi kau harus makan untuk menjaga kesehatanmu,"

" Berisik. Konsentrasi saja sama jalannya," sungut Naruto kesal. Gadis itu melirik sebal pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Kenapa juga si unggas ini mencampuri urusannya? Lagipula dia ini siapa? Naruto mendengus.

" Ini mobilku. Terserah aku mau membawamu kemana," ujar Sasuke kemudian. Nada suaranya terdengar lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

" Turunkan aku!" seru Naruto dengan mata melotot. Kesal juga lama- lama beradu mulut dengan laki- laki sombong di sebelahnya.

Sasuke mendengus.

Naruto yang sekarang dua kali lipat lebih keras kepala dibandingkan dulu.

" Kita makan dulu," putus Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menganga.

' Enak saja unggas ini memutuskan seenak ekornya' batinnya geram.

Memangnya sejak kapan mereka jadi seakrab ini? Kenapa sekarang bisa saling menimpali percakapan? Padahal awalnya mereka saling diam dan acuh. Pih, tidak tahu malu.

" Kalau kau menolak, kau jadi pacarku detik ini juga," Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, sekilas. Inginnya menatap lebih lama, tapi ia khawatir akan menabrak sesuatu nantinya karena asik beradu pelototan dengan putra papa Minato, calon mertuanya. Ciehh.

" Jadi pacar jidatmu!" emosi Naruto sudah naik sampai ke ubun- ubun. Bahkan wajahnya sudah memerah karena marah.

" Aku tidak mau makan. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang," lanjutnya.

" Selamat. Kita jadian sekarang," ujar Sasuke diiringi cengiran kemenangan.

Dan Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak rambut unggas milik mantan kekasih abal- abalnya ini.

' Laki- laki kurang ajarrrrr' teriaknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?" tanya Kushina setelah sang putra kembali ke rumah.

" Kudengar kondisinya sudah lebih baik dibandingkan kemarin. Tapi dia masih belum juga bangun, Ibu," jawab Utakata seraya melepas jaketnya. Kemudian duduk bersandar pada sofa, di sebelah sang ibu.

" Syukurlah, Ibu akan menjenguknya sore nanti bersama ayahmu," Kushina tampak sedikit lebih lega setelah mendengar kondisi Shikamaru yang mulai membaik.

" Di mana Naruto, Ibu?" tanya Utakata pada Kushina. Wanita itu tampak mengerutkan kening heran.

" Bukankah harusnya dia bersamamu?" tanya wanita itu.

" Huh?"

" Harusnya ibu yang bertanya di mana Naruto," ulang Kushina.

" Ku pikir dia sudah pulang," gumam Utakata.

" Makanya aku langsung pamit pulang begitu Shikamaru sudah mendapatkan kamar rawat," lanjutnya.

" Ke mana anak itu?" kini giliran Kushina yang menggumam penuh tanya.

" Kudengar dari Sai, dia pulang diantar Sasuke,"

" Sasuke?" Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Tapi mereka belum sampai rumah," ujar Kushina.

Ibu dan anak itu saling beradu pandang selama beberapa detik kemudian menatap jam besar di dinding dan bergumam,

" Padahal hari sudah begini siang, kemana mereka berdua?"

.

.

.

Mereka berdua baru tiba di rumah sakit. Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya, dan Naruto dengan wajah kesalnya. Dengan kaki dihentak- hentak, Naruto menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Bibirnya komat- kamit mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti gerutuan dan umpatan kesal di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus geli di belakangnya.

" Di mana ruangannya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Telapak tangan kanannya meraba kantong celana, bermaksud mengambil smartphone untuk menghubungi Sai atau temannya.

" Argh, ponselku hilang," gerutunya kesal.

" Mau pakai ponselku?" tawar Sasuke. Naruto mendelik. Ia sedang benar- benar kesal dengan pria ini.

" Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu," sinis Naruto mendesis.

" Ohh, tapi kau baru saja merepotkanku sejak kemarin," balas Sasuke enteng.

Wah, wah, Naruto ingin sekali melemparkan sepatunya ke kepala adik Itachi ini. Benar- benar . . . Bagaimana bisa jantungnya berdetak tidak nyaman tiap berdekatan dengan laki- laki menyebalkan ini? Jantung durhaka, pikirnya.

" Tidak masalah, sih. Ponselku juga kehabisan batere sejak semalam. Kau tahu sendiri'kan aku menelepon Utakata tadi melalui telepon umum," lanjut Sasuke.

Hmmm, jika dipikir- pikir. Sasuke sendiri juga merasa heran dengan perubahan yang ia alami. Kenapa ia jadi secerewet ini saat bersama Naruto? Lidahnya gatal ingin terus menggoda gadis berambut pirang ini, mengajaknya berbicara, memancing emosinya untuk menarik lebih banyak kata dari bibir tipis Naruto. Wah, benar kata pepatah atau apalah itu, cinta memang gila. Sasuke kini merasakannya.

" Naruto?" suara panggilan membuat dua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seseorang dengan rambut jabrik berjalan menghamapiri mereka.

" Shuukaku?"

" Wah, wah, kau dari mana saja? Ku pikir kau sudah di rumah. Utakata baru saja pulang untuk mencarimu," Sai menghampiri mereka.

Naruto melotot menatap kehadiran Sai. Masih dendam dengan laki- laki itu yang meninggalkannya pergi lebih dulu. Kalau bukan karena si pucat berambut hitam itu- Sai, tidak mungkin dia bisa semobil berdua dengan si kunyuk keturunan Uchiha yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

" ARGH!" Sai memekik saat tulang keringnya mendapat tendangan keras dari ujung sepatu bertali milik Naruto. Gadis itu berjalan cepat menghampiri Shuukaku.

" Shuu, wah, sahabatku sayang, mari tunjukkan padaku jalan ke ruang rawat Shikamaru," ajaknya seraya merangkul bahu Shuukaku.

" Oi, ada apa de-,"

" Sudah, cepat tunjukkan ruangannya," Naruto menyeret paksa Shuukaku yang masih tampak kebingungan hingga akhirnya dua orang itu menghilang di belokan.

" Kenapa dia?" tanya Sai heran seraya mengusap tulang keringnya yang terasa nyeri.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya.

' Dia cuma mau bicara padaku kalau sedang berdua saja, itupun terlihat terpaksa saat melakukannya' pikirnya.

Ahh, dia memang menyadari, Naruto terpaksa melakukannya. Gadis itu terlihat enggan saat menanggapi ucapannya. Sasuke tahu, bahkan sejak awal pertemuan mereka kembali. Naruto seolah tidak mau lagi berbicara padanya. Tapi kondisi yang memaksa gadis itu untuk menanggapi ucapannya. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau mengakuinya, lebih tepatnya tidak mau peduli.

" Sasuke- san?" Sai melambaikan telapak tangan lebarnya ke depan wajah Sasuke yang tampak melamun.

" Kau tidak apa- apa?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

" Kau mau mampir atau-"

" Aku akan langsung pulang saja," pamit Sasuke cepat, memotong ucapan Sai.

Siapa sudi melihat Naruto sibuk memikirkan pria lain. Lebih baik ia pulang. Mengistirahatkan badannya yang terasa letih.

" Ahh, ya. Akan kusampaikan pada Naruto nanti," balas Sai diiringi senyum kecil.

" Hn," Sasuke hendak berbalik saat Sai kembali berkata,

" Atau kau mau berpamitan sendiri padanya?" tanya pria itu.

Sasuke menangkap gelagat aneh dari pemuda bernama Sai di hadapannya. Ada sesuatu yang terasa aneh dari tatapan pria ini.

" Apa?" Sasuke bertanya.

" Apanya yang apa?" tanya Sai seolah tidak mengerti.

" Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Sai mengerutkan alis sebentar, kemudian terkekeh pelan.

" Bukan apa- apa," balasnya.

" Hanya ingat dengan yang Naruto pernah ceritakan padaku sekitar tiga tahun lalu, tentang seorang laki- laki muda yang menjadikannya bahan taruhan,"

Sasuke melangkah maju hendak meraih kerah baju Sai. Matanya menatap tajam, setajam belati atau silet, yang mana saja boleh.

" Berhenti. Ini di rumah sakit, Sasuke- san," Sai mengingatkan.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

" Kita tidak boleh bergulat di sini," lanjut Sai.

" Ahh, maafkan aku. Aku harus menyusul Naruto dan Shuukaku, permisi," Sai berbalik kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diliputi banyak pertanyaan yang berseliweran di pikirannya.

.

.

.

Seorang berambut kuning kemerahan berjalan tergesa keluar dari gedung sekolah menengah atas Suna. Pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu meraih telepon genggamnya dan mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel seseorang yang sejak kemarin tidak bisa tersambung.

" Naruto, kenapa dengan ponselmu?" gerutunya. Pemuda jangkung berambut orange itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat parkir di mana sepeda motornya berada.

" Pain! Kunci motormu ketinggalan!" teriak seorang gadis berambut biru seraya berlari menghampiri.

" Ah, Konan, terima kasih sudah membawakannya untukku," pemuda tampan itu tersenyum ramah.

Gadis dihadapannya sedikit tersipu. Pipinya memerah perlahan. Pain bukan pemuda bodoh yang tidak menyadarinya. Laki- laki berambut orange itu memutuskan untuk segera pergi menghampiri motornya.

" Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya.

" A- ah, ya," balas Konan, gadis itu dengan wajah kaku. Dia merasa gugup tapi berusaha untuk menutupinya.

.

.

.

Kushina sedang membuat adonan kue cokelat ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu berjalan tergopoh- gopoh menghampiri pintu ruang tamu kemudian membukanya.

" Pain?" wanita itu cukup terkejut mendapati pria muda berdiri di depan pintu seraya tersenyum kecil.

" Selamat siang, Mama calon mertua," balas Pain melebarkan senyumannya.

Dan Kushina hanya bisa menganga dengan wajah kaget.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Omake . .**

Sasuke hampir membuka pintu kamarnya saat ia menemukan sang ibu berjalan tergopoh- gopoh menghampirinya dari arah kamar Naruto.

" Sasuke," panggil Mikoto.

" Ibu tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi siang tadi. Tapi saat teman- teman Itachi membereskan barang- barang mereka dengan terburu- buru, mereka melupakan untuk membawa serta koper Naruto," lanjut wanita berambut legam itu.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak.

" Biar aku yang urus, Ibu," balasnya diiringi senyum manis yang menyimpan banyak rencana di dalamnya.

Tangan kokohnya meraih koper hitam dari tangan sang ibu.

" Tentu. Kau harus menghubunginya lebih dulu. Dia pasti kebingungan mencari kopernya. Uhh, Naruto- ku yang malang . ." Mikoto kemudian berlalu.

Sasuke melirik sofa di ruang TV, dan boneka kodok besar juga masih ada di sana.

 **End Omake**

 **Yattaa,, chap 11 update akhirnya. Makasih sudah membaca chap ini..**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah me review ..**

 **Kazehayaza, Shafira anggraini120398, Rin Naoko Uchinami (siap2 aja baca chap2 selanjutnya supaya tau apa yang bakalan di lakukan si Teme, hehe), ranraihan03, L casei shirota strain, kuraublackpearl (sabar atuh, jangan baper. Saya aja biasa2 wae..hehee), Habibah794 (Leganya luar biasa malah tuh si Sasu ..), ayanara47 ( makasih doanya buat si rusa. Naruto udah pulang kok ke Suna ), indomiechan (Kanai? Anak saya, bhahaha.. ngawurrr..bukan kok.. rahasia itu mah, nanti juga lama- lama nongol siapa nama bapaknya), AkarisaRuru, Aiko Vallery (nggak lama kok, nih, dah update lagi, heheh)…**

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki ( iyalahh, yg seneng bukan Cuma sasuke, sebagian yg baca psti juga ngarepnya gitu, katanya sih..), anita indah 777 (saya juga enggak kok, hihi..), uzumaki prince dobe nii (semoga saja Sasuke berhasil menyusun rencana terhebat buat modusin si pirang, ya.. ), antichan no kitsune, lusy jeager ackerman ( Anda penasaran? Silahkan tunggu chap2 berikutnya, kkk~ ), depdeph (wuahhh, review mu paling panjang dan heboh, kawan.. saya sambil mangut- mangut bacanya, Sasuke emang jahat, tapi saya yg lebih jahat bikin perannya begitu. Tunggu saja di chap2 selanjutnya, makasih, ya, heheee.. ), chabbyqueen (naruto di sini itu cewek, hehe, rambut sepunggung dikuncir satu, dia punya style pakaian kayak cowok, kemeja+jeans pnjang/ kaos+celana pendek, dsb. Kalau sifatnya sih, ya begitu.. bisa disimpulin dari ceritanya kok), guestnya guest (iya tuh, ketauan.. eh, apanya ya? O.o ), uchiha aya ( hehe, maaf kalau kurang menarik, saya juga kepikiran sih bikin cerita dg pair itu.. tapi Sasuke dikemanain nanti TwT.. mungkin di cerita lain kali ya nanti..), dan juga untuk semua yg sudah fav maupun follow. Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. #bungkuk hormat.**

 **Semoga chap ini bisa menghibur para pembaca yg budiman.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See U on the next chap, kawan- kawan.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Lukas Luke.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Cerita Lalu

**Selamat membaca.**

 **Cerita sebelumnya . .**

Kushina sedang membuat adonan kue cokelat ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu berjalan tergopoh- gopoh menghampiri pintu ruang tamu kemudian membukanya.

" Pain?" wanita itu cukup terkejut mendapati pria muda berdiri di depan pintu seraya tersenyum kecil.

" Selamat siang, Mama calon mertua," balas Pain melebarkan senyumannya.

Kushina menganga dengan wajah kaget.

PLAKK!

" Mama calon mertua kepalamu! Bicara yang benar!" suara Kyuubi melengking dari arah belakang si jangkung berambut jeruk. Wanita dengan rambut kuning kemerahan itu melotot garang.

" Aww, awww," Pain meringis menahan sakit di puncak kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul dengan gulungan kertas setebal buku diktat matematikanya.

' Tidak hamil saja sudah galak, apalagi nanti kalau bunting,' batin Pain kesal.

" Kyuu?" si wanita berambut merah menengok putrinya yang tengah berdiri di belakang Pain.

" Aku menemukannya sedang kelayapan di minimarket dekat perempatan depan, dia bilang mau main ke rumah, jadi ku ajak saja sekalian, minta dibonceng lagi" Kyuubi mendorong pemuda jangkung itu menyingkir dari depan pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

" Apa? Bukannya kakak yang maksa minta dibonceng," protes Pain tidak terima.

" Berisik! Dasar anak SMA jaman sekarang. Selepas sekolah bukannya pulang malah jalan- jalan, apa tidak ingat sama orang tua yang menunggu di rumah," omel Kyuubi seraya berlalu.

Kushina menghela nafas pelan. Wanita itu menoleh pada Pain yang sedikit kesusahan membawa dua plastic besar belanjaan Kyuubi di kedua tangannya. Sadar jika diperhatikan, Pain nyengir lebar.

" Siang, Bibi Kushina," ulangnya memberi salam.

" Boleh aku masuk? Tanganku nyaris kram," lanjutnya.

Kushina terkekeh, kemudian meraih salah satu kantong belanjaan di tangan Pain dan menarik pemuda 17 tahun itu memasuki rumah.

" Kau mencari Naruto?" tanyanya pada Pain.

" Ehehee, sebenarnya aku mencari Naruto dan Utakata," balas pemuda berambut orange itu sedikit kikuk.

" Memangnya ada apa?"

" Errr, bukan apa- apa kok, Bibi, hehe,"

Kushina menatap aneh Pain yang tampak salah tingkah. Pemuda ini tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu entah apa. Tidak ingin berpikir lebih lama, istri Minato melanjutkan langkah menuju dapur, meneruskan acara memasaknya.

" Naruto belum pulang sejak dari Konoha. Utakata sedang menjemputnya saat ini. Ayo ke dapur, kau juga belum makan siang'kan?" ajaknya.

Pain mengangguk.

' Kamvret, nyaris saja ketahuan pesanan si dua dedemit itu. Kalau bukan karena ingin dapat uang jajan tambahan, mana mau aku dititipi beli banyak komik dan CD game sama mereka,'pikirnya.

Pain mengusap keringat dingin yang mengaliri pelipisnya. Dalam hati ia berjanji untuk meminta upah lebih banyak pada Naruto dan Utakata nanti.

" Pain?" panggil Kushina dari arah dapur.

" Ahh, ya, Bibi Kushina," dan pemuda itu berlalu menuju dapur.

..

..

 **CERITA LALU**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **By : Lukas "Luke" d'grayson**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Gender Blend. , Gaje, Garing, Typos**

..

..

Sudah tiga hari sejak Shikamaru dipindahkan ke rumah sakit Suna, tapi pria itu belum juga membuka mata. Naruto, Utakata, Sai, dan kedua sahabat mereka bergantian datang untuk menunggu atau sekedar menjenguk si pria bertindik itu. Temari sendiri hampir setiap hari datang ke sana bersama sang putra, Kanai, yang disambut hangat oleh kedua orang tua Shikamaru.

Sedikitnya Naruto lega saat Temari menjanjikan akan menerima perasaan pria bertindik itu ketika ia sudah bangun nanti, ia berharap ayah Gaara juga tidak menolak untuk menerima Shikamaru sebagai pendamping putrinya. Gaara sendiri awalnya cukup terkejut mendengar tentang hubungan kakaknya dengan Shikamaru, tapi pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan penolakan.

Hubungan yang kurang baik antara tuan Sabaku dan Shikamaru memang menjadi satu- satunya yang menghalangi hubungan si detektif dan Temari saat ini.

" Kau ini benar- benar . . . " ujar Utakata setengah berbisik pada Naruto.

Mereka berdiri bersisian di depan kamar rawat Shikamaru. Mengintip si Rusa pemalas dari balik jendela kaca bulat pada pintu yang tertutup rapat.

" Apa?" tanya Naruto melirik pemuda di sebelahnya.

Gadis berkuncir itu memegang erat pegangan tas ransel yang menggantung di sebelah bahunya.

" Ku pikir kau benar- benar berpacaran dengan detektif pemalas itu," balas Utakata.

Naruto mendengus.

" Memangnya kau rela kalau aku yang imut ini dipacari orang?" tanya Naruto.

Utakata membesarkan lubang hidungnya. Bibirnya berkedut menahan tawa yang nyaris meledak.

" Imut?"

" Apa? Mau tertawa?" Naruto melotot.

Utakata menggeleng, matanya terpejam seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya tepat di depan bibir.

" Kita tidak boleh bertempur di sini. Kita tunggu sampai di rumah saja, kupastikan kau akan kuhabisi," ujarnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Pekikan kecil terdengar dari arah belakang sontak membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Dua orang suster berbisik- bisik pelan sesekali melirik mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Hingga dua suster itu berbelok di pertigaan lorong, barulah mereka saling beradu pandang melempar pertanyaan 'Kenapa sama suster- suster itu? kenapa senyum- senyum aneh begitu?' yang kemudian hanya dibalas dengan saling mengendikkan bahu tidak mengerti.

" Makanya kalau ngomong jangan sembarangan. Jangan sampai menimbulkan prasangka lain kalau didengar orang lain," celetuk Sai dari arah bangku di belakang mereka.

" Memangnya kami ngomong apa?" tanya Naruto dengan kening berkerut. Utakata pun menampilkan ekspresi serupa.

Sai mendengus.

" Obrolan kalian tadi . . . " Sai diam. Tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

" Apa?" tanya Utakata tidak sadar.

Sai tampak menarik nafas.

" Seperti obrolan sepasang kekasih yang berencana akan melakukan 'sesuatu' ketika sudah sampai rumah nanti," ujarnya.

Utakata dan Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak. Mereply percakapan mereka beberapa detik yang lalu.

 _"_ _Kita tidak boleh bertempur di sini. Kita tunggu sampai di rumah saja, kupastikan kau akan kuhabisi,"_

' Apanya yang aneh?' batin mereka.

 _"_ _Kita tidak boleh bertempur di sini. Kita tunggu sampai di rumah saja, kupastikan kau akan kuhabisi,"_

' Melakukan sesuatu?'

" Sesuatu?" Naruto menyuarakan pikirannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka saling pandang dengan pipi memerah dan berujar bersama.

" Amit amiiiit!"

Dan Sai tergelak.

" Dasar Sai pikirannya jorok!"

" Cowok mesum!"

" Oi, kenapa jadi aku!?" protes Sai kesal.

.

.

Sasuke menghempaskan pantatnya kasar di atas sebuah bangku taman di dekat kampusnya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah seolah ia baru saja berlari marathon sejauh beberapa kilo. Keringat tampak mengalir di sekitar kening, pelipis, dan lehernya. Bahkan bajunya nyaris basah gara- gara keringat.

Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu menoleh ke sekitar, memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengikuti. Gossip mengenai putusnya hubungan antara dirinya dengan Sakura begitu cepat tersebar, membuat gadis- gadis centil di kampusnya bertingkah semakin berani untuk mendekatinya. Sasuke bahkan nyaris mengacungkan jempolnya untuk mengakui kehebatan mulut- mulut si tukang gossip. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti dari mana mereka tahu mengenai urusan pribadinya itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan kemudian mengusap keringat di kening dengan punggung tangannya. Tidak biasanya ia melarikan diri seperti ini. Saat ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, teman- teman perempuannya tidak seagresif sekarang. Mungkin hanya ada beberapa dari mereka yang nekat mengajaknya berkencan atau pergi ke tempat hiburan yang tentu saja diiyakan olehnya tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

' Bahkan sekarang aku tidak minat lagi bermain- main dengan mereka,' pikirnya diiringi dengusan kecil.

" Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

Sasuke tersentak pelan, bersiap untuk kembali berlari dari kejaran gadis- gadis yang ingin menempelinya. Namun pria itu mengurungkan niatnya saat yang ia dapati adalah seorang gadis berambut merah jambu.

" Sakura," gumam pemuda itu pelan. Dilihatnya Sakura berdiri dua meter di depannya dengan wajah kusut dan kedua tangan menggantung lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

" Kenapa menghindariku?"

Sasuke diam. Kedua alisnya menukik membentuk kerutan kecil di keningnya.

" Aku tidak menghindarimu," sahutnya kemudian dengan dingin.

" . . . " Sakura terdiam. Menatap Sasuke beberapa lama. Pria itu hanya menatapnya sekilas tadi. Bahkan adik Itachi itu hampir berlari saat mendengar suaranya. Sebegitu bencikah sekarang Sasuke padanya?

" Sasuke," panggil Sakura. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu berjalan cepat menghampiri bangku yang diduduki mantan kekasihnya.

" Aku masih tidak percaya kau memutuskanku begitu saja setelah hubungan yang kita jalin selama beberapa tahun ini. Kau pasti bercanda'kan?"suara gadis itu sedikit bergetar. Terdengar takut- takut.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kasar.

" Apa aku pernah bercanda dengan ucapanku?" tanya Sasuke. Melirik Sakura yang menatapnya lekat.

Sakura diam. Pandangannya menyendu.

' Tidak,' pikirnya. Semakin terasa menusuk ke dalam relung hati.

" Ta- tapi kenapa tiba- tiba?" Sakura menaikkkan nada suaranya.

" Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Apa kau tidak mende-"

" Kau tidak bisa memutuskanku begitu saja, Sasuke!" potong Sakura cepat dengan suara nyaring. Gadis Haruno itu menatap Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke menoleh menatap dengan pandangan yang sama dengan Sakura.

" Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

" Aku .." Sakura nyaris menangis.

" Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke" lirihnya dan setetes air mata mengaliri pipi mulusnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia merasa sudah begitu egois hingga menyakiti gadis di hadapannya. Ia menyadari apa kesalahannya untuk itulah ia tidak bisa meneruskan hubungannya dengan putri keluarga Haruno ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Berharap masalahnya ikut menguap bersama hembusan nafasnya.

Berdiri menghadap pada mantan kekasihnya dan berkata, " Maaf. Kita tetap tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku bukan laki- laki yang baik-"

" Aku tahu!" potong Sakura setengah terisak.

" Kau memang pria brengsek yang selalu berkencan dengan banyak wanita di belakangku selama ini, kau tidak benar- benar mencintaiku selama ini, dan kau-" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. Tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam.

" Hanya karena Naruto, kau membuangku. Kau brengsek, Sasuke," lanjutnya.

" Karena itulah makanya ku bilang hentikan saja," balas Sasuke.

" Apa kau lupa sejak awal hubungan kita kaulah yang selalu memaksa? Lagipula apa aku pernah mengatakan untuk menerima perasaanmu dulu? kau yang membuat kesimpulan sendiri bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu, aku hanya mengikuti apa yang kau simpulkan. Tidakkah kau ingat aku menolakmu berulang kali tapi kau tidak pernah mendengarnya dan malah selalu saja datang padaku?"

Sakura tertegun. Seolah baru saja mengingat hal penting yang ia lupakan selama ini.

.

.

Gaara menatap bergantian empat manusia yang duduk di hadapannya. Mereka duduk melingkari meja kecil di pelataran rumah sakit Suna.

" Apa?" tanya Utakata terdengar tidak sabar. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengerutkan keningnya. Jari- jari kokohnya yang sering ia gunakan untuk mengusili Naruto kini mengetuk- ngetuk meja kayu dengan tempo nyaris sama.

" Tiba- tiba kau datang dan menyeret kami kemari," lanjutnya.

Gaara memandang sahabatnya itu lama kemudian menarik nafas panjang.

" Ceritakan padaku bagaimana sebenarnya pacar Naruto itu," ujarnya.

Naruto mendelik.

" Oi-"

" Dia bukan pacar Naruto, bukankah kau sudah tau itu?" Utakata mendengus. Memotong protesan gadis berambut pirang di sebelahnya.

" Hm, pacar kakakku," ulang Gaara. Membetulkan.

" Behh, kupikir kau tidak tertarik, lagi pula bukankah kau ini adiknya Temari, masa tidak tahu kisah kakakmu sendiri?" Shukaku membuka suara. Pemuda bertampang preman pasar itu mendengus geli.

" Aku tidak begitu dekat dengan ayah dan kakak dalam artian khusus,"

" Huh? Artian khusus bagaimana maksudmu? Bicara yang jelas bisa tidak?"

Gaara diam, tak berniat menanggapi.

" Tanyakan itu pada Naruto," Utakata menunjuk saudarinya dengan jempol tangan kanan.

" Apa? Kenapa aku?" protes si pirang.

" Sudah ceritakan saja, ngomong- ngomong aku juga penasaran," Shuukaku melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto memandangi satu per satu empat manusia di depannya yang tengah menatapnya serius menunggunya berbicara. Melirik ke arah Sai barang sebentar untuk meminta persetujuan, kemudian memantapkan hati setelah mendapat anggukan ringan dari si muka datar itu.

' Apa boleh buat' dengusnya dalam hati.

Bungsu Namikaze itu lantas membuka mulutnya dan berkata serius, " Aku benar- benar ingin Ichigo dan Rukia bersatu di akhir episode kelak."

Dan keempat pemuda di sekitarnya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melempar Naruto ke empang terdekat.

.

.

Temari baru saja tiba di rumah sakit Suna, membawa serta putra semata wayangnya untuk menjenguk Shikamaru Nara. Ia datang bersama Gaara dan Shuukaku selepas mereka pulang dari kuliah dan kerja paruh waktu untuk Shuukaku.

Wanita berusia 24 tahun itu menatap sendu pria yang tertidur di ranjang tepat di hadapannya. Pria yang ia cintai sejak beberapa tahun lalu, bahkan sejak ia masih duduk di bangku SMA bersama laki- laki ini dan Itachi.

Jemari lentiknya mengusap lengan Shikamaru lembut. Diiringi doa dan harapan semoga laki- laki yang ia cintai segera membuka matanya kembali.

.

.

" Kami bertemu dengannya waktu masih sekolah dasar. Dia dengan tampang cueknya berdiri di belakang kami dengan tangan terlipat, matanya sipit dan rambut dikuncir sama seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang. Waktu itu, kami mencuri jeruk-" Sai tampak mengingat- ingat sesuatu.

Gaara dan Shuukaku mengernyit bingung.

" Aku bertanya tentang laki- laki itu, bukan kebiasaan kalian yang suka berbuat onar-"

" Makanya dengarkan dulu ceritaku," potong Sai setengah kesal.

Naruto mendengus. Mengingat lagi pertemuannya dengan si Rusa pemalas.

 **"** **Oi, Sai, kau benar. Ada kebun jeruk di sini," suara seorang gadis kecil terdengar sumringah.**

 **"** **Apa kubilang, makanya aku mengajakmu pulang lewat jalan ini," balas bocah laki- laki, Sai.**

 **"** **Ck, ck, ck, warnanya saja nyaris menyamai rambut kak Kyuu," gadis kecil berambut pirang menatap buah- buah jeruk matang yang masih menggantung di pohon dengan tatapan ingin.**

 **"** **Hm, Utakata pasti menyesal tidak ikut dengan kita,"**

 **"** **Kau benar. Ayo kita panjat pagarnya," ajak si pirang setelah memastikan tidak ada seorang pun di dalam kebun sejauh mata birunya memandang.**

 **"** **Apa?"**

 **"** **Kenapa? Apa kau habis disunat sampai tidak bisa memanjat pagar sependek ini?" tanya si pirang dengan pandangan mencemooh. Bibir Sai berkedut kesal. Mata tajamnya melirik pagar besi yang tingginya lebih setengah meter dari tinggi tubuh mereka.**

 **"** **Jangan meremehkanku! Enak saja!" ujarnya kemudian bersiap memanjat.**

 **"** **Ooi! Kalian mau apa? Kalian mau mencuri, ya?" teriak sebuah suara dari arah belakang. Sontak membuat mereka berdua menoleh.**

 **"** **Hais, membuatku jantungan saja. Kupikir siapa," dengus si pirang. Seraya mengelus dada ratanya. Seorang laki- laki asing dengan seragam SMP melihat mereka tajam dengan mata sipitnya.**

 **"** **Kalian mau mencuri?" tanya laki- laki itu. Lagi.**

 **"** **Ti-"**

 **"** **Iya, memang kenapa?" balas Naruto kesal. Sai melotot, berharap pelototannya bisa menghentikan Naruto untuk membocorkan rencana mereka pada orang asing di hadapannya.**

 **'** **Duh, Naruto . . kenapa mengatakannya? Kau ini ember atau memang bego', sih?' batinnya.**

 **"** **Apa guru kalian tidak mengajarkan kalau mencuri itu bukan perbuatan baik?" tanya laki- laki itu seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pose mengintimidasi.**

 **"** **Ck, Sai, kau urus dia, aku urus yang ini," Naruto berdecak seraya menunjuk Shikamaru dengan dagunya dan menunjuk kebun di belakangnya dengan jempol kirinya di ujung kalimat. Lantas gadis kecil itu berbalik.**

 **"** **Hei, tidak bisa begitu, kau curang sekali," protes Sai yang sedikit takut dengan pelototan bocah berkuncir di depannya. Naruto membesarkan hidungnya dan menatap bosan pada Sai.**

 **'** **Tipe- tipe cowok yang tidak bisa diandalkan ya begini ini,' pikirnya kesal.**

 **"** **Sebaiknya kalian jangan mencuri, atau kalian terima sendiri akibatnya nanti," ujar si laki- laki berkuncir kemudian berlalu.**

 **"** **Apaan, sih, dia?"**

 **"** **Mentang- mentang sudah SMP,"**

 **"** **Hei, bagaimana?"**

 **"** **Ayo, tunggu apa la-"**

" . . . . . yah, kira- kira seperti itu, hari pertama kami melakukannya cukup berhasil, Naruto juga membawakan 2 buah untuk Utakata," suara Sai memecah lamunan Naruto. Gadis itu mendengus, kemudian melirik Utakata yang juga meliriknya dengan senyum kecil.

" Dasar pencuri," pemuda berambut coklat itu menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara kemudian mengulum senyum saat didapatinya Naruto hanya memutar bola mata bosan sebagai balasannya.

" Tapi di hari ke dua, kami ketahuan. Shikamaru- senpai melihat kami dan melaporkan kami pada ayahnya. Kami ketakutan sampai- sampai Naruto pipis di celana, aku nyaris-"

Set.

TAK.

Sebuah tutup botol minuman soda tepat mengenai kening Sai. Pemuda itu meringis sembari mengusap keningnya yang tampak memerah.

" Apa masalahmu?" desisnya pada Naruto.

" Seingatku aku tidak pernah pipis di celana seperti katamu, Muka tembok. Aku jatuh dari pohon, bukan pipis di celana," seru Naruto kesal yang dibalas kekehan geli dari dua sahabatnya, Utakata dan Shuukaku.

" Tapi tidak perlu melemparku dengan tutup botol'kan?" protes Sai tidak terima.

" Oh, jadi kau mau ku lempar dengan sepatuku? Boleh,"

" Tidak begitu juga, Bodoh,"

" Kau bilang aku bodoh, tidak ingat siapa yang ngambek gara- gara tidak pernah bisa melampaui peringkatku?" sinis Naruto kejam.

" Kau benar- benar-"

" Hentikan kalian, dasar bocah- bocah idiot!" geram Gaara mulai tidak sabar.

" Astaga," Shuukaku memutar bola mata bosan. Kalau seperti ini, kapan ceritanya selesai?

Utakata mengulurkan tangan dan mencubit hidung Naruto gemas.

" Kau itu diam saja. Kalau tidak mau cerita setidaknya biarkan Sai menyelesaikan ceritanya,"

" Kalau ceritanya benar, baru aku diam," Naruto mendelik pada Sai.

" Sabar, Naruto. Aku hanya bercanda. Bisakah kuteruskan ceritanya?"

" Teruskan," titah Gaara dengan suara beratnya.

Naruto melengos. Jemarinya terulur menuju kantong celana panjangnya dan meraih kotak kecil dari sana. Rokok.

Utakata mendesah lelah melihatnya.

" Beri aku satu," bisiknya yang segera ditanggapi Naruto dengan memberikan pria itu bungkus rokoknya berikut korek api setelah ia menyalakan rokoknya sendiri.

" . . . Karena kami ketakutan, kami buru- buru turun dari pohon, Naruto jauh tertinggal. Lalu aku menyuruhnya melompat dan dia melakukannya, tapi Naruto . . . "

 **"** **Naruto, mereka sudah dekat! Cepat lompat!"**

 **"** **Apa kau gila? Ini masih terlalu tinggi!"**

 **"** **Tapi mereka semakin dekat. Cepat lompat, Bodoh!" Sai berteriak.**

 **"** **A- aku tidak bisa, Sai. Kau lari saja, cepat! Aku tidak apa- apa!"**

 **"** **Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu. Kita melakukannya bersama. Cepat lompat! Aku akan menangkapmu!"**

 **Bocah berambut pirang tertegun beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk. Bersiap dan melompat.**

 **"** **Akhh! Kaki-"**

 **"** **Naruto!"**

 **!**

 **Sai melotot ngeri.**

 **"** **Auhhh, sakit, kakiku," rintih Naruto.**

 **"** **Apa- apaan kau ini! Bocah tengil! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, hah!? Itu berbahaya tahu! Kalau kepala bodohmu itu terbentur bagaimana!? Kalau kakimu patah bagaimana?" seru si bocah SMP, Shikamaru seraya meremas bahu si pirang kuat.**

 **"** **Ma-" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat lengan baju si laki- laki berkuncir robek dan menampakkan ujung bahunya yang lecet dan berdarah.**

 **"** **Untung kau tidak apa- apa. Untung aku berhasil menangkapmu-"**

 **"** **Ma-" si pirang menunjuk luka di bahu Shikamaru. Luka karena terbentur kaki pohon dan bebatuan saat menangkapnya.**

 **"** **Jangan minta maaf! Ini bukan apa- apa. Harusnya kau yang lebih hati- hati! Dasar merepotkan! Aku justru mencemaskanmu, tahu!,"**

 **Si pirang tertegun. Matanya mulai berair. Dan,**

 **Hu- huwaaaa~**

" Hmm, well, itu pertama kalinya aku melihat si kunyuk itu menangis. Tampangnya menjijikkan sekali. Bahkan ingusnya kemana- mana, sebagiannya mengenai seragamku saat aku menggendongnya pulang setelah senpai dan ibunya mengobati luka lecet di pergelangan kakinya," Sai melirik Naruto yang mendengus, mendelik kesal padanya seraya menghembuskan asap rokok keras- keras.

" Bisa dibilang sejak saat itu kami jadi sering main ke rumah senpai, Utakata juga ikut-"

" Tunggu!" potong Gaara. Mengacungkan tangannya dan berhenti tepat di depan wajah Sai. Nyaris mengenai hidung mancungnya.

" Singkatnya saja," lanjutnya.

Hah?

Sai bengong.

" Aku bukan ingin mendengar aksi heroic kalian saat mencuri ataupun penderitaan dan kesenangan yang kalian lakukan semasa kecil. Aku hanya ingin mendengar tentang Shikamaru- senpai dan kakakku. Aku yakin kalian tahu mengenai hubungan mereka sejak awal," Gaara berujar serius.

Sai tersenyum. Senyuman khas yang menurut Naruto hanya laki- laki itu sendiri yang bisa melakukannya.

" Ahh, kalau saat itu aku masih kelas 3 SMP saat senpai kelepasan bicara bahwa ia sedang tertarik dengan seorang siswi di kelasnya," Sai berujar.

 **"** **Huh? Kau bilang apa barusan, Shika? Siswi yang akhir- akhir ini menarik perhatianmu?" Naruto beranjak dari tidurnya semangat dan beringsut mendekati Shikamaru.**

 **"** **A- apa? Aku tidak bilang begitu," kilah Shikamaru gugup. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.**

 **"** **Kau pikir aku tuli? Aku mendengarnya cukup jelas, Rusa pemalas,"**

 **"** **Apa- apaan bicaramu itu? Tidak sopan sekali pada yang lebih tua," Shikamaru mencubit pipi Naruto kesal.**

 **"** **Ck, katakan saja siapa orangnya,"**

 **"** **Wuahh, pasti ini orangnya. Cantik. Pantas saja Senpai langsung bertekuk kaki," seru bocah lain dari arah belakang. Sai tampak sumringah menatap layar ponsel Shikamaru yang berhasil ia ambil diam- diam dari sisi putra tunggal Nara itu.**

 **"** **Hei, kembalikan ponselku, Bocah!"**

 **"** **Sai, yang benar bertekuk lutut, Dasar bodoh! IQ mu berapa, sih?" dengus Naruto kemudian berlari menghampiri sahabatnya.**

 **"** **Mana coba lihat," ujarnya.**

 **"** **Cih, merepotkan."**

Naruto tersenyum mengingatnya. Shikamaru yang tampak malu- malu menceritakan gadis yang disukainya. Kemudian menyelipkan kata- kata ajaibnya di sela- sela obrolan mereka. Merepotkan. Hhh, tiba- tiba Naruto begitu merindukan pria itu.

" Mereka tidak pernah mengobrol ataupun bertegur sapa saat di bangku SMA, Shikamaru- senpai sih, bilangnya begitu. Tapi sepertinya memang benar, kak Itachi sendiri yang sekelas dengan senpai juga mengatakan hal sama,"

" Bos tahu?" tanya Shuukaku.

" Tentu saja. Kak Itachi sering mengajakku bermain di rumah Shika, lagipula mereka teman sekelas," Naruto membuang sisa rokok di tangannya dan menginjaknya. Entahlah, merokok akhir- akhir ini malah membuat lidahnya terasa pahit dan rasa tidak nyaman di tenggorokan.

" Setelahnya mereka satu universitas, bukan?" Utakata bertanya. Dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Sai dan Naruto yang nyaris bersamaan.

" Shika dan kak Itachi satu universitas, begitu juga Temari- nee, tapi mereka berbeda fakultas,"

" Senpai memiliki teman baru di sana ketika memasuki semester akhir dan mereka menjadi semakin dekat. Bahkan mereka dan Temari- nee- san sering pergi bertiga hingga kelulusan mereka,"

" Zabuza. Apa laki- laki itu maksudnya?" tanya Utakata.

" Utakata benar. Saat itu Temari- nee- san dan senpai sudah menjalin hubungan meski tidak direstui ayahmu. Kami juga tidak tahu apa alasannya. Kalau dilihat dari segi materi, senpai bukan dari keluarga miskin, bahkan keluarganya memiliki perkebunan yang luas. Dari segi kecerdasan, kau tahu sendiri laki- laki itu jenius, otaknya encer,"

" Kalau dari segi penampilan dan kepribadian, selama yang kulihat Shika selalu berperilaku baik kepada siapa saja, penampilannya juga tidak buruk," sambung Naruto. Gadis itu meraih jus jeruk dari atas meja dan meminumnya.

Hening sejenak.

Gaara tampak terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

" Lalu?" suara Shuukaku.

" Suatu hari di waktu itu, tiba- tiba senpai tampak buru- buru untuk pergi. Sore itu aku hanya dengan Naruto karena kebetulan Utakata tidak bisa ikut bermain ke kediamannya. Kami mengikutinya dengan motor dan menemukan Temari- nee- san . . . "

Naruto menelan ludahnya yang rasanya seolah tersangkut di tenggorokan. Kejadian itu tidak pernah ia lupa. Saat di mana ia menemukan Temari di dekat sebuah perumahan kosong yang tidak lagi terpakai dengan pakaian mengenaskan, robek di sana sini. Wanita itu menangis meraung dan berulang kali mendorong Shikamaru untuk menjauhinya.

Kali itu Shikamaru tampak sangat marah dan geram. Bukan, bukan pada Temari, tapi pada seseorang yang telah memperlakukan kakak perempuan Gaara dengan hina. Laki- laki berkuncir itu lantas pergi begitu saja setelah merasa yakin teman baiknya lah yang melakukannya.

" Kami memutuskan untuk membawa Temari- nee- san pulang, dan kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kelanjutannya, Gaara, saat itu kita belum terlalu dekat 'kan?"

Gaara terdiam.

" Setelah kejadian itu, Temari- nee selalu menolak kehadiran Shika. Aku berpikir mungkin dia merasa rendah dan kotor di hadapan laki- laki itu, meski sebenarnya Shikamaru tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Bukan sekali dua kali Shika mendatangi kakakmu untuk menikahinya, tapi kakak dan ayahmu selalu menolak, bahkan hingga akhirnya Kanai dilahirkan,"

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Zabani?" tanya Shuukaku.

Naruto mengernyit aneh.

Zabani?

Siapa?

" Zabuza?" tanya Sai.

" Ah, iya, dia maksudku," balas Shuukaku.

" Laki- laki sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan tunggal di luar kota ketika usia kandungan Temari- nee- san memasuki bulan ke enam. Shika- senpai yang memberitahuku,"

" Wah, kalau sudah begitu, aku jadi tidak bisa menghajarnya," Shuukaku menggumam.

" Jadi, Gaara, begitulah ceritanya," lanjut Sai.

" Hm," balas Gaara mengerti.

Apa- apaan? Naruto melotot.

" Kami cerita panjang lebar dan cuma 'Hm' saja balasanmu? Mengesankan" sindir Naruto kesal.

" Lalu kau mau aku bilang apa? Aku mencintaimu, begitu? Pih, mana sudi!"

" Oi-" Shuukaku berusaha melerai.

" Apaan itu? Kau pikir aku sudi mendengarnya?" potong Naruto cepat.

" Sudah kalian, bahkan ceritanya saja belum selesai," Utakata menarik lengan Naruto.

" Aku sudah tidak niat cerita lagi," desis Naruto kesal.

Utakata terkekeh geli.

" Hei- hei, Temari- nee menelfonku," ujar Gaara seraya menatap ponselnya yang berdering.

Huh? Ada apa? Empat pasang mata menatap Gaara penuh tanya.

.

.

Itachi yang baru saja tiba di rumah lantas bergegas ke dapur mencari minuman dingin untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

" Itachi?" tampak Kyuubi menghampirinya yang tengah membuka pintu kulkas.

" Sayang, apa perlu ku buatkan minum?" wanita itu meraih jaket hitam yang tersampir di bahu kokoh suaminya. Itachi tersenyum lembut. Menutup pintu kulkas dan meraih pinggang istrinya untuk memberikan kecupan sayang. Ahh, rasanya lega sekali, setelah seharian merasakan penat karena pekerjaan yang menggunung, bisa memeluk istri tersayang setibanya di rumah rasa- rasanya luar biasa lega.

" Boleh, tapi aku sedang ingin kopi hitam, bisakah?"

Kyuubi mendengus. Itachi terkekeh ringan.

" Kau tidak pernah bosan dengan minuman hitam menjijikkan itu,"

" Tidak menjijikkan, Kyuu, itu minuman kesukaan Sasuke,"

" Sasuke?" Kyuubi mengerutkan kening.

Itachi mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Hmm, ngomong- ngomong soal adik laki- lakimu itu . . ."

" Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Itachi seraya meraih toples kaca dari sudut meja makan.

Kyuubi mendelik.

" Ahahaa, lalu kenapa?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Kyuubi terdiam beberapa saat, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

" Kyuu," panggil Itachi saat menyadari istrinya mungkin tidak berniat melanjutkan obrolan mereka tentang adik tersayang.

Kyuubi menoleh.

" Sepertinya Sasuke menyukai Naruto," ujar Itachi disusul kekehan ringan mengalun dari bibir Uchiha sulung itu.

Dan Kyuubi melongo, menampilkan ekspresi yang tampak lucu dimata suaminya.

" Benarkah? Aku juga berpikir begitu,"

Itachi mengangguk. Berniat memberi tahu sesuatu ketika tiba- tiba Handphone nya berdering.

" Hm, sebentar, ada telefon."

.

.

Utakata tidak bisa tidak bahagia melihat Naruto kini dengan sumringah memeluk Shikamaru yang akhirnya siuman, terbangun dari komanya. Temari tampak menangis haru dengan Kanai di pelukannya. Sementara Gaara tampak tidak bisa berkata apapun di sebelah kakak perempuannya. Ia baru saja menghubungi kakak iparnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan kemari.

Utakata merasakan telapak tangannya digenggam seseorang. Sai. Sai menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum kecil.

Huh?

' Apa- apaan si kunyuk ini?'

" Naruto menggenggam Shikamaru- senpai seperti ini saat itu, saat mengantar senpai menemui ayah Gaara. Menemani pria itu saat tuan Sabaku berkata- kata kasar untuk menolak lamaran Shikamaru- senpai. Naruto yang geram, kemudian berteriak lantang . . "

 **"** **Pih, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Paman. Shikamaru tidak akan lagi melamar putrimu itu. karena sekarang akulah kekasihnya! Ayo pergi, Shika. Tempat ini benar- benar membuatku kesal. Mau- maunya kau berlutut di hadapan laki- laki tua keras kepala itu,"**

Sai terkekeh saat mengingat waktu itu Naruto terus mengumpat di sepanjang jalan pulang hingga wajahnya memerah dan tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

" Sejak itu senpai tidak lagi menghubungi Temari-nee- san, senpai justru menjadi lebih dekat dengan Naruto hingga semua orang mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih,"

" Pantas saja Naruto tidak pernah mau ikut serta saat kita berencana pergi ke rumah orang tua Gaara," Shuukaku mengangguk beberapa kali.

Utakata mendengus.

' Dasar Naruto,' batinnya tersenyum geli.

" Lalu," lanjut Shuukaku dengan kening berkerut menatap keduanya bergantian.

" Apa?" tanya Utakata.

" Mau sampai kapan kalian bergandengan mesra begitu?" Shuukaku menunjuk ke bawah, tepat dimana kedua tangan Utakata dan Sai bergenggaman erat.

" AAARRGH,"

" Bangkeee, najis. Najis,"

" Cuih, Gembel! Memangnya aku doyan sama pisang!" Utakata dan Sai sontak berjauhan dan saling mengumpati satu sama lain.

Shuukaku terbahak.

.

.

Sasuke melempar tasnya kasar ke atas meja, kemudian merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Hari ini benar- benar melelahkan untuknya. Beberapa hari tidak bertemu Naruto rasanya seperti ponsel pintar yang kehabisan batere. Desakan perasaan rindu begitu membuncah memenuhi hatinya pada gadis Namikaze itu.

' Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, . . .' rapalnya dalam hati berharap kerinduannya untuk si pirang sedikit terobati.

Sasuke menyadari ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, tidak pernah merindukan seseorang hingga seperti ini. Bahkan perasaan rindu yang ia rasakan setelah kepergian Naruto beberapa tahun lalu tidak sedalam saat ini. Ia memang tidak memungkiri jika dirinya begitu tertarik dengan Naruto setelah gadis itu pergi meninggalkan rasa bersalah yang selalu menyiksanya beberapa tahun lalu.

Kemudian setelah pertemuan mereka kembali, ia tidak menyangka perasaannya pada bungsu Namikaze berkembang hingga seperti sekarang. Ia benar- benar menginginkan Naruto. Menginginkan gadis itu untuk menjadi miliknya.

Mata kelam Sasuke melirik boneka besar yang bersandar di kepala ranjang. Tangan kokoh pria itu terulur untuk meraih si Gamabunta milik Naruto kemudian memeluknya erat.

' Wangi Naruto,' batinnya senang.

" Dobe, kau benar- benar membuatku gila," kekehnya merasa lucu dengan tingkahnya sendiri.

Pemuda dengan surai kelam itu lantas beranjak menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian ganti. Tiba- tiba ingatannya kembali pada pertemuannya dengan Sakura siang tadi.

Gadis itu tampak menyedihkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sejak awal hubungan mereka, Sasuke sudah mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada gadis itu, tapi gadis dengan rambut sewarna Sakura itu terus saja menempelinya. Sakura cantik, memiliki tubuh sintal idaman banyak pria, Sasuke akui itu. Bahkan ia tidak mengelak pernah tertarik dengan Sakura. Tapi bukan untuk mencintainya.

Tiba- tiba perasaan menyesal memenuhi hatinya. Menyesal karena perilakunya yang begitu buruk.

' Sejak awal, akulah yang bersalah' pikirnya seraya mendesah lelah.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mencoba melupakan semua masalahnya barang sejenak. Ia harus segera mandi dan makan malam bersama keluarganya. Jemarinya mengeluarkan dompet dan ponsel dari kantong celana.

Gerakannya terhenti saat ia menemukan ponsel Naruto di atas meja nakas. Dan senyumnya berkembang.

 **BERSAMBUNG DULU YA, GAN.. hehe**

 **Omake ~**

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Utakata. Mereka sedang melihat tayangan televisi tengah malam.

" Tidur sana kalau ngantuk," ujar Utakata.

" Nanti saja. Aku sedang senang hari ini," balas Naruto diikuti uapan lebar selebar mulutnya bisa.

" Ck, gadis macam apa yang menguap selebar itu tanpa rasa malu," ledek Utakata.

Naruto tak ambil pusing.

" Aku sangat bersyukur dengan kondisi Shikamaru," ujarnya.

" Kesehatannya semakin membaik. Dan ada Temari- nee yang sekarang mendampinginya," lanjut Naruto.

Utakata melirik dengan ekor mata.

" Kau sangat menyayanginya. Yakin kau sedang tidak jatuh cinta pada tuan detektif itu?"

" Tentu saja tidak, Bodoh,"

Utakata terkekeh ringan.

" Kau memang seperti itu," jari- jari kokohnya mengusap kepala Naruto sayang.

Utakata terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian berkata, " Jika aku di posisi Shikamaru, apa kau juga akan melakukan hal sama?"

Naruto menoleh dengan tatapan aneh.

" Tentu saja, kau'kan kakakku. Makanya belikan aku sepatu baru dan boneka baru,"

" Ck, giliran ada maunya baru mau memanggilku kakak," Utakata mendecih.

Naruto terkekeh.

" Kenapa kau tanya begitu? Seperti tidak mengenalku saja," ujarnya kemudian.

Utakata tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban saudara angkatnya.

Naruto, bocah tomboy yang ceroboh minta ampun, bandelnya tidak ketulungan, dan bocah yang dulu selalu membuatnya kurang nyaman karena begitu berisik, kini menjelma menjadi gadis yang yang begitu ia sayangi. Dari penampilan tidak banyak berubah, bandelnya juga tidak banyak berubah, berisiknya masih tetap sama, tapi yang Utakata tahu pasti, rasa penyayang Naruto pada keluarga dan sahabat- sahabatnya tidak pernah berubah.

" Hei, Utakata,"

" Hm,"

" Ngomong- ngomong aku tidak menemukan koperku di kamar. Kau taruh di mana koperku setelah dari Konoha?" tanya Naruto.

" Errr …"

" Dan aku belum punya ponsel lagi," dengus Naruto sedih.

" Huh?"

" Sebenarnya jatuh di mana ponselku? Kuhubungi lewat handphone Sai juga tidak aktif," gerutunya.

" bisa saja tertinggal di kediaman Uchiha,"

Naruto menoleh. Berkedip beberapa kali.

" Kau benar," balas Naruto.

" kau harus menemaniku kalau kapan- kapan aku mengambilnya ke sana," lanjutnya.

" Iya iya,"

" Utakata,"

" Apalagi?"

" Apa Pain sudah menghubungimu?"

" Ahh, aku melupakannya. Belum,"

" Ck, harusnya dia menelfonku. Kalau tidak bisa datang ke sini untuk mengantar pesanan kita, biar aku yang mendatangi rumahnya,"

" Ponselmu hilang Naruto,"

" Ah, iy- tapi' kan bisa menelfonmu,"

" Hm, kau benar. Aku akan menghubunginya besok., cepat sana tidur."

 **End Omake~**

 **Ha-lo, akhirnya, ini dia chap 12 Gamabunta dan Kopi hideung update juga.**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca..**

 **Maaf kalo ada yang aneh gimanaaaa gitu. Selain karena kerjaan numpuk, mood yang berubah- ubah juga berpengaruh sama kerja otak saya buat ngelanjutin fic ini.**

 **Special thanks to,**

 **Habibah794 ( Iyalah, emang dibikin begitu nasibnya si kuning, hehe ), Uzumaki Prince Dobe Nii ( Nih, udah update), Kyutiesung ( Makasih sudah membaca, ikuti terus ya lanjutannya), ayanara47 (Cuma lewat doing painnya, hehe, sengaja, biar bikin penasaran), Rin Naoko Uchinami ( waduh, semangatnya. Hehee..), shirota strain (hehe, makasih), Sapphireonyx Namiuchimaki (sengaja, biar si Sasuke seneng), Lusy922 ( tetap tunggu kelanjutannya ya..).**

 **Blue safire (makasih sudah baca, dan ini udah dilanjut), chabbyqueen (Emang iya sih.. saya aja yg bikin juga bingung mau dibawa kemana ini ceritanya. Tergantung mood sih), Guest ( Siip kalo masalah itu mah, Naruto udah dilatih khusus), Shin Sakura 11 ( ini sudah dilanjut, monggo ditunggu chap selanjtnya, moga msh bersedia menunggu, hehe), Yuni (sudah lanjut), Aiko Vallery (makasih ganbattenya, semoga gak bosen yah), antichan namikaze (sudah update ini), dan untuk semua yang tidak bisa saya sebut satu per satu, juga yang sudah bersedia membaca, fav maupun follow, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Lukas Luke.**


	13. Chapter 13 : Taktik Uchiha bag 1

**Selamat membaca..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Pagi hari di kediaman Uchiha.**

Klik. Klik.

" Fak,"

Klik klik klik

" Sialan! Mana fotonya?" desis suara berat.

Sasuke menatap sengit layar komputer. Mata tajamnya terus bergulir seraya terus mengumpat dan menggerutu untuk merealisasikan kekesalannya. Ia pikir tadi ketika membuka memory card ponsel Naruto ia bisa menemukan foto- foto gadis pirang ajaib itu, tapi yang didapatinya justru gambar- gambar menjijikkan kodok buntal berwarna orange dan banyak gambar tokoh- tokoh anime yang ia bahkan tidak kenal sama sekali. Tumbuh menjadi cewek macam apa sih si Naruto itu?

Telapak tangannya bergeser , membawa serta mouse hitam dalam genggamannya dan mengarahkan kursor ke sebuah folder dengan tulisan 'My Family'.

Sesaat hati Sasuke berdebar kencang ketika menekan tombol enter untuk membuka folder. Berharap menemukan banyak foto gadis Namikaze yang saat ini tengah memporak porandakan hatinya.

Tampilan layar berganti menampilkan 3 buah foto yang langsung membuat Sasuke mendengus kecewa.

' Cuma tiga?' batinnya.

Foto pertama menampilkan Naruto dan teman- temannya dengan kaos berwarna seragam bertulis KURAMA lover, foto ke dua Naruto sedang duduk bersama keluarganya di sebuah sofa panjang, lalu yang terakhir, Sasuke tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihat foto Naruto duduk bersila di atas sebuah box kayu dengan senyum kecil yang sukses membuat hatinya ketar ketir. Astaga, makk jleb sekali di hati pokokna mah. Foto yang begini ini yang dia cari sedari tadi.

Kok ya Naruto itu pelit sekali, foto sendiri cuma ada satu. Memory card ukuran 8 GB hanya diisi 3 foto manusia beneran. Sisanya gambar- gambar yang nyaris membuat Sasuke mulas melihatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Lega rasanya. Setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan satu foto si pirang di antara ratusan gambar kodok buntal menjijikkan itu. Seolah- olah kini hatinya ditumbuhi banyak bunga- bunga indah yang sedang bermekaran.

Lumayan. Rasa rindunya bisa sedikit terobati.

Sementara itu di kediaman Namikaze, Itachi berjalan tergesa melintasi ruang keluarga, langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati Utakata tengah berjongkok menghadap sofa yang Itachi yakin ada Naruto di sana. Tangan adik laki- lakinya itu bergerak- gerak pelan dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

Itachi tersenyum geli melihat tampang Utakata. Rambutnya masih berantakan dan di pipinya masih terdapat bekas lipatan kain pelapis bantal. Bibir adik laki- laki iparnya itu mengerucut lucu saking serius dengan kegiatannya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, Utakata?" tanyanya penasaran.

" Hm, membuat sebuah mahakarya, Kak," balas pemuda berambut cokelat itu tanpa menoleh.

" Ada apa, Itachi? Ayo sarapan dulu. Bukankah kau berangkat pagi hari ini?" suara Kyuubi membuat si Uchiha sulung menoleh dan mendapati istrinya berdiri di ambang pintu ruang makan.

" Ah, iya,"

..

..

 **TAKTIK UCHIHA Bag. 1**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **By : Lukas "Luke" d'grayson**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Gender Blend. , Gaje, Garing, Typos**

..

..

Bibir Naruto berkedut. Melihat wajah di depannya yang terlihat mengerikan. Rambut berantakan, garis bekas air liur juga tampak mengilat, dan matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk, sudah jelas ini tanda- tanda selepas bangun tidur. Tapi coretan- coretan hitam yang melingkari kedua matanya, membentuk kumis kucing, juga jenggot tebal di dagu mulusnya, Naruto tidak bisa menganalisa bekas apakah gerangan dengan otaknya yang masih setengah linglung.

Naruto masih menatap lekat wajah yang terpantul pada cermin di depannya.

" Oi, sedang mikir jorok di depan cermin, ya?" celetuk Utakata seraya nyelonong memasuki kamar mandi luas dengan cermin besar melekat di dinding keramik dan wastafel lebar di depannya.

Pemuda itu lantas meraih salah satu sikat gigi di depan Naruto.

Naruto tak membalas. Bergerak pun tidak. Sampai- sampai Utakata mengira si pirang kembali tidur dengan posisi berdiri.

" Hoi!"

Utakata menepuk pelan bahu Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

" Kau kesurupan atau apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Naruto berbalik dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya melewati leher Utakata untuk menarik kasar rambut pemuda berambut coklat itu.

" UGYAAAA!"

" KURANG AJARRRR, KAU APAKAN MUKAKU, IDIOT?!"

" NARUTO! UTAKATA!"

.

.

Sasuke meraih cangkir kopi dari atas meja makan dengan tergesa, ayahnya sedang dinas keluar kota sejak semalam, jadi bertingkah seperti ini tidak apa- apa. Tidak ada yang melarang, tidak ada yang menegur, jadi tidak masalah.

" Sasuke? Kau masuk hari ini?" suara ibunya membuatnya tersedak.

" Astaga, minumlah sambil duduk, anakku," lanjut wanita berambut kelam itu.

"Iya, aku ada jadwal kuliah pagi ini, Ibu," balas Sasuke.

" Kau pulang sore?"

" Hn,"

" Aku pergi dulu, Ibu,"

" Hati- hati, Sasuke,"

.

.

" Utakata," panggil Naruto seraya membuka pintu kamar saudara angkatnya dengan beringas.

" Apa?" sinis Utakata.

" Ngomong- ngomong aku belum bilang ayah kalau kita mau ke Konoha hari ini, ayah sudah terlanjur berangkat kerja,"

Utakata menghentikan gerakannya mencari pakaian di lemari. Pemuda berambut coklat yang hanya mengenakan kolor pendek selutut itu mencebil kesal.

" Seperti kau pernah minta ijin saja, tidak ingat, ya kalau kau itu sudah mirip makhluk astral yang datang dan perginya tidak perlu ijin dari ayah dan ibu," sinisnya kejam.

Naruto mendelik. Dengan gerakan cepat dia melompat ke atas ranjang Utakata dan mengacau di sana.

" Kamvret! Oi, hentikan! Kau membuat ranjangku berantakan, Bodoh!" Utakata melotot garang.

" Apa peduliku?"

" Kau ini benar- benar …"

" Cantik?"

" Puih! Memangnya lihat lewat sedotan?" Utakata memasang tampang jijik.

" Ck, biasa saja jawabnya bisa tidak?" sungut Naruto kesal.

" Aku tahu kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini," lanjut gadis itu.

Utakata mendengus.

Pria berambut cokelat itu kemudian duduk di ranjang, di sisi Naruto.

" Memangnya kita benar- benar mau ke Konoha? Jadi kapan- kapan yang kau bilang semalam itu maksudnya hari ini?"

Naruto mengangguk.

" Serius? Jauh loh,"

" Masih lebih jauh kalau kita mau ke planet mars,"

Utakata memutar bola mata bosan. Naruto ya begini ini, ada saja jawaban aneh yang herannya selalu masuk akal. Belajar di mana sih? Apa dia mengasah lidahnya tiap hari di depan cermin kamar mandi? Rasanya jadi gemas sendiri.

" Yakin ponselmu ketinggalan di sana?"

Naruto berdecak.

" Koperku di sana, Bodoh! Bukankah kau lupa membawa pulang koperku?" sentak Naruto kesal.

Utakata menampilkan cengiran kecil.

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan. Gadis itu beranjak dari ranjang dan menghampiri lemari besar saudara angkatnya. Utakata mengerutkan alis heran melihat si pirang yang kini tengah sibuk memilih- milih kemeja di gantungan lemari. Cukup lama.

" Nih, pakai ini saja, kau terlihat makin ganteng kalau pakai ini," ujar gadis itu seraya menyerahkan kemeja hitam polos pada Utakata.

Utakata menerimanya dengan tampang bengong.

" Sudah, ya. Aku kembali ke kamar dulu, mau telfon ayah," Naruto lantas berlalu melewati Utakata dan berjalan menuju pintu.

" Hei! Lalu bagaimana ranjangku!? Rapikan dulu!"

" Apa? Aku sudah berbaik hati memilihkan baju ganti untukmu, jadi ranjangnya bereskan sendiri," balas Naruto dengan cengiran kecil di ujung kalimat lalu menutup pintu.

" Sialan kau, Naruto!" pekik Utakata gemas dengan tingkah adik angkatnya.

Namun detik berikutnya, pemuda itu tersenyum geli.

" Dasar."

.

.

Hari beranjak siang, Sakura berjalan cepat keluar dari gerbang kampus. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah belakang memastikan seseorang dengan setelan hijau tidak mengikutinya. Lee, Rock Lee, seorang pemuda yang pagi tadi menyatakan perasaan padanya. Ia tahu laki- laki kelebihan alis itu menyukainya sejak lama, tapi ia tidak menyangka Lee yang pemalu jika di hadapannya akan berani menyatakan perasaan padanya.

' Fyuh, untung saja' pikirnya saat ia berhasil menyeberang jalan besar. Gadis cantik dengan rambut merah jambu itu kembali menoleh dan mendesah lega saat tak lagi mendapati si laki- laki dengan nama Lee.

Sakura hendak mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas saat melihat seseorang dengan motor besar berhenti di depan sebuah café yang sangat ia kenal, café milik Sasuke. Dan Sakura cukup mengenali siapa yang tengah melepas helm hingga surai pirang sepanjang punggung tubuh semampai itu terlihat jelas.

" Naruto," bisiknya.

" Ada apa dia sampai di sini?"

.

.

Naruto berjalan memasuki sebuah café yang kata- katanya milik Sasuke, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia ke tempat ini. beberapa bulan lalu ia pernah ke sini, janji temu dengan Shikamaru, tapi pria beranting itu tidak datang dan malah mengirim Utakata untuk menemuinya. Lalu ia juga bertemu dengan pasangan sensasional se jagad kampus Konoha, katanya, yang sedang main sayang- sayangan tanpa peduli pandangan orang- orang di sekitarnya.

' Tidak tahu malu' desisnya dalam hati.

Tiba- tiba saja rasanya seperti kemasukan bola basket tepat di dadanya. Sesak sekali.

" Ma- maaf, Nona. Apa Anda sedang kram atau apa? Kenapa tiba- tiba berhenti di depan pintu?" sebuah suara menyadarkan lamunan Naruto. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut jabrik berwarna hitam.

PAKK

" Awh!"

" Sopanlah pada tamu, Kozo!" pemuda lain dengan rambut keperakan memukul kepala pemuda itu kasar.

" Ampun deh, Senior, sakit sekali tahu!"

" Makanya kalau bicara saring dulu!"

" Tapi'kan tidak perlu memukul kepalaku segala!"

" Cerewet! Minggir, biar aku saja!" Suigetsu berkacak pinggang.

" Cih, dasar senior semena- mena. Kalau laki- laki yang datang aku yang disuruh menyambut, giliran cewek yang datang langsung deh diembat," gerutu Konohamaru seraya berlalu.

Si rambut keperakan dengan gigi runcing yang dicurigai Naruto sebagai gigi pasangan dari bahan gigi hewan buas bernama hiu itu kemudian tersenyum manis padanya.

" Nona-"

" Naruto?" sebuah suara menghentikan ucapan Suigetsu. Dan Suigetsu melotot. Itu Sakura.

.

.

Gaara duduk di sisi ranjang pria berkuncir yang selama ini ia pikir adalah kekasih sahabat pirangnya. Laki- laki beranting itu kini sudah bisa diajak ngobrol panjang meski belum bisa beranjak dari ranjang rumah sakit.

" Gaara, maaf karena aku tidak pernah memberi tahumu. Lagi pula ku pikir Temari pasti akan menceritakannya padamu," ujar Shikamaru seraya meringis kecil saat merasakan punggungnya sedikit nyeri dan ngilu.

" Ah, itu . . . . . tidak apa- apa," balas Gaara.

" Ayahku bilang kau selalu datang kemari, bahkan lebih sering dari pada Naruto dan yang lainnya,"

Gaara tersenyum samar mengiyakan. Shikamaru terkekeh ringan.

" Terima kasih," Shikamaru berujar pelan.

" Untuk apa?"

" Karena sudah mau menerimaku sebagai kekasih kakakmu,"

Gaara terdiam. Menatap lekat laki- laki di depannya.

" Hm, Naruto dan Sai sudah menceritakan banyak hal tentang kalian. Aku merasa sangat malu karena sebagai adik aku bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang kalian," jelas Gaara. Menunduk dalam.

Shikamaru tersenyum.

" Menurutku tidak. Karena aku memang berharap demikian. aku tidak ingin banyak orang tahu mengenai masalah kami. Itu urusan pribadi kurasa, tidak perlu orang lain tahu ataupun ikut campur," Shikamaru tampak bingung memilih kata- kata. Adik kekasihnya ini tampak begitu sedih.

" Tapi aku bukan orang lain. Aku adik kekasihmu," balas Gaara dengan tatapan serius.

Shikamaru tertawa kikuk.

" Tidak apa- apa. Lagi pula kau tidak tinggal bersama orang tua dan kakakmu. Jadi wajar kalau kau tidak tahu kalau aku lebih dari sekali berkunjung ke sana,"

Gaara mendesah.

" Ngomong- ngomong di mana Naruto? Apa dia tidak bersamamu?"

Gaara tiba- tiba mendelik. Shikamaru melirik heran melihat reaksi pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

" Ada apa?" tanyanya.

" Ada kakakku di sini, kenapa kau mencari Naruto?" dengus Gaara tidak suka.

Shikamaru tertegun beberapa saat, lalu terbahak.

" Ck, merepotkan," ujarnya di sela kekehannya.

" Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menduakan Temari. Aku benar- benar mencintai kakakmu, jangan khawatir," Shikamaru ingin sekali mengusap gemas rambut Gaara seperti biasanya ia mengusap kepala Naruto.

" Naruto itu sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Aku memang menyayanginya tapi bukan untuk kujadikan istri. Bisa cepat tua aku kalau punya istri sepertinya, cerewet minta ampun. Usilnya juga sering membuatku pusing kepala, membuatku geram dan gondok setengah mati. Tapi dia adik yang sangat baik untukku," terang Shikamaru.

Gaara tertegun. Kemudian tersenyum.

" Ahh, ya. Memang seperti itu Naruto," balasnya lega.

.

.

" . . . seperti itu. Kami bahkan saling mencintai sampai saat kau tiba- tiba muncul di hadapan kami lagi dan mengacaukan semuanya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ada di kepalamu saat ini, Naruto Namikaze. Tapi jika seandainya Sasuke ada di sini aku ingin sekali menantangmu untuk melakukan suatu hal yang jika salah satu dari kita memenangkannya, maka dialah yang pantas menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Tapi pasti Sasuke tetap memilihmu dan kau jadi pemenangnya tidak peduli kau kalah ataupun menang," ujar Sakura.

Huh? Naruto membeo.

Ngomong apaan perempuan ini?

' Memangnya aku ini calon DPR yang mengemis minta dilubangi fotonya saat pencoblosan apa? Pakai pilih memilih segala,' batinnya.

" Kau mengerti!?" Sakura melotot pada Naruto.

' Tidak sama sekali' jawab Naruto dalam hati dengan penuh penekanan.

Bukannya menjawab Naruto justru memandangi Sakura dengan muka bengong. Sudah persis seperti orang idiot yang kehabisan obat.

Mau bagaimana lagi, sedang asik- asiknya menikmati perut yang serasa diremas- remas akibat tamu bulanan, tiba- tiba dicelotehin banyak- banyak oleh gadis berambut merah jambu yang dia sendiri lupa gadis di depannya ini bilang apa saja sejak awal tadi, mana ngerti dia?

Sudah menderita karena sakit perut, Utakata tiba- tiba tidak bisa menemani karena ditelepon Itachi, ditambah menerima semburan- semburan sengit dari Sakura Haruno yang entah karena apa tiba- tiba menjadikannya saingan. Memangnya ini lomba debat? Bolehlah. Naruto sudah les privat sama Sai dan Utakata. Kalau urusan perdebatan dan gontok- gontokkan begini sih dia sudah banyak pengalamannya.

" Kau ngerti tidak!?" seru Sakura dengan nada jengkel. Matanya yang melotot bahkan sudah nyaris keluar.

Naruto diam beberapa saat.

" Umm, . . . apa kau tau obat nyeri haid itu apa saja? Ada tidak yang rasa jeruk? Kalau minum yang pahit rasanya mau muntah," tanya Naruto seraya memegangi perutnya.

" . . ." giliran Sakura yang bengong. Tampangnya bahkan sudah mirip kerbau yang ditinggal minggat sama majikannya dan tidak pulang- pulang untuk memberinya makan.

" Kau membuatku kesal! Itu urusanmu! Rasakan itu!" pekik Sakura jengkel setengah mati kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya heran.

Ampuuun, galak amat.

" Ahahahahaha haha," suara tawa terdengar keras dari arah belakang.

Suigetsu bahkan sampai membungkuk, memegangi perutnya yang nyaris kram. Di belakangnya Juugo menatap Naruto takjub dengan senyuman samar.

' Orang sinting' batin Naruto yang tidak tahu mereka sedang menertawakan apa.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan laju motornya saat melihat sepeda motor besar dengan warna paduan hitam dan orange. Pemuda 20 tahun itu langsung mengenali siapa pemiliknya. Dengan senyum sumringah Sasuke turun dari motornya dan menghampiri motor Naruto.

Pemuda jangkung itu menegakkan tubuh tegapnya. Menatap rumahnya sebentar, kemudian menarik nafas panjang. Otak jeniusnya bekerja layaknya sirkuit computer. Menyusun rencana menyenangkan untuk menahan Naruto agar lebih lama di sini.

" Selamat datang ke duniaku, Naruto sayang," gumamnya diirngi seringai kecil yang justru membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat ganteng, menurut pemikirannya sendiri. LOL.

 **BERSAMBUNG LAGI . . .**

 **Omake~**

" Naruto, benar- benar tidak bisa menginap dulu?" tanya Mikoto penuh harap saat mengantar Naruto sampai ke halaman rumahnya.

" Hehe, maaf, Bibi. Aku benar- benar tidak bisa. Besok latihan rutin dengan teman- teman di studio," Naruto tersenyum canggung. Merasa tidak enak sudah mengecewakan Mikoto karena tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan wanita itu untuk menginap.

" Tapi ini sudah sore, kau akan kemalaman nanti," Mikoto terus berusaha membujuk.

" Tidak apa- apa, Bibi. Sudah biasa,"

" Tapi itu berbahaya untukmu, Sayang. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke mengantarmu? Aku sangat khawatir,"

Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah.

" Ti- tidak perlu, Bibi. Sungguh,"

Mikoto mendengus kecewa. Matanya bergulir melihat sepeda motor milik gadis di hadapannya yang kini sibuk mengenakan helm.

" Naruto, sepertinya banmu kempes," ujar wanita itu dengan kening berkerut.

Naruto sontak membungkuk untuk memastikan ucapan Mikoto.

" Ahh, benar. Perasaan tadi baik- baik saja," gumamnya.

" Mungkin bocor," balas Mikoto.

" Maaf, Bibi. Apa ada bengkel di dekat sini?"

Otak Mikoto berputar cepat.

" Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi kurasa Sasuke tahu di mana bengkel yang bisa mengatasi masalah motormu,"

" Ah haha, ten- tentu, Bibi," balas Naruto diiringi cengiran kaku.

" Tunggu sebentar, biar ku telefon Sasuke," kata wanita itu kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam rumah karena tidak membawa ponsel.

Naruto jongkok di sisi motornya.

' Sialan! Sudah mau pulang malah bocor, kok sepertinya niat banget sih bikin aku sengsara,' batin Naruto kesal.

' Tapi perasaan tadi baik- baik saja,' keningnya berkerut dalam.

Tiba- tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri.

" Jangan- jangan rumah ini angker," bisiknya seraya menatap kediaman Uchiha ngeri.

 **End Omake . .**

 **Maaf ya, chap 13 jauh lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya. Semoga dapat menghibur dan syukur2 kalo bisa bikin tambah penasaran buat yang baca.**

 **Semoga chap berikutnya bisa lekas jadi. Biar kelanjutan kisah si cerewet Naruto ini bisa cepat update, tambah seru, dan nggak bikin bosen. Amiin.**

 **Special thanks to,**

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe Nii_ tenang ajah, udah disiapin kalo masalah itu mah. Gampang. Hehee, Pain emng cm lewat. Tp mngkin nanti bakalan mncul lagi.**

 **Aiko Vallery_ini dah lanjut loh. Mana ongkosnya? Heee.. tunggu terus ya kelanjutannya.**

 **Sapphireonyx Namiuchimaki_Enggak kok. Tenang aja. Kan Sasukenya udah cerita sama pembaca kalo dr fisik Sakura emng lbh cantik, tp mnurutnya Naruto jauh lbh menarik dari sisi yang berbeda, tingkah lakunya, kepribadiannya. Sasuke demennya sama boneka naruto aja. Makasih sll kasih semangat.**

 **Ayanara47 _ hehe jangan kecewa ya. Painnya lewat doang. Kalo penasaran, tunggu terus chap2 berikutnya.**

 **Byakuren Hikaru83 _ Iya, Bang Shika udah jalan lagi perannya. Udah nggak merem doang.**

 **Choikim1310 _ Tenang aja, udah disiapin kok. Nanti lama- lama juga muncul. Tapi masih rahasia siapa orangnya.**

 **Habibah 794 _ Si ayam mah pinter, udah scenario dari sananya. Emang rela Sasuke dibikin oon? Hahaa. Itakyuu nya kapan2 lagi deh ya, hheee.**

 **Meli Channie_ Iyes, emang begitu sifat dasar Sasuke. Hihi.. Naruto keliatan banget ya sifat cuek sama keras kepalanya? Oke, makasih ganbatte nya. Sankyu.**

 **TheBigBoy_ Makasih dukungannya. Semoga bisa lebih bagus lagi ya. Amiin.**

 **Kyutiesung_ Semoga fic ini bisa selalu menghiburmu, mksh dukungannya.**

 **Lusy 922 _ Apapun yang Anda tanyakan akan terjawab dalam fic ini nantinya. Huehehehee.. ditunggu aja ya..yg sabar nunggunya.**

 **Dan untuk semua yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu per satu, yg sdh fav follow dan membaca fic buatan saya ini, saya mengucapkan terima kasih sekali. Semoga fic ini semakin menghibur (bagi yg terhibur). Terima kasih.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Lukas Luke.**

 **Bukan B Broke.**

 **Buat B Broke :**

 **Semangat, Bro.. Pantang menyerah.. nggak boleh putus asa. Teruslah berkarya.. pokoknya, intinya, Ganbatte- lah. Heheee…**

 **Dari kakakmu.**


	14. Chapter 14 : Taktik Uchiha bag 2

**Selamat membaca . .**

 **..**

 **..**

Naruto duduk dengan gusar, di hadapannya Mikoto tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Ia sudah akan menawarkan bantuan untuk meringankan pekerjaan wanita itu tadi, tapi istri cantik tuan Fugaku itu sudah lebih dulu menyuruhnya duduk di kursi makan dan tidak melakukan apapun, kecuali memintanya untuk menemani mengobrol selama ibu Sasuke itu menyelesaikan masakannya.

Naruto mengamati Mikoto yang tengah mengaduk panci ukuran sedang di atas kompor. Pemandangan ini sudah pernah ia lihat sebelumnya ketika ia dan teman- temannya menginap di rumah besar milik Uchiha ini. Saat ini ia hanya sendiri di sini, tidak ada Utakata, Kak Itachi, maupun teman- temannya, dan itu cukup membuatnya sedikit kurang nyaman. Setelah sore tadi Mikoto menelfon Sasuke untuk segera pulang dan membawa sepeda motornya ke bengkel, nyatanya laki- laki itu tidak kunjung pulang, bahkan ini sudah lebih dari satu jam. Semoga saja tidak jadi Bang Toyib ataupun Malin Kundang.

' Unggas sialan! Kemana sih dia?' pikirnya.

' Nyasar gitu?'

Naruto terus membatin. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi kenapa laki- laki dengan wajah ganteng itu belum juga pulang. Nyasar? Lupa jalan pulang? Tiba- tiba hilang ingatan?

" Naruto, bisakah kemari? Coba kau cicipi sup ku," suara Mikoto membuatnya menoleh.

" Iya," bagai kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya, Naruto beranjak mendekati ibu Sasuke. Sebenarnya sudah sejak beberapa hari kemarin timbul pertanyaan dalam benak Naruto, kenapa tiap ia di sini Mikoto selalu memasak sup tomat, tapi sampai sekarang ia belum juga menemukan jawabannya. Mau pakai rumus kecepatan, maupun sudut siku- siku ia tetap tidak menemukan jawabannya.

Gadis dengan rambut pirang itu kemudian menyesap sedikit kuah sup tomat dari sendok yang disuapkan Mikoto.

" Bagaimana?" tanya wanita itu, berharap mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan hatinya.

Naruto tersenyum.

" Enak sekali, Bibi" jawab Naruto yang langsung membuat Mikoto tersenyum sumringah.

Wanita berambut kelam itu kembali sibuk dengan sup nya, mengaduk beberapa putaran kemudian mematikan kompor. Tangan tangkasnya meraih mangkuk besar dari dalam lemari dinding dan mengisinya dengan sup kesukaan putra bungsunya.

" Kau tahu, ini sup kesukaan Sasuke. Anak itu selalu memintaku membuatkan ini saat sedang kelelahan atau sakit. Ia menyukai tomat sejak masih kecil bahkan sampai sekarang," terang Mikoto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. Lagi pula dia mau bilang apa? Kalau seumpama bilang 'Ahh, saya tidak tanya kok, Bibi. Itu'kan urusan Bibi sama si Teme' pasti akan terdengar sangat kurang ajar. Bisa- bisa ia dieliminasi dari daftar calon menantu idaman nanti.

Naruto tanpa sadar mengangguk. Setuju dengan pikirannya.

Beberapa detik berlalu.

Naruto tercenung.

' Kampret! Memang siapa yang mau nyalonin jadi mantu- nya Bibi Mikoto' batinnya. Merasa otaknya sedang ngawur.

' Tapi . . . seneng juga, sih, punya mertua baik dan cantik begini,' pikirnya seraya melihat punggung Mikoto yang kini entah sedang melakukan apa.

Tunggu!

Mikir apa lagi yang barusan itu? wah, tidak benar ini.

" Naruto, kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau sakit, Sayang?" tanya Mikoto khawatir.

Naruto berkedip beberapa kali seolah tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Ah, tidak apa- apa, Bibi. Hanya sedikit sakit perut karena tamu bulanan," balasnya diiringi senyum kikuk.

Bukannya tenang Mikoto malah semakin khawatir.

" Ibu, aku pulang," suara berat membuat mereka menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang terpaku di ambang pintu.

" Sasuke, kebetulan sekali. Bisa tolong carikan obat untuk Naruto, dia sedang sakit perut," pinta Mikoto cepat seraya memegangi lengan gadis pirang di sebelahnya.

Naruto melotot.

" Tu- tunggu, Bibi. Aku tidak apa- apa kok, aku bisa mencarinya nanti pas perjalanan pulang," ujar Naruto panik.

" Aku tidak memperbolehkanmu pulang, Naruto. Apalagi dengan kondisimu yang sedang sakit. Tidak. Malam ini kau harus menginap di sini," putus wanita itu tegas. Kemudian menghampiri putranya, meninggalkan Naruto yang kini tampak seperti orang idiot. Melotot dengan mulut menganga.

Di ambang pintu. Sasuke tersenyum samar.

..

..

 **TAKTIK UCHIHA Bag. 2**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **By : Lukas "Luke" d'grayson**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Gender Blend. , Gaje, Garing, Typos**

..

..

Naruto memasang wajah masam. Bukan begini maunya, menunggu Sasuke mengenakan helm untuk menemaninya ke apotik.

Naruto tidak habis pikir, kenapa Mikoto sebegitunya khawatir sampai- sampai ia yang cuma sakit perut karena tamu bulanan harus dicarikan obat sama Sasuke. Masa dia minta- minta bantuan sama Sasuke yang notabene seorang cowok. Mau ditaruh di mana nanti mukanya? Di dengkul?

Menawarkan diri untuk mencari obat sendirian juga ditolak oleh wanita istri paman Fugaku itu, intinya kalau pergi kemana- mana harus dengan Sasuke. Sudah ibarat pawang saja si Sasuke itu dan Naruto gajahnya, mungkin seperti itu di mata Mikoto.

" Dobe?" panggil Sasuke yang kini menatapnya heran.

" Serius, aku bisa cari sendiri. Pinjam motormu saja, nanti aku kembalikan kok. Kau tidak perlu repot- repot mengantarku," ujar Naruto masih berusaha menolak bantuan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam.

" Kau menolak ku antar? Berarti kau menolak bantuan ibuku," balas Sasuke kemudian. Matanya menatap tepat pada kedua iris biru Naruto. Saat ini ia sudah duduk di atas sadel sepeda motor besarnya tepat di halaman parkir kediaman Uchiha.

Naruto terdiam. Jadi tidak enak sendiri mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

" Bukan begitu," kilahnya.

" Lalu apa? Atau kau mau duduknya di depan?"

Hah?

" Boleh, sih. Tapi harus hadap belakang, ya," lanjut Sasuke disusul seringai kecil di bibir pria itu.

Naruto menganga.

' Kurang ajar mulutnya itu, minta disumpal kaos kaki atau bagaimana?' pikirnya. Mau tidak mau pipinya dirambati rona merah yang begitu kentara.

" Cepat naik! Matahari sudah hampir terbenam," seru Sasuke kembali dengan wajah datarnya. Persis seperti jalan tol yang baru di aspal.

Naruto mendengus. Dengan tidak rela gadis itu memutuskan untuk segera menaiki motor dari pada terlibat perdebatan panjang dengan laki- laki sombong di depannya.

" Pegangan yang kuat,"

" Iya,"

" Jangan cuma mencubit bajuku begitu,"

" Cerewet!"

.

.

Kushina sedang mengupas apel saat Utakata memasuki dapur dengan wajah kuyu. Kening dan wajahnya tampak mengkilat karena keringat dan kemeja hitamnya nyaris basah. Pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu meraih botol minuman dingin dari dalam kulkas dan menenggaknya cepat.

" Utakata? Pelan- pelan minumnya," Kushina mengingatkan dengan wajah khawatir. Takut putranya tersedak.

" Kenapa baru pulang? Kau sudah makan?" tanya wanita itu seraya menghampiri pemuda berambut cokelat dengan sepiring potongan apel di tangan.

Utakata menutup pintu kulkas dan menatap ibunya dengan senyum kecil.

" Capekku jadi hilang setelah melihat Ibu," ujarnya lalu mencomot sepotong apel dari piring kecil yang dibawa sang ibu. Kushina mendengus geli. Utakata memang pandai menggombali ibunya.

" Aku belum makan. Uhm, Naruto sudah pulang, Bu?"

" Naruto? Ahh, Mikoto baru saja menelfonku kalau dia akan menginap di Konoha," balas sang Ibu seraya menusuk sepotong apel dengan garpu kecil. Kemudian menyuapkan pada putranya yang tengah menganga dengan mata melotot.

" Serius? Ibu?" Utakata mengejar langkah ibunya yang kembali ke meja dapur.

" Hmm," Kushina mengangguk.

" Ku pikir tadi kalian pergi bersama," katanya.

Utakata menyengir.

" Aku diminta kak Itachi datang ke kantor ayah pagi tadi. Sebenarnya aku sudah minta Naruto untuk pulang saja, tapi sepertinya dia nekat pergi," jelasnya.

Kushina terkekeh.

" Begitulah Naruto sejak kecil, seperti tidak kenal saja," ujarnya.

Utakata tersenyum kecil.

" Cepat mandi dan temani ibu mengobrol. Ibu akan menyiapkan makan malam," putus ibunya setelah memberikan kecupan sayang di pipi putranya.

" Tentu, Ibu."

.

.

Sasuke menepikan motornya di depan sebuah apotek. Pemuda itu mendengus saat menyadari Naruto cepat- cepat turun dari motor seolah tidak ingin lama- lama berdekatan dengannya.

" Kau tunggu di sini saja. Jangan ikut masuk," ujar Naruto sebelum berlalu memasuki apotek dengan langkah cepat.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu lantas turun dari sepeda motor dan melepas helmnya, kemudian berjalan mengikuti langkah Naruto. Mana mau dia menurut.

Saat memasuki bangunan kecil itu, dia menemukan Naruto yang tengah menghampiri seorang gadis dengan make up tebal di mukanya.

" Aku membu-"

" Dia mencari obat pereda nyeri haid," potong Sasuke dan berhenti tepat di belakang tubuh Naruto.

" A- ah?" si penjaga apotek menatapnya bingung. Tentu saja dengan pipi yang merona, melihat Sasuke malu- malu.

" Kenapa kau ikut kemari, sih?" desis Naruto tidak suka.

Bukannya menjawab, bungsu Uchiha justru kembali melihat gadis yang berdiri di depan Naruto.

" Bisa cepat ambilkan? Kami buru- buru," ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal karena sejak tadi gadis itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

" Ah, iya, maaf. Akan segera ku ambilkan," jawab gadis itu kemudian berlalu. Sedikit salah tingkah.

" Sopan sedikit kek," cerca Naruto pelan.

" Aku cuma tidak mau kau merasakan sakit terlalu lama, kau'kan pacarku," balas Sasuke seraya melirik si pirang di depannya.

Naruto bengong.

" Pacar kepalamu! Memang kapan kita jadian?" sinis Naruto yang jengkel dengan ulah Sasuke.

" Memangnya kau lupa? Saat perjalanan ke rumah sakit Suna, kau menolak makan. Saat itu kita jadian," ujar Sasuke kemudian berlalu menghampiri kasir untuk membayar obat.

Naruto membeo. Matanya terpaku menatap punggung tegap yang pemiliknya kini tengah mengeluarkan dompet tebal dari dalam kantong.

Sasuke berbalik dan Naruto masih dalam posisi sama.

" Mana ada yang begitu?" protes Naruto tidak terima. Gadis itu dengan langkah menghentak mengekori Sasuke keluar apotek menghampiri sepeda motor besar yang setia menunggu majikannya.

" Tentu saja ada, kita buktinya," balas Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Tangan kokohnya meraih helm yang tergantung di kaca spion motor.

" Jangan memutuskan seenak jidatmu!" seru Naruto yang tangannya sudah gatal ingin menjambak rambut hitam mencuat di belakang kepala adik laki- laki Itachi itu.

Sasuke mendengus. Memilih untuk segera menaiki motor.

" Cepat naik. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat,"

" Tidak mau," jawab Naruto cepat. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan kening yang berkerut dalam. Wajahnya melengos, mencari pemandangan lain selain Uchiha Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum geli.

" Cepat naik kubilang!" ujar Sasuke lagi. Mencoba bersikap sabar. Seumur- umur tidak ada yang bertingkah begini padanya. Sakura saja tanpa diperintah langsung nemplok ke boncengan motor.

" Pergi saja sendiri," tantang Naruto kesal.

Sasuke berdecak, Naruto itu memang keras kepala, Sasuke curiga jangan- jangan kepala gadis itu terbuat dari semen dan batu.

" Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, berdiri saja di sini sampai jenggotan," Sasuke mulai menstarter motornya.

Naruto diam.

Sasuke meilirik sebentar kemudian menghela nafas.

Tangan kokohnya meraih lengan Naruto dan menariknya mendekat untuk memasang helm di kepala gadis berambut pirang itu.

" Wah, wah, Sas, tidak menyangka bertemu dirimu di sini dengan . . ? Teman kencan?" seorang pemuda berambut panjang dengan warna pirang menghampiri mereka. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati mata pemuda itu menatap padanya dengan seringai lebar.

" Kebetulan yang luar biasa. Hmm, siapa, Sas? Aku baru melihatnya," tanya Deidara seraya menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

" Bukan urusanmu. Ayo, Dobe, cepat naik,"

" Katakan dulu kita mau kemana," balas Naruto dengan nada tegas. Deidara melebarkan bola matanya, menatap Naruto takjub.

" Kau akan tahu nanti,"

Naruto mendengus. Mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah kesal.

" Nona manis, kusarankan jangan mau menurutinya," Deidara menepuk bahu Naruto pelan. Sasuke melotot. Beraninya pegang- pegang cewek orang!

" Bisa jadi kau akan berakhir di ranjangnya malam nanti,"

" Huh?" Naruto mengerutkan kening dengan mata membulat.

" Tidak perlu kaget seperti itu, Sasuke memang jagonya kalau urusan ranjang,"

" Hentikan ucapanmu, Brengsek!" seru Sasuke geram.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang tampak sangat marah. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu kini tengah mencengkeram kerah baju laki- laki lain yang diasumsikannya sebagai teman Sasuke. Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke benar- benar berang.

" Woo woo, aku cuma bercanda, sasuke. Santai sedikit," Deidara tersenyum kaku. Tidak biasanya Sasuke marah begini saat ia menggoda teman- teman kencan si Uchiha muda ini.

" Aku cuma bercanda. Serius, Sas,"

" Kalau kau masih berani bicara lebih banyak lagi. Akan kurobek mulutmu, Deidara" desis Sasuke kejam.

" Cukup! Kalian membuat kita bertiga jadi tontonan," Naruto meraih bahu Sasuke dan menariknya kuat. Sasuke masih terus menatap tajam pada Deidara.

" Terima kasih, Nona. Kau menyelamatkanku. Tenang saja, aku berbohong tentang Sasuke," ujar Deidara.

" Serius, aku bohong soal Sasuke. Tenang saja. Aku mengatakan ini padamu karena sepertinya kau benar- benar special untuknya," lanjut pria berkuncir itu.

" Aku pergi," laki- laki berambut pirang panjang itu lantas berlalu. Terdengar umpatan pelan dari mulut pria itu sebelum benar- benar pergi.

Naruto menoleh. Tampang Sasuke benar- benar mengerikan saat sedang marah.

Laki- laki bermarga Uchiha itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

" Kau dengar sendiri dia hanya bercanda tadi," Naruto mencoba meredakan amarah pria di hadapannya. Sasuke mendecih.

" Mulutnya itu sudah seperti cerobong asap. Kalau ngomong keluarnya pasti bikin polusi," Sasuke menggerutu.

Naruto mendengus. Melirik beberapa pejalan kaki yang masih memandangi mereka.

" Sekalinya ngomong pasti bikin emosi. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ingin sekali ku tonjok mukanya yang menjengkelkan itu,"

Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat, ia belum pernah melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

" Berhenti marah- marah. Ku dengar Uchiha selalu bisa mengendalikan emosinya," Naruto berujar.

Sasuke tertohok. Rasanya seperti baru saja dilempar pakai sepatu butut yang baunya mengalahkan kotoran anjing di jalanan. Sialan, ia lepas kendali.

Ia juga tidak habis pikir, tidak biasanya ia terpancing emosi begini. Biasanya ia hanya akan diam atau melotot jika tidak menyukai seseorang atau topic pembicaraan.

Sasuke tercenung.

Naruto mencolek lengan Sasuke cepat dan menilik wajah putra bungsu Uchiha yang tampak sangat terpukul karena baru saja mengumbar emosi di pinggir jalan.

" Kau bilang mau mengajakku pergi," gerutu Naruto. Bermaksud mengingatkan sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kemudian kembali menaiki motornya. Pria berusia 20 tahun itu menoleh pada Naruto kemudian berkata, " Naik atau kutinggal,"

Naruto menganga.

Dengan gerutuan panjang adik perempuan Kyuubi itu menaiki boncengan motor Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke tersenyum.

.

.

" Mau apa kita kesini?" tanya Naruto seraya menuruni motor. Sepasang mata birunya memandang rerimbunan pohon dan suara air terjun yang jatuh menimpa bebatuan.

" Tamasya," balas Sasuke pendek. Meraih helm dari tangan Naruto dan meletakkannya di ujung sadel sepeda motor.

Pemuda itu tersenyum saat melihat Naruto yang tampak terpukau dengan danau kecil di tepi kota Konoha ini. Hatinya seolah- olah merasa lapang, dan lega luar biasa karena Naruto menyukai tempat tujuan mereka jalan- jalan sore ini.

" Bagus?"

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya tanpa menoleh. Sasuke mendengus geli. Mengikuti langkah gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya.

" Tidak ada yang seperti ini di Suna," celetuk Naruto.

" Kau menyukainya?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke berhenti tepat di sisinya.

" Kalau kau suka, cepat buka bajumu dan mandi sana," bisik Sasuke.

" Sialan!" Naruto menyikut perut Sasuke keras. Dan menggerutu pelan.

Sasuke terkekeh geli seraya mengusap sisi perutnya yang terasa nyeri.

" Ini," laki- laki itu menyerahkan sebuah kantong plastic berisi sesuatu tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit bingung.

" Roti, untuk mengganjal perutmu yang sejak tadi berbunyi," dengus Sasuke. Menarik pergelangan tangan gadis di sebelahnya untuk duduk bersisian di atas rerumputan.

Naruto tertegun. Jadi tadi Sasuke mampir sebentar ke toko untuk beli ini, pikirnya.

" Cepat makan dan minum obatmu,"

" Terima kasih," ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum tulus. Sasuke terpaku.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sudah ia bilang bukan, Naruto selalu bisa membuatnya lepas kendali. Mau dalam mode marah- marah maupun tersenyum seperti tadi, sama- sama membuatnya jatuh cinta pada gadis ini. Naruto memang tidak masuk ke dalam kategori gadis berpenampilan dan berbadan seksi, tapi ia bisa terlihat seksi dengan caranya sendiri. Menurut Sasuke.

Selama yang ia tahu, Naruto adalah gadis yang baik walaupun menurut cerita kakaknya gadis pirang ini bandelnya sudah masuk kategori minta ampun, dan bukan minta di dihajar lagi, ia juga selalu berbuat seenaknya.

Naruto selalu berpikiran simple dalam menjalani kesehariannya, peduli dengan sahabat- sahabatnya dan dia pandai bersikap ketika berhadapan dengan siapapun. Naruto memang terlihat kasar dan urakan ketika bersama teman- temannya, tapi di sisi lain Sasuke tahu gadis ini begitu pengertian dan peduli di saat bersamaan. Kemudian, ketika gadis di sebelahnya ini sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang lebih tua, tidak peduli apa jabatan mereka, Naruto bisa berbicara dengan nada sopan dan tersenyum ramah. Sisi menarik dari Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

" Kenapa?" tanya Naruto menoleh.

" Kau masih kesal sama temanmu tadi?" lanjutnya setelah menelan roti dengan selai cokelat di mulutnya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto. Tiba- tiba ia kembali merasa kesal. Dongkol bukan main.

" Hn," balasnya pendek seraya melengos.

Naruto menganga melihat reaksi antic dari pria di sebelahnya.

' Ada ya cowok ngambek model begini?'

" Oi! Aku'kan Cuma tanya,"

" Memangnya kau percaya sama omongannya itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam. Menatap Sasuke lekat.

" Kalau lihat tampangmu, sih . . . hehh," Naruto mendesah dengan nada lelah, memandang Sasuke seolah- olah pria itu lalat menjijikkan yang tidak perlu dilihat. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan seraya menggigit roti di tangannya yang masih setengah.

" Apa- apaan ekspresimu itu?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

" Rotinya enak. Besok belikan lagi," kata Naruto tanpa menoleh.

" Dobe, aku serius,"

Naruto mendengus.

" Mana aku tahu kau suka begituan atau tidak. Yang tahu hanya kau sendiri, kau berbohong pun aku tidak akan tahu," balas Naruto kemudian.

" Aku tidak pernah melakukannya,"

Naruto membesarkan hidungnya seolah mengatakan ' memangnya aku percaya'.

Sasuke berdecak melihat Naruto yang tampak tidak mempercayai ucapannya. Pemuda itu meraih lengan Naruto agar mau menatap padanya.

" Dengar, aku memang seorang playboy, aku memang seorang ba****an yang sering berkencan dengan banyak gadis di belakang Sakura tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan hal bodoh yang bisa merusak masa depanku seperti itu,"

Naruto menurunkan tangannya yang tadi hendak menyuapkan roti ke mulut.

" Ya, kau memang ba****an yang suka mempermainkan perasaan banyak gadis, bahkan menjadikan salah satu dari mereka sebagai barang taruhan tanpa berpikir bagaimana perasaan gadis itu nanti," balas Naruto dengan pandangan tajam.

Sasuke terdiam.

Tiba- tiba dadanya seperti di timpa bongkahan batu besar yang bentuknya tidak beraturan. Terasa menusuk sekaligus menyesakkan. Perasaan bersalah kembali muncul ke permukaan hatinya.

Naruto diam. Memandang riak- riak air kelihatannya lebih bagus dari pada melihat tampang kusut Uchiha muda di sebelahnya yang kini tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sasuke diam dengan wajah sendu menatap ujung sepatunya. Ia tampak begitu tertekan dan Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali berbicara.

" Jangan khawatir, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Itu hanya masa lalu. lupakan saj-"

" Aku benar- benar menyesalinya," suara berat Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto.

" Kau tiba- tiba menghilang setelahnya dan itu membuatku jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Aku merasa begitu kehilangan. Aku bahkan tidak mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku sesuai kesepakatan saat itu, dan aku juga menjauhi Neji, aku selalu memikirkanmu,"

" Aku terus memikirkan alasan kepergianmu saat itu, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu dan-"

" Sudah cukup," potong Naruto.

" Itu hanya kisah masa remaja kita. Tidak perlu seserius ini. Lagi pula . . . itu bukan hal yang enak untuk dibicarakan," lanjutnya seraya berdecak dan menggaruk tenguknya yang terasa gatal akibat digigit nyamuk.

Sasuke menoleh.

" Mau bagaimanapun aku minta maaf padamu, Naruto, maafkan aku," ujarnya tegas membuat Naruto menoleh.

Naruto tertegun melihat kedua mata kelam pemuda di hadapannya ini menampakkan penyesalan.

' Ia benar- benar meminta maaf?'

' Benarkah?'

Naruto mencari kebohongan di mata Sasuke meski akhirnya ia tak mendapati itu di sana. Hatinya ikut sesak. Sasuke memikirkannya hanya karena perasaan bersalah. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia ingin mendengar lebih dari itu.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak ingin menatap pria di sebelahnya. Pria yang pernah menyakitinya.

Naruto masih diam. Mencoba untuk mencari- cari perasaan benci yang dulu pernah ia rasakan untuk pria ini. Tapi tak lagi ia temukan. Bahkan meski saat ini Sasuke tengah mengungkit masa lalu menyakitkan yang pernah ia alami.

' Bukan benci yang kutemukan, Teme. Tapi kekecewaan,' batinnya.

Naruto menghela nafas. Merutuki suasana yang terasa semakin canggung, membuatnya tidak nyaman.

" Aku memang membencimu, dulu hingga beberapa hari kemarin. Bahkan di pertemuan pertama kita setelah 3 tahun tidak bertemu, aku masih sangat membencimu. Aku ingin sekali menamparmu atau menjambak rambut jelekmu, menendangmu atau mungkin memukulmu untuk meluapkan kebencianku padamu. Tapi entah kenapa semuanya kini terasa lenyap begitu saja," Naruto membuka suara.

" Aku pikir, itu karena aku sudah memaafkanmu, tapi kurasa bukan karena itu, ada hal lain yang aku tidak mengerti. Ini terasa aneh dan aku tidak begitu paham. Aku tidak tahu apa -"

Telapak tangan kokoh menarik wajah Naruto cepat. Dan gadis berambut pirang itu hanya mampu terpaku saat menyadari Sasuke kini menciumnya tepat di bibir.

" Aku mencintaimu, Naruto," bisik pria itu kemudian.

Naruto membulatkan matanya dan reflek mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

Sasuke tampak terkejut, bukan karena dorongan keras Naruto pada tubuhnya, tapi lebih pada tindakannya. Laki- laki itu mengalihkan pandangan. Merutuki perbuatan nekat yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia hanya menatap wajah Naruto lama, dan kemudian hal itu terjadi.

' Sialan!' umpatnya dalam hati. Naruto akan lebih membencinya sekarang.

Suasana mendadak hening dan terasa tidak nyaman.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya, gadis berambut pirang itu menunduk dengan ekspresi aneh.

" Kuso!" umpat Naruto tiba- tiba membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

Gadis itu menoleh dengan wajah berang.

" Kau! Teme! Manusia mesum! Brengsek! Setelah dulu berani mencium keningku, sekarang mencium bibirku! Kurang ajar sekali kau ini! Apa sebegitu inginnya kau dicium, hah!? Cium nih sepatuku! Lumayan belum ku cuci sejak dua minggu yang lalu! Dasar kampret!" umpat Naruto kesal bukan main.

Dan Sasuke ternganga melihat reaksi tak terduga dari gadis pirang di sebelahnya.

.

.

" Jangan dekat- dekat!" seru Naruto galak membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niat untuk mengambil remot TV di sudut sofa. Mikoto yang melihat dari jauh hanya mendesah lelah. Sejak kepulangan mereka senja tadi, Naruto terus memasang wajah kesal dan mendelik tiap menatap putra bungsunya.

' Sebenarnya apa yang sudah dilakukan Sasuke?' pikirnya. Anaknya pasti sudah membuat ulah.

" Ya ampun, galak sekali, sih! Aku cuma mau ambil remot di belakangmu," sahut Sasuke kesal. Capek juga diteriaki Naruto tiap mereka berdekatan.

" Bilang saja mau ambil remot, pasti ku ambilkan," dengus Naruto.

" Ya sudah. Sini berikan remotnya," Sasuke mengulurkan tangan meminta.

Naruto meraih remot di belakangnya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

" Apa- apaan ekspresimu itu, Dobe? Berikan yang benar!" kesal Sasuke saat melihat Naruto menyerahkan remot TV menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Seolah Naruto tidak mau dekat- dekat dengannya.

' Memangnya aku ini kotoran anjing apa?' batin Sasuke gondok setengah mati.

Dengan cepat diraihnya remot control dan mengganti channel TV. Laki- laki itu menghela nafas lelah.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana reaksi Naruto yang seperti ini, sungguh diluar dugaan. Naruto meledak- ledak seperti ingin meremukkan setiap tulang rusuknya, tapi disisi lain mata gadis itu tak benar- benar terlihat marah, mata jernih berwarna biru itu tak benar- benar melihat lurus padanya.

' Naruto, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu?'

.

.

 **Paginya . .**

Sasuke baru kembali dari toilet. Saat ini ia sedang berada di sebuah bengkel untuk mengganti ban motor Naruto yang bocor, buah dari rencana usilnya. Ia hendak kembali duduk di samping Naruto saat melihat gadis itu kini sedang mengobrol dengan seorang laki- laki berwajah garang.

' Bukankah dia temannya?' pikirnya. Lalu memutuskan untuk duduk sedikit jauh di belakang keduanya.

" Kau sedang apa di sini, Shuu?" suara Naruto terdengar heran.

" Biasa. Aku ini'kan kerja serabutan, jadi kurir, jadi sopir, apa saja. Aku sedang mengantar barang tapi tiba- tiba mobilnya mogok. Untung saja aku dibantu sama bapak- bapak jenggotan tadi mendorongnya sampai ke sini, capek tauk, kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? Mana Utakata?"

" Aku sendirian. Kemarin aku mengambil koperku yang ketinggalan tapi ban motorku tiba- tiba bocor. Mau ke bengkel tapi sudah kemalaman,"

" Hah? Lalu? kau tidur di pinggir jalan, begitu? Jadi gelandangan semalam?"

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan.

" Ya menginaplah. Di rumah Bibi Mikoto,"

Shuukaku membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk.

" Dari siapa?" tanya Naruto iseng.

" Dari si muka tembok," balas Shuukaku pendek.

Kemudian mereka kembali terdiam. Shuukaku sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sementara Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya.

" Hei, Kozo, lihat ini," panggil Shuukaku membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

" Kozo jidatmu! Panggil dulu yang benar," protes gadis itu kesal.

" Ck, cerewet! Lihat saja ini," Shuukaku menunjukkan sebuah foto seorang gadis mungil yang terlihat sangat manis di mata Naruto.

" Siapa dia?" tanyanya penasaran.

" Gebetan baruku. Kami jadian kemarin," jawab Shuukaku bangga. Pria itu tersenyum manis yang justru terlihat seperti seringai menakutkan bagi yang tidak mengenalnya.

Naruto bengong.

" Kau pakai susuk, ya? ke dukun mana?"

" Sembarangan! Memangnya aku ini laki- laki apa?" dengus Shuukaku sewot.

" Sembarangan bagaimana maksudmu? Dia cantik sekali begitu. Lagi pula kenapa seleramu jadi banting setir begitu sih? Sudah bosan sama yang montok? Yang kayak gitar spanyol itu?" cerca Naruto.

Sasuke terkekeh geli tanpa suara mendengar penuturan vulgar dari gadis itu.

" Mulutmu! Emangnya otakku ini isinya cuma pikiran ngeres begitu apa?" Shuukaku mencubit pipi Naruto jengkel.

Naruto mencebil, melirik sahabatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" Apa- apaan tampangmu itu? masih tidak percaya aku jadian sama cewek ini? Ck, kau ini tidak kenal aku rupanya. Tahu tidak, aku selalu punya jurus ampuh untuk menakhlukkan hati banyak gadis. Sekalinya merayu, cewek langsung, behhhh . . . . klepek klepek," sombong pria itu diiringi gerakan tangan yang tampak lucu di mata Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa mengejek.

" Oi! Aku serius!" Shuukaku tampak jengkel.

Shuukaku mendengus, kemudian berkata, " Dia gadis yang baik," ujarnya dengan nada serius.

Naruto menoleh, menatap aneh pada sahabatnya.

" Aku pernah meninggalkannya dulu karena dia pernah menyakitiku sebelumnya. Dia menduakanku dengan teman sekelasnya. Aku pergi tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan darinya saat itu dan kemudian kami bertemu lagi setelah beberapa tahun berlalu. Aku masih begitu ingat bagaimana rasanya saat ia menyakiti perasaanku. Aku bahkan tidak nyaman saat mengobrol dengannya setelah sekian lama, tapi aku tidak bisa bohong kalau aku masih saja mencintainya. Aku terus memikirkannya. Meski aku sudah berusaha untuk mendekati gadis- gadis lain, tapi perasaanku masih tetap sama,"

" Suatu hari ia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia menyesali perbuatannya dan ingin kembali padaku. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikiran seperti itu saat aku saja begitu sulit melupakan kenangan buruk di antara kami. Tapi dia terus meyakinkanku bahwa dia benar- benar menyesal dan ingin kembali padaku. Aku bisa melihat kesungguhan itu dari sorot matanya. Dia benar- benar hanya memikirkanku setelah aku pergi meninggalkannya dulu," shuukaku menghentikan ceritanya.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Tiba- tiba lidahnya terasa pahit.

" Kenapa kau menerimanya? Dia pernah mempermainkan perasaanmu. Siapa yang akan tahu jika suatu hari nanti dia akan meninggalkanmu lagi," ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin.

Sasuke mendengar kegetiran dari suara Naruto. Hatinya ikut berdenyut sakit.

" Karena aku mencintainya. Aku percaya padanya, aku yakin dia tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi. Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya aku beri dia kesempatan, dia satu- satunya gadis yang begitu perhatian dengan ibu dan adikku,"

Naruto mendecih.

" Bagaimana coba jika suatu saat dia meninggalkanmu lagi? Hah? Mau nangis sampai beleberan pun dia pasti tidak bakalan menengokmu lagi," tanyanya kesal.

" Maka akan ku buat ia tidak akan bisa meninggalkanku seumur hidupnya," balas Shuukaku penuh keyakinan. Pria itu menyeringai lebar.

Naruto menganga.

" Pih, mana bisa begitu? Siapa yang menjamin dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi? Dia punya wajah rupawan, banyak gadis yang tertarik dengannya, bahkan dia sering kencan dengan banyak wanita. Dengan pacar lamanya saja dia berani main belakang. Itu baru pacaran? Bagaimana kalau sudah menikah nanti?! Belum jadian saja sudah berani cium- cium! Dasar laki- laki kurang ajar!" sengit Naruto penuh emosi.

Shuukaku bengong.

' Anak ini ngomong apa, sih?'

" Memangnya dia tidak tahu apa kalau aku itu kesalnya setengah mati padanya tiap kali lihat dia tebar pesona. Dia pikir dia paling ganteng, begitu? Pih, aku saja tiap lihat dia pingin ku cakar- cakar wajah sok gantengnya itu. Membuatku kesal, maklumlah dari wajahnya saja sudah mengundang-"

" STOP!" Shuukaku membekap mulut Naruto dengan beringas.

Pria itu menatap Naruto dengan mata melotot.

" Jadi sebenarnya selama ini kau cinta mati padaku, Naruto?" tanyanya dengan wajah kaget.

Giliran Naruto yang melotot.

" Jelas tidak, Bodoh!" balas Naruto sengit kemudian berlalu, memilih untuk keluar dari bengkel untuk meredakan emosinya.

" Dia lagi PMS atau apa?" Shuukaku menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba- tiba terasa gatal.

" Loh? Itu'kan si Sasuke Uchiha?" gumamnya saat melihat pria dengan setelan hitam berlari menyusul kepergian Naruto.

..

" Naruto! Naruto!" panggil Sasuke. Matanya melihat gadis pirang itu sudah berhasil menyebrangi jalanan yang begitu padat kendaraan. Gadis itu terus berjalan seolah tidak mendengar panggilannya.

" Ada apa?" gumamnya mempercepat langkah saat melihat Naruto berlari cepat ke tengah- tengah jalan raya. Seolah mengejar sesuatu.

Suara hantaman keras, bunyi klakson yang bersahutan dan teriakan melengking seolah melumpuhkan kedua kakinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, matanya melotot ketakutan dan dipikirannya hanya terlintas satu nama.

" Naruto," bisiknya kemudian berlari seperti orang kesetanan.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Hhhh, ini chap 14- nya. Siapa yang kemarin minta update cepat. Sudah saya penuhi permintaan kalian. Special banget nih, khususon buat SasufemNaru moment doang. Hiks hiks.. ini sangat melelahkan. Nglanjutin fic saat otak sedang susah di ajak connect bener- bener menyiksa. Tiap hari bawaannya pingin bengong, ini fic mau saya bawa kemana yak? Nanti gimana yak? Si sasuke? Naruto? Begitu terus mikirnya. Hmmm…**

 **Tapi rasanya juga lega, ibaratnya kalau sudah seminggu nggak bisa buang air, sekalinya bisa langsung keluar semua. PLONG banget pokoknamah. Perutnya jadi ringan.**

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk,**

 **Aiko vallery, Lussy 922, Habibah 794, Byakuren Hikaru83, Hyull, ayanara 47, The BigBoy, Uzumaki Prince Dobe Nii, Chaby 332, Meli Channie, Shirota, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Rin Naoko Uchinami, dan semua yang selalu mendukung saya. Saya sangat berterima kasih.**

 **Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah follow maupun fav fic gaje aneh ini. Semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur di waktu luang maupun sempit kalian.**

 **Jadi, bagaimana comment kalian setelah membacanya?**

 **Maaf, bila typo masih aja nyangkut di mana- mana. Maklumlah, kadang jarinya jalan sendiri.**

 **Yak. Intinya, pokoknya,**

 **Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Lukas Luke**


	15. Chapter 15

**Selamat Membaca . .**

 **..**

 **..**

Naruto mengerjap, pandangannya sedikit kabur dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Rasa sakit di pelipis kanan, pergelangan kaki dan lengan kanannya membuat gadis berambut pirang itu merintih pelan. Punggungnya terasa ngilu dan panas akibat terbentur tepian trotoar. Beberapa orang tampak mengerumuninya dengan wajah cemas dan beberapa yang lain mengerumuni seseorang yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya. Samar ia bisa melihat cairan merah meluber di permukaan aspal.

Naruto beringsut pelan, berusaha untuk duduk dan melihat lebih jelas wanita muda yang baru saja didorongnya ke tepi jalan untuk menghindari truk besar yang nyaris menabraknya.

" Argh!" pekiknya.

' Shit. Sakit sekali,' batinnya. Kembali merebahkan diri di aspal yang keras.

" Nona, kau tidak apa- apa?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya menatapnya cemas.

" Bagaimana mungkin dia baik- baik saja. Keningnya terbentur aspal sampai lecet begitu, lihat darahnya, Astaga!" seorang wanita membantu Naruto untuk duduk.

" Ya Tuhan, pelipismu terluka, dan lenganmu juga lecet," sahut yang lain lagi.

" Kau terbentur cukup keras, Nona. Aku benar- benar ngeri melihatnya, mobil sialan itu melarikan diri,"

" Nona yang satunya bagaimana?" suara lain menimpali.

" Jangan tanya! Lihat saja sendiri, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya!"

" Astaga, kakinya remuk. Ya tuhan!"

" Ambulans! Panggil Ambulans!"

" Sedang perjalanan kemari,"

Naruto merasakan pening di kepalanya. Pandangannya kembali mengabur dan perutnya tiba- tiba terasa mual. Telinganya berdenging, suara orang- orang tidak lagi terdengar jelas. Hanya suara samar seorang laki- laki yang tiba- tiba datang dan terus memanggil namanya.

" Naruto!"

" Kau mengenalnya, anak mu-, ah, Uchiha- san?"

" Naruto! Namikaze Naruto!"

" A- astaga,"

" Ghhh,"

" Naruto?" tepukan pelan beberapa kali menyapa pipi kirinya. Naruto bisa melihat sepasang mata kelam menatap cemas padanya. Tidak, ini si Sasuke-be? Pikirnya kurang yakin.

" Astaga, Sayang! Naruto!" panggil suara berat itu berulang kali.

Naruto mencoba membuka matanya lebih lebar, menarik lebih banyak oksigen dari hidung mancungnya. Pandangannya seolah berputar. Manic birunya bergulir lemah, dan sedikit menyipit saat mendapati pemandangan yang begitu mengerikan. Gadis yang ditolongnya tergolek lemah dengan kaki yang berlumuran darah. Dan seketika tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

Sebuah telapak tangan lebar menutupi pandangannya, dan Naruto bersyukur tak lagi melihat wanita yang mungkin kini sedang sekarat di tengah kerumunan manusia.

" Jangan lihat, Sayang," bisik Sasuke pelan dengan nada tegas.

Naruto bisa melihat, adik laki- laki Itachi itu tampak kacau sekarang.

" Ss . . . –suke?" lirihnya.

" Naruto?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengernyit saat tak mendapati balasan apapun dari gadis pirang di pelukannya. Dia menarik wajahnya menjauh dan mendapati bungsu Namikaze meringis kesakitan.

" Hei, hei, Naruto," panggilnya lebih pelan dengan mata merah, nyaris menangis. Kedua tangan kokohnya meraih tubuh Naruto lebih dekat dan memeluknya erat.

" Astaga, Naruto . . " bisiknya. Mengusap kepala Naruto dan mendaratkan banyak kecupan di sana.

" U- uchiha- san?" seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri mereka. Menepuk bahu Sasuke lembut. Sasuke menoleh dengan mata basah.

" Dia Uchiha Sasuke?" suara bisikan terdengar di belakang.

" Dengan putri bungsu Namikaze, bukan?"

" Ya Tuhan, kasihan sekali,"

" Ambulans sudah datang. Sebaiknya nona Namikaze segera dibawa ke rumah sakit," lanjut laki- laki seusia ayahnya itu dengan tatapan prihatin.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan kemudian berdiri. Membawa serta Naruto dalam gendongannya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan kiri Naruto meremas bajunya erat di punggung.

" Sa- sasuke," panggil Naruto pelan. Nyaris berbisik.

" Sssh, bertahanlah sebentar, Sayang," balas Sasuke diiringi kecupan ringan di kening.

" Tubuhku . . gemetaran," bisik Naruto lagi.

" Aku tahu, aku tahu," ujar Sasuke menenangkan.

Pemuda itu terus melangkah, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ringan Naruto yang terus gemetar. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke benar- benar diserang rasa takut luar biasa.

..

..

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **By : Lukas "Luke" d'grayson**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Gender Blend. , Gaje, Garing, Typos**

..

..

Madara meletakkan cangkir tehnya tepat di meja. Sepasang mata kelamnya memandang bosan laki- laki tua yang duduk bersila di hadapannya dengan cengiran kecil di bibir. Madara mendengus. Ngomong- ngomong, wajah idiot di depannya ini mengingatkannya pada seorang gadis tomboy yang beberapa hari lalu menginap di kediaman anak laki- lakinya.

" Aku sungguh tidak menyangka kau jauh- jauh datang kemari untuk mengunjungiku,"

" Hn,"

" Aku begitu tersanjung,"

" Idiot,"

Jiraya tergelak.

' Tipikal Uchiha,'

" Kudengar Naruto menginap di rumah putramu beberapa hari lalu dan bercerita banyak tentangku," Jiraya meraih cangkir kecil di hadapannya.

" Padamu, tentu saja," lanjutnya kemudian meminum sojunya cepat.

" Cucu brengsekmu, dan mulut cerewetnya," desis Madara. Menatap jengah sahabat lamanya.

" Ahahahaa, jodoh yang serasi untuk cucu laki- lakimu, bukankah begitu?" sahut Jiraya disusul gelak tawa yang terdengar semakin keras.

" Pih, aku tidak akan menerima untuk yang ke dua kali setelah aku merelakan Itachi untuk jadi cucu menantu orang idiot sepertimu," balas Madara cepat. Ikut meminum soju yang disuguhkan Tsunade dengan gaya yang lebih sopan.

Jiraya menghentikan tawanya. Ah, dasar si Uchiha ini.

Laki- laki tua berambut keperakan itu menarik nafas panjang dan berujar,

" Aku tahu,"

" Hn,"

" Lalu siapa kalau bukan cucuku yang manis luar biasa itu?" iseng. Jiraya bertanya.

Madara mendecih, menatapnya sebentar.

" Putri Hyuuga,"

Seperti bom atom. Tawa Jiraya kembali meledak.

" Kau pikir ini di jamanmu," ledeknya.

" Cucumu yang pemberontak itu pasti sudah memiliki pilihannya sendiri. Lagipula kurasa dia tidak cocok dengan gadis pendiam seperti itu," lanjut Jiraya.

Madara mendengus.

" Aku yang menentukan cocok dan tidaknya," balasnya dengan nada tegas.

.

.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan. Gordin putih dan lemari kecil berwarna sama, bahkan yang ada di ruangan tempatnya kini berada nyaris semua berwarna sama, putih. Pandangannya beralih pada botol infuse yang menggantung di tiang besi tepat di sisi ranjangnya. Mata birunya mengikuti kemana ujung selang infuse itu berakhir.

' Tangan kiri,' pikirnya.

Naruto tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa saat ini ia tengah di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit. Hell, ia benci tempat ini, ia benci rumah sakit.

" Naruto?" suara berat nyaris membuatnya tersedak kaget.

Berusaha menoleh disela rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya dan menemukan Sasuke menatapnya khawatir.

" Hai, Sayang. Jangan banyak bergerak," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menahan tubuh Naruto yang hendak bangun.

" Argh!"

Rasa ngilu luar biasa terasa saat ia menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan.

" Astaga! Kubilang jangan banyak bergerak," seru Sasuke.

" Sakit," Naruto menyerah. Kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang yang kini terasa sedikit panas di punggungnya.

" . . . "

Sasuke memilih untuk diam dan membenahi selimut Naruto yang sedikit tersingkap.

" Tiduran saja," ujarnya pelan seraya mengusap kepala Naruto lembut.

Naruto menggumam protes.

" Kepalamu terasa sakit?"

Naruto diam beberapa saat, dan mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di sisi ranjang. Meraih puncak kepala gadis pirang itu dan menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi sebagian keningnya. Kening Naruto hangat, ia bisa merasakannya melalui ujung ibu jari yang kini mengusap- usap lembut di atas permukaan kening mulus Naruto. Hangatnya terasa meresap ke pori- pori kulitnya. Sasuke merasa tidak pernah sebebas ini menyentuh Naruto. Ia lega, gadis di dekatnya tak menunjukkan penolakan atas tindakannya.

" Pelipis kananmu sobek dan kakimu membengkak karena keseleo,"

Naruto menoleh, menatap Sasuke dengan kening berkerut. Ahh, ia ingin sekali mendorong laki- laki ini agar tidak duduk terlalu dekat dengannya. Ia sedikit, kurang nyaman, mungkin? Atau risih? Bukan. Ini seperti saat ibunya, Utakata, Shikamaru, atau kak Itachi mengusap kepalanya, membuatnya nyaman hingga ingin tertidur. Tapi sepertinya, ini terasa,

' . . . lebih dari itu,' pikirnya.

Menyebalkan.

Mencoba menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menepis usapan Sasuke. Gadis bermata sebiru langit itu meringis saat merasa pergelangan tangannya sakit luar biasa.

" Tangan kananku sakit,"

Sasuke menghentikan usapannya. Melirik pergelangan tangan Naruto yang di balut perban dari telapak tangan hingga nyaris sampai siku. Tulangnya retak, tepat di pergelangan tangan. Sasuke tahu, namun memilih untuk diam. Jemari lentik yang sering digunakan untuk memetik gitar itu kini tak bisa digerakkan.

" Sasuke-"

" Kau akan cepat sembuh, Sayang. Mau minum?" potong Sasuke cepat.

Memilih diam. Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Memberikan kesempatan untuk Sasuke mengambil segelas air putih di atas meja. Ia tahu, laki- laki berambut unggas itu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan ia merasakannya, ada yang salah dengan tangan kanannya.

" Minum pelan- pelan," ujar Sasuke mendekatkan gelas dengan air putih dan sedotan panjang di dalamnya.

" A- aku mau bangun saja," ucap Naruto. Berharap Sasuke membantunya.

" Tidak bisa. Kau masih belum boleh bergerak terlalu banyak," tolak Sasuke.

Mau tidak mau, Naruto harus menurut. Mau bagaimana pun hampir di sekujur tubuhnya terasa pegal nyeri, dan ngilu sekaligus. Beberapa terasa panas dan perih disaat bersamaan. Mengerutkan kening, ia jadi berpikir memangnya ia terbentur sekeras itu sampai sakit seperti ini.

Sasuke kembali meletakkan gelasnya ke atas meja.

Manik kelamnya bergeser, menatap wajah Naruto yang masih terlihat linglung dan kebingungan.

" Ada apa, hm?" tanyanya.

Naruto melirik sebentar, lalu menggeleng lemah.

" Shuukaku?" bisiknya lemah. Setelah ia ingat bahwa ia sempat bertemu sahabatnya sebelum kecelakaan terjadi.

" Shuukaku, temanmu itu, setengah jam lalu dia pergi. Setelah memastikan kau mendapat perawatan di sini dan ditunggui olehku, dia pamit sebentar untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan karena menyangkut kerja sama beberapa perusahaan. Setelah selesai mengantar barang, dia berjanji segera kembali ke sini,"

Naruto mengangguk paham.

" Gadis itu?" tanyanya lagi. Menuruti rasa penasaran yang sejak tadi berseliweran di kepalanya.

Sasuke diam.

" Dia sedang ditangani beberapa dokter saat ini," jawabnya kemudian.

" Uhm," Naruto sekali lagi mengangguk. Alisnya sedikit berkerut.

" Aku sudah menghubungi kak Itachi," ujar Sasuke.

" Keluargamu sedang dalam perjalanan kemari," lanjutnya.

" . . ."

" Ibuku sedang pergi ke minimarket, sebentar lagi mungkin kembali,"

" . . ."

Sasuke mendesah. Tak tahu mau bicara apa lagi. Gadis di dekatnya ini cuma diam. Sesekali mengangguk atau menggeleng sebagai responnya. Ia tidak banyak bicara, dan terus menatap kosong ke berbagai arah seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Kedua iris gelapnya memandangi Naruto lekat. Kening gadis itu dibalut perban tipis yang melingkari kepalanya dan menebal di bagian pelipis kanan. Tampak sedikit warna merah muncul di bagian itu. Jantungnya berdenyut nyeri, perasaan yang campur aduk antara marah, kesal, cemas, dan khawatir memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Sungguh, ia membenci kondisi ini. Ia tidak ingin Naruto terluka seperti ini.

Jemari kokohnya mengepal erat.

" Naruto," panggilnya dengan suara memberat. Seolah tercekat di tenggorokan.

Gadis itu menoleh.

" Jangan lagi seperti ini," ucap Sasuke nyaris berbisik.

" . . ."

" Aku benar- benar takut setengah mati. Melihatmu tiba- tiba berlari ke tengah jalan, uhh, lalu tabrakan itu terjadi. Kupikir sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi padamu, dan memang benar terjadi. Aku benar- benar - . . kau tahu, aku nyaris kehabisan nafas melihatmu meringkuk di tepi jalan dengan kondisi seperti itu , " Sasuke berujar dengan kalimat yang kacau.

" Naruto-,"

" Kau habis tersedak selang infuse atau bagaimana? Bicaramu melantur," potong Naruto.

Huh?

Sasuke membeo.

' Apaan sih?' batinnya saat melihat Naruto memutar kedua bola mata seolah bosan mendengar ucapannya.

" Aku mencemaskanmu,"

" Oh, aku bisa lihat itu dari raut wajahmu kok," balas Naruto diiringi dengusan pelan. Tidak ada raut geli di wajahnya.

' Ya, aku melihatnya. Cukup jelas, Teme,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

" Naruto," rengek Sasuke. Ia sedang ingin bicara serius sekarang. Sialan, ia tidak pernah merengek seperti ini pada wanita lain sebelumnya kecuali sang ibu.

" Kau merusak momen romantis, Sayang," dengus Sasuke memasang wajah kecewa.

' Sayang dengkulmu' batin Naruto kesal.

" . . ."

" Aku benar- benar cemas padamu dan kau menanggapinya seperti ini?" tiba- tiba Sasuke merasa geram. Apa Naruto tidak percaya kalau ia benar- benar mengkhawatirkan kondisi gadis berambut pirang yang super keras kepala ini.

Naruto melirik Sasuke.

" Kau tidak tahu, aku ketakutan setengah mati melihat kondisimu. Pikiranku kacau, dan perkiraan- perkiraan buruk berseliweran di pikiranku hingga rasanya membuatku nyaris meledak. Aku benar- benar takut hal buruk terjadi padamu, Naruto. Bahkan rasanya kakiku lemas melihat luka di kepalamu. Pikiranku buntu, dan perasaanku sesak, sakit sekali. Kau pikir ini cuma lelucon?" Sasuke menatap tajam gadis yang terbaring di sisi tubuhnya.

" . . ." Naruto terpekur.

" Aku tidak pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya. Hingga tubuhku gemetaran, dan menangis di depan banyak orang. Aku benar- benar takut kehilanganmu," lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

" . . ."

" Naruto, janga-"

" Terima kasih," potong Naruto cepat.

Sasuke terdiam. Menatap manic biru yang kini juga memandangnya lekat.

" Terima kasih sudah membawaku kemari, Sasuke," ulang Naruto.

" Yang tadi itu sangat mengerikan, aku tidak ingin melihatnya tapi mataku tidak bisa diam mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu. Aku sudah menariknya, tapi dia justru mendorongku kuat dan berteriak sampai- sampai telingaku berdenging. Aku bisa dengar suara keras tulang kakinya yang patah karena terlindas truk, aku melihatnya dengan jelas, matanya melihat ke arahku dan bibirnya terus terbuka meski suaranya telah hilang, sebelum akhirnya mobil hitam menyerempet-"

Mata Naruto membulat. Ini yang kedua kalinya.

" Hentikan. Cukup," bisik Sasuke tepat di atas bibirnya.

Sekali lagi. Pria ini mengecupnya, tepat di bibir.

" Jangan mengingatnya,"

Mengecup pelan. Lagi.

Dan Naruto mulai menangis. Entah karena perlakuan Sasuke, atau karena ia masih mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

" Sas-"

" Ssshh," Sasuke menelusupkan tangan untuk meraih Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Dan Naruto terisak di bahu Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya.

" Jangan mengingatnya lagi," ulang Sasuke. Dibalas remasan pelan di bahu kanan. Itu tangan kiri Naruto.

.

.

Naruto meraih kikuk sendok berisi bubur dengan tangan kirinya. Ia sudah bisa duduk bersandar pada tumpukan bantal di atas ranjang meski harus dengan bantuan Sasuke dan seorang suster yang mengantar paket makan siang. Mulutnya melahap malas bubur nasi dengan sayur menjijikkan yang sebenarnya dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuat perutnya terasa mual.

" Sudah kubilang biar kusuapi saja," dengus Sasuke kesal. Seraya memegangi mangkok kecil di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto melirik sebentar.

" Tangan kiriku masih berfungsi," balas Naruto ketus. Sesekali hidungnya sibuk menyedot ingus pasca menangis beberapa saat lalu.

Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan.

' Oh, mode silumannya muncul,' cibirnya dalam hati. Bibirnya mencebil.

Menatap kesal Naruto yang masih betah bersusah payah mengumpulkan bubur dengan ujung sendok, hingga bibirnya mengerut lucu.

" Apa lihat- lihat? Mau kucolok matamu?" Naruto mendelik seraya mengacungkan sendok ke depan wajah Sasuke.

' Ampun deh,' batinnya gondok. Bukannya beberapa saat lalu mereka sudah ciuman, pelukan, bahkan nangis bersama. Lalu sekarang?

Tunggu!

Sasuke melihat lebih jelas pipi Naruto yang sedikit memerah. Ah, merona rupanya. Ceritanya dia sedang salah tingkah? Begitu?

" Mau dicolok beneran, ya?" kesal Naruto.

" Boleh,"

Huh?

" Colok yang lembut. Pakai bibirmu," balas Sasuke enteng.

" . . . "

" . . ."

" Mati saja sana!" Naruto buru- buru menunduk, menyibukkan diri sengan sendok dan buburnya. Pipinya memanas, dan ia tahu ruangan ini menggunakan AC.

' Sasuke sialan!' batinnya.

Sasuke tergelak.

.

.

Itachi merasa lega luar biasa setelah melihat kondisi adik iparnya secara langsung. Bocah cerewet itu sudah bisa membentak dan menjambak rambut Utakata sekarang. Meski ia tak memungkiri ada perasaan cemas saat mengetahui kondisi tangan kanan Naruto.

Sejak keberangkatan mereka kemari, Utakata yang paling ribut menyuarakan kekhawatirannya. Sekarang, adik laki- lakinya itu tengah memberikan banyak petuah pada Naruto dengan mata melotot kesal dan sesekali mengumpat. Kedua orang tua Namikaze dan ibunya tengah mengurus administrasi pembayaran karena mereka berniat membawa Naruto pulang untuk dirawat jalan saja. Ayahnya sendiri mungkin sebentar lagi datang.

" Dokter bilang, bisa sembuh dalam dua bulan, atau bisa saja lebih," Sasuke berujar. Itachi cukup paham apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

" Aku harap kau lebih mencemaskan Naruto dari pada konsernya yang akan berlangsung sebulan lagi. Dia tidak bisa memetik gitar dalam beberapa bulan nanti," lanjutnya.

Itachi melirik sang adik. Kemudian terkekeh pelan.

" Memangnya kau pikir aku ini siapanya Naruto? Aku bahkan sudah berencana untuk membuatnya istirahat selama masa penyembuhan dengan membatalkan beberapa konser, aku juga mencemaskannya. Aku tidak yakin bocah itu baik- baik saja seperti yang kita lihat saat ini,"

" Aku langsung meninggalkan rapat yang baru saja dimulai tadi setelah kau memberiku kabar," lanjut Itachi.

" Hn,"

Suasana kembali hening.

" Ahh, kau tahu, Sasuke? Wajah kalian pasti memenuhi televisi saat ini," Itachi kembali membuka suara.

Sasuke tahu itu.

" Putra bungsu Uchiha dan Namikaze, sudah menjadi topic yang menarik untuk dibicarakan. Apalagi ditambah insiden seperti ini,"

" Chk,"

" Siap- siap saja dikejar paparazzi,"

" Diamlah," dengus Sasuke kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya untuk duduk di ujung sofa ruang rawat Naruto bersama dengan Kyuubi. Ngomong- ngomong, Shuukaku juga duduk di sana.

Itachi terkekeh geli, diam- diam ia sedikit penasaran kenapa wajah adik laki- lakinya terlihat lebih berseri siang ini.

. . .

" Jangan banyak bergerak, kubilang!" Utakata melotot.

" Punggungku pegal, aku mau berdiri," rengek Naruto.

" Berdiri kepalamu! Tiduran saja," pemuda berambut cokelat itu mendorong kepala Naruto kembali menghempas bantal dengan telunjuknya.

" Sialan!" umpat Naruto. Pusingnya kembali datang. Utakata benar- benar minta ditendang bokongnya.

" Oh, sudah bisa memaki?" sinis pemuda itu geram.

" Utakata," suara berat Itachi mengingatkan.

Utakata mendengus. Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" Kau tidak boleh menganiaya pasien rumah sakit, apalagi dia seorang gadis manis,"

" Bleh," Utakata menjulurkan lidahnya. Menunjukkan gesture jijik.

" Gadis bodoh. Kau membuat kami cemas bukan main," Shuukaku menghampiri.

" Dia memang bodoh," tambah Kyuubi. Gemas.

Naruto mencebik. Memegangi dada kiri seolah jantungnya tertusuk ucapan sang kakak dan sahabatnya. Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat reaksi gadis bersurai pirang itu.

" Berhenti berbuat sinting," decak Kyuubi kesal.

" Aku melihat Sasuke menggendong si kunyuk ini ke dalam ambulans, dan kakiku nyaris lumpuh melihat darah mengaliri pelipisnya," terang Shuukaku. Mengetuk pelan kening Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

" Aku sudah hampir menangis melihatmu dibawa ke ruang gawat darurat. Aku terus berdo'a semoga itu bukan Naruto kami yang idiot itu. Tapi sepertinya do'aku tidak terkabul," lanjutnya.

" Kau ini menyumpah atau mendo'akan? Pantas saja do'a mu tidak terkabul," cerca Naruto.

Shuukaku tertawa pelan.

" . . ."

" Maafkan aku. Membuatmu marah di bengkel pagi tadi," Shuukaku berujar pelan dengan suara seraknya.

Naruto diam. Lalu tersenyum kecil.

" Hei, preman pasar, kau tahu? Kau sudah mirip pejabat yang tertangkap basah sedang berduaan dengan istri orang di sudut gang. Apa- apaan tampangmu itu?" Naruto nyengir lebar.

" Ini kecelakaan," lanjutnya.

" Tapi aku yang membuatmu keluar dari bengkel,"

Naruto mendengus. Memutar otak untuk mencari kalimat yang pas agar sahabat jabriknya ini keluar dari rasa bersalah. Ini bukan salahnya, sudah jelas.

" Chk, memangnya salah kalau aku keluar untuk buang angin? Itu kebutuhan alami," selorohnya.

Cubitan menyakitkan terasa di pipi kirinya.

" Bicaramu," Utakata mendengus.

" Kau menyakitiku, Bodoh," desis Naruto kesal. Tangan kirinya memukul lengan saudaranya sekeras yang ia bisa.

" Sai dan Gaara sedang perjalanan kemari," Itachi memberi kabar.

" Dan Sasuke, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang untuk mengganti bajumu," laki- laki berambut panjang itu menoleh pada adik laki- lakinya.

" Kau perlu ganti baju," ujarnya lagi saat melihat gelagat Sasuke yang sepertinya hendak melayangkan protesan.

" A-"

" Sekarang. Dan jangan membantah, kau bisa kembali lagi ke sini setelahnya,"

Sasuke berdecak pelan. Pemuda itu melihat lengan bajunya yang berwarna merah hingga nyaris mencapai bahu, dan tepat di depan dadanya. Darah Naruto yang mengering.

" Aku pulang dulu," pamitnya seraya berdiri. Mata kelamnya melirik Naruto.

Memandang gadis itu beberapa saat kemudian mengulum senyum kecil.

" Aku akan segera kembali," ujarnya pada sang kakak. Kemudian berlalu keluar ruangan.

Itachi mengerutkan kening. Tatapannya beralih pada adik perempuannya yang kini tampak salah tingkah sendiri.

Ahh, benar, sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi. Dan Itachi tak bisa menahan senyum gelinya.

.

.

.

Neji menyemburkan cola nya saat melihat layar televisi menampilkan wajah seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

" Argh, kau menyemburku, Neji," pekik seorang gadis di depannya dengan nada kesal.

" Diam, Tenten. Aku sedang serius mendengarkan," desisnya masih tetap memelototi TV besar yang melekat di dinding ruang tamu di rumah sahabatnya.

 _"_ _. . . . . Insiden mengerikan ini terjadi sekitar pukul pagi tadi tepat di depan Konoha's Book Store yang melibatkan putri bungsu Namikaze. Sebelum kecelakaan terjadi, seorang saksi mengatakan korban tampak berlari tergesa- gesa menyeberangi jalanan yang padat kendaraan._

 _"_ _Ah, aku melihatnya berlari menyeberang jalan, aku pikir dia pasti gadis ceroboh karena tidak melihat dari arah kiri sebuah truk berjalan begitu cepat, aku juga cukup kaget saat melihat ada gadis lain dari arah seberang berlari cepat menghampirinya bermaksud menariknya kembali ke tepi jalan, tapi sepertinya sepatu berhak tinggi milik gadis berambut hitam itu tersangkut penutup selokan. Gadis itu mendorong putri Namikaze ke tepian hingga terjatuh dan akhirnya terserempet mobil dan terlempar ke trotoar,"_

Neji menarik nafas setelah mendengar pengakuan seorang saksi.

Layar televise menampilkan saksi lain.

 _"_ _. . . Aku melihatnya terlempar dan menabrak tepian trotoar itu dengan cukup keras. Sementara gadis yang satu lagi, kakinya terlindas truk yang mengebut. Ini benar- benar mengerikan untukku,"_

 _"_ _Aku hampir tidak percaya dia Naruto Namikaze dari Suna. Dan tiba- tiba Sasuke Uchiha datang dengan wajah uhm .. ketakutan lalu menggendongnya memasuki mobil ambulan,"_

Neji terhenyak. Layar besar televisi kini menampilkan video amatir mulai dari kondisi mengerikan gadis berambut hitam yang nyawanya tidak tertolong hingga wajah sahabat SMA nya yang terlihat kacau dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang di gendongannya. Gadis berambut pirang yang tampak familiar.

" Naruto?" gumamnya.

 _"_ _Sampai saat ini kondisi Naruto Namikaze belum dapat dipastikan karena pihak rumah sakit belum memberikan keterangan apapun mengenai perkembangannya."_

" Wow," desis Neji.

" Sasuke?"

" Huh? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Tenten dengan kening berkerut dalam.

Neji menggeleng.

" Bukan apa- apa," balasnya kemudian meraih kembali botol cola- nya.

' Naruto? Seperti kenal,' pikirnya.

.

.

.

" Astaga, cucu manisku, kenapa Minato tidak menghubungi kita? Dia mau jadi anak durhaka, begitu?" Jiraya menggerutu di depan TV besarnya.

" Anak bodoh itu baru saja menghubungiku. Naruto baik- baik saja dan akan segera di bawa pulang," ujar Tsunade dari arah kamar.

" Oh, benarkah?" Jiraya menoleh semangat. Di balas anggukan beberapa kali oleh istrinya.

" Syukurlah,"

" Bocah itu, selalu saja membuat orang lain cemas,"

Diam- diam Tsunade mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Naruto mengerutkan kening, ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia berdiri di tengah jalan raya. Mata birunya bergulir, memandang sekitar. Jalanan tampak lengang. Bahkan tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang.

' Sepi sekali,' pikirnya.

Naruto menoleh saat merasakan dorongan keras dari arah belakang.

Dan pemandangan mengerikan tersaji di depannya.

Gadis berambut hitam terlindas truk besar-

" GHH!" Naruto membuka matanya. Tubuhnya tersentak hebat. Kening dan lehernya basah oleh keringat bahkan punggungnya terasa panas.

" Naruto?" bisik seseorang dari arah samping.

Sasuke?

Keningnya berkerut dalam saat mendapati adik laki- laki Itachi duduk di sisi ranjangnya dengan mata memerah karena mengantuk.

" Hei, ini baru tengah malam. Kau mimpi buruk?" bisik pria itu lagi dengan raut khawatir. Laki- laki itu mengenakan jeamper tebal berwarna hijau lumut.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan mencari- cari sesuatu, namun yang didapatinya adalah Utakata yang tampak bergelung di atas sofa, Itachi dan Kyuubi yang tidur bersisian di sofa lainnya dengan posisi duduk.

' Mimpi buruk sialan!' makinya dalam hati setelah ingat ia kini tengah menjadi salah satu pasien di rumah sakit Konoha. Kedua orang tuanya menginap di rumah bibi Mikoto bersama ketiga sahabatnya, karena pihak rumah sakit tidak memperbolehkan jika terlalu banyak yang menunggu.

" Naruto?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Kemudian mendengus.

" Tidak apa- apa," ujarnya nyaris berbisik.

" . . . "

" Teme, gadis itu meninggal, benar? Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang membahasnya sejak tadi?"

" . . ."

" Kenapa diam saja?"

" Aku sudah bilang jangan mengingatnya lagi," seru Sasuke berbisik.

" Aku terus kepikiran. Ngomong- ngomong perempuan itu juga ceroboh, menyeberang tidak lihat kanan kiri. Memangnya dia sengaja mau bunuh diri, begitu?" gerutu Naruto pelan.

" Lupakan," desis Sasuke.

Naruto mengernyit.

" Aku tidak akan menangis kok,"

" Bohong," cibir Sasuke dibalas delikan kesal oleh bungsu Namikaze.

Sasuke mendengus geli.

" Tidak ingat siapa yang tadi mengusap ingus di bahuku setelah capek menangis?"

Naruto kicep. Rona merah tampak samar di kedua pipinya.

" Berisik,"

Sasuke terkekeh tanpa suara. Pemuda itu mengusap kepala Naruto sayang.

" Chk, jangan dekat- dekaaaat,"

Naruto berusaha mendorong Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya.

" Dorong saja terus sampai infuse- mu lepas," ujar Sasuke dingin seraya menangkap tangan Naruto dan membawanya kembali ke dalam selimut.

" Kubilang jangan banyak bergerak, susah sekali, sih," lanjutnya.

Naruto mendengus.

" Cepat tidur,"

" Chk, minggir sana!" hardik bungsu Namikaze kejam.

" Sshh, jangan berteriak. Kau mau membangunkan seisi rumah sakit, huh?"

" Bodoh! Mana mungkin?" cibir Naruto dengan bibir mencebil.

" Diam. Dan cepat tidur,"

" Singkirkan tanganmu, Sialan!"

" Naruto,"

" Diam," gadis itu melotot kesal.

Sasuke tersenyum geli.

" Besok pagi, kau kembali ke Suna?" tanyanya.

" Ya, kenapa? Takut kangen padaku?" sinis Naruto seraya menggerak- gerakkan tangan kirinya yang terasa kebas.

" Memangnya boleh?"

" Tidak," balas Naruto cepat.

" Yang benar?" goda Sasuke. Mengirimkan kedipan genit yang ditujukan hanya untuk Naruto Namikaze, tanpa tembusan ke siapapun.

" Cerewet sekali, sih? Aduh!" pekik si Namikaze saat tak sengaja pergelangan tangan kanannya tertindih. Sakitnya bukan minta ampun lagi, tapi minta digampar.

" Nah, nah, apa kubilang. Jangan banyak bergerak," Sasuke melotot kesal. Namun begitu, telapak tangannya cepat- cepat mengusap lengan Naruto lembut. Berharap rasa sakitnya bisa cepat berkurang. Kalau perlu, langsung sehat dan bisa bermain gitar saat ini juga.

" Punggungku pegal, Teme!" Naruto menggeliat pelan. Punggungnya benar- benar capek bukan main.

" Lalu maumu bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sabar.

" Aku ingin tidur sambil duduk," balas Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus.

" Kenapa tidak sekalian saja tidur sambil berdiri," ujarnya gemas.

" IQ mu jongkok, ya? Mana ada tidur sambil berdiri? Sekolahmu berapa tahun, sih?" gerutu Naruto. Mulai kesal dilarang ini itu.

" Bahasamu, Sayang. Kekasihmu yang punya IQ jongkok ini selalu dapat nilai tertinggi sejak masih kanak- kanak, kalau ingin tahu," desis Sasuke.

" Ya ya, terserah," Naruto memilih untuk menyerah. Ia sudah sangat lelah. Gadis berambut pirang itu memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan mata. Mencoba mengabaikan panas dan pegal di punggungnya.

Usapan pelan kembali terasa di puncak kepala, Naruto menampakkan manic birunya dan mendapati Sasuke menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil di bibir.

" Kau tidak tidur? Matamu merah," lirih Naruto. Khawatir.

" Aku akan tidur. Nanti, setelah kau tidur," balas Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Kemudian kembali memejamkan mata. Rasa kantuk semakin mendera, disela usapan lembut Sasuke pada puncak kepalanya, Naruto merasakan kecupan ringan di kening. Dan Naruto sadar, ia tidak bisa menolaknya. Tidak ingin, lebih tepatnya.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Omake . .**

Sasuke menghentikan usapannya setelah memastikan Naruto tertidur. Pemuda bermata elang itu melirik pemuda lain yang tengah meringkuk di atas sofa. Seolah kedinginan.

" Kau bisa berhenti pura- pura tidur, sekarang," ujar Sasuke.

" Utakata Namikaze," lanjutnya.

Kekehan pelan terdengar. Diiringi gerakan Utakata yang bangkit dari tidurnya.

" Aku benar- benar tidak menyangka,"

" . . ."

" Mau dibilang bisik- bisik pun, aku bisa mendengarnya, Sasuke- san. Kalian ngobrolnya keras sekali,"

" . . ."

" Duh, perutku sakit menahan tawa sejak tadi,"

" . . ."

" Jadi-" Utakata menarik nafas panjang.

" –bisa kau jelaskan ada apa di antara kalian, Sasuke?" lanjut suara lain dari arah belakang.

Dan tubuh Sasuke tersentak.

Itu suara Kyuubi.

..

 **BERSAMBUNG BENERAN**

..

 **APAAN INIII!? Bhahahaaa… saya ngerasa ceritanya jadi melenceng jauh dari yang saya rencanakan.. masih bikin greget nggak ya dibacanya? ( T.T ) ..**

 **Lama rasanya nggak update.. tahu- tahu sudah lewat sebulan, bahkan dua bulan, mungkin lebih.. setelah tenggelam cukup lama dalam tumpukan pekerjaan yang tingginya sudah mirip Mahameru itu, akhirnya saya bisa focus lagi ke cerita Gaje ini..**

 **Butuh beberapa hari supaya suasana hati bisa diajak kompromi buat lanjutin nih fiksi, rasa- rasanya jadi sedikit sulit, susah minta ampun.. ide yang dulu sudah disiapin, hilang di tengah jalan gara- gara terlalu lama libur ngetik.. haiss…**

 **Mohon maaf apabila di chap ini feel nya kurang kerasa.. atau mungkin ada adegan yang keliatan maksa banget.. Naruto dan Sasuke yang keliatan lebay mungkin? hehee.. atau sayanya yang lebeh? ngetiknya sambil liat Moto GP masalahnya.. heheee .. dimaklumin lah..yg kebayang Cuma mas Rossi sama kawan- kawannya..**

 **Jujur.. saya paling payah kalau bikin judul.. saya nyerah kasih sub judul buat chap ini.. makanya kosong.. lgsung baca saja deh ceritanya.. yang penting 'The End' jadi penutup fiksi abal ini. Jangan sampai Hiatus..otte? oke, makasih.**

 **Daaaan,**

 **Terima kasih untuk para pembaca, baik para silent reader, yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat fav maupun follow, juga,**

 **Special tengkyu buat B_Broke yang ternyata sudah start update duluan, Choikim 1310, Habibah794, ayanara 47, shirota strain, Byakuren Hikaru83, Ace 155, TheB1gBoy, Aiko Vallery, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Ranraihan 03, Imu- chan Otsusuki, Namikaze Otorie, Guest, Puri- chan, Guest (2), Rin Naoko Uchinami, my lord (sambil bungkuk), Natsuki no Fuyu-hime, dan semua teman- teman yang selalu memberi dukungan dan semangat.**

 **Terima kasih banyak, ya~**

 **Dan mohon maaf bila ada salah kata (tulis).**

 **Saya mohon pamit undur diri –untuk sementara.. dan bersiap menyusun chap selanjutnya.**

 **NB : Jadi bagaimana menurut teman- teman chapter kali ini?**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Salam kangen,**

 **Lukas kece badai. Bhehehe**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Ngomong- ngomong, Bang Rossi jatoh.. mak degg rasanya. Huks huks ..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Selamat membaca, kawans~**

 **..**

 **..**

Neji menghampiri kamar adik perempuannya yang entah kenapa sejak kemarin tidak mau keluar dari ruang pribadinya itu. hinata Hyuuga yang manis tidak pernah seperti ini kecuali jika sedang dilanda masalah. Dia gadis berhati kecil dan sensitive, sedikit saja melukai perasaannya dia akan terus mengingatnya. Meski begitu, dia bukanlah seorang gadis yang suka menyimpan dendam dan kebencian. Dia hanya akan mengurung diri hingga suasana hatinya kembali membaik.

" Hinata," panggil Neji.

" . . . "

" Kau belum sarapan."

" . . ."

" Ayahanda mencarimu, Hinata," ucap Neji seraya terus menunggu adiknya untuk keluar dari kamar.

" . . ." tak ada jawaban apapun.

Masih hening seolah tak ada siapapun di dalam kamar.

" Hinata, kau baik- baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.

" . . . aku baik- baik saja," suara sedikit serak menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Neji mengerutkan kening.

Hinata menangis? Pagi- pagi begini?

' Masalahnya seserius itu ya?' pikirnya.

" Hinata?"

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan seorang gadis manis dengan rambut hitam sepunggung. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan rambutnya tampak berantakan.

" Astaga, Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya Neji cemas.

Gadis berusia 19 tahun itu menggeleng pelan.

" Hei, jangan bohong padaku. Aku tahu kau tidak baik- baik saja, Hinata."

Neji menarik tangan adiknya dan membawanya duduk di sofa berwarna merah beludru di ujung ruangan.

" Katakan padaku, ada apa?"

Hinata melirik kakak laki- lakinya barang sebentar. Bibir tipisnya terbuka namun tak satupun kata keluar. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk memberi gelengan pelan sebagai jawaban.

" Kau tidak pernah seperti ini, Hinata. Tidak apa- apa, katakan padaku, sebenarnya ada masalah apa?"

Hinata masih diam. Jari- jari lentiknya saling bertautan canggung. Neji tahu, Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu.

" Aku-"

" Ya?" Neji mendekatkan wajahnya. Membuat Hinata semakin gugup dan tampak ketakutan.

Dalam hati Neji begitu cemas. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan adiknya ini?

" Aku sedang tidak enak badan saja, Nii- sama," ujar gadis itu kemudian seraya menunduk.

" Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk kikuk.

' Bohong' pikir Neji dengan helaan nafas dari bibirnya.

" Aku- aku akan segera mandi dan bersiap untuk menemui Ayahanda," Hinata buru- buru beranjak dari duduknya.

" Pergilah sarapan dulu. Kau sudah tidak sopan meninggalkan acara sarapan bersama pagi ini."

" Iya, Nii- sama," balas Hinata cepat kemudian berlalu.

Neji menghela nafas panjang. Kening pemuda tampan itu berkerut dalam.

" Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak," gumamnya.

..

..

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **By : Lukas "Luke" d'grayson**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Gaje bin aneh, Gender B** **l** **end.,** **Asem,**

 **Typos merajalela, Humor garing**

..

..

Gema langkah Sasuke dan beberapa perawat maupun keluarga pasien terdengar memenuhi sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Ini masih pagi buta, dan tentu belum banyak orang yang berkeliaran di sepanjang koridor utama Rumah Sakit besar milik Konoha ini.

Pemuda ganteng dengan tubuh tegap itu membenahi tudung jaket- jeampernya yang menutupi kepala. Tangan kirinya menenteng 3 kantong kertas yang menguarkan aroma wangi makanan. Ia baru saja mencari beberapa potong burger, dan makanan ringan lainnya di depan rumah sakit. Semalam ia tidak sempat makan, karenanya ketika ia bangun dari tidur perutnya serasa diremas minta diisi.

Sasuke hendak berbelok di pertigaan koridor saat mata tajamnya menangkap sosok pria dengan setelan hitam dan masker putih yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Laki- laki yang Sasuke yakin lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu tampak berjalan dengan tergesa mengikuti seorang perawat laki- laki yang kini melangkah semakin dekat ke arahnya.

" Ah . . . Uchiha- san? Jalan- jalan pagi?" sapa si perawat basa basi. Sasuke mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Perawat itu lantas berlalu setelah memberikan senyum kecil padanya.

Laki- laki di belakang si perawat hanya meliriknya sebentar diiringi anggukan kecil sebagai formalitas, seraya terus berlalu.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

' Siapa?' pikirnya.

Mengendikkan bahu, adik laki- laki Itachi itu memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya kembali ke kamar rawat Naruto.

Dari arah depan, tampak Itachi berjalan mendekat.

" Mau ke mana?" tanyanya pada sang kakak.

" Seorang perawat baru saja mendatangiku. Dia mengatakan kalau keluarga korban kecelakaan kemarin sudah tiba di sini, dia memintaku untuk menemuinya. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertemu Naruto, tapi aku tidak yakin kondisi bocah itu sudah baik- baik saja," jawab Itachi seraya mengeratkan jaketnya. Pagi ini begitu dingin, ngomong- ngomong.

" Ah, gadis yang dilihat Naruto?"

Itachi mengangguk.

" Aku pergi dulu."

" Tunggu! Biar aku saja yang menemuinya," tawar Sasuke.

Itachi menggeleng.

" Kau kembali saja ke kamar, Naruto sudah bangun. Kyuubi sedang menjemput Ayah Minato dan Ibu di rumah Uchiha."

" Oke," Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Kemudian berlalu.

.

.

Naruto mengernyit melihat Utakata terbatuk hebat di atas sofa hingga membungkukkan badan tegapnya. Laki- laki berambut cokelat itu tampak begitu tersiksa. Sesekali menggeram karena batuknya susah berhenti.

" Utakata?"

" Mm?" gumam Utakata seraya mengusap- usap dadanya yang terasa sesak.

" Kau tidak pakai selimut semalam?" tanya Naruto. Jemari tangan kirinya memegangi sisi laptop di pangkuannya.

Utakata hanya mengangguk singkat. Kemudian memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang inap.

" AC," dengusnya dengan suara lirih dan serak, menahan batuk.

Naruto mendesah.

" Cepat naik sini lalu pakai selimutku," ujarnya. Berusaha sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya lebih ke tepi. Tidak ingin saudaranya sakit lebih parah lagi.

" Tidak mau."

" Hoi, aku sedang baik hati, nih," paksa Naruto.

Utakata meliriknya sebentar, kemudian beranjak dan merebahkan diri di sisi adik perempuannya.

" Kenapa tidak minta kak Itachi matikan AC- nya saja sih semalam?"

" Chk, cerewet. Kau saja dari kemarin ngomel- ngomel kalau badanmu kepanasan, mana tega aku begitu? kau'kan sedang sakit," sahut Utakata.

Naruto melirik. Diam- diam mengiyakan ucapan saudaranya dalam hati. Well, semalam memang benar- benar terasa menyiksa, seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan panas, belum lagi mau bangun untuk kencing saja saja susahnya minta ampun. Ia harus meminta Sasuke yang entah kenapa setia terjaga semalaman agar membangunkan Kyuubi untuk menemaninya buang air kecil yang rasanya lebih menyiksa lagi.

Sasuke harus menggendongnya dulu dan mendudukkannya di atas kursi yang memang disediakan di toilet untuknya, baru kemudian Kyuubi masuk dan mengunci pintu setelah Sasuke keluar.

" Benar'kan aku bilang? Kerjamu cuma mengeluh kepanasan sambil merengek minta keluar, padahal berdiri saja tidak becus," lanjut Utakata kejam.

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan.

" Kasurnya panas, sih, bikin tidak kerasan," sahutnya enteng tanpa menoleh.

" Kasur rumah sakit memang begini, mau bagaimana lagi? Makanya jangan sakit," Utakata mendengus. Tangan panjangnya meraih botol minuman milik Naruto yang sengaja disediakan di sisi bantal lalu menenggaknya hingga ludes tanpa sisa.

" Jangan sembarangan minum milik orang lain, Shit," kesal Naruto, berusaha memukul perut saudaranya dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak sakit.

" Berbagilah sedikit! Pelit sekali, sih. Tenggorokanku sakit, akan kuganti nanti."

" Sedikit apanya? Kau menghabiskannya, Bodoh."

" Chk, diam. Kepalaku pusing, Cebol!" Utakata menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya membuat Naruto menggerutu panjang dengan suara pelan. Utakata memang meledak- ledak kalau sedang sakit. Ibarat seperti gadis sedang PMS saja, kerjanya cuma mengomel dan marah- marah padanya tanpa alasan.

Kedua manik birunya kembali berlabuh pada layar persegi panjang yang menampilkan sesekor katak orange besar dengan cerutu di mulut lebarnya.

" Gamabunta memang keren," gumamnya dengan mata berbinar. Cukup berterima kasih pada saudara angkatnya yang sudah rela meluangkan waktu untuk mendownload beberapa episode Gamabunta dari internet semalam.

" Utakata, jangan ngorok. Suaramu berisik," ujarnya mengingatkan namun tak mendapat balasan apapun dari si rambut cokelat.

Suara deritan pintu mengalihkan pandangan Naruto, gadis itu memilih untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan mengabaikan dengkuran kecil saudaranya yang mulai terdengar. Dilihatnya Sasuke membawa beberapa kantong makanan di kedua tangan. Laki- laki itu meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja setelah menutup pintu.

" Kau dari mana?" tanya Naruto.

" Membeli sarapan."

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri dengan burger besar di tangan kanannya.

" Biar kusuapi, buka mulutmu," ujarnya.

Naruto menurut, membuka mulut dan menggigit pelan sarapan paginya dengan antusias. Ia tidak mungkin menolak suapan Sasuke karena perutnya sudah berteriak minta diisi sejak bangun dari tidur pagi buta tadi.

Lagi pula, tidak mungkin juga ia menghindari pria satu ini setelah apa yang bungsu Uchiha itu lakukan padanya. Mengingat kemarin Sasuke- lah yang telah membawanya ke rumah sakit, menjaganya semalaman, menggendongnya beberapa kali ke toilet, dan mengusap kepalanya sampai tidur dan menciu- hehh?

' Lupakan soal mencium. Lupakan soal mencium. Lupakan soal mencium,' batinnya merapal. Sebisa mungkin menahan perasaan menggelitik dan rasa panas yang sudah siap menjalari kedua pipinya.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa jantungnya berdetak begini cepat?

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya kasar, berusaha menetralkan degupan jantung yang semakin cepat saat menyadari Sasuke terus saja menatapnya.

" Memangnya tidak apa- apa aku makan burger?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh. Mencoba mengabaikan debaran yang kian menggila di dadanya.

Sasuke mendengus geli.

" Kau ini sakit tulang dan bukannya sakit pencernaan, Dobe," balasnya lalu menarik kursi dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Pandangannya beralih pada tubuh bongsor yang meringkuk di sebelah Naruto. Keningnya berkerut dalam.

" Dia tidak tahan AC," kata si pirang seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan adik laki- laki Itachi itu.

" Demam?"

Naruto mengangguk.

" Flu," jawabnya.

" Aaa," Naruto membuka mulutnya lagi, minta disuapi. Matanya kembali fokus pada laptop merah di pangkuannya.

" Manjanya," ledek Sasuke sedikit gemas seraya mendekatkan burger keju besar ke mulut Namikaze bungsu.

" Tidak suka?"

Naruto menggigit cheese burger- nya dalam gigitan besar hingga pipinya menggembung lucu.

" Oh, suka sekali," balas Sasuke disertai kekehan kecil.

" Ya sudah, jangan cerewet," ketus Naruto. Pipinya lagi- lagi memanas, malu sekali mengingat ia tidak pernah semanja ini pada siapapun kecuali pada kedua kakaknya juga Itachi.

Uchiha bungsu tergelak.

" Astaga, galaknya pacarku," ujar laki- laki itu sembari mencuri beberapa gigitan dari sarapan Naruto di tangannya. Senang dengan reaksi gadisnya yang terasa lebih dekat, akrab, dan tidak lagi berusaha menghindarinya.

" Itu Burger- ku," protes Naruto.

" Aku yang beli. Memangnya kenapa? Cuma ciuman tidak langsung jadi bukan masalah'kan? Kita sudah melakukannya beberapa kali. Lagi pula aku tidak punya penyakit rabies yang bisa menularimu."

Naruto melotot horror. Merasa Sasuke Teme begitu cerobroh membicarakan masalah sepribadi itu ketika Utakata ada di antara mereka. Kan itu rahasia, Men.

" Ku-"

" Berisik! Bisakah kalian tidak pacaran di sini? Kalau mau pelukan dan cium- ciuman lalu tiduran bersama lebih baik cari hotel sana! Aku mau tidur," ketus Utakata dari balik selimut.

.

.

Itachi menatap pemuda di depannya yang tampak gusar dan terus saja mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Laki- laki dengan masker putih menutupi mulut dan hidungnya itu terlihat tidak nyaman berlama- lama duduk di hadapannya.

" Aku benar- benar turut berbela sungkawa atas kematian adikmu," ujarnya, mencoba memancing kedua mata pria bermasker ke arahnya. Itachi merasa pernah bertemu dengan laki- laki ini. Tapi di mana?

" Ahh, ya, terima kasih. Aku merasa bersalah dengan apa yang menimpa Namikaze- san, dan aku ingin minta maaf karenanya," balasnya. Pria bermasker itu tampak begitu menyedihkan, terlihat kusut dengan matanya yang memerah.

Itachi mengamati lebih lekat, mencoba mengingat- ingat di mana ia pernah bertemu dengan- ahh, ya tentu saja. Ini dia.

" Itu kecelakaan,-" Itachi menghentikan ucapan dengan sengaja. Membawa tubuhnya condong ke depan dengan kedua siku yang bersandar pada kedua lutut kokohnya, kemudian melanjutkan, "- Zabuza, jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf," desisinya tajam.

Dan pria di hadapannya melotot kaget.

.

.

Hinata membenahi posisi duduknya, bergerak sedikit untuk meredakan pegal yang mulai menjalari kedua kakinya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas pelan, mulai bosan dengan obrolan ketiga laki- laki di hadapannya yang tampak antusias dengan obrolan semacam bisnis, kerja sama, dan permainan catur.

Dia kenal pria tua yang begitu dihormati ayahnya ini, pria tua yang begitu kolot, otoriter, dan kejam menurut kakaknya saat sang kakak masih SMA. Tidak heran jika kakaknya bisa tahu bagaimana watak kakek- kakek tua yang selalu menyombongkan cucu laki- laki bungsunya ini di depan ayah dan kakaknya, karena dia adalah ayah dari ayahnya Uchiha Sasuke, teman baik sang kakak selama masa SMA- nya.

" Hinata."

Uchiha Sasuke, ia cukup tahu laki- laki dengan paras menawan itu. Pria berprestasi yang cukup digilai banyak wanita, bukan hanya karena dia pria berbakat di bidang akademik, tapi juga paras menawannya, sifat dinginnya, nama belakangnya, dompet tebalnya, tubuh seksinya, dan –

" Hinata?"

Dan masih banyak lagi. Ia pernah bertemu dua kali ketika kakaknya mengajak laki- laki itu datang ke rumah untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok, juga untuk dipameri sepeda motor besar milik kakaknya sebelum mereka melakukan taruhan konyol beberapa tahun lalu yang entah bagaimana kelanjutannya. Kemudian setelahnya ia tidak mendengar kabar apapun lagi dari Neji tentang Sasuke. Dengar- dengar mereka bertengkar hingga laki- laki Uchiha itu tak mau lagi menemui Neji.

" Hinata? Kau melamun!" sentak Neji. Meremas lengan adiknya keras.

Hinata melotot kaget. Menoleh cepat pada sang kakak.

" A- ada apa, Nii- sama?"

" Madara- sama ingin bicara berdua denganmu," jawab Neji.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria tua yang kini menatapnya dengan mata tajam. Meremas celananya erat, berusaha menghilangkan gugup dan rasa takut yang serasa menjalar dari ujung rambut hingga jari- jari kakinya.

Kenapa kakek Uchiha Sasuke ingin bicara berdua saja dengannya?

.

.

" Kau mengenaliku?" Zabuza menegakkan punggungnya gugup.

" Ah, ya, tentu saja. Kau teman sekampus Shikamaru dan Temari, bukan? lama tidak bertemu, Zabuza," sapa Itachi tersenyum kecil.

Laki- laki di hadapannya terdiam.

" Dan bagaimana bisa orang yang dikabarkan telah meninggal kini duduk di hadapanku?" lanjut Itachi.

Zabuza menarik nafas panjang. Kemudian menjawab, " Aku masih sehat, Uchiha. Aku memang mengalami kecelakaan dan sempat koma selama empat bulan, tapi kondisiku membaik setelahnya."

" Oh, syukurlah. Tapi Shikamaru belum tahu kabar ini," Itachi berujar.

" Aku sengaja menyembunyikannya dibantu pamanku," terang Zabuza.

Zabuza tidak mengerti kenapa Itachi bisa sesantai ini setelah bertemu dirinya. Seharusnya laki- laki Uchiha ini menghajarnya, bukan? Melaporkannya ke polisi, mungkin? Setelah apa yang ia lakukan beberapa tahun lalu pada kekasih sahabatnya, Temari.

Masa lalu buruk yang tidak pernah ia lupakan dan benar- benar ia sesali seumur hidupnya.

Ah, bagaimana kabar gadis itu saat ini?

" Uhm, well-" Itachi kembali membuka suara.

" Jadi, apa yang ingin kau pastikan? Aku tahu nama Uchiha dibawa- bawa dalam insiden kecelakaan kemarin, seharusnya kau tahu dari berita- berita yang tersiar. Kau tahu aku dan Shikamaru berteman baik, lalu kau muncul di hadapanku dengan penampilan baru. Apa yang kau rencanakan? Bukankah seharusnya kau terus menghindar jika ingin bersembunyi dari Shikamaru?" tanya Itachi.

Zabuza tercenung beberapa saat.

" Aku memang sengaja ingin bertemu denganmu, entah melalui Namikaze-san atau adik laki- lakimu, tapi ternyata kau datang sendiri menemuiku, Uchiha," ujar Zabuza, menatap lurus mata Itachi.

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, aku selalu memikirkan ini sejak lama."

" . . . ."

" Pertemukan aku dengan Shikamaru," pintanya.

.

.

Neji mengerutkan keningnya dalam saat melihat sang adik perempuan keluar dari ruang pertemuan dengan tubuh gemetar. Nafasnya memburu dan pandangannya kosong ke depan. Ia belum pernah melihat Hinata ketakutan hingga seperti itu. ia tidak tahu apa yang Madara lakukan atau ucapkan pada adiknya hingga wajah gadis itu tampak begitu kalut.

Hinata bahkan mengabaikan sapaannya dan terus berlalu begitu saja dengan bibir komat kamit tanpa suara.

Sebenarnya ada apa?

Hinata semakin terlihat aneh. Dan itu membuat Neji begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisi adik perempuannya.

Apa yang telah Madara lakukan padanya?

…

Hinata menutup pintu kamar dan memutar kuncinya dua kali. Gadis manis berambut kelam itu merosot ke lantai kamar. Tubuhnya lemas bukan main.

" Di- dia benar- benar menakutkan," gumamnya dengan suara bergetar.

 **"** **Aku berniat menjodohkanmu dengan cucu kesayanganku," Madara berujar dengan wajah datar.**

 **"** **A-"**

 **"** **Aku tahu kau sudah punya kekasih di luar sana, si keparat kecil penyuka hewan berliur dan bertaring."**

 **"** **. . . ."**

 **"** **Kau tidak akan menolak permintaanku, Hyuuga."**

 **"** **Ke- kenapa Anda yakin sekali aku akan menuruti permintaan Anda, Uchiha- sama?"**

 **Madara menatap tajam gadis belasan tahun di hadapannya.**

 **"** **Karena aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada si tengik Namikaze kemarin."**

 **Dan detik berikutnya tubuh Hinata gemetar hebat.**

 **'** **Tidak, seharusnya tidak ada yang tahu tentang kejadian kemarin,' pikirnya.**

 **"** **Aku-"**

 **"** **Aku seorang Uchiha, jadi kau tidak perlu repot- repot menyusun berbagai alasan untuk berkilah, karena aku tidak akan mempercayainya. Kau yang –"**

 **"** **Aku tidak sengaja menyerempetnya saat itu! Dan aku tidak tahu kalau dia Namikaze! Juga, juga …. Aku- aku tidak sengaja melakukannya, sungguh!" pekik Hinata dengan kalimat yang begitu berantakan. Dia benar- benar ketakutan sekarang.**

 **"** **Aku sangat kaget saat tiba- tiba ada seseorang yang terdorong tepat ke depan mobilku, dan- dan- sungguh, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya, Uchiha- sama. Aku minta maaf, melukai kekasih cucumu," lanjutnya dengan wajah menunduk.**

 **"** **Aku benar- benar minta maaf," ulangnya nyaris menangis.**

 **Madara tersenyum sinis.**

 **"** **Namikaze? Kekasih Sasuke? Aku tidak ingin punya cucu menantu yang susah dikendalikan sepertinya."**

 **Hinata mendongak. Menatap takut- takut pada pria tua yang kini melihatnya lekat.**

 **"** **Terima perjodohannya, Hyuuga," suara tegas Madara menggema ke seluruh ruangan.**

 **"** **Atau kekasihmu jadi gelandangan dan rahasiamu terbongkar. Aku tahu keluargamu selalu menjunjung tinggi kejujuran dan sikap tanggung jawab, tapi kau melanggarnya. Kau lari dari masalah dan tentu itu sangat mencoreng nama baik keluarga bangsawan seperti kalian. Jadi, jangan membantah," lanjut Madara.**

.

.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali menendang pantat pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri di depannya. Sejak kedatangannya setengah jam lalu, pemuda yang ia tahu bernama Sai ini selalu saja menempeli Naruto seperti bau badan Suigetsu yang tidak pergi- pergi dari pemiliknya. Terus mengoceh kesana kemari, tertawa berisik, juga menyentuh- nyentuh kepala gadisnya dengan lancang.

Matanya melirik Naruto yang tidak ambil pusing dengan tindakan Sai yang seolah sedang memonopoli dirinya. Gadis itu justru selalu menimpali gurauan teman- temannya dengan lebih cerewet lagi. Pandangannya beralih pada Shuukaku yang memijat kedua bahu Utakata di sofa seberang, lalu si rambut merah yang tengah mengupas jeruk untuk Naruto, dan berakhir pada Itachi yang ternyata tengah menatapnya dengan senyum geli.

" Apa?" dengusnya tanpa suara. Melotot sebal pada kakak laki- lakinya.

" Ekspresimu bagus," balas sang kakak juga tanpa suara kemudian melengos dengan kekehan ringan di mulutnya.

' Sialan!' maki Sasuke dalam hati.

Menghela nafas lelah. Memilih untuk menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang capek luar biasa setelah semalaman tidak tidur demi menunggui Naruto yang bangun sewaktu- waktu dan meladeni semua yang dimintanya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan suara berisik di sekitarnya. Membiarkan pikirannya berkelana.

 **"** **Kau menyukai adikku, benar bukan?"**

Suara Kyuubi semalam masih menggema di pikirannya.

 **"** **Kami tahu, Sasuke. Tidak ada gunanya kau membantah," Itachi menimpali.**

 **"** **Hn."**

 **"** **Huh?" Kyuubi membeo. Menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.**

 **"** **Kau menggumam apa, Bocah?" desisnya.**

 **"** **Hn."**

 **"** **Sialan!"**

 **"** **Tenanglah, Kyuu. Suara kerasmu bisa membangunkan Naruto," Itachi mengusap punggung istrinya bermaksud menenangkan.**

 **"** **Sejak kapan, Sasuke?" tanyanya pada sang adik.**

 **Sasuke mengernyit. Mencoba mencari kemana arah pembicaraan kakak laki- lakinya.**

 **"** **Ah, sejak . . . ." tiba- tiba pikirannya buntu. Ia bisa saja menganggap hari pertama mereka berstatus sebagai pasangan kekasih adalah ketika ia mengantar kepulangan gadis itu dari Kiri ke Suna. Tapi, apa Naruto berpikiran sama?**

 **"** **Sejak beberapa hari lalu," jawabnya kemudian.**

 **"** **Benarkah?" tanya Kyuubi penuh selidik.**

 **"** **Naruto bukan bocah yang mudah tertarik dengan paras laki- laki, apalagi yang punya wajah- wajah mesum cabul sepertimu. kau melakukan sesuatu padanya? Mengancamnya mungkin? Kau pakai susuk? Dari dukun mana? Biar ku bunuh!" tuduhnya keji. Membuat Itachi mengernyit.**

 **"** **Tidak," balas Sasuke datar.**

 **"** **Jangan bo-"**

 **"** **Aku menyukai Naruto, tapi sepertinya dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku," potong Sasuke cepat. Menatap lurus pada mata tajam kakak iparnya.**

 **Kyuubi diam.**

 **"** **Kau benar, aku menyukainya, seperti Itachi menyukaimu, dulu, kemudian mengajakmu menikah, lalu berencana memiliki beberapa anak dan hidup bersama hingga tua dan mati nanti. Sesimpel itu," lanjut Sasuke.**

 **"** **Tapi kurasa Naruto lebih menyukai hubungan yang hanya sebatas teman saja. Tidak lebih dari itu," tambahnya.**

 **"** **Jadi kalian tidak pacaran'kan?" Kyuubi memastikan.**

 **"** **Kami pacaran. Kami sepasang kekasih," balas Sasuke.**

 **"** **Kau bilang Naruto tidak menyukaimu, kozo!"**

 **"** **Tapi kami memang pacaran dan sudah beberapa kali bericuman, berpelukan, bahkan tidur bers- Aargh! Stop! Aku hanya bercanda!" Sasuke menghalangi wajah dengan kedua lengan dari terjangan bantal sofa yang tiba- tiba dilempar sang kakak ipar dengan beringas.**

 **"** **Mati ku bunuh? Atau pilih mati bunuh diri?" desis si orange dengan wajah garang.**

 **"** **Astaga. Kalian berisik sekali," Utakata menggumam. Menatap khawatir pada Naruto kalau- kalau gadis itu terbangun karena ulah mereka.**

 **Itachi menarik bahu istrinya lembut.**

 **"** **Chk, tenanglah, Kyuu. Sasuke cuma bercanda."**

 **"** **Kau membelanya?" sengit Kyuubi pada sang suami.**

 **"** **Aku sudah bilang, aku hanya bercanda. Kami belum pernah tidur bersama, cuma pelukan dan ciuman, tidak lebih dari itu," terang Sasuke diiringi dengusan pelan.**

 **"** **Aku tidak percaya Naruto mau melakukannya," Kyuubi melirik si adik ipar.**

 **"** **Aku yang memaksanya," cicit Sasuke dengan suara kecil. Melirik lemari kecil di pojok ruangan.**

 **GRRR.**

 **Kyuubi sudah akan menjambak rambut adik Itachi ketika Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, " Dia tidak menolak saat aku melakukannya. Lagipula . . . aku serius dengan perasaanku. Meski mendapatkannya terasa sangat sulit, aku tidak akan berhenti di tengah jalan."**

 **Dengusan kasar terdengar dari arah seberang. Utakata melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap remeh pada Sasuke di depannya.**

 **"** **Kurasa memang sepantasnya Naruto bersikap begitu padamu, Sasuke- san. Ahh, maaf kak Itachi, aku-"**

 **"** **Lanjutkan saja, Utakata."**

 **"** **Uhm," Utakata tampak berpikir. Mencoba merangkai kalimat yang pas untuk adik laki- laki kakak kesayangannya.**

 **"** **Sasuke- san, selama kau tidak menyakiti adik manisku lagi, kurasa membiarkanmu mendekatinya bukan ide buruk," putusnya kemudian.**

 **Apa?**

 **"** **Utakata."**

 **"** **Sssh, Kyuu, kecilkan suaramu."**

 **"** **Tapi adik brengsek itu-"**

 **"** **Kyuu, Utakata hanya berpendapat," potong Itachi.**

 **Kyuubi mendengus dengan wajah kesal. Kemudian menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.**

 **"** **Sasuke, aku berbicara sebagai kakakmu, juga kakak Naruto, aku tidak tahu kenapa Naruto terlihat tidak menyukaimu setelah kepulangannya dari Konoha 3 tahun lalu. Entah apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya saat itu, aku tidak ingin mencari tahu, tapi aku cukup mengerti sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi di antara kalian hingga membuatnya demikian. Aku tahu Naruto di tempatkan di sekolah yang sama denganmu, dan-"**

 **"** **Hubungan kami sudah lebih baik sekarang. Dan Kakak, please, hentikan membicarakan itu di depan Naruto," potong Sasuke dengan wajah memelas. Ia sungguh tidak ingin membicarakan itu saat ini.**

 **Itachi menghela nafas. Sasuke benar. Tidak sepantasnya mereka membicarakan ini sekarang.**

 **"** **Yang jelas, kau tidak boleh menyakitinya lagi." Itachi berujar.**

 **"** **Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Sasuke menatap kakaknya kesal.**

 **"** **Aku percaya padamu. Karena itu, aku tidak ingin kau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama," balas sang kakak.**

 **"** **Itachi?" protes Kyuubi.**

 **"** **Kyuu, Sasuke adikku, semesum apapun wajah jeleknya itu menurutmu, aku sudah mengenalnya dengan cukup baik, tidak apa- apa. Dia adik yang manis sebenarnya, aku juga baru menyadari kalau ini pertama kalinya dia mau menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada orang lain, ku rasa dia sudah benar- benar putus asa dan nyaris bunuh diri sampai dia butuh pendapat orang lain untuk jadi penyemangat dalam melanjutkan hidupnya yang mulai suram," jelas Itachi yang menuai kernyitan aneh dari tiga manusia di dekatnya.**

 **"** **Manis?" Utakata mendengus geli. Lalu menggeleng. Jelas tidak setuju ketika kata 'Manis' disematkan di belakang nama Sasuke.**

 **"** **Tapi-"**

 **"** **Cukup. Aku ingin tidur, mataku capek, besok pagi kita harus segera berkemas dan pulang ke Suna, kita harus istirahat sekarang," potong Itachi cepat sebelum Kyuubi berbicara lebih banyak lagi dan membangunkan Naruto.**

 **Kyuubi melengos kesal. Menoleh pada Sasuke dengan wajah bengis.**

 **"** **Aku mengawasimu," desisnya.**

 **"** **Chk, hentikan, Kyuu. Kau memperlakukan adik suamimu seperti penjahat kelamin yang nyaris merenggut keperawanan Naruto saja," protes Itachi.**

 **"** **Aku cuma berpikir dia itu sebelas dua belas denganmu, Chi, suka sekali memaksa," sahut Kyuubi kesal.**

 **"** **Kyuu!"**

 **"** **Apa?"**

 **"** **Kak-"**

 **"** **Kumohon jangan berisik lagi."**

Sasuke tersentak saat merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya. Menoleh cepat dengan mata memerah yang sedikit berair karena nyaris tertidur. Kushina memandangnya cemas. Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usia paruh baya itu menyentuh lembut kening Sasuke.

" Kau sakit, Sasuke?" tanyanya khawatir.

" Kau tidak panas," gumamnya pelan.

" Aku tidak apa- apa, Bibi," balas Sasuke disertai cengiran kecil.

" Naruto bilang kau menjaganya semalaman, Sayang. Maaf merepotkanmu, kau sendiri yang memaksaku menginap di rumahmu dan menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya," kata Kushina. Mendorong pelan punggung Sasuke agar duduk membelakanginya kemudian memijit bahu pemuda itu sambil terus berceloteh panjang.

" Kau pasti kelelahan. Aku yakin kau tidak bisa tidur semalam karena aku tahu Naruto selalu bangun tiba- tiba lalu merengek ini itu saat dia sakit."

" Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padamu, Sasuke," lanjutnya lagi.

" A- aku tidak apa- apa, Bibi." Ujar Sasuke tidak enak hati. Meski di sisi lain ia luar biasa girang dipijit sama calon mertua. Ahh, ia jadi ingin cepat- cepat menikah dan punya banyak anak. Dua anak (atau) lebih (itu) baik.

.

.

" Hebat, aku cuma keseleo dan langsung dibelikan kursi roda," seloroh Naruto takjub.

" Kenapa tidak sekalian belikan aku ponsel?" terusnya.

Sasuke mematung. Kampret! Dia lupa dan tidak ingat sama sekali kalau ponsel Naruto masih tersimpan rapi di laci lemari pakaian dalamnya yang beraroma pelembut pakaian.

" Memangnya kau belum dapat yang baru?" tanya Sai.

Sasuke mendelik. Kesal bukan main melihat laki- laki itu dengan santainya mendorong kursi roda Naruto selama perjalanan mereka ke parkiran belakang rumah sakit.

" Aku malas beli," balas Naruto.

" Ku carikan deh," tawar Sai seraya tersenyum manis.

" Tumben, biasanya pelit bukan main," desis Gaara dari sisi Sasuke.

" Tidak perlu. Aku ingin Utakata saja yang belikan," cengir Naruto.

Utakata mendengus.

" Enak saja bicaramu. Ke laut sana!" ketusnya.

" Mau sih, asal denganmu. Kemarikan jusku," pinta Naruto seraya mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

" Mintalah dengan tangan yang sopan," Utakata melotot.

" Oh, ingatkan aku untuk mencakar wajahmu saat tangan kananku sudah sembuh, Shit!" umpat Naruto kesal. Saudaranya terkekeh geli.

" Kemarikan jusku," pintanya lagi.

" Sudah habis. Utakata baru saja membuang gelasnya ke tong sampah," kata Shuukaku.

Naruto menganga. Kemudian mengangguk maklum. Utakata bukan hanya memiliki keahlian di bidang elektronik dan bisnis, tapi ia juga memiliki keahlian lain, mengata- ngatai, memancing emosi, dan menghilangkan barang dalam waktu singkat.

" Aku bahkan belum meminumnya sama sekali," gerutunya pelan.

" Jangan merengek seperti bocah, Idiot. Aku bisa membelikanmu selusin kalau kalau kau sedang _kere_ ," ledek Gaara.

" Wah, sialan. Kemarin bilang khawatir sekarang ngajak ribut," desis Naruto tanpa menoleh.

" Kau mau belikan selusin apa untuk Naruto, Gaara? Ponsel?" goda Shuukaku.

" Kita sedang membicarakan cairan menjijikkan kesukaannya, Bodoh, kau sudah pikun?"

" Ah, benar, dia memang cari ribut, Naruto," adu Shuukaku pada si pirang. Utakata dan Sai tergelak.

" Chk, hentikan, Bodoh! Kalian berisik! Di mana kak Itachi dan Ayah?" tanya Naruto.

" Orang tuamu keluar lewat pintu depan untuk menarik perhatian paparazzi," jawab Sai.

" Bos mungkin sedang menuju kemari dengan mobil Sasuke," lanjut Shuukaku.

" Bagus! Aku mau berdiri dan jalan kaki saja," Naruto menyeringai kecil.

" Tidak boleh!" seru kelima pemuda di sekitarnya.

" Chk, lalu siapa yang akan bawa motorku?"

" Shuukaku," jawab Utakata cepat.

" Apa!? Tidak, tidak, biar aku saja yang bawa, aku tidak mau motorku berakhir mengenaskan –"

" Aku yang bawa, Utakata cuma membual, kenapa kau percaya saja, sih? Bicaranya 'kan tidak pernah benar," sela Sai yang dihadiahi tendangan menyakitkan di tumitnya dari si pria Namikaze.

" Sudah sampai, kita pergi dulu, Sai," ajak Gaara seraya menggendong ransel Naruto di punggungnya.

Mereka sontak menghentikan langkah.

" Tutup mulutmu, Pirang. Aku butuh surat- surat motor sialan yang ada di dalam dompetmu yang kerempeng ini," lanjutnya cepat pada Naruto sambil menunjuk ransel di punggungnya saat gadis itu sudah siap untuk menyuarakan protesan tidak terima.

" Cepat sembuh, aku duluan," pamitnya, mengusap kepala Naruto sebentar kemudian berlalu.

" See? Mulutnya memang burik, tapi hatinya selembut kapas," kekeh Sai sembari menyusul si rambut merah setelah menyempatkan untuk menepuk bahu kiri Naruto lembut.

" Kami duluan, Naruto," pamitnya dan berlari menjauh.

Naruto mendengus. Menatap punggung kedua sahabatnya yang semakin mengecil dan menghilang di antara kerumunan pejalan kaki.

" Kenapa mereka tidak naik motor Gaara saja ke bengkelnya?" tanya Naruto.

" Mereka ingin mampir ke toko alat music sebentar di sebelah rumah sakit," balas Shuukaku kemudian meraih ponselnya yang berdering.

" Sebentar, istriku menelepon," pamitnya lalu menjauh untuk menerima panggilan telepon dari kekasih mungilnya.

" Istri?" tanya Utakata pada Naruto.

" Lupakan saja, dia membual," balas Naruto lalu memijat bahu kanannya yang sedikit nyeri.

Utakata tersenyum geli. Saudara angkatnya itu lantas berlalu untuk menghubungi Itachi.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam lamunan selama beberapa saat sebelum usapan lembut di lengan kanan membuatnya berjengit kaget. Astaga, dia benar- benar melupakan keberadaan pria ini selama perjalanan kemari.

" Kau dekat sekali dengan teman- temanmu," Sasuke berujar. Sedikit nada cemburu terselip di sana.

Naruto mengernyit. Berpikir apakah Sasuke cemburu karena ia dikelilingi banyak laki- laki. Wah, wah, possesive-

" Aku tidak pernah begini akrab dengan teman- temanku, melihat kalian membuatku merasa asing, juga iri,"

Naruto terdiam.

Kampret! Terlalu percaya diri itu jatuhnya menyakitkan. Ia pikir Sasuke cemburu pada teman- temannya, tapi ternyata apa,

' Cuma iri karena dia tidak punya teman dekat, cuih,' batinnya gondok setengah mati. Ini sih PHP namanya. Makanya kalau ngomong yang jelas donk, Teme.

Naruto menggerutu dalam hati.

" Kau pandai berteman dan tidak membeda- bedakan mereka, aku kagum padamu," lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto mengerutkan kening.

' Tidak membeda- bedakan bagaimana, maksudnya?'

" Uhm, kau salah, mereka punya sifat yang berbeda- beda dan cukup menguras tenaga kalau kau mau repot- repot menanggapinya. Kau juga akan mengalami penuaan dini maksimal di usia- usia -"

" Bukan seperti itu maksudku," Sasuke terkekeh ringan.

" Lalu?"

" Lupakan. Anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apapun," balas Sasuke cepat. Kemudian melingkarkan syal biru dongker ke sekeliling leher Naruto.

Pemuda itu berpindah posisi, dan menunduk di depan gadisnya.

" Cepatlah sembuh," bisiknya seraya tersenyum manis, membuat Naruto nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena gugup. Gadis itu bisa melihat tatapan lembut dan cemas berpadu dari sepasang mata kelam di depannya.

" Aku tidak ingin kau sakit terlalu lama," lanjut Sasuke lalu berjongkok. Memegangi kursi roda Naruto dari arah depan. Menahannya agar tidak bergerak sesenti pun.

Naruto tercenung saat menemukan mata Sasuke yang kian memerah karena kelelahan. Hatinya berdenyut tidak nyaman saat menyadari dirinyalah penyebabnya.

" Istirahat yang cukup dan periksakan tanganmu secara rutin," ujar Sasuke.

" Kau yang butuh istirahat, matamu merah, kau tidak tidur semalaman," Naruto meraih pipi kanan Sasuke dengan jemari kiri dan mengusapnya pelan. Sedikit ragu- ragu.

Sasuke terpana, merasakan usapan lembut di pipi yang ia pikir mustahil untuk didapatkan dari gadis pirang ini. Dengan luar biasa senang, diraihnya tangan Naruto dan mengecup punggung tangannya lama.

" Aku baik- baik saja, jangan khawatir," bisiknya seraya menyunggingkan senyum sumringah.

" Kau tidak baik- baik saja," Naruto mendengus. Membiarkan tangannya tetap berada dalam genggaman telapak tangan hangat Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh.

" Aku baik- baik saja."

Naruto menghela nafas. Tidak ingin berdebat lebih lama lagi dengan pria di hadapannya.

" Aku pulang hari ini, kau ikut?"

Bungsu Namikaze ingin sekali menyumpal mulutnya sendiri dengan kaos kaki supaya tidak bicara seenaknya begini. Astaga, dia bertanya tanpa pikir panjang.

" Kau ingin aku ikut? Hm?" Sasuke memandangnya lekat.

' iya,'

" Tidak," jawab si pirang.

" Aku akan ikut," putus Sasuke cepat. Menyeringai kecil.

Naruto melotot.

" Tidak! Kau butuh istirahat dan –"

" Pokoknya aku ikut dan jangan membantah," Sasuke berdiri, siap meraih koper dan mendorong kursi roda Naruto saat mendengar deru mesin mobil Itachi yang kini berhenti di depan mereka.

.

.

" Kau bilang apa pada Shuukaku?"

" Ke toko alat musik," balas Sai cepat.

Gaara mendengus.

" Pembohong ulung," cercanya.

" Terima kasih," Sai tersenyum.

Tangannya meraih sepotong celana pendek dari kotak pakaian dan celana berlabel diskon 50%.

" Aku sungguh tersiksa. Tidak pakai boxer rasanya benar- benar tidak nyaman. Gembel! Kenapa aku bisa lupa membawa gantinya kemarin siang?" umpatnya kemudian beranjak menuju kasir.

Gaara terkekeh geli.

Memutuskan untuk menunggu Sai dengan memainkan ponselnya sembari bersandar pada lemari baju swalayan. Mengirim pesan singkat untuk kakaknya juga Shikamaru tentang kondisi Naruto dan kepulangan mereka hari ini. Ia tidak mungkin menyembunyikan kabar baik ini dari mereka.

Gaara reflek menoleh saat dirasa seseorang meraih sesuatu dari saku belakang celana jeans- nya dengan cepat.

' Copet!?' batinnya. Reflek berlari mengejar pria bertudung yang diduga sebagai pelakunya setelah memastikan dompetnya telah raib.

" Brengsek! Berhenti!" teriaknya mengundang perhatian banyak pasang mata.

" Copet!" teriaknya lagi. Berharap seseorang di depan sana menghadang langkah si pencuri yang hampir mencapai pintu keluar dan meringkusnya.

" Copet! Kuso! Berhenti, Brengsek!"

 **. . . BERSAMBUNG . . .**

 **Omake**

Sasuke menghela nafas seraya menyimpan ponselnya di saku jeamper. Mata kelamnya memandangi barisan gedung- gedung tinggi di sepanjang perjalanan yang membawanya ke kota Suna. Mengabaikan rasa letih yang mendera dan terus menahan rasa kantuk yang sejak tadi menyerang kedua matanya.

Pria itu mengeratkan kepalan tangan dalam kemarahan tertahan. Ia benar- benar geram dengan pengendara mobil hitam yang lari begitu saja setelah menyerempet tubuh Naruto kemarin. Setelah berita kecelakaan disiarkan dengan begitu heboh di setiap media massa, dia tidak juga muncul menunjukkan batang hidungnya dan meminta maaf. Apa pengendara brengsek itu berpikir kalau dia akan diam saja?

Tidak. Sasuke bertekad menyeret supir brengsek itu ke hadapan Naruto dengan paksa maupun suka rela.

" Naruto, Pain menanyakan kondisimu," suara Utakata memecah keheningan. Laki- laki berambut cokelat itu menunjukkan sebuah pesan singkat pada si pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sasuke bisa melihat dari belakang Naruto tampak mendengus malas.

" Bilang saja aku masih cukup kuat untuk menjambak rambut orange- nya. Si kunyuk itu bahkan mogok sebulan tidak mengirimkan pesanan komik kita," balas Naruto yang langsung dibalas pelototan horror dari Utakata.

Naruto pun berekspresi sama setelahnya.

" Kuso! Kenapa kau mengatakannya, Bodoh?" ujar Utakata tanpa suara.

" Aku tidak sengaja," balas si pirang pelan seraya nyengir lebar. mata mereka melirik takut- takut pada Kyuubi.

" Dia tidak dengar?" bisik si rambut cokelat.

Naruto mengamati sang kakak dari belakang selama beberapa saat kemudian mengacungkan jempol kirinya.

" Terus saja berbisik di belakangku, Bocah- bocah Idiot. Aku sudah tahu semuanya," suara Kyuubi terdengar dingin. Wanita berambut orange menyala itu sama sekali tidak menoleh, namun ucapannya mampu mengirimkan janji penderitaan untuk kedua adiknya.

" Pain datang saat kalian tidak di rumah dengan ransel penuh komik juga CD Game pesanan kalian, dan aku sudah membuangnya,"

" Apa!? Kenapa kakak tega sekali padaku? Kalau punya Utakata, sih, tidak masalah," protes Naruto kesal.

" Tidak masalah kepalamu!"

" Belajar saja yang rajin dan jadi pintar, setelah lulus kuliah baru kuberikan lagi, aku menyimpannya untuk kalian," kali ini Itachi turut bersuara.

" Kau juga, Sasuke, jangan terlalu sering pergi main, sering- seringlah di rumah dan temani ibu saat tidak ada acara di kampus, urusi café- mu dengan benar, dan jangan lupa belajar," lanjutnya pada sang adik.

" Hn."

Chk, kenapa dirinya juga dibawa- bawa.

" Kau harus menjadi pria cerdas yang bertanggung jawab kalau mau memperistri Naruto."

Itachi nyengir.

" Apa?"

" Ka-"

Naruto melengos dengan wajah yang luar biasa merah. Mengabaikan godaan Utakata yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Shuukaku? Ah, laki- laki itu sudah tidur sejak keberangkatan mereka satu jam yang lalu.

Sasuke mengulum senyum kecil. Menyandarkan kepala kemudian memejamkan mata setelah puas melihat Naruto yang tampak lucu karena tingkah judes malu- malu- nya.

…

Kiba menghela nafas panjang. Meraih kasar kaleng fanta- nya, meminumnya hingga habis lalu melemparnya cepat ke tong sampah terdekat.

" Jadi, maksudmu, kita tetap berhubungan meski nanti kau menjadi tunangan Uchiha brengsek itu? kau pikir aku ini apa, Hinata? Pacar selinganmu?" sinisnya pada seorang gadis yang kini menatapnya dengan mata basah.

" Tentu saja bukan!"

" Lalu kenapa!? Katakan kenapa kau harus menerima perjodohan yang diajukan pria tua kolot itu?" geram Kiba. Menahan ribuan umpatan yang nyaris keluar dari mulutnya.

" . . . ."

" Hell! Lakukan saja sesukamu!" Kiba menendang keras kaki meja café dan beranjak.

" Tunggu, Kiba!" Hinata meraih cepat pergelangan tangan kekasihnya.

" Aku terpaksa melakukannya,"

" . . . ."

" Karena Madara- sama mengancamku," lirih Hinata dengan wajah menunduk.

Ia bersyukur suasana café langganan mereka sore ini begitu sepi, hanya ada seorang pengunjung lain yang duduk di belakangnya.

" Mengancam?" Kiba berbalik, menatap kekasihnya dengan kening berkerut dalam.

Hinata mengangguk. Kembali terisak.

" Dia tahu akulah pengemudi mobil hitam yang menyerempet Namikaze Naruto kemarin dan melarikan diri," terangnya.

Dan Kiba melotot.

Begitu pula gadis berambut pirang berkuncir di belakangnya.

Ino Yamanaka.

 **End Omake~**

 **Maap baru bisa update setelah satu abad berlalu. Kekekekeke~**

 **Setelah susah payah nyusun lanjutan Gamabunta yang prosesnya panjang. Mulai dari mikir- ngetik- hapus- ngetik- delete- macet- buntu- males- mikir- ngetik- kebut- hapus-ngetik lagi dan kelar. Udah lewat puluhan hari, baru otak bisa diajak jalan. Ampun deh.**

 **Makasih untuk yang slalu setia setiap saat (kayak rexona) nungguin ini fiksi 'sedeng' update. Yang selalu kasih semangat, dan udah baca sampai chapter yang ke sekian ini, saya mengucapkan terima kasih.**

 **Dan special thank untuk semua yang udah kirim review buat saya, kirim cubitan, pukulan gemes, yang nemenin waktu nyicil ngetik chap 16 (makasih, Meong), juga yang apa ajalah.. yah intinya saya ngucapin makasih.**

 **Vira hime,** makasih udh baca, oke? Dan ini dah lanjut, sist

 **Choikim 1310** iyap, itu chap limablas ngetiknya ngebut sambil liat bang rosi, tp kesel banget pas tau dia jatoh. Nasibnya si cewek? Dia mampus kok. Kkkk .. narutonya udh bs nebak kalo si cewek gak bakalan selamet. Makanya si suke gak bantah apa2 waktu si naruto nanyain "si ceweknya udah koid'kan?" ke sasuke.

 **Ayanara47** iya, iya, tauuuk.. dan ini malah makin lama ya? hehee.. soriii.. si suke ngikut donk, malah kalau boleh pinginnya dia sekalian tinggal serumah sama Naruto ..wkwk

 **Byakuren Hikaru83** Dan akhirnya ini update lagi, hehe.. lama ya nunggunya?

 **Narudobetetsuyapolepel** ..aku gak update kilat nih, gak jadi donk 'Aku padamu'- nya?

 **Habibah 794** Iyaa.. banyak yang bilang sasuke OOC banget.. apalagi Naruto.. gimana donk?

 **Lusy922** Sepertinya sih begitu, hehee.. dia mulai malu2 macan kalo digodain sasuke'kan?

 **Meli Channie** gak bisa update kilat, maaaaaaaf.. tp buat cerpennya sih idenya ngalirrrr kayak air selokan. Makasih ya ganbatte nya.

 **The B1gBoy** Makasih mas broo.. dan ini sudah tak lanjutin..

 **Primara** Naruto selamet kok, lair batin. Madara? #smirk "kita lihat saja nanti" …hehe

 **Ace155** si sasuke mah emang rajanya curi2 kesempatan kalo sm Naruto.. hehe.. kalo punya niat godain gebetan, belajar aja sm dia..top cerr deh teorinya..kekeke

 **Chaby332** Udah sweet banget malah..hahaha.. belum bisa mempersembahkan cerita dengan sudut pandang pertama di fic ini, maaf yah..

 **Lhiae932** ini sudah saya lanjut kok.. hehe

 **Aiko Vallery** sudah lanjut, bos.

 **Kerangkai** Gak papa, saya udah seneng ada yang mau baca Fiksi saya.. tingkah sasuke emang OOC banget ya? maaf dweh, emang harus dibegituin, tuntutan cerita, wkwk.. makasih banget ya, ganbatte nya juga..

 **Mysuga** udah di next ini.. tunggu next berikutnya, ya..haha

 **Bahterasoke** Iyaaaa,, nyaris mewek liat bangros jatoh.. apaan yang kemaren juga kalah.. L ..bau2nya sih, sampeyan pendukungnya marquez yak.

 **Bacadoang** Bukan BL iniiii.. hahaa.. iya, saya yg salah , udah gak bener bikin judulnya, gak bener pula bikin summary- nya. Dimaklumin ajalah. Hehe

 **Febriyuu** kenapa bhapper? Inspirasi gimana? Kakakaaa.. ini aja cerita gaje banget.. bisa ngehibur hati orang aja udah syukur. Tapi pokoknya makasih banget deh udah mau mampir baca.

 **Dan jg semua para siders.. serta maaf, mungkin para reviewer yg namanya tidak kecantum, sya srg bnget ngedapetin dua atau tiga nama yang sdh sy ketik jadi ilang pas udh di post, sy juga sering dpet review yang baru masuk stlah lewat berhari2..jd sya bener2 gak sengaja.. tapi yang jelas, sy bner2 ngucapin makasih banyak untuk semua yg sudah sudi mampir dan baca Gamabunta saya smpai chap ini..**

 **Tunggu chap selanjutnya, otte?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Eh, salah,**

 **Lukas Luke.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sebelumnya . .**

Gaara memutuskan untuk menunggu Sai dengan memainkan ponselnya sembari bersandar pada lemari baju swalayan. Mengirim pesan singkat untuk kakaknya juga Shikamaru tentang kondisi Naruto dan kepulangan mereka hari ini. Ia tidak mungkin menyembunyikan kabar baik ini dari mereka.

Gaara reflek menoleh saat dirasa seseorang meraih sesuatu dari saku belakang celana jeans- nya dengan cepat.

' Copet!?' batinnya. Reflek berlari mengejar pria bertudung yang diduga sebagai pelakunya setelah memastikan dompetnya telah raib.

" Brengsek! Berhenti!" teriaknya mengundang perhatian banyak pasang mata.

" Copet!" teriaknya lagi. Berharap seseorang di depan sana menghadang langkah si pencuri yang hampir mencapai pintu keluar dan meringkusnya.

" Copet! Kuso! Berhenti, Brengsek!"

 **.**

 **.**

" Pencopet brengsek!" desis Gaara pelan masih terus berlari. Mempercepat laju kakinya untuk bisa segera meraih si pencuri laknat yang kini tinggal beberapa langkah lagi di depannya. Pemuda berambut merah itu menarik nafas dalam kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik kasar kepala si pria dan membanting tubuhnya keras. Namun seseorang lebih dulu menjegal langkah kaki si pencopet dan memukulnya tepat di rahang.

Gaara reflek berhenti, terkejut bukan main saat melihat pria pencopet itu kini terkapar dengan mulut berdarah karena pukulan seorang . . . wanita?

" Beraninya mencopet di siang bolong!" si penjegal berseru kesal. Menendang beberapa kali pinggang si pencopet dengan beringas. Umpatan kekesalan meluncur berkali- kali dari mulutnya.

" Kau juga yang pernah mencuri dompetku dulu, bukan!? Mengaku saja!" teriaknya penuh kemarahan.

" Dasar tukang copet kurang ajar!"

Gaara menatap dalam diam, mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa dia baru saja ditolong oleh seorang gadis yang tidak main- main kuatnya. Gadis yang pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya di tempat- tempat tak terduga. Gadis manis yang tanpa sadar selalu muncul tiba- tiba dalam pikirannya sejak perjumpaan pertama mereka meski telah ditepisnya berkali- kali. Gadis yang mampu menjalarkan rona merah tak tertahankan di kedua pipinya diam- diam. Dan,

' Astaga,' bisiknya dalam hati.

Gaara tertegun saat merasakan desiran aneh di sekujur tubuh. Perasaan hangat dan menggelitik yang menjalar hingga ke dalam hatinya. Wajahnya memanas dan ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk menyuarakan satu nama yang terlintas di ingatannya.

" Haruno Sakura."

. .

. .

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **By : Lukas "Luke"**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, G** **S** **, Gaje, Garing,**

 **Typos merajalela**

. .

. .

Hinata merapatkan kedua kakinya gugup, wajahnya masih basah bekas menangis beberapa saat lalu. Gadis itu bahkan tidak berani mengangkat wajah untuk melihat wajah kusut kekasihnya yang terus saja menggerutu dan mengumpat sejak pertemuan mereka hari ini.

Hinata sadar, Kiba benar- benar marah sekarang. Semua karena ulahnya sendiri, kalau saja dia lebih berani, mungkin tidak seperti ini jadinya. Sejak awal, jika dia lebih berani, ia akan menolak perjodohan dengan si Uchiha bungsu. Jika ia lebih berani, ia akan mengakui jika dirinya telah lari dari kesalahannya kepada Neji dan sang ayah agar mereka bisa segera mencari jalan keluar yang tidak akan menyakiti kekasihnya, juga orang lain. Atau mungkin saja, jika ia lebih berani, maka saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, ia akan langsung berhenti dan memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk Namikaze dan bukannya melarikan diri seperti ini bagaikan pengecut yang takut mati.

Sungguh, ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kiba, tapi laki- laki itu terus saja meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. ia tidak ingin hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin lama berakhir begitu saja. Dia mencintai laki- laki ini dan hanya menginginkan pria ini untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak.

" Hinata," panggil Kiba dengan suara serak.

" Apa kau benar- benar mencintaiku?" tanyanya.

Hinata terpekur.

" Kau masih bertanya?" balasnya.

" Jawab saja," Kiba kembali berujar. Matanya menatap lurus pada Hinata. Mencoba menunjukkan betapa kusut pikirannya saat ini, memikirkan berbagai jalan keluar dan resikonya serta segala kemungkinan yang bisa saja menimpanya, Hinata, juga hubungan mereka.

Hinata mengernyit.

" Aku mencintaimu, Kiba," jawabnya kemudian.

Kiba mengangguk.

" Apa yang kau bayangkan ketika menempatkanku dalam masa depanmu?" tanya Kiba.

Hinata kembali diam. Mencoba bermain dengan hayalannya tentang pria yang kini tengah menatapnya lekat, dan sesaat berikutnya, gadis itu tampak gugup dengan rona merah yang menjalari hampir seluruh wajahnya.

" Aku bersamamu, hidup bahagia dan mengurus anak- anak bersama,-" Hinata tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, gadis dengan rambut kelam itu menunduk semakin malu.

Kiba memandangnya lebih lama kemudian tersenyum.

" Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap bersamamu," putusnya.

Hinata membulatkan mata. Menatap kaget pada Kiba yang kini tersenyum semakin lebar.

" Hubungan kita tetap berlanjut," Kiba meneruskan.

Hinata hampir mengulum senyum saat kekasihnya lagi- lagi meneruskan ucapannya, " dan kita akan memberi tahu masalah ini pada ayahmu juga Neji. Kau akan menolaknya. Kupastikan kau tidak akan bertunangan dengan orang lain selain diriku."

Detik berikutnya, senyum manis itu lenyap. Berganti dengan raut cemas dan ketakutan. Sekelebat bayangan Madara dan wajah bengisnya melintas di dalam pikirannya. Hinata tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada Kiba dan keluarganya jika dirinya melakukan apa yang Kiba katakan.

" Apa yang kau takutkan? Hukuman ayahmu karena kau telah melanggar aturan keluarga? Atau tuntutan keluarga korban yang mungkin saja bisa menjebloskanmu ke penjara? Kau takut keluargamu menjadi bahan gunjingan publik karena dirimu?"

Hinata menunduk. Tubuhnya kembali gemetaraan hebat. Membayangkan ia menjadi penyebab tercorengnya nama baik keluarga Hyuuga membuatnya begitu ketakutan. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan sejak awal, melarikan diri setelah membuat tubuh gadis Namikaze itu terlempar dan menghantam trotoar yang keras. Jika saja semua orang tidak pernah tau kenyataan itu, tak akan ada hal buruk apapun yang akan menimpanya. Tapi, jika mereka tahu, dan memang cepat atau lambat fakta itu pasti akan terungkap, maka ia akan mempermalukan keluarganya sendiri.

Hinata takut dibenci.

Hinata takut dikucilkan.

Hinata takut dipandang hina oleh orang lain.

" Itu kecelakaan, Hinata. Kau tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja. Jangan takut," remasan lembut terasa di kedua telapak tangan kecilnya. Terasa hangat dan begitu nyaman, membuatnya kembali terisak dan ingin sekali melempar tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan pria yang telah dicintainya sejak lama itu.

Hinata tahu, ia harus segera mengambil keputusan sebelum semuanya terlambat untuk diperbaiki dan menjadi lebih rumit lagi.

. .

. .

Dua mobil terparkir sempurna di halaman rumah Namikaze. Beberapa orang terlihat menarik dua koper dan sebuah ransel untuk dibawa masuk ke kediaman Minato. Utakata sudah lebih dulu berlalu pergi karena tidak bisa lagi menahan hasrat ingin buang air kecilnya lebih lama. Begitu pula Shuukaku, Kyuubi, serta kedua orang tua Namikaze yang kini disibukkan dengan aktivitas mereka, mengabaikan sejenak Naruto yang tampak tidak sabar menunggu Itachi mengeluarkan kursi roda dari bagasi belakang mobil Sasuke.

Hanya keseleo dan sedikit memar, tapi cukup membuatnya meringis kesakitan saat mencoba menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk berdiri.

Naruto menoleh, mencoba mencari keberadaan Itachi yang tak kunjung datang. Mulutnya merengut lucu saat tak mendapati sang kakak ipar di manapun. Barangkali sedang masuk ke rumah sebentar untuk mengambil atau mengantarkan sesuatu.

Seseorang berjalan mendekat, dan Naruto merasa darahnya berdesir hebat, menggelitik hingga ke ujung- ujung jari, membuat keringat dingin keluar begitu saja dari lubang pori- porinya. Naruto merinding sendiri. Sasuke tiba- tiba tampak begitu menawan di matanya, menarik perhatiannya begitu kuat hingga hanya laki- laki itu yang kini berada di penglihatannya.

" Sayang," panggil Sasuke seraya menunduk.

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Gadis itu menekan jari- jarinya kuat di atas pangkuan ketika desiran aneh serasa meletup- letup di dalam perutnya bagai kupu- kupu yang berterbangan.

Ia berkali- kali mendengar laki- laki ini memanggilnya dengan kata itu sejak kemarin, tapi tak pernah sehebat ini reaksi yang ia alami. Hatinya berdenyut menyenangkan, seolah perasaan bahagia meluap- luap hingga menyesaki dadanya.

" Mau kursi roda atau kugendong?" tawar Sasuke dengan suara maskulinnya. Wajah pria itu tampak serius dengan kedua mata menatap lurus pada si pirang.

Naruto mengerjap.

" Kakakku meninggalkan begitu saja kursi rodamu di belakang dan masuk ke rumah dengan buru- buru, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan di dalam," terang Sasuke seraya menghela nafas.

" Jadi, kau mau pakai kursi roda atau kugendong saja biar lebih cepat?" tanyanya lagi.

" Aku mau jalan kaki saja," jawab Naruto pelan. Membuang pandangannya asal agar tak lagi berlabuh pada manik kelam milik Sasuke- nya.

Nya?

Naruto menelan ludah gugup. Rasanya ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya berkali- kali ke sandaran jok depan mobil Sasuke. Terlalu gemas dengan dirinya sendiri yang seakan seperti remaja- remaja tanggung yang tengah kasmaran.

Sasuke terlihat mendengus geli, lalu berujar, " Mana boleh, Dobe?"

Naruto mencebil.

" Boleh, asal bantu aku berdiri dulu," katanya.

" Dan membiarkanmu berjalan melompat- lompat dengan satu kaki sampai ke dalam kamar? Begitu? Sayang sekali, aku tidak akan mengijinkannya," tolak Sasuke.

" Oh ya? Aku tidak perlu ijinmu," cibir Naruto. Berusaha mengirimkan tatapan sengit yang sering ia lemparkan pada pria ini kemarin dulu. Namun, kenyataan tak sesuai rencana saat mendapati Uchiha bungsu kini menatapnya lekat, membuatnya menahan napas tanpa sadar.

' Jangan menatapku begitu,' pekik Naruto dalam hati.

Tercipta keheningan selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya kedua tangan Sasuke terulur untuk meraih tubuh Naruto dalam gendongannya. Mengangkat lebih tinggi punggung gadisnya dan mengeratkan genggaman di bawah lutut, memaksa Naruto untuk memandang wajah pria itu lebih dekat lagi sekarang.

Naruto nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri begitu aroma tubuh Sasuke menusuk indra penciumannya, wangi tubuh maskulin yang seolah mampu meluruhkan seluruh selnya, membuatnya meleleh dalam aroma memabukkan yang tanpa sadar menggiringnya untuk mengendus lembut leher Sasuke lebih dekat lagi.

Sasuke berjengit kaget, sebisa mungkin menahan geraman frustasi yang nyaris meledak. Ia hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya dan mencoba berpikir jernih untuk tidak membawa gadis pirang ini lari dan menguncinya di dalam kamar.

Sejak tadi mendapati wajah gugup Naruto yang menggemaskan sudah membuat dadanya meraung kesenangan. Seharusnya gadis ini tidak menggodanya lebih jauh lagi agar ia tidak sampai kehilangan akal sehatnya.

" Dobe-"

" Kau bau apek," celetuk Naruto cepat seraya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke reflek berhenti.

" Oh ya? Ku pikir bauku cukup maskulin untuk ukuran seorang pria yang berkeringat karena kepanasan," balasnya. Kemudian menunduk untuk melihat Naruto.

" Kepanasan?" Naruto medongak. Menampilkan kerutan kecil di dahi mulusnya yang menggoda untuk dikecup lama.

Sasuke mengangguk.

" Panas karena seorang gadis baru saja nyaris menggigit leherku dengan gigi- gigi mungilnya. Mmh, rasanya aku jadi ingin menculik dan membawanya pulang, bagaimana menurutmu?" godanya seraya kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Matanya mencari- cari raut lucu yang sering ia dapati ketika Naruto tampak malu- malu dan salah tingkah kemudian terkekeh pelan.

" Kau tanya pendapatku?" Naruto bertanya.

" Ya, bagaimana menurutmu, Sayang? Karena sepertinya gadis itu sudah tidak sabar untuk memakanku," balas Uchiha.

Naruto mencebil.

" Menurutku kau harus belok ke kanan sekarang dan naik ke lantai dua," ujarnya.

" Oke. Lalu?"

" Jalan saja dan hati- hati, kau tidak boleh tersandung apalagi jatuh karena kedua matamu justru melihatku, bukan melihat jalanmu," lanjut Naruto. Sedikit bergidik saat deru nafas Sasuke menerpa sebagian wajahnya. Pria itu tersenyum begitu menawan membuat desiran aneh kembali merambati seluruh tubuhnya.

" Oh, Sasuke? Kau yang membawa Naruto ke kamar?" Itachi berseru dari ujung bawah tangga.

Sasuke lantas menoleh, tak terkecuali si pirang yang sedikit berjengit saat Sasuke meremas punggungnya lebih erat.

" Hn."

" Kakak, kau membuatku jamuran di mobil," ucap Naruto.

" Maaf, Naruto. Ibu memanggilku untuk mengganti gas kompor yang sudah habis di dapur,"

" Bukannya ada Shuu?"

" Dia sedang melanjutkan tidurnya di kamar Utakata," terang Itachi.

" Bisakah sekarang kami pergi?" tanya Sasuke sedikit tidak sabar.

Itachi nyaris bersiul menggoda, namun urung saat melihat raut lelah adik laki- lakinya yang begitu kentara. Tidur sebentar selama setengah perjalanan mereka tentu saja belum cukup untuk Sasuke. Adiknya lebih membutuhkan istirahat ketimbang pembicaraan panjang yang mungkin semakin membuat Sasuke kelelahan karena terlalu lama membawa Naruto dalam gendongannya.

Balasan 'oke' dari Itachi cukup membuat Sasuke puas dan kembali melangkah, menapaki satu demi satu anak tangga hingga sampai pada ujungnya.

" Lalu, kita harus ke mana, Tuan Putri?" bisiknya.

" Bisakah turunkan aku di sini saja?" tawar Naruto.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Jelas menolak permintaan si pirang.

" Kau takut aku jadi tahu di mana letak kamarmu, hm?"

" Bukan," Naruto menggeleng.

" Aku berat," lanjutnya. Menuai kekehan ringan dari Sasuke.

" Kau memang berat," Sasuke melirik, dan mendapati si pirang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Berjalan lebih dalam ke sebuah ruang kecil di bagian kiri dengan 3 pintu kamar berpelitur cokelat mengkilat. Sasuke bisa melihat buku- buku yang berjajar rapi pada rak kayu besar yang menempel di kedua sisi dinding ruangan, juga meja kecil dan dua kursi dari rotan yang tertata rapi di sudut ruang perpustakaan mini milik Namikaze.

" Kau bisa turunkan aku sekarang kalau begitu."

" Tidak, Dobe. Bisa tunjukkan pintu mana yang harus kumasuki?" tanya Sasuke. Menilik ketiga pintu yang siap ia masuki.

Ragu- ragu Naruto menunjuk pintu bagian tengah dengan dagunya.

Sasuke mengangguk paham sebelum akhirnya maju beberapa langkah dan berusaha membuka pintu dengan tangan kanannya yang menyangga punggung Naruto.

Aroma citrus menguar begitu saja ketika pintu terbuka, langsung menusuk indra penciuman keduanya. Menjalarkan desiran ke sekujur tubuh Sasuke karena mengingatkannya dengan wangi khas Naruto yang tak ditemuinya dari gadis manapun. Jantungnya serasa berdegup lebih kencang dan Sasuke harus menahan diri agar tidak melempar Naruto di ranjang dan berbalik untuk mengunci pintu kamar dari dalam.

Astaga, apa yang dipikirkannya?

Sasuke melangkah masuk, menghampiri sebuah ranjang besar di sudut ruang kamar yang nyaris di penuhi poster anime dan band- band ternama dari luar negeri. Beberapa buku tertumpuk asal di atas meja kayu kecil tepat di bawah jendela panjang, juga rak buku yang dipenuhi komik dan novel- novel bacaan, serta buku ajaran dasar bermain music yang disampul rapi.

Ini kamar Naruto?

Tidak ada lemari pakaian di sini. Hanya ada laci kayu setinggi satu setengah meter di sisi ranjang dengan lampu hias dan pot bunga kecil di bagian atasnya. Masa iya itu tempat Naruto menyimpan bajunya?

Sasuke menurunkan Naruto di ranjang. Memilih untuk mengabaikan rasa ingin tahu yang berseliweran di dalam pikirannya.

" Terima kasih," suara Naruto menabuh pelan gendang telinganya. Mata gadis manis itu menyipit karena tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang begitu menawan.

Nafas Sasuke tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia berani jamin, kali ini adalah senyuman paling manis yang pernah Naruto tunjukkan padanya.

Putri bungsu Namikaze itu segera menyamankan duduknya di atas ranjang setelah Sasuke menarik kedua tangannya dari tubuh Naruto. Pria itu tak langsung pergi dan malah meraih bed cover dari ujung kasur lalu menariknya pelan hingga menutupi kaki serta perut Naruto.

" Tidurlah selagi ibumu menyiapkan makan siang untukmu," ujar Sasuke. Laki- laki itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap lembut pipi Naruto dan duduk di tepian kasur.

Naruto berjengit pelan ketika jemari kokoh Sasuke terasa hangat di pipinya. Darahnya berdesir pelan, dan rona kemerahan merambat cepat di kedua pipi gembilnya.

" Aku tidak ingin tidur," balasnya.

" Kenapa?"

Mengabaikan ujar tanya dari Sasuke, Naruto justru melanjutkan ucapannya, " Kau yang harusnya tidur."

" Hm?

Tak ada balasan apapun dari si pirang yang kini tengah sibuk menetralkan degupan jantungnya dengan gugup. Sasuke tak membiarkan kedua manik biru itu berlabuh pada tempat lain kecuali dirinya, maka dengan tegas diraihnya dagu Naruto dan memaksa gadis itu untuk melihat ke arahnya.

Mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat. Saling menatap dan hanyut dalam kebisuan. Membiarkan desiran- desiran kecil menjalari sekujur tubuh mereka, menikmati tatapan canggung juga kuluman senyum malu- malu yang entah kenapa terasa sangat menyenangkan. Menyalurkan kehangatan dari tatapan lembut yang terasa semakin intim di antara mereka.

Hati Sasuke melumer. Merasa gemas sendiri dengan luapan kebahagiaan yang terasa penuh hingga menyesaki dadanya. Dan ia sadar tak satupun gadis yang pernah dikencaninya selama ini bisa mengirimkan perasaan semenyenangkan dan sehangat ini padanya, perasaan nyaman dan begitu menenangkan hingga rasanya ingin sekali Sasuke segera memiliki gadis ini untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ah, kenapa dulu ia begitu kejam?

" Naruto," Sasuke menarik nafas pelan.

" Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya pada gadis itu.

" Aku mencintaimu. Jadi, ayo kita menikah suatu hari nanti."

. .

. .

Sakura baru saja duduk di atas ranjang untuk mengecek belanjaannya ketika tiba- tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan wajah kusut dan panic milik sahabat baiknya, Ino Yamanaka.

" Kenapa buru- buru begitu? kau bahkan tidak mengetuknya lebih dulu," sungut Sakura tidak suka.

Ino memilih untuk menggeleng dan mengabaikan ucapan Sakura, gadis berambut pirang pucat itu merangsak masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya cepat.

" Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan kening yang berkerut dalam.

Ino masih diam, wajahnya tampak kebingungan namun gadis it uterus berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sisinya.

" Ino, ada apa?"

Ino menoleh.

" Sakura, aku tidak tahu mengatakan hal ini padamu itu ide bagus atau bukan, tapi aku tak bisa menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri," ujarnya menuai kerutan yang semakin dalam di dahi sahabatnya. Sakura tidak mengerti, jelas ia belum paham kemana arah bicara Ino yang terdengar begitu serius.

" Mengatakan apa?"

" Ini tentang Naruto Namikaze," ujar Ino ragu- ragu, melirik takut- takut pada si merah jambu.

" Naruto? Kenapa dengannya?"

" Kau tidak marah?" heran Ino saat tak mendapati reaksi histeris atau amukan luar biasa dari Sakura seperti hari- hari sebelumnya setiap kali sahabatnya mendengar nama keramat itu.

" Kenapa harus marah?"

" Dia . . . oh, tidak apa- apa."

" Ada apa dengan Naruto? Kemarin dia kecelakaan, bukan? Apa kau dengar kabar baru tentangnya?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah . . . khawatir?

Heh?

Ino nyaris bengong.

Sakura mengkhawatirkan Naruto?

" Kau mencemaskannya?"

Sakura menatap sahabatnya lama. Kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

" Aku sudah terlanjur jadi penggemar berat gitaris Kurama sejak lama tanpa tahu kalau dia adalah saingan beratku untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Tapi, setelah tahu pun, entah kenapa aku tetap menjadi penggemar setianya. Aku berpikir aku pasti gila. Dan ya, aku mengalaminya. Aku tidak bisa marah lebih lama lagi padanya, apalagi setelah mendengar Naruto yang mengalami cedera di pergelangan tangan karena kecelakaan kemarin, marahku tiba- tiba berpindah pada si pengemudi brengsek yang melarikan diri, aku cemas Naruto jadi tidak bisa bermain gitar lagi dan Kurama terancam bubar," terangnya.

" Oh, ya, well, polisi hanya berhasil membawa sopir truk yang menabrak tubuh Haku, dan pengemudi mobil hitam masih dalam pencarian."

Sakura mengangguk.

" Tidak ada yang tahu nomor plat mobilnya, bahkan dalam rekaman CCTV juga tidak terlihat. Brengsek, mana mungkin, orang sebanyak itu! Aku jadi kesal setengah mati, dari kemarin aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku yang rasanya nyaris membuat kepalaku meledak karenanya. Kenapa kerja polisi begitu lamban?" gerutunya.

Ino tertegun.

Astaga, kenapa Sakura jadi sebaik ini mencemaskan Naruto?

Mungkin mengatakan apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya di café pagi ini pada Sakura adalah tindakan yang benar. Tentang seorang gadis Hyuuga dan seorang pria muda bernama Kiba.

. .

. .

Zabuza masih berdiri mematung di sisi gundukan tanah basah tempat Haku baru saja dimakamkan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih dan kehilangan.

Tidak. Haku bukanlah adiknya seperti yang ia ujarkan pada Itachi pagi tadi. Gadis cantik berambut kelam ini adalah istrinya sejak setengah tahun yang lalu. hubungan harmonis yang mereka lewati sejak pertemuan pertama mereka satu setengah tahun lalu harus kandas begitu saja ketika sang istri tahu ia pernah menghamili seorang gadis semasa kuliah. Hari- hari mereka selalu dipenuhi pertengkaran dan perselisihan yang tidak berujung setelahnya, hingga dua hari lalu sang istri yang begitu ia cintai ternyata dengan kejam memintanya untuk menanda tangani surat perceraian dan menuntutnya untuk segera mencari dan menikahi Temari.

Haku menunduk dengan wajah basah karena menangis, mengucapkan kata perpisahan yang terdengar memilukan hingga membuatnya ikut terisak. Mereka saling mencintai, Zabuza tahu tanpa harus menanyakannya pada sang istri. Maka dengan penuh ketegasan, ia menolak menanda tangani surat perceraian yang membuat istrinya marah dan pergi dari rumah.

Ia hanya mencintai Haku, bukan Temari. Bukan lagi gadis berambut pirang itu yang ada di hatinya. Namun sang istri terus saja memaksanya untuk bertanggung jawab atas semua kesalahannya di masa lalu. Ia tidak bisa. Zabuza tidak lagi mencintai Temari. Dan ia menyadari bahwa dirinya cukup pantas disebut sebagai lelaki brengsek, ba****n tak bermoral yang meninggalkan begitu saja wanita yang telah dihamilinya dan memilih untuk bersama Haku.

Tidak apa- apa. Itu bukan masalah.

Zabuza menghela nafas panjang. Menahan isakan yang nyaris keluar dari mulutnya.

Dia tidak menyangka istrinya pergi secepat ini tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan.

Perasaan marah dan sedih terasa begitu memenuhi relung hatinya. Kekecewaan serta penyesalan yang seolah meledak- ledak hingga menyesakkan hati, membuatnya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri untuk bisa menebusnya. Tapi tidak, semua itu tidak akan sebanding dengan siksaan batin yang ia berikan pada dua wanita yang pernah menyinggahi hatinya.

Ia mencintai Haku, sangat, dan bertekad tak akan menggantikan istrinya dengan gadis atau wanita lain. Namun ketika Haku selalu membicarakan tentang Temari (yang ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana bisa istrinya mengetahui nama yang berusaha ia lupakan selama beberapa tahun), rasa bersalah selalui menghantuinya. Haku ingin mereka berpisah dan memintanya agar pergi menemui Temari untuk mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia hanya mencintai Haku, dan tidak punya muka untuk menemui Temari lagi.

 **" Pertemukan aku dengan Shikamaru."**

Ingatan tentang pertemuannya dengan Itachi pagi tadi kembali terlintas. Entah keberanian dari mana ia memutuskan meminta kepada dokter untuk mempertemukannya dengan Naruto ataupun Itachi. Sebagai teman dekat Shikamaru, ia tidak lupa dengan keberadaan gadis berambut pirang itu, satu- satunya gadis cerewet yang berani menatapnya lekat dari ujung kaki hingga kepala dengan kening berkerut dalam.

 **" Apa?"**

 **" Ya, kumohon pertemukan aku dengan Shikamaru."**

 **Itachi menatap dalam diam. Seolah keheningan menjadi satu- satunya pilihan untuk merespon permintaan Zabuza yang terdengar begitu mengejutkan untuknya.**

 **" Kau memintaku mempertemukan kalian?"**

 **" Ya."**

 **Itachi mendengus.**

 **" Kalau kau berpikir akan bertanggung jawab dengan menikahi Temari setelah meminta ijin dari Shikamaru, maka aku sarankan untuk kau batalkan saja rencana bodohmu itu," ujarnya.**

 **Zabuza mematung.**

 **" Aku . . . ."**

 **" Urungkan saja," suara berat Itachi kembali terdengar. Begitu dingin dan penuh penekanan.**

 **" Setidaknya biarkan aku meminta maaf-"**

 **" Jangan menemui mereka lagi, jangan temui Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, maupun Sai. Aku tidak yakin kau akan baik- baik saja jika mereka tahu kau masih bebas berkeliaran begini. Jangan mendekati mereka lagi, jangan ingatkan mereka tentang apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Temari, biarkan saja semua berjalan seperti ini tanpa kemunculanmu."**

 **" Apa?"**

 **" Aku sedang berbaik hati menolongmu. Jadi mendengar dan menuruti apa kataku adalah satu- satunya pilihan bagus untukmu, Zabuza."**

 **Zabuza terpekur.**

 **" Kau . . . berniat membuatku terus berada dalam penyesalan? Seumur hidupku?"**

 **Itachi terkekeh.**

 **" Memang itu keinginanku."**

Zabuza mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Perasaan sesak terasa begitu memenuhi dada, begitu menyakitkan dan menyiksa. Benar kata Itachi, ia tak perlu muncul lagi di hadapan mereka hanya untuk meminta sebuah maaf yang terasa mustahil untuk ia dapatkan.

" Penyesalan seumur hidup, Itachi? Kau begitu kejam," kekehnya dalam suara yang sarat akan kepedihan. Matanya menatap pilu pada pusara Haku di depannya.

" Ya, aku akan melakukannya. Untuk Temari, juga untuk Haku," lirihnya.

Dan setitik air mata sekali lagi berhasil jatuh membasahi ujung sepatunya.

. .

. .

Hinata menyandarkan punggung di kepala ranjang. Menghela nafas panjang dengan kedua mata terpejam, membiarkan tubuh lelahnya beristirahat barang sejenak. Dadanya terasa sesak, dan pikirannya berkecamuk. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya ia mengeluhkan nasibnya yang begitu buruk sejak kemarin, meski di sisi lain ia menyadari semua yang terjadi adalah buah dari kesalahannya sendiri.

Pertemuan dengan kekasihnya pagi tadi sedikit banyak membuatnya lebih tenang. Namun, tidak memungkiri bahwa kekhawatiran dan perasaan cemas juga masih menguasai hatinya. Perkiraan- perkiraan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi terus saja berseliweran di dalam pikirannya. Siapa yang tahu perjalanan hidupnya nanti akan seperti apa. Entahlah, ia sendiri merasa begitu lucu, kenapa pikirannya bisa sejauh itu berkelana dan mengira- ngira. Ia hanya harus menghadapi dan mengatasi beberapa masalah untuk bisa melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Kiba tanpa ada lagi gangguan. Tapi, ini Madara Uchiha . . .

" Madara Uchiha," bisiknya mendesah berat. Rasanya ia begitu ingin menangis.

Dirinya tidak bisa menerima begitu saja saran dari Kiba ketika ia sendiri menyadari bahwa ancaman Madara Uchiha padanya tidaklah terdengar main- main. Dirinya tidak mungkin membiarkan laki- laki tua itu menyakiti Kiba, atau mempermalukan keluarganya. Tapi ia juga tidak menginginkan perjodohan yang ditawarkan kakek tua itu, sama sekali.

Astaga, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

. .

. .

Kediaman Namikaze masih ramai seperti siang tadi, meski Shuukaku telah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu, namun kini justru kepergiannya digantikan dengan kedatangan Sai, Gaara, serta Pain. Gaara bukanlah sebuah masalah, karena pemuda itu bisa betah berlama- lama duduk diam di pojokan tanpa bersuara. Lain halnya dengan Sai dan Pain yang berisiknya sudah seperti knalpot rusak tiap kali bertatap muka, belum lagi Utakata yang ikut bergabung. Astaga, Naruto mengantuk, ia hanya ingin tidur untuk beberapa saat saja dan ia butuh ketenangan untuk bisa melakukannya.

Gadis itu sudah nyaris melempar dengan beringas bantal di tangan kiri ke kepala teman- temannya kalau saja Sasuke tidak tiba- tiba datang dengan sebuah nampan.

Naruto melongo.

" Makan? Lagi?" desisnya yang hanya di balas anggukan singkat oleh Sasuke. Laki- laki itu tampak begitu lucu dengan apron orange menyala yang melekat di tubuhnya. Naruto tahu, sejak satu jam lalu Sasuke memaksa ikut membantu ibunya membuat sesuatu di dapur.

" Kau menertawakanku?" tanya Sasuke, alisnya menyatu dengan kening berkerut dalam. Ia berhenti sejenak dan berdiri di samping ranjang demi melihat Naruto yang terlihat memandangnya dengan binar geli di kedua matanya.

" Tidak. Kau ganteng pakai itu (apron)," balas Naruto kalem seraya mengulum senyum kecil.

Nyaris terkekeh namun urung begitu ingat kedatangan Sasuke adalah untuk memaksanya makan. Lagi.

Naruto menggerutu kesal. Mengeluhkan kenapa hari ini ibunya rajin sekali menyuruhnya makan ini itu. Bahkan baru tiga setengah jam lalu ia selesai dengan makan siangnya yang nyaris ia muntahkan karena terlalu kenyang. Belum lagi, sang nyonya besar itu meminta agar Sasuke yang menyuapinya dan tak membiarkan dirinya untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya sendiri.

" Aku tidak mau," tolaknya cepat dengan kening berkerut dalam.

Sasuke tidak ambil pusing. Laki- laki itu justru melangkah semakin dekat untuk duduk di sisi ranjang Naruto.

" Serius. Aku masih kenyang, Teme," tolak Naruto lagi.

" Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya untukmu, Dobe."

Naruto mendengus.

' Siapa suruh,' batinnya kesal.

Sasuke beringsut, duduk semakin dekat dan bersiap meraih sendok dari dalam mangkuk.

" Tunggu! Tunggu! Mau apa kau!?" Sai berseru. Menatap tajam pada bungsu Uchiha yang terlihat hendak menyuapi Naruto sesuatu. Sasuke menoleh malas. Sejak kedatangan Sai tadi, laki- laki itu terus saja melihatnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dan sekarang terang- terangan meneriakinya?

" Menyuapinya. Memangnya mau apa? Meniduri Naruto?" balasnya ketus menuai pelototan garang dari sang lawan bicara. Sai.

" Oi!" Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Mendelik kesal pada pria di sampingnya.

" Sialan! Jaga bicaramu, Uchiha. Memangnya kau ini siapanya Naruto?" Sai beranjak dari atas sofa. Mengabaikan pandangan aneh dari Utakata, Pain, dan Gaara. Laki- laki itu menatap sengit Sasuke yang tengah sibuk mengaduk sesuatu di dalam mangkuk. Entah kenapa, sejak awal pertemuan mereka, Sai merasa tidak begitu menyukai adik laki- laki Itachi ini, semakin hari semakin kesal saja melihatnya, apalagi melihat tampangnya yang sok ganteng itu. Lagipula kenapa dia jadi semakin nempel- nempel pada Naruto begitu sih?

Sasuke memilih untuk mengabaikan Sai dan menyendok bubur kacang untuk disuapkan pada si pirang yang jelas- jelas menolak untuk membuka mulutnya.

" Makan, Dobe."

Naruto melengos. Menggeleng pelan dengan wajah kusut.

" Kau mau makan sendiri? Hm?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

" Biar aku saja yang suapi," Sai menghampiri.

" Tidak."

" Biar aku yang suapi," Sai memaksa, berujar dengan tidak sabar sembari mendelik tajam. Sasuke melirik sebentar kemudian kembali berkata, " Tidak," dengan nada dinginnya. Mana rela dia melewatkan momen romantis menyuapi Naruto begitu saja. Apalagi membiarkan laki- laki yang seolah hendak merebut gadis pirang- nya ini dekat- dekat dengan Naruto.

" Brengsek, berikan padaku!" Sai semakin memelototkan mata sipitnya.

" Tidak."

" Hoi! Hentikan, Kalian," Utakata hendak menengahi.

" Biasakah kalian diam dan biarkan aku tidur?" potong Naruto seraya menghela nafas panjang. Jemari tangan kirinya memijat pelan bahu kanannya yang terasa pegal. Sesekali sepasang manik biru gadis itu melirik pada Utakata, Pain, dan Gaara. Meminta bantuan.

Utakata mendengus. Pain memutar bola mata bosan, sementara Gaara memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

" Diam? Maaf saja, aku tidak bisa. Mau kupukul supaya lebih cepat tidur?" tawar Sai. Mencoba menarik perhatian Naruto padanya.

" Oh, boleh. Pukul dulu kepalamu itu baru memukulku," balas si pirang jengah. Sai bersorak dalam hati.

" Oh, coba kau saja yang pukul pakai tangan kananmu," ledek Sai.

Naruto mendengus. Ia sedang malas berdebat. Pandangannya bergulir pada bungsu Uchiha yang kembali duduk di ranjangnya setelah meletakkan mangkuk ke atas meja kecil.

Naruto terdiam. Berpikir sejenak bahwa tak seharusnya ia menolak begitu saja bubur buatan Sasuke. Laki- laki itu telah susah payah membuatnya. Untuk ukuran Sasuke yang jarang mengunjungi dapur itu sudah sangat luar biasa. Bagaimana rasa masakannya? Pikirkan itu nanti.

" Kenapa tidak jadi?"

" Apa?" tanya Sasuke dan Sai bersamaan.

" Aku ingin buburnya," balas Naruto ragu.

" Tapi, beberapa suap saja. Perutku sudah nyaris meledak rasanya," lanjutnya dan dibalas senyum geli dari Sasuke.

Sai mendengus kesal. Melengos dengan wajah masam.

" Tentu, Sayang," balas Sasuke tanpa suara yang tak mampu dibaca oleh Sai. Naruto mencebil.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu lantas kembali mengambil mangkuk dari atas nampan di meja. Namun dering ponsel menghentikannya.

' Sakura?'

Sasuke menggumam pelan setelah melihat sebuah nama tertera di layar ponsel pintarnya. Pandangannya bergeser, menatap Naruto sejenak, kemudian menolak panggilan telepon. Sedikit kesal kenapa gadis itu masih saja berusaha menghubunginya.

" Siapa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke diam beberapa saat. " Teman kuliah," jawabnya kemudian.

" Ah, apa kau ada kelas hari ini?"

" Tidak."

" Benarkah?"

" Sasuke," Itachi datang dengan ponsel di tangan. Laki- laki itu berjalan cepat menghampiri adiknya dan mengulurkan sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam pada Sasuke.

" Ibu ingin bicara denganmu. Penting," ujarnya.

Sasuke bergegas keluar kamar untuk bisa bicara lebih pribadi dengan ibunya.

Naruto mengernyit, menatap raut serius yang Itachi tunjukkan. Kakak iparnya itu menatap Naruto lama sebelum akhirnya berujar pelan sembari mengusap lembut kepala si pirang.

" Kau tenang saja. Kami akan berusaha menghentikannya."

Huh? Menghentikan apa? Naruto mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

. .

. .

" Sejak kapan jadi sedekat itu?" Sai berujar tanya. Mendelik pada pemuda berambut cokelat di sebelahnya.

Utakata beringsut mendekat pada Gaara dan berbisik pelan, " Kenapa sih sama dia?" tanyanya seraya melirik aneh pada Sai yang menatapnya sengit.

Gaara mendengus bosan. Mana dia tahu, sebelumnya Sai terlihat baik- baik saja.

" Siapa? Naruto?" tanya Gaara pada Sai.

Sai melengos kesal.

" Siapa lagi," balasnya ketus.

Utakata terdiam. Berpikir sejenak.

" Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian sembari menghela nafas panjang.

Sai melirik sebentar lalu tampak berpikir selama beberapa saat. Mengulum bibirnya lalu membalas, " Bukan apa- apa. Lupakan."

Laki- laki bermarga Danzo itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di ruang perpustakaan mini di depan kamar belajar Naruto. Menatap lurus pada tiga orang yang tengah berbincang di dalam kamar. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Pain.

' Kenapa jadi begini?' batinnya kesal.

.. ..

" Kau mau pulang? Sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecil. Jemari kokohnya meraih jaket dari atas kursi kecil berbahan plastic di dekat meja.

" Ibu memintaku untuk pulang," balasnya.

" Kau belum istirahat dan mau langsung pulang?" Naruto mengernyit. Sasuke lagi- lagi mengangguk seraya sibuk mengenakan jaketnya.

" Memangnya Kak Sasuke tinggal di mana?" tanya Pain dengan kening berkerut.

" Konoha," balas Sasuke ramah.

" Jauhnya. Kakak pulang sendiri?" tanyanya lagi.

" Hm."

" Memangnya kau mau mengantarnya?" cibir Naruto. Pain mendengus.

" Aku Cuma mau tanya saja. Lagi pula aku mau kencan sore ini," balasnya.

" Kencan? Kau punya pacar?" tanya Naruto melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya pada tetangganya.

" Bukan pacar, sih."

" Calon pacar?"

" Bukan juga."

Naruto menatap tidak mengerti.

" Tapi, aku bisa dapat tambahan uang jajan kalau berhasil kencan dengannya. Aku ikut taruhan," jelas Pain diiringi seringai kecil dari bibirnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam.

Si pirang mengeraskan rahang. Menahan sesak yang tiba- tiba memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ingatannya berputar pada peristiwa yang bahkan sampai sekarang belum bisa ia lupakan.

 **" Kalau kau sudah tahu, pergi jauh- jauh dariku!"**

 **" Pergi jauh- jauh dariku!"**

 **" Sasuke, akhiri hubunganmu dengannya lalu kita ambil motor barumu di rumah Neji."**

 **" Hn. Kita pergi kencan setelah itu. Dan aku akan menginap di apartemenmu, Sakura."**

 **" Hei, Bodoh, jangan dekat- dekat Sasuke lagi mulai hari ini."**

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Berusaha meredam hatinya yang bergemuruh hebat. Mencoba lebih keras untuk mengabaikan ingatan- ingatan masa lalu buruk mereka. Mereka berdua telah membicarakan ini saat di Konoha dan sepakat untuk melupakannya.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sejenak, lalu dengan cepat kembali menatap Pain.

" Kau tidak boleh melakukannya," suara Sasuke menggema memenuhi ruang kamar. Pria itu berujar dingin pada Pain yang kini tampak mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Naruto menoleh untuk melihatnya. Memastikan raut tegas itu benar- benar berada pada wajah Sasuke.

" Kau tidak boleh melakukannya," ulang Sasuke. menatap lurus pemuda berseragam SMA di depannya.

" Kenapa?" tanya Pain dengan bibir mencebil. Jelas ia tidak suka diatur- atur. Matanya menyipit membalas tatapan Sasuke tanpa keraguan.

" Itu bukan hal yang bagus untuk dilakukan, kau akan menyakiti perasaannya, jangan lakukan itu," balas Sasuke setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

" Oh, lalu kenapa kau melakukannya, Uchiha?" suara berat terdengar dari arah pintu. Sai berdiri bersandar pada kusen pintu dan menatap lurus pada bungsu Uchiha.

Nafas Naruto seolah tercekat di tenggorokan. Suasana tiba- tiba terasa tidak begitu nyaman. Dan dadanya semakin sesak.

" Lalu kenapa kau sendiri melakukannya-"

Pain mengernyit.

" – pada Naruto? Apa kau memang berniat menyakiti perasaannya dulu?" lanjut Sai.

" Apa?" si bocah SMA melotot kaget.

. .

. .

Neji sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Kenapa gadis itu murung dan selalu mengurung diri sejak beberapa hari lalu atau kenapa adik perempuannya menangis diam- diam di malam hari, bahkan sebelum kedatangan kakek Uchiha. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Lalu sekarang, ditambah dengan masalah baru tentang perjodohan adiknya dengan Sasuke yang sangat tiba- tiba.

Neji merasa aneh, seolah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Hinata. Belum lagi, adik perempuannya itu dengan mudahnya menerima perjodohan begitu saja disaat statusnya kini memiliki kekasih bernama Kiba.

' Apa mereka sudah putus?' pikirnya. Neji menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu darimana Madara Uchiha bisa mengenal adiknya. Mereka belum pernah bertemu. Dengan Sasuke pun Hinata hanya bertemu beberapa kali dan tidak mungkin pertemuan mereka yang singkat dan hanya terjadi dua kali itu bisa membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta dan meminta Madara untuk menikahkannya dengan Hinata. Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Sasuke tidak mengenal Hinata. Hanya sekedar tahu saja bahwa Hinata adalah adik perempuannya.

Sasuke itu pemilih. Sasuke bukan orang yang bisa menerima begitu saja wanita yang disodorkan kakeknya untuk ia nikahi. Lagi pula, jika ingatannya masih benar, Hinata bukanlah tipe gadis yang akan membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut. Apa Sasuke sudah mengetahui perihal perjodohan ini?

" Sepertinya pria bodoh pemarah itu tidak tahu," gumamnya pelan.

Apa yang diharapkan Madara Uchiha dari perjodohan ini? Perjodohan yang justru malah menguntungkan keluarganya karena bisa berbesan dengan keluarga terpandang seperti Uchiha. Jika perjodohan ini untuk permainan bisnis, maka kakek Madara harusnya menjodohkan cucunya dengan gadis bungsu Namikaze atau gadis- gadis keturunan pengusaha maupun anggota dewan dan bukannya dengan Hinata dari keluarga biasa yang taat dengan adat. Seharusnya seperti itu. Hinata bukan gadis yang akan terlihat special di mata seorang Madara Uchiha yang terkenal dengan sifat dingin legendarisnya. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan kakek Sasuke itu?

Neji menghela nafas panjang.

" Dan sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan, Hinata?" bisiknya seraya menatap cemas pintu kamar adiknya yang tertutup rapat.

. .

. .

Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan kakeknya. Pria muda itu tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran sang kakek yang begitu rumit. Kakeknya selalu memintanya melakukan ini itu dan ia akan melakukannya meskipun dalam kondisi enggan sekalipun. Ia masih bisa menerima jika sang kakek menyuruhnya untuk membuka bisnis baru, ikut membantu pekerjaan ayahnya di kantor, atau melanjutkan studi S2 ke luar negeri, misalnya, setelah ia menyelesaikan S1 nya di Konoha, karena itu juga untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Tapi jika masalah jodoh atau calon istri kakeknya sampai ikut campur, ia merasa tidak mendapatkan kepercayaan dari sang kakek untuk memilih pendamping hidupnya sendiri. Apa kakeknya pikir dirinya itu bocah yang tidak becus mengurus diri sendiri?

' Kenapa aku harus dijodohkan?' batinnya kesal.

" Kuso! Chikuso!" umpatnya. Dadanya serasa dihimpit puluhan batu hingga rasanya begitu sesak. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk bersama Naruto? Mendapatkan gadis itu saja ia harus menunggu lama, dan harus bersusah payah. Lalu sekarang . .

" Haiss, kenapa juga kakek ikut campur masalah pribadiku?" gerutunya.

Memacu lebih cepat mobil miliknya agar segera sampai di Konoha.

 **" Lalu kenapa kau sendiri melakukannya pada Naruto? Apa kau memang berniat menyakiti perasaannya dulu?"**

Ucapan Sai kembali terngiang dalam pikirannya. Sasuke terpekur, perasaan bersalah lagi- lagi menerjangnya begitu kuat hingga membuatnya sesak. Sungguh, ia telah menyesalinya. Tapi, kenapa seolah takdir selalu mengingatkannya tentang hal itu. Apa Naruto belum memaafkannya?

 **" Lalu kenapa kau sendiri melakukannya pada Naruto? Apa kau memang berniat menyakiti perasaannya dulu?"**

 **" Sai-"**

 **" Diam, Naruto. Aku sedang bicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke," potong Sai cepat seraya melemparkan sorot tajam melalui kedua mata sipitnya pada Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke hanya mampu merapatkan bibirnya saat tiba- tiba perasaan sesal kembali memenuhi hatinya. Rahangnya mengeras dan telapak tangannya terkepal kuat. Ia bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas ucapan- ucapan kasarnya pada Naruto dulu. Perasaan tidak nyaman menyelimuti benaknya. Dan rasa sesal luar biasa semakin merambati hatinya yang kian sesak.**

 **" Sai, kau ini bicara apa?" Utakata tampak meraih bahu sahabatnya dengan wajah kusut. Sementara Gaara memandanginya dengan aneh. Begitu pun Pain, bocah itu bahkan lupa menutup mulutnya demi melihat dirinya, Sai, dan Naruto secara bergantian.**

 **" Teme, -"**

 **" Apa kau tidak malu berdiri di tempat ini, Uchiha- san? Bahkan berhadapan dengan Naruto," potong Sai lagi.**

 **" Hei, Kampret, kau ini bicara apa?" desis Gaara.**

 **" Sai, cukup," Utakata berujar.**

 **" Tidak. Aku harus-"**

 **" Bukan saatnya membicarakan itu, Idiot!" Gaara menarik keras bahu Sai. Memotong kalimat sahabatnya yang tengah dikuasai emosi.**

 **Sasuke menunduk dengan wajah masam. Pandangannya bergulir pada Naruto yang kini tengah menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan kening berkerut dalam, raut wajahnya tak terbaca, namun Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto enggan menatapnya saat ini. Benarkah? Sasuke mencoba merekam lekat wajah Naruto, dan menyimpan di memori terdalamnya. Masalah satu belum selesai dan muncul lagi masalah berikutnya, Sasuke tidak yakin akan bertemu lagi dengan gadisnya ini dalam waktu dekat.**

 **Sasuke ganti melirik Sai yang menatapnya jengah di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka, laki- laki itu mengumpat pelan kemudian berlalu pergi diikuti Gaara, lalu disusul Pain yang sepertinya tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh dengan urusan mereka. Tinggal Utakata yang menatapnya cemas dari depan pintu tempat di mana Sai tadi berdiri.**

 **" Lupakan saja. Jangan dipikirkan, aku tahu kau punya urusan yang jauh lebih penting sekarang. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari kak Itachi," ujar Utakata.**

 **Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.**

 **" Maafkan aku," ucapnya.**

 **" Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak lagi membicarakan masalah itu. Kau tidak perlu lagi minta maaf," Naruto membalas.**

 **" Tapi aku memang bersalah," Sasuke mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Menahan sesak yang semakin menghimpitnya. Begitu menyakitkan.**

 **Mereka terdiam. Membiarkan diri mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian selama beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan beranjak menghampiri Naruto untuk memberikan kecupan ringan di kening gadis itu seraya membisikkan beberapa kalimat di telinga si pirang kemudian berlalu pergi.**

. .

. .

Neji hendak membuka pintu mobil saat tiba- tiba seseorang menghampirinya dengan seekor anjing putih mengekor di belakang si pemuda. Neji tahu siapa laki- laki ini.

" Neji- nii- san?"

" Ya? uhm, bukankah kau Kiba? Inuzuka Kiba?" Neji mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan memilih menghampiri kekasih adik perempuannya.

Kiba mengangguk.

" Kau mencari Hinata?" tanya Neji.

" Ah, tidak. Aku mencarimu. Bisakah kita bicara berdua?"

Neji mengernyit. Ada apa lagi ini? Kenapa kekasih Hinata ingin bicara dengannya?

" Ini tentang Hinata," lanjut Kiba.

" Hinata?" Neji memastikan.

" Ya. Bisakah?" tanya Kiba penuh harap.

Neji tampak berpikir sejenak. Mengira- ngira apa yang sebenarnya akan Kiba katakan padanya.

" Tentu. Mari silahkan masuk," Neji hendak berbalik menuju rumah sebelum Kiba menahannya dengan menarik lengannya cepat.

" Bisakah kita membicarakannya di luar saja? Di café mungkin? Atau di taman? Mana saja?" tawar Kiba.

" Aku tidak ingin Hinata tahu aku mendatangimu," lanjutnya menuai rasa penasaran yang semakin membuncah dalam benak sulung Hyuuga.

. .

. .

Naruto bergerak gelisah, ia belum bisa tidur lagi setelah terbangun dua jam lalu dan ini sudah melewati tengah malam –hampir dini hari. Ibunya baru saja menengok dan memberikan kecupan selamat malam pada keningnya. Juga Kyuubi yang menengoknya sebentar serta membuatkannya segelas cokelat panas setengah jam lalu.

" Naruto?"

Si pirang menoleh dan mendapati Utakata berdiri seraya memegangi kenop pintu kamar. Laki- laki itu menatapnya khawatir.

" Aku berpapasan dengan Ibu saat mau ke dapur, ibu bilang kau belum tidur," ujarnya seraya menutup pintu kamar dan menghampiri adik perempuannya.

" Aku sudah tidur tadi," balas Naruto.

Utakata menarik kursi kecil dan membawanya ke sisi ranjang Naruto untuk diduduki olehnya.

" Apa kakimu terasa sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

Naruto mendengus.

" Tidak. Sudah lebih baik."

" Tanganmu?"

" Chk, tidak, Utakata," balas Naruto sedikit kesal.

" Lalu?"

" Aku takut memimpikannya lagi," jawab Naruto ragu.

" Gadis berambut panjang itu. Dia terus melihatku, dan jalanan dipenuhi darah, juga suara teriakannya-"

" Sssh, cukup." Potong Utakata. Mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap kepala Naruto pelan.

" Lupakan. Itu cuma mimpi buruk. Kau mau ku temani? Aku akan mengambil futon dan tidur di lantai," tawar Utakata.

Naruto mendengus geli.

" Lalu besok kau kena demam? Dan akhirnya menyalahkanku karena membiarkanmu tidur di lantai?" sahutnya dengan bibir mencebil lucu.

" Oh, tentu saja," balas Utakata cepat.

" Ke laut saja sana!" Naruto memutar bola mata bosan.

" Hei, aku serius. Aku sedih melihatmu sakit begini," ucap si rambut cokelat.

Naruto meliriknya dengan ekor mata.

" Aku jadi tidak bisa melemparmu ke bak mandi saat pagi hari, mencoret- coret wajahmu waktu kau tidur, membantingmu ke atas karpet dan memiting kepalamu, aku jadi tidak punya teman untuk main," terang Utakata dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat- buat.

Naruto melotot kesal. Utakata terbahak.

" Idiot!" maki si pirang kesal. Bukannya membantu agar ia bisa kembali tidur malah meledeknya.

" Cebol!"

" Chk, diam."

" Kau memikirkan hal lain juga, benar?" Utakata beringsut. Meletakkan dagunya ke atas ranjang dan menatap Naruto dengan senyum kecil. Gadis di depannya hanya diam tak membalas.

" Kau sudah tahu tentang perjodohan Sasuke dengan gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga, ibu sudah memberitahumu, bukan?" bisik Utakata pelan seraya mengusapi kepala Naruto lembut.

" Hm," balas Naruto pendek.

" Kau cemas?"

' Iya'

" Tidak," jawab Naruto.

" Ah, bohong," ledek Utakata disertai seringai kecil.

Naruto mencebik.

" Itu bukan urusanku," ujarnya. Jelas bohong. Ia begitu memikirkan laki- laki itu sejak kepergiannya sore tadi. Sasuke bahkan tidak menghubunginya sama sekali hingga sekarang, entah melalui telepon rumah atau ponsel kak Itachi. Chk, harusnya ia menuruti saran Shuukaku agar segera membeli ponsel baru.

" Eh, benarkah?" masih dengan nada mengejek, Utakata menaik- naikkan kedua alisnya usil.

Si pirang mendengus kesal melihat tingkah saudara angkatnya. Menyebalkan sekali.

" Apaan sih?"

" Aciacia, ada yang sedang cemburu," Utakata terkekeh geli.

" Berisik!"

Utakata tergelak.

" Mati sana!" jengah Naruto menuai lebih banyak tawa dari mulut si rambut cokelat.

" Naruto."

" Hm?"

" Apa rencanamu?" tanya Utakata.

" Aku? Uhm . . ." Naruto tampak berpikir keras selama beberapa saat kemudian melanjutkan, " rencanaku, aku ingin kau mengantar dan menemaniku mengunjungi makam Haku, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya karena tidak bisa berlari lebih cepat untuk menariknya ke tepi," bisiknya.

' Juga mencari tahu kenapa Sasuke dijodohkan dengan Hyuuga. Karena aku merasa ada yang aneh,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Dan Utakata tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu Naruto enggan membicarakan masalah Sasuke sekarang meski ia yakin saudari angkatnya ini tengah diliputi kecemasan dengan kelangsungan hubungan mereka –Sasuke dan Naruto.

" Tentu," balasnya pelan.

. .

. .

Sasuke melempar jaketnya kasar ke sudut ruang kamarnya. Nafasnya memburu, rahangnya mengeras dan matanya merah karena menahan emosi luar biasa yang nyaris meledak. Ia bahkan hampir saja mengumpat kasar di depan ayah dan ibunya setelah mendengar bahwa sang kakek bahkan sudah mendatangi kediaman Hyuuga dan menentukan tanggal pertunangan.

" KUSO!" umpatnya sembari menendang kaki meja belajarnya.

Ia begitu marah dan kecewa. Kenapa kakeknya memutuskan begitu saja siapa pendamping hidupnya, masa depannya, tanpa memberi tahunya lebih dulu. lagi pula apa kakeknya tidak tahu kalau ia bahkan tengah dekat dengan Naruto, gadis yang dicintainya. Hell, Madara punya banyak mata di luar sana, harusnya kakek Sasuke itu tahu bahwa dirinya hanya menginginkan Naruto saat ini.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tubuhnya lelah, pikirannya pun tak jauh beda. Pemuda bersurai kelam itu merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Menatap langit- langit kamar dengan pikiran yang semakin semrawut bagai benang kusut.

" Naruto," bisiknya.

" Apa yang harus kulakukan, Dobe?" lanjutnya.

Ia merindukan si pirang. Sangat.

 **TBC alias BERSAMBUNG**

 **. . . OMAKE**

Hinata beringsut turun dari atas ranjang. Keningnya berkerut dalam, berpikir ada apa sampai kakak laki- lakinya mengetuk pintu kamarnya berkali- kali hampir tengah malam begini. Tidak biasanya Neji mengganggu tidurnya.

" Hinata?" panggil Neji dengan suara pelan.

" Ah, ya, Ni- sama. tunggu sebentar."

Hinata segera membuka pintu kamar. Gadis manis itu mengernyit heran saat disambut wajah kalut dan kusut dari kakak laki- lakinya. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?

" Hinata, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku?" Neji berujar tanya. Menatap sedih dan kecewa pada adik kesayangannya. Hatinya begitu sakit saat tahu Hinata menyimpan kenyataan mengejutkan itu untuk dirinya sendiri dan membiarkan ia tertekan.

" Nii-"

" Kau menyembunyikannya dari kami dan malah mengatakannya pada orang lain," suara Neji bergetar.

" Kau bohong padaku, pada ayahanda," lanjutnya.

" Nii-sama?" lirih Hinata dengan tubuh gemetar hebat. Hatinya bergemuruh dan dadanya begitu sesak.

" Kecelakaan tempo hari itu, -"

" Neji- Nii- sama, aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja. Sungguh. Aku tidak sengaja. Kumohon ampuni aku. Nii- sama . . . ."

Tangis Hinata pecah. Gadis berparas manis itu merosot lemas di atas lantai dingin. Menangis pelan tanpa suara. Terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

" Ya Tuhan, Hinata, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" bisik Neji kalut. Mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Pemuda itu menatap iba pada adik perempuannya. Beranjak mendekati lalu memeluknya erat.

" Kita akan cari jalan keluarnya. Sudah, jangan menangis," bisiknya mencoba menenangkan.

" Aku akan membicarakannya dengan ayahanda," lanjutnya yang dibalas gelengan kuat oleh Hinata.

" Tidak, jangan, Nii-sama, aku . ."

" Aku takut," lanjut Hinata.

" . . . ."

" Madara- sama, dia-"

" Aku tahu. Kita akan pikirkan jalan keluarnya bersama- sama. jangan cemas," potong Neji. Berusaha meredam kekalutan yang mendera hatinya. Mencoba meredam pikiran kacau yang saat ini menyerangnya.

' Ya, kita akan cari jalan keluarnya.'

 **END OMAKE..**

 **Dah. Dah bikin baver belom? Wkwkwk..**

 **Udah lupa sama cerita ini? Cerita ini emang udah keluar jamurnya sejak update terakhir bulan juli lalu..waww lama sangat.. hehee.. tapi saya hadir lg dg chap 17 yang lebih panjang dr sebelum2nya.**

 **Ceritanya maksa banget yah? Hehee.. maklumin aja. Namanya jg cerita. Jadi kalo tiba2 lompat sana lompat sini atau kok tetiba begini atawa begitu ya iyain ajalah..hehee.. syndrome writerblock itu kadang bikin kesel. Dan begitulah hasilnya kalo maksa nulis.**

 **Maafkan daku karena kelamaan update- nya. Sebenernya update bisa cepet sih, Cuma nulis ceritanya yang lama, butuh mikir dulu, Men. Haha. Kerjaan selalu berdatangan dan itu bikin mood saya bner2 buruk kalo mo lanjutin ceritanya.**

 **Yang sabar ya ..wkwk, tinggal bbrapa chap lagi kok. Tapi saya gak bs mastiin berapa. Satu ato dua ato tiga. Hehee.. mau akhir yang gimana? Hepi ato sedih? Ato malah akhir yg nggantung? Nurut sama kerja otak saya aja deh .**

 **Buat yang sabar nunggu makasih banget. Buat yang nyempetin mampir ataupun ninggalin review buat saya, deuhh, nuhun, matur suwun sanget.**

 **Moga cerita ini bisa menghibur. Moga yg baca gak bosen.**

 **Salam2 buat yang udah review kemaren. Salam kangen buat kalian semua. Makasih banyak, kawans~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Luke Lukas.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Selamat Membaca . .**

Madara tengah menyelesaikan sarapannya saat seorang pelayan datang membawakannya ponsel dan mengatakan bahwa sudah yang ke tiga kalinya sebuah panggilan telepon masuk. Kotetsu, si pelayan berdiri gugup di sisi meja kala melihat delikan tajam yang dilayangkan sang majikan padanya. Ia tahu, mengganggu Madara- sama ketika laki- laki tua itu sedang di meja makan adalah melanggar adab sopan santun dalam kediaman Uchiha. Tapi mau bagaimana, ia hanya tidak tahan mendengar ponsel tuan- nya berdering beberapa kali, kalau- kalau itu telepon penting karena nama 'Cucu Menantu Idiot' tertera di layar ponsel yang berkedip.

" No- nona Kyuubi sepertinya ingin Anda segera menerima teleponnya," ujar Kotetsu takut- takut. Melihat dari nama yang terpampang di layar, ia yakin cucu menantu itu pastilah istri dari Itachi.

" Kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan? Matikan ponselnya!" balas Madara dingin. Kotetsu berjengit pelan kemudian segera menolak panggilan, dan mematikan ponsel dengan tangan gemetar. Diam- diam melirik sang majikan yang kembali melanjutkan acara sarapan paginya.

Tak berlangsung lama, telepon rumah berdering. Si pelayan pribadi lantas membungkuk pamit dan berlalu menuju ruang keluarga di sebelah ruang makan untuk menerima telepon.

Madara mendengus dan memilih untuk menikmati hidangan paginya. Ia berhasil menelan beberapa suap hingga pelayannya kembali datang dengan muka gugup.

" Tuan, boc- uh, nona Namikaze ingin berbincang dengan Anda," Kotetsu lagi- lagi masuk dengan telepon di tangannya.

Madara memaki dalam hati. Berniat mencekik siapapun Namikaze yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya. Dengan kasar diraih si telepon dari tangan Kotetsu dan membawanya mendekat.

" Bocah Sialan! Kau mengganggu ritual pagiku!" serunya pada sang penelepon.

Ahh, sejak awal Madara tahu siapa yang menelponnya. Hanya ada dua bocah Namikaze yang berani mengusik ketenangannya. Yang satu masih cukup bisa ditoleransi, namun satu lagi benar- benar membuatnya jengkel bukan main.

. .

. .

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **By : Lukas "Luke"**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, G** **S** **, Gaje, Garing, Ngaco**

 **Typos merajalela**

. .

. .

Naruto mengernyit. Menatap layar ponsel Kyuubi dengan wajah kesal.

" Wah, wah, benar- benar kakek satu ini bikin tensi meninggi. Kenapa ponselnya malah dimatikan?" gerutunya seraya melotot garang pada handphone di tangan kirinya.

Kyuubi mendengus. Melirik adiknya malas. Wanita itu memilih mengabaikan tingkah Naruto dan mulai membaca majalah harian langganannya. Bukan, bukan majalah fashion atau olah raga, tapi majalah gadget dan aksesorisnya.

Naruto kembali mengetik beberapa angka dan menekan tombol dial di layar. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga sebuah suara menyapa pendengarannya.

" Oh, Paman Kotetsu, bisakah aku bicara dengan kakek?"

 ** _" Tuan? Tuan Madara sedang sarapan, Nona."_**

" Sarapan? Oh, pantas saja teleponku tidak diangkat," Naruto menggumam keras. Cukup untuk didengar pelayan pribadi Madara Uchiha.

 ** _" Err, ya. Begitulah, Nona."_**

" Paman, bilang saja seorang bocah manis ingin berbincang dengannya. Penting. Darurat. Siaga 1, bagaimana?" celotehnya kemudian.

 ** _" Tidak bisa, Nona. Tuan bisa memecatku."_**

" Tidak akan. Jaman sekarang itu susah mencari Grandpa Sitter yang baik dan setia seperti Paman. Kakek Madara tidak akan memecatmu. Percaya padaku," Naruto meringis.

 ** _" Ah, kau keterlaluan, Nona. Aku ini seorang buttler yang menyamar jadi pelayan."_**

Naruto tergelak. Kemudian kembali berujar, " Paman, aku serius ingin bicara dengan kakek Madara."

 ** _" A-ah, tentu, Nona. Tunggu sebentar."_**

" Bocah tidak sopan," Kyuubi berujar tanpa menoleh. Naruto meliriknya sejenak kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sambungan telepon tanpa berniat membalas ucapan kakak perempuannya.

 ** _" Bocah Sialan! Kau mengganggu ritual pagiku!"_**

Naruto menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk cengiran lebar dengan kedua mata yang melotot tajam lurus ke depan. Sudah seperti Joker disengat lebah saja tampangnya itu. Kyuubi menggeleng pelan dengan tatapan prihatin pada adiknya. Chk ck ck! Adik siapa ini? Siapa yang mengajari Naruto jadi tengil begini?

" Dasar," gumamnya pelan.

" Kek," panggil Naruto. Melirik kakaknya dengan mata menyipit.

 ** _" Hn."_**

" Kakek."

 ** _" Hn?"_**

" Kakek yang lakukan 'kan?" tanyanya.

" Perjodohan itu," lanjutnya cepat.

Dengusan pelan terdengar dari seberang telepon. Naruto memutar bola mata bosan. Chk, dasar kakek- kakek kolot yang terjerat adat. Memangnya ini jaman Siti Nurbaya apa?

" Kakek tidak menyukaiku," ujarnya lebih seperti pernyataan untuk memastikan bahwa tebakannya benar.

 ** _" Kau sudah tahu."_**

" Kenapa, Kek? Aku-"

' –cukup manis kok untuk dijadikan cucu menantu, hehe,' lanjutnya dalam hati. Meringis kecil. Naruto merasa sedikit geli dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Tak terdengar balasan apapun dari Madara. Hanya ada suara seperti denting sendok yang menabrak permukaan piring, juga suara 'tak' yang terdengar nyaring di telinganya.

" Kakek?" panggilnya.

Hening.

" Ka-"

 ** _" Sepertinya kau sangat tergila- gila pada cucuku."_**

" Mema- eeh, apa!? Tentu saja tidak! Kakek ini ngomong apa, sih? Aku tidak suka itu . . . uh, idiot maksimal, Kek. Jelek, suka kentut sembarangan, sudah begitu sombongnya amit- amit (seperti kakeknya). Bikin kesal saja bisanya-"

 ** _" . . . . kau mengata- ngatai cucuku? Bocah kurang ajar."_**

" – tapi, kalo aku menikah nanti, aku cuma mau dengan Sasuke saja. Aku tidak mau dengan yang lain. Apalagi yang judesnya kayak kakek, hehe," lanjutnya.

 ** _" . . . idiot!"_**

" Idiot," di sebelahnya Kyuubi ikut menggumam. Melempar tatapan aneh pada adik perempuannya sembari meraih sebuah mug besar dari atas meja.

" Yahh, kenapa malah mengumpat," desis Naruto pelan dengan wajah kesal. Melirik sebentar pada kakak perempuannya yang berjalan keluar kamar dengan gelas kosong bekas cokelat panas untuknya.

 ** _" Aku benci warna kuning."_**

Heh?

Apa?

" Aku juga benci warna hitam, Kek," balasnya malas. Keningnya mengerut lucu. Tidak terima.

 ** _" Kau bocah brengsek!"_**

" Apa sih? Kakek jahat sekali. Apa gara- gara kakek kalah main catur dari kakek Jiraya dulu itu kakek jadi membenciku? Chk, aku sudah minta maaf'kan, Kek. Aku tidak sengaja menggeser bidak catur milik kalian. Kenapa masih marah- marah. Kakek ngambeknya seperti cat tembok rumahku, tahan lama," celotehnya disertai dengusan kesal.

 ** _" Tutup mulutmu!"_**

" Jadi ceritanya Kakek sudah tidak sayang padaku, nih?" tanya Naruto.

 ** _" Aku tidak pernah punya rasa menjijikkan seperti itu untukmu, Bocah Bodoh!"_**

" Benarkah, Kek?"

 ** _" . . . . Hn."_**

" Ah, menyakitkan sekali rasanya ditolak," Naruto mencebik. Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dengan muka masam. Jadi, Madara benar- benar tidak menyukainya? Begitu?

. .

Madara mematikan teleponnya cepat. Mendengus kasar dan melempar pandangan ke sekitar dengan wajah lelah. Bicara dengan Naruto menghabiskan banyak sekali tenaga. Rasanya ia butuh sarapan satu piring lagi, di tambah secangkir teh hijau sepertinya lebih menggiurkan.

Laki- laki tua itu menghela nafas panjang. Tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya meski wajahnya tetap menampilkan ekspresi dingin dan datar.

" Tuan, Neji Hyuuga datang ingin bertemu Anda," suara Kotetsu kembali terdengar dari arah pintu.

. .

. .

Shuukaku merebahkan tubuhnya malas di atas ranjang apartemen Sai seraya membaca sebuah komik, di pojok ruangan Gaara tengah duduk dan memainkan ponselnya, sementara sang pemilik apartemen duduk bersandar di kusen jendela, melempar pandangannya keluar dan sesekali menghembuskan nafas kasar.

Suasana hening sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, hanya sesekali terdengar suara gesekan kertas, suara 'tik tok' jam dinding di atas lemari pakaian, juga suara air menetes dari keran yang sedikit bocor di wastafel kamar mandi Sai. Ahh, satu lagi, suara hembusan nafas si pemilik apartemen juga sesekali terdengar begitu jelas memecah keheningan.

Beberapa saat lalu ia menjemput Gaara dan membawa laki- laki itu ke apartemen Sai untuk berangkat bersama ke rumah Naruto. Sebagai sahabat dekat, tentu saja mereka ingin lebih banyak waktu agar bisa berkumpul bersama, apalagi dengan kondisi Naruto yang masih sakit, setidaknya dengan berkumpul ia berharap bisa mengurangi kebosanan gadis pirang itu di rumah Namikaze.

Tapi apa, setibanya di apartemen sampah milik si pucat ia justru menemukan laki- laki itu berwajah masam dan kusut seperti cucian lecek. Menolak untuk cepat- cepat berkunjung ke rumah Naruto dengan dalih masih terlalu pagi.

" Hhhh," hembusan nafas kasar lagi- lagi terdengar dari arah Sai.

Shuukaku meliriknya sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara yang mendengus geli dan tampak berusaha memasukkan ponselnya pada saku celana.

Bosan, Shuukaku memutuskan beranjak. Melempar komiknya ke atas bantal dan menghampiri Sai.

PLAK

" Shit!"

Sai menoleh dengan wajah garang dan menemukan Shuukaku memasang wajah lebih menakutkan.

Kalau tidak ingat betapa mengerikan amukan sahabatnya satu ini, Sai sudah pasti memaki dan mengumpatinya dengan menyertakan semua nama hewan yang ada di kebun binatang. Pukulannya benar- benar menyakitkan! Bahkan ia nyaris terjungkal keluar kalau saja tangannya tidak segera berpegangan pada kusen jendela.

" Apa masalahmu?" tanyanya kesal.

" Kau itu yang bermasalah. Hell! Katakan kau ini kenapa dan jangan buat aku semakin ingin memukul tampang menjijikkanmu itu, Muka Tembok! Dari tadi wajahmu berteriak minta ditampar," seru Shuu dengan wajah kesal. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu, sejak kedatangannya tadi Sai hanya sibuk mengumpat, melamun, dan menghela nafas, sudah mirip seperti perawan yang baru saja putus cinta.

Gaara melirik keduanya bergantian, tak berniat membuka suara. Pemuda berambut merah itu justru melipat kaki kirinya naik ke atas sofa dengan tidak sopan.

" Tanyanya baik- baik donk! Kau pikir pukulanmu tidak sakit? Kuso!" protesnya. Masih mengusap belakang kepalanya yang nyut- nyutan.

" Melihat wajahmu saja sudah membuatku malas untuk bicara baik- baik padamu," dengus Shuukaku kembali duduk di ranjang dan menyandarkan punggung pada kepala ranjang.

" Katakan ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

" Tidak ada apa- apa," balas Sai cepat dengan wajah kusut. Merengut kesal.

Shuukaku mendecih. Menepuk kedua pahanya pelan sebelum kembali beranjak menuruni ranjang dan meraih ponselnya di atas meja nakas.

" Baik. Kau sudah katakan tidak ada apa- apa. Kita ke rumah Naruto sekarang."

Sai mendengus. Menatap jam dinding dengan malas.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang.

" Ayo, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto," balasnya dan beranjak mendekati lemari pakaian.

Mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto? Bukannyan setiap hari mereka sudah sering mengobrol dan saling bertukar ucapan?

Shuukaku mengernyit bingung, melirik sebentar pada Gaara yang kini menatap aneh pada Sai.

" Mengatakan apa?" tanya Gaara.

Sai melirik si rambut merah dengan tatapan dingin.

" Kau berniat mengatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Kening Shuukaku berkerut semakin dalam. Ada apa sih?

" Tunggu, tunggu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya aku ketinggalan banyak berita," selanya.

Sai diam beberapa saat, sibuk mengenakan jaket. Pemuda itu masih memunggungi kedua sahabatnya.

" Kupikir itu bukan urusanmu, Gaara," balasnya dingin pada Gaara. Dan tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan sari Shuukaku.

Si rambut merah mendecih kesal.

" Whoaa, apa ini? Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" seru Shuukaku tidak sabar.

Sai meliriknya, begitu pula Gaara. Namun keduanya seolah tak berniat memberikan penjelasan. Shuukaku semakin kesal. Melempar komik di tangannya ke sudut ruangan dan berteriak, " Katakan padaku! Kalian mendadak bisu?"

" Hei, Bro. Aku bertanya baik- baik, dan tidak ada dari kalian yang mau menjawab?" Shuukaku menoleh pada Gaara, menunggu Sai memberikan jawaban sama saja seperti menunggu Utakata buang air besar sambil membawa ponsel. Dan ia bukan laki- laki yang bisa bersabar.

" _Broken Heart_ ," Gaara menanggapi malas. Melengos, menatap keluar jendela.

Shuukaku memang hanya lulusan SMA yang nilai bahasa inggrisnya nyaris tidak pernah mencapai lima. Tapi ia masih cukup mengerti arti dari dua kata yang diucapkan si rambut merah barusan. Sebagai manusia, ia tentu mengalami masa- masa dimana ia tertarik dengan lawan jenis, teman- temannya dulu sering menyebutnya dengan istilah cinta monyet. Tapi ia tidak pernah menerimanya, karena ia bukan monyet. Teman- temannya saja yang bodoh mau dikatai monyet. Ah, sebentar, jadi Sai sedang mengalaminya? Tapi kenapa langsung patah hati? Memangnya kapan si muka tembok itu punya pacar?

" Kapan kau punya pacar? Kau tidak bilang padaku," tanyanya kembali melihat pada Sai.

Tendangan keras terasa di kaki kanannya, lantas ia melotot pada Gaara yang tiba- tiba sudah berdiri di depannya.

" Apa?"

" Aku hanya sedang ingin melakukannya," balas Gaara malas.

Sai menutup kasar pintu lemari dan beranjak pergi tanpa jawaban.

" Hei-"

" Diamlah," ujar Gaara cepat. Menahan sahabatnya yang nyaris menyusul kepergian Sai.

" Sai hanya sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar apapun jawaban dari Naruto," lanjutnya.

" Ada apa dengan bocah pirang itu? Jawaban apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

Gaara mendengus.

" Otakmu itu dangkal sekali, sih! Sai menyukai Naruto, ah, bukan, dia jatuh cinta pada bocah pirang idiot itu," ujarnya menuai pelototan Shuukaku. Antara melotot karena dikatai berotak jongkok dan terkejut dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Gaara tentang sahabat mereka.

" A- apa?"

" Sekali lagi kau bertanya, akan ku potong 'aset masa depan'mu," potong Gaara cepat seraya menatap tajam pada lawan bicaranya. Oh, well, kenyataannya Gaara memang yang paling menakutkan di antara mereka.

. .

. .

" Ini mengenai Hinata," balas Neji saat laki- laki tua di hadapannya bertanya tentang maksud kunjungannya ke rumah utama Uchiha.

Madara masih menatap pemuda seusia cucunya itu dengan wajah datar.

" Tentang Hinata, kecelakaan Namikaze, dan perjodohan yang Anda utarakan di rumah kami beberapa hari lalu," lanjut Neji. Tangannya mengepal kuat di atas lututnya yang terlipat. Menahan gugup dan cemas yang nyaris membuat tubuhnya lemas dan gemetaran.

" Adikmu mengatakannya?" tanya Madara.

" Bukan, aku mendengarnya dari –"

" Kekasihnya?" potong Madara.

Neji membulatkan mata.

" Anda sudah tahu . . ?"

" Tahu apa? Tahu jika yang memberi tahumu adalah bocah penyuka anjing itu? Atau tahu jika adikmu sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Neji menelan ludahnya gugup.

" Anda sudah tahu tapi tetap meminta adikku untuk menjadi tunangan Sasuke."

Madara mendengus. Tak berniat memberikan balasan apapun.

" Mengenai kecelakaan yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu-"

" Jika maksud kedatanganmu kemari adalah untuk membatalkan perjodohan Sasuke dengan adik perempuanmu, pulanglah. Aku tetap pada pendirianku," potong Madara dengan nada dingin.

Neji mengeraskan rahangnya. Menatap berani pada kakek mantan sahabatnya dan kembali berujar, " Anda ingin mempermainkan keluarga kami? Naruto kekasih Sasuke. Media jelas memberitakan itu sejak kecelakaan beberapa hari lalu terjadi. Dan Hinata adalah tersangka ke dua yang sedang dalam pencarian. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Anda meminta adikku bertunangan dengan cucu Anda yang jelas- jelas telah menjadi kekasih Naruto."

" Anda sangat marah pada Hinata? Yang sudah meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja setelah mobilnya menyerempet tubuh gadis itu? Apa Anda sedang memberi pelajaran pada adik perempuanku?" lanjutnya.

Madara masih berwajah dingin. Menatap tajam pada putra sulung Hyuuga yang begitu berani bicara begini kasar padanya.

" Kau tidak perlu tahu apapun-"

" Tapi Anda juga menyakiti Sasuke, cucu Anda sendiri."

" Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan," balas Madara. Dan Neji mengepalkan tangannya erat.

. .

. .

 **Siang, di kediaman Namikaze . .**

Naruto mengerutkan kening, menatap kesal pada Utakata yang duduk di hadapannya.

" Hei, tugasmu menyuapiku, bukan malah menghabiskan makananku," protesnya saat melihat Utakata lagi- lagi memasukkan sesendok penuh puding cokelat ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

" Bukan salahku. Ini salah ibu yang hanya membuatnya sedikit," balas Utakata seraya kembali memotong kecil puding di atas piring kecil di tangan kirinya.

Naruto mendengus dan membuka mulut, menerima suapan dari saudara angkatnya.

" Aku ingin buat ini kapan- kapan," celetuknya menuai cibiran dari Utakata.

" Bleh, kau mau membumi hanguskan dapur ibu?" cercanya.

" Kau pikir aku benar- benar tidak bisa masak?" Naruto melotot tidak terima.

Utakata terkekeh.

Turun dari ranjang.

" Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

" Mengembalikan ini ke dapur," jawab saudaranya seraya menunjuk piring kecil di tangannya.

" Apa? Memangnya sudah habis?"

Utakata menampilkan cengiran lebar. Buru- buru berlari sebelum mendengar makian kesal dari Naruto.

" Kuso! Aku bahkan baru makan dua suap!" erang Naruto kesal bukan main.

Masih menggerutu pelan, Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang, menatap keluar jendela kamar belajarnya bersama Utakata. Pikirnya kembali berkelana ketika bayangan pemuda berambut kelam melintas begitu saja di dalam otak jeniusnya. Laki- laki Uchiha yang sejak, umm, entah sejak kapan sebenarnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti sekarang, Naruto sendiri tidak tahu pasti, yang jelas, Naruto tidak memungkiri bahwa dirinya cukup menerima hubungan mereka saat ini. Ia masih mencintai laki- laki itu, bahkan setelah 3 tahun berlalu.

" Teme sedang apa?" gumamnya. Mendongak untuk memastikan bahwa hari memang sudah siang karena panasnya matahari mampu membuat tubuhnya sedikit berkeringat meski ia berada di dalam rumah.

Sejak kepulangannya kemarin Uchiha bungsu itu belum juga menghubunginya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalam karena terus memikirkan pria itu. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan, bagaimana keadaannya, bagaimana perasaannya saat ini dan juga tentang kabar pejodohannya dengan gadis Hyuuga . . .

Naruto mendengus. Berpikir kenapa menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke begini susah. Dulu pria itu sendiri yang mempersulit hubungan di antara mereka, hingga akhirnya Naruto kembali ke Suna, dan selama 3 tahun mereka tak lagi pernah bertemu. Kemudian ketika mereka di pertemukan kembali dan mulai bisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih baik –bahkan Naruto nyaris tidak percaya bahwa saat ini mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka harus menghadapi sang kakek yang tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar.

Melirik sejenak pada ponsel hitam milik saudara angkatnya di atas meja nakas di sisi ranjang. Meraihnya susah payah dengan tangannya yang bebas dan menggeser tombol kunci pada layar. Ia ingin memastikan keadaan seseorang yang sejak kemarin mengganggu pikirannya.

" Teme?" panggilnya setelah tak lagi terdengar nada sambung.

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya suara Sasuke terdengar.

 ** _"_** ** _Sayang, ada apa menelponku? Kau kangen padaku? Ku pikir Utakata yang menelpon."_**

Naruto mematung. Tiba- tiba saja lupa mau mengatakan apa.

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tahu. Sayang, aku merindukanmu. Sangat."_**

Heh? Naruto belum berkata apapun.

 ** _"_** ** _Aku baik- baik saja. Jadi jangan cemas, semuanya akan baik- baik sa- tuut tuuut tuuuut."_**

Naruto membeo. Menatap ponsel Utakata dengan kening berkerut.

Ada apa dengan pria ini? Pikirnya.

. .

. .

" Kakek?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening dalam. Ia baru saja bersiap untuk mendatangi kediaman sang kakek, namun ayah dari ayahnya itu justru telah lebih dulu tiba di rumahnya tanpa kabar apapun seraya membawa . . . . koper? Buat apa bawa- bawa koper? Kakek mau mengajak ayahnya pergi liburan?

Bolehkah Sasuke senang karena dengan kepergian sang kakek ia bisa bebas mengunjungi Naruto setiap saat? Karena tidak mungkin ia bebas kelayapan di saat sang kakek masih berkeliaran di sekitarnya, apalagi ditambah dengan statusnya yang kini hendak dijodohkan dengan gadis pilihan kakeknya.

" Kakek mau kemana? Kenapa bawa koper?" tanya Sasuke. Keningnya berkerut semakin dalam saat melihat Kotetsu melintasi pintu dengan beberapa pria berjas. Mereka berdiri dan tampak berbincang di depan jendela ruang tamu.

Madara berhenti dua meter di hadapan cucu bungsunya.

" Kakek?" panggil Sasuke lagi. Sedikit kesal. Apalagi mengingat bahwa sang kakek telah memberikan keputusan sepihak tentang perjodohannya dengan keluarga Hyuuga.

" Kau mau kemana?" suara kakeknya terdengar dingin.

Giliran Sasuke yang diam. Berpikir sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan kakeknya di sini dengan sebuah koper. Apa Madara berniat untuk menginap? Lagi?

" Aku baru saja mau ke rumah Kakek," balasnya kemudian.

" Untuk apa?" tanya Madara.

" Membicarakan masalah perjodohan?"

Laki- laki tua itu mendengus.

" Kau mau menolak keputusanku? Kau berniat menolak perjodohan yang ku rencanakan? Bukankah begitu?"

Sasuke mengeraskan rahang. Sepertinya sang kakek tidak main- main dengan keputusannya.

" Aku memang berniat menolaknya, Kek. Aku tidak menyukainya."

" Omong kosong!"

" Kakek-"

" Kau akan menyukainya _nanti_ ," potong Madara cepat.

Sasuke terkekeh masam.

" Aku tetap tidak akan menyukainya, meskipun itu _nanti_ seperti yang Kakek katakan. Kenapa Kakek tidak bertanya dulu padaku?"

" Aku tidak perlu. Aku cukup memilihkan gadis terbaik untuk cucuku, dan demi kelangsungan keturunan Uchiha yang bermoral-"

" Tapi aku tetap tidak setuju."

" Kau pikir aku peduli? Kau setuju atau tidak, kalian tetap akan melangsungkan pertunangan lima hari lagi."

Lima?

Sasuke melotot ngeri. Terkejut bukan main.

" Aku sudah membuat undangannya, dan pestanya akan dilangsungkan di rumah ini," Madara kembali berujar.

" Tidak, Kakek-"

" Kau pikir aku bercanda?"

" Kakek tidak bisa melakukannya! Aku tidak mau."

Madara diam, menatap dingin pada sang cucu yang terlihat begitu marah dengan keputusannya.

" Ayah dan ibuku bahkan tidak memperlakukanku seperti ini, Kakek!" seru Sasuke kesal.

Pemuda itu menarik nafas untuk kembali berujar pada sang kakek, " Aku tidak mau. Aku sudah punya kekasih, kek," lanjutnya denga suara lebih pelan. Secara tidak langsung meminta pengertian dari kakeknya.

Madara mendecih.

" Aku tetap menolak. Ini hidupku, Kek. Aku akan menikah dengan gadis pilihanku sendiri."

Sasuke tak peduli dengan apapun reaksi kakeknya setelah ini. Ia hanya menginginkan Naruto untuk mendampingi hidupnya dan bertekad untuk tidak lagi mengecewakan gadis itu.

Dering ponsel terdengar, mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Sasuke menunduk untuk melihat siapa yang menelepon.

Alis Sasuke menyatu, mengernyit heran.

 **Utakata is calling . . .**

Utakata?

Mengabaikan tatapan dingin sang kakek. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon. Mau tak mau ia cemas, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto sampai saudara angkat gadis itu menelponnya?

 ** _"_** ** _Teme?"_**

Suara Naruto menyapa gendang telinganya lembut. Perasaan rindu semakin membuncah untuk gadis pirang itu. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, menetralkan degup jantungnya yang tiba- tiba berdetak begitu cepat hanya dengan mendengar suara Naruto.

Melirik kakeknya sejenak.

" Sayang, ada apa menelponku? Kau kangen padaku? Ku pikir Utakata yang menelpon," Sasuke berujar tanya.

Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia berperilaku begini lancang di hadapan sang kakek. Seumur- umur belum pernah sekalipun ia bertingkah tidak sopan pada pria tua di hadapannya ini. Mengabaikan pria tua itu demi sebuah telepon dari gadis yang tidak disukai kakeknya. Persetan, ia begitu marah dan kecewa dengan keputusan sepihak dari kakeknya.

Tak terdengar balasan apapun dari seberang telepon.

" Aku tahu. Sayang, aku merindukanmu. Sangat," ujarnya lagi. Ia yakin Naruto pasti tengah mengerutkan kening bingung saat ini. Gadis itu bahkan belum berkata apapun. Tapi Sasuke merasa Naruto perlu tahu keadaannya, dan ia butuh menenangkan gadis itu saat ini.

" Aku baik- baik saja. Jadi jangan cemas, semuanya akan baik- baik sa- " Sasuke merasakan tarikan kasar pada ponselnya dan suara 'Brak' keras menyusul sedetik kemudian. Pemuda itu bisa melihat ponselnya hancur menjadi beberapa keping di sudut ruangan.

Sasuke mendongak, menatap berani pada Madara yang terlihat begitu marah di depannya. Kakeknya tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi demikian selama ini, dan ini yang pertama kalinya. Sasuke tahu ia membuat kesalahan besar dengan menantang sang kakek, namun membiarkan ia hanyut mengikuti alur hidup yang direncanakan kakeknya itu juga tidak mungkin, ia tidak sudi menikah dengan gadis yang bukan pilihannya.

" KOTETSU!" teriak Madara dengan suara keras.

Sasuke mulai was- was.

Terlihat Kotetsu muncul dari pintu dengan langkah tergesa, dan beberapa pria berjas yang sejak tadi berdiri di teras ikut serta di belakang pelayan pribadi sang kakek.

Shit. Sasuke mulai menyadari apa yang akan pria- pria berjas itu lakukan padanya.

" Seret bocah kurang ajar ini dan kurung di kamar!"

" KAKEK!"

Sementara itu **di kediaman Namikaze,**

" Kenapa, Naruto?" Utakata mengerutkan kening heran mendapati Naruto menatap ponselnya lekat dengan wajah heran. Terlihat begitu lucu.

Naruto mendongak, menatapnya selama beberapa saat kemudian menggeleng pelan.

" Tidak. Tidak ada apa- apa," balasnya.

Dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang.

Utakata mendengus.

" Bagaimana kakimu?" tanyanya.

" Sudah lebih baik."

" Baguslah."

" Aku harus cepat belajar berjalan lagi sebelum kak Itachi datang dengan jadwal latihan konser berikutnya," celetuknya menuai kekehan pelan dari Utakata.

" Tanganmu harus sudah sembuh dulu baru boleh bawa gitar," balasnya.

Naruto mendengus kesal.

" Hei, bocah dekil."

Naruto cepat menoleh setelah mendengar suara berat dari arah pintu.

Shuukaku dengan cengiran lebar, Gaara yang berwajah datar, dan Sai dengan senyum sejuta watt- nya.

" Hai," balas Naruto dengan senyum kecil.

" Aku dengar dari Utakata, gadis pirang kami sedang butuh banyak sekali hiburan," ujar Shuukaku dibalas kekehan ringan dari bungsu Namikaze.

. .

. .

Sakura menghembuskan nafas kasar. Melempar ponselnya pada sofa merah maroon milik keluarga Yamanaka. Ino beringsut mendekat dengan wajah penasaran.

" Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng.

" Nomornya tidak aktif. Laki- laki bodoh itu mematikan ponselnya."

Ino menggigit bibirnya dengan wajah kusut. Ikut bersandar pada sandaran sofa.

" Bagaimana bisa berita sepenting ini luput dari media? Apa polisi tidak melihat plat mobilnya? Bukankah di CCTV jelas terlihat?" gerutunya.

Sakura menghela mafas.

" Harusnya."

" Tapi kenapa sampai saat ini-"

" Kakek Sasuke. Bukankah sudah jelas kakek Sasuke- kun yang menyembunyikannya, itu bukan hal sulit untuknya," potong Sakura cepat.

" Kau benar-" balas Ino, " Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa tuan Madara berniat menjodohkan cucunya dengan gadis itu," lanjutnya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit. Jelas ia pun sama tidak mengerti- nya.

. .

. .

Naruto hanya mampu memutar bola mata bosan ketika ledekan keji lagi- lagi dilontarkan Gaara untuk Shuukaku yang sejak kedatangan mereka satu jam lalu membicarakan tentang hubungannya dengan sang pacar. Tak jauh beda dengan Utakata yang langsung merespon dengan baik perbincangan mereka, apalagi masalah gontok- gontokan begini, mereka sama- sama pantas diacungi jempol, bahkan jempol kaki sekalipun.

" Kau pasti pakai susuk! Mana percaya aku, cewek manis begini mau jadi pacarmu," tuduh Utakata seraya mengacungkan ponsel Shuukaku yang menampilkan gambar seorang gadis mungil berwajah manis.

" Susuk kepalamu! Kau tidak lihat, tampang baik- baik begini mana mungkin pakai yang begitu?" erang Shuukaku kesal.

" Kau sama saja denga bocah tengik itu!" kesalnya seraya menunjuk Naruto dengan ujung dagu. Matanya melotot geram.

" Siapapun juga pasti berpikiran sama, Bodoh! Tampang baik- baik apa, ngaca sana! Kau itu sudah mirip begal jalanan yang siap lahir batin membunuh siapapun yang lewat," cerca Utakata.

" Gaara, kau tidak berniat membantuku?" protes Shuukaku.

" Sadarilah kenyataan," balas Gaara cepat tanpa menoleh, menuai gelak tawa dari Utakata. Naruto mendengus geli.

" Ah, benar. Kalian memang ngajak ribut," Shuukaku menyerah. Menoleh pada Naruto dan bertanya, " Kenapa belum sembuh, sih? Aku ingin mengajakmu keliling pasar."

" Wah, baik sekali. Kau ingin aku cepat sembuh?"

Shuukaku berpikir sejenak.

" Tidak. Sakitlah lebih lama, aku sedang malas latihan akhir- akhir ini, dan mungkin untuk beberapa hari ke depan, jadi jangan cepat sembuh," jawabnya dan dibalas toyoran dari Gaara tepat di pelipisnya.

" Curut! Jaga bicaramu! Mau kusumpal pakai celana dalamku?" Utakata melotot garang.

" Coba saja kalau berani. Aku sudah lebih dulu mematahkan tanganmu sebelum kau melakukannya."

" Hell, bisakah kalian tidak saling memaki, lama- lama genting rumahku rontok karena penuh umpatan- umpatan kotor kalian," erang Naruto jengah.

" Katakan itu pada Utakata. Dia yang memulai," shuu menunjuk si rambut cokelat dengan semangat.

" Hei, kenapa aku?"

" Sai bahkan belum mengatakan apapun dan kalian sudah menghabiskan dua liter air ludah yang menyemprot keluar saat kalian sibuk berkoar," Naruto melirik Sai yang sejak tadi hanya menyimak perbincangan mereka.

" Hei, Sai. Kau diam saja sejak tadi. Kau sedang tidak menahan sembelit'kan?" tanyanya. Gaara mendengus geli. Begitu pula dengan Utakata.

Shuukaku tampaknya lebih tertarik untuk melihat reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan si rambut kelam.

Sai menatap Naruto lama, kemudian mendengus pelan, " Aku tidak sedang sembelit, Naruto. Aku hanya –"

'- sedang malas bicara,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

" hanya?" Naruto memastikan.

" Lupakan," balas Sai cepat dengan tampang kesal.

" Kau aneh," sahut Naruto diiringi dengusan kasar. Shuukaku mendecih pelan.

Sai menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, melirik Naruto lekat yang kini kembali mengobrol bersama ketiga sahabat mereka.

' Aku hanya sedang bingung. Sebelumnya aku tidak begini sakit mendengarmu kembali dekat dengan Sasuke. Tapi melihat secara langsung kedekatan kalian kemarin membuat dadaku terasa sesak, dan aku tidak menyukai perasaan ini.'

. .

. .

Sasuke menggeram kecil, tidur telentang di atas ranjang dengan wajah luar biasa kusut. Ia tidak kemanapun sejak tadi, dan memang kenyataannya ia tidak bisa keluar kamar sejak siang tadi. Beberapa pelayan sudah datang untuk mengantarkan makan siangnya yang jelas saja langsung ditolaknya mentah- mentah.

Sang kakek tetap ngotot mengurungnya di kamar seperti mengurung bocah kecil yang ketahuan mencuri mangga milik tetangganya. Hell, apa kakeknya pikir dia ini gadis perawan yang tidak bisa memanjat jendela kamar untuk bisa keluar. Dan kenyataannya memang TIDAK! Teralis jendela itu seolah mengejeknya yang sampai sore ini masih terkurung di kamarnya sendiri.

Sasuke memaki dalam hati, ponselnya rusak dan ia tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun, yang tunggu!

Pemuda Uchiha itu beranjak cepat dari tidurnya, menghampiri lemari pakaian dalamnya untuk meraih benda persegi panjang yang begitu familiar.

Dan senyumnya merekah.

. .

Itachi mengerutkan kening heran. Menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nama adik iparnya.

" Kenapa, Itachi?" tanya Kyuubi, menghampiri meja kerja sang suami.

 **Naruto is calling . .**

" Naruto? Bukannya ponsel Naruto hilang bulan lalu?" gumamnya.

' Itulah kenapa aku juga heran,' batin Itachi.

" Angkat saja."

. .

" Kakak!" panggil Sasuke nyaris memekik, saat mendengar sapaan 'Halo' dari seberang telepon.

Jeda hening selama beberapa saat.

 ** _"_** ** _Sasuke?"_**

" Hn, ini aku," balas sasuke cepat. Jemari kokohnya menyibak gorden jendela beberapa senti untuk memastikan sang kakek masih berjalan- jalan di taman rumahnya.

 ** _"_** ** _Ini-"_**

" Ini memang ponsel Naruto. Jangan tanya masalah ini sekarang. Kakek mengurungku di kamar, Hell!"

Tak terdengar balasan apapun dari Itachi.

" Dan kakek berniat melangsungkan pertunangannya di rumah ini. Lima hari lagi."

 ** _"_** ** _. . . . . kau sudah beri tahu Naruto?"_**

" Belum, aku sedang tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Aku tidak bisa menelponmu lebih lama, batre ponselnya hampir habis dan tidak ada charge ponsel di kamarku. Kakak-"

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tahu,"_** potong Itachi cepat. Sedetik kemudian sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja. Menyisakan Sasuke yang tenggelam dalam keheningan kamar.

. .

Itachi melempar pandangannya ke depan setelah mematikan telepon. Menghela nafas kasar.

" Sekarang, kau bisa lanjutkan. Kau bilang kau tahu siapa yang membawa mobil itu, jelas bukan tersangka utama yang telah menabrak Haku," ujarnya pada seseorang yang duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya.

" Aku memang tahu."

Itachi diam, menunggu tamunya untuk melanjutkan.

" Hinata."

" Apa?"

" Hinata Hyuuga. Calon tunangan Sasuke, adikmu."

Itachi tersentak pelan. Keningnya berkerut dalam.

Remasan pelan terasa di bahu kanannya, laki- laki itu menoleh pada sang istri yang menampilkan ekspresi serupa.

" Jadi-"

" Kakek bukannya membenci Naruto, Sayang. Ia jelas sangat menyanyangi adik perempuanmu," ujarnya memotong ucapan Kyuubi.

" Menjadikan keluarga Hyuuga menjadi trending topic di berbagai berita melalui pertunangannya dengan Sasuke, kemudian menghempaskan mereka ke dasar jurang hingga mereka tak mampu lagi mengangkat wajah mereka karena rasa malu. Dasar kakek."

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Anda makin bingung?**

 **Saya juga tambah bingung.**

 **Feel- nya tuhh #geleng- geleng, gak kerasa. sama sekali. hiks**

 **Hmm, ya begini lah hasilnya, makin runyam, makin ngaco, makin gaje, dan makin asem aja rasanya..**

 **Makasih buat yang setia menunggu, ini cuma cerita kelas teri tapi kok ya ada yang nungguin ya.. hehe.. makasih banget.**

 **Nah, ntu, Sasuke dikurung, trus pertunangannya tinggal lima hari lagi. Neji masih bingung mau gimana nyelesaiin masalah Hinata, masalah serempet lari (serempet ya, bukan tabrak, bukan tabrak lari), juga masalah pertunangan adiknya sama si Sasu. Jelas Neji ngerasa ada yg salah dan ngira2 si kakek Uchiha pasti punya rencana gak baik buat keluarganya.**

 **Trus mau gimana cerita ini ke depannya? Saya mikir dulu ya. Kelas berat ini kalau udah mikir ending cerita yang mulai jamuran begini.**

 **Sampai jumpa chap depan. juga sampai jumpa di cerpen2 saya berikutnya.**

 **Salam kangen,**

 **Lukas.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Selamat membaca~**

 **..**

Naruto merasa kondisinya jauh lebih baik, kakinya tak lagi terasa sakit dan ngilu ketika digerakkan, hanya saja ia masih perlu waktu agar benar- benar pulih dan ia bisa berjalan lagi seperti semula. Sementara itu perban di pergelangan tangannya belum boleh dilepas, meski Naruto selalu mengatakan bahwa tangannya tak lagi merasa sakit ketika digerakkan tapi dokter tetap memintanya untuk jangan dulu melepas perban yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya yang memang belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

Naruto tak banyak protes tentang itu, tapi tetap saja menggerutu dalam hati. Ia ingin cepat- cepat sembuh dan bisa memegang gitar kesayangannya lagi serta bermain bersama para sahabatnya, ia juga merindukan teman- teman kuliahnya meski hanya beberapa yang benar- benar ia kenal dari puluhan mahasiswa yang mengambil kelas yang sama dengannya.

" Berhenti memasang wajah menjijikkan, paling tidak kondisi kesehatanmu sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan. Ini termasuk luar biasa, Bodoh. Belum ada sebulan dan sudah bisa dibilang sembuh meski belum bisa jalan dengan benar. Kau masih harus pakai alat bantu jalan," Utakata duduk di depan Naruto yang masih saja berwajah kusut sejak kepergian dokter Kabuto beberapa saat yang lalu.

" Aku sudah ingin ke kampus dan main gitar di studio, lalu jalan- jalan ke pasar bersama Shuukaku dan minta jajan yang macam- macam, pergi ke rumah Shika bersama Sai dan minta jeruk yang banyak, juga mengajak Gaara ke gedung teater agar dia bisa belajar lebih banyak cara mengekspresikan wajah, lalu menghajar Pain- "

Utakata memutar bola mata bosan, " Belum bisa jalan saja sudah mikir mau kelayapan," ujarnya memotong ucapan adik angkatnya dengan nada mengejek.

" Chk, kau tidak tahu sih, ini namanya menyusun mimpi. Penyemangat supaya aku cepat sembuh. Keinginan adalah do'a," sahut Naruto sok bijak yang hanya dibalas decihan jengah dari saudara angkatnya.

" Menyusun mimpi jidatmu."

" Apa sih? Menyebalkan!" sungut Naruto kesal.

" Aku serius sudah ingin berkeliaran di kampus-"

" Bukannya ke Konoha?" potong Utakata lagi.

Naruto kicep, melirik pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu melalui ekor mata.

" Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, otak bebalmu ini pasti sudah menyusun rencana untuk membuat keributan di pesta pertunangan Sasuke. Jangan mengelak," Utakata menoyor pelan kepala Naruto gemas.

" Sakit, Bodoh!" Naruto melotot.

Utakata mendengus. Menatap adik perempuannya lama kemudian menghela nafas kasar.

" Kalau seperti ini terlihat seperti kau yang mengejar Sasuke. Dia tidak berusaha apapun untuk menghentikan pertunangannya, dia bahkan belum menghubungimu lagi. Kita tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang, padahal ini sudah lewat tiga hari sejak kau menelfonnya, dan semalam ayah sudah menerima undangan pertunangan mereka. Kau tahu, pestanya tinggal dua hari lagi," jelas Utakata. Tampak sedikit kesal.

Mana rela dirinya jika Naruto lagi- lagi disakiti pemuda sok ganteng itu. Utakata bahkan sudah siap lahir batin untuk menghajar adik laki- laki Itachi itu jika berani mengecewakan Naruto lagi, tidak peduli jika kakak iparnya itu akan balik menghajarnya.

Naruto tampak terdiam. Keningnya berkerut dalam memikirkan ucapan Utakata. Benar, Sasuke sama sekali belum menghubunginya sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu 4 hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pria itu?

" Kau akan tetap menghentikan pertunangan mereka bukan?" tanya Utakata. Menatap Naruto lekat.

Gadis itu masih diam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang tak mampu dibaca oleh si rambut cokelat. Utakata mengernyit, menunggu balasan dari Naruto.

" Naruto?" panggilnya.

Naruto menoleh. Menatap beberapa saat saudara angkatnya yang terlihat begitu penasaran.

" Utakata, aku pasti gila," desisnya kemudian.

Menghembuskan nafas kasar, Utakata melengos sejenak sebelum kembali menatap tepat pada kedua netra bungsu Namikaze.

" Ya, bukan cuma gila, tapi juga sinting," ujarnya. Dia sudah mengerti maksud dari ucapan Naruto. Saudara angkatnya itu tak berniat untuk melepaskan Sasuke. Tentu saja.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Mencoba mengumpulkan keyakinan. Pikirannya sibuk menyusun rencana yang masih begitu samar. Ia sendiri merasa bingung karena kondisinya yang belum pulih benar. Meski begitu, tak menyurutkan keinginannya untuk menghentikan pertunangan Sasuke dengan gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga. Ia tak akan melepaskan Sasuke semudah itu.

" Tapi bagaimana kalau Sasuke tak berniat menghentikan pertunangannya?" suara Utakata kembali menyapa gendang telinganya.

Naruto lantas menoleh.

" Aku punya tangan untuk menghajarnya, dan aku punya kaki untuk menendang bokongnya kalau ia berani melakukannya," jawabnya menuai gelak tawa dari Utakata.

' Dia bahkan sudah mengajakku menikah suatu hari nanti,' lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

" Dan ngomong- ngomong Naruto-" panggil Utakata lagi selepas menghentikan tawanya.

" Hm?" si pirang kembali menoleh.

" Kau dan Sai membicarakan apa semalam? Sepertinya serius sekali, Shuukaku sampai melarangku masuk ke kamar," tanyanya.

Naruto terdiam, berpikir selama beberapa detik kemudian menjawab, " Membicarakan apa? Bukan apa- apa. Dia hanya bilang kalau dia ingin aku cepat sembuh karena dia menyayangiku."

Utakata mendengus. Jelas Naruto tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya. Ia bisa memaklumi, dan ia masih menghormati privasi gadis pirang kesayangannya ini. ia tidak akan memaksa Naruto untuk memberikan jawaban dengan jujur.

Shuukaku telah memberitahunya dua hari lalu. ia tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Kedekatan Sai dan Naruto memang sudah begitu lama, bahkan sejak mereka masih kecil, tentu tidak menutup kemungkinan jika perasaan yang lumrah muncul tiba- tiba itu menghinggapi salah satunya, atau mungkin keduanya. Tapi melihat bagaimana reaksi yang selalu ditunjukkan Naruto, Utakata cukup paham bahwa Naruto tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan sahabatnya, Sai. Adiknya ini sudah terlanjur terpikat oleh pesona Uchiha bungsu yang memang tidak diragukan lagi.

" Okay. Aku percaya. Tapi bukan cuma dia yang mau kau cepat sembuh-"

Naruto mengernyit melihat senyum kecil tersungging di bibir saudara angkatnya.

" –aku juga ingin adikku ini cepat sembuh karena aku juga menyayangimu," lanjutnya.

Naruto sudah akan tersenyum haru ketika Utakata lagi- lagi menlanjutkan, "-supaya aku bisa melemparmu lagi ke bak mandi saat pagi hari, menguncimu di gudang, mencoreti wajahmu saat tidur, me-"

" UTAKATA SIALAN!"

..

..

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **By : Lukas "Luke"**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, GS , Gaje, Garing, Ngaco**

 **Typos merajalela** **, Ngaco, eh, apa saya sebut Ngaco 2 kali?**

..

..

Sai melempar kaleng sodanya yang sudah kosong ke dalam keranjang sampah, menghasilkan suara bising yang menggema di kamar apartemen kecilnya. Wajahnya sedikit kusut, dan penampilannya berantakan. Laki- laki muda itu duduk bersandar di kursi santainya, menghadap jendela, membiarkan tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan celana jeans selutut diterpa sinar matahari yang terik. Sai tak peduli, ia bahkan tak sadar mungkin bila tubuhnya kini nyaris basah oleh keringat. Pikirannya berkelana, tak lagi ingin menyentuh sebatang rokok menyala yang kini sia- sia di atas asbak yang diletakkannya pada kusen jendela.

Sai mendengus tanpa sadar, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan semalam pada Naruto, sedikit menyesal meski perasaan lega membuat hatinya terasa lebih ringan. Ia sendiri sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya bisa mengartikan apa yang tengah ia rasakan pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Tidak, bahkan sebelum- sebelumnya ia tak begini gusar dan peduli jika ada banyak teman laki- lakinya yang berusaha mendekati Naruto, umm, well, Naruto itu sudah seperti magnet bagi banyak pemuda sebenarnya, tapi mereka pasti akan berpikir ribuan kali untuk mendekati bungsu Namikaze itu ketika melihat para punggawa yang selalu berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Belum lagi Naruto yang akan segera mengambil jarak ketika ia menemukan ada seorang pemuda yang terlihat menyukainya sementara ia tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan percintaan dengan siapapun.

Sai ingat, ia tidak sepeduli ini saat itu. Tapi ketika Sasuke Uchiha datang, laki- laki yang pernah puluhan kali Naruto ceritakan dengan antusias padanya saat mereka masih SMP maupun SMA, Sai tidak bisa mengabaikannya seperti ketika ia tak acuh jika Shuukaku ataupun Gaara duduk bersisian dan mengobrol akrab dengan gadis itu, dia sendiri tidak mengerti ken-

' Bodoh! Jelas karena Naruto memberikan respon yang berbeda pada Sasuke,' pikirnya.

Sai jelas tahu bagaimana perbedaan reaksi Naruto jika didekati teman- teman prianya juga bagaimana gadis itu ketika Sasuke mencoba mendekatinya. Karenanya ia begitu kesal ketika mereka terlihat semakin dekat, bahkan Sai tak perlu bertanya untuk tahu bahwa Naruto memperlakukan Sasuke dengan sikap yang berbeda. Gadis jutek yang judesnya amit- amit itu bisa merona hanya dengan dipandangi Sasuke dan itu membuatnya kesal.

Semalam . . .

 **" Dia belum menghubungimu?" Sai bertanya. Duduk di sisi ranjang Naruto.**

 **Gadis pirang di depannya menoleh dan balik bertanya, " Siapa?"**

 **Sai mendengus, " Tentu saja pacarmu, siapa lagi."**

 **Naruto menatap Sai beberapa saat, " Belum. Memangnya kenapa?"**

 **Giliran Sai yang terdiam. Memangnya kenapa? Sai mengerutkan kening, berpikir sejenak.**

 **" Bukan apa- apa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Kau terlihat suram beberapa hari terakhir, jadi kupikir kau pasti sedang memikirkannya," balasnya kemudian.**

 **Naruto menghela nafas panjang, menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang dan bergerak pelan mencari posisi yang nyaman.**

 **" Laki- laki sialan itu belum menelfonku lagi, mau tidak mau aku jadi kepikiran. Nomernya tidak bisa dihubungi," terangnya.**

 **Sai menelan ludahnya yang rasanya tersangkut di tenggorokan.**

 **" Kau mencemaskannya?"**

 **Naruto menoleh sebentar, lalu melabuhkan matanya pada sudut ruangan dan menggigit bibirnya pelan sebelum akhirnya menjawab, " Ya."**

 **Sai tersenyum kecut, Naruto memang mencemaskan Sasuke.**

 **" Ku pikir kau tidak akan lagi menerimanya setelah kejadian 3 tahun lalu," celetuknya dengan kekehan pelan.**

 **" Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku mau menerimanya lagi. Itu . . . . terjadi begitu saja."**

 **" Hm?"**

 **" Sai, aku juga sempat bingung. Aku memang marah padanya dulu, tapi aku menyadari kalau aku tidak pernah bisa membencinya. Aku hanya . . . umm, kecewa? Ya, kecewa. Tapi aku sudah memaafkannya," jelas Naruto sedikit bingung menyusun kalimatnya.**

 **" Begitu saja?"**

 **" Hm-" Naruto mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan, " – dia memang masihlah laki- laki brengsek yang suka kencan dengan banyak gadis, tapi aku tahu dia sudah banyak berubah. Dan dia benar- benar menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya itu setelah bertemu lagi denganku beberapa bulan lalu," Naruto menjelaskan.**

 **" Yakin sekali?" Sai mendengus tidak percaya. Melengos sebal, mengalihkan pandangannya pada tempat lain selain Naruto.** **Bisa- bisanya si pirang ini percaya begitu saja pada laki- laki brengsek sepeti Sasuke.**

 **Gadis pirang itu hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan.**

 **" Aku percaya padanya. Karena itu, meski dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali, dia tidak mungkin mengkhinati kepercayaanku." Lanjut Naruto.**

 **Terdiam beberapa saat kemudian tiba- tiba gadis itu tergelak. Geli sendiri dengan kalimat- kalimat panjang yang baru saja ia ucapkan di hadapan Sai.**

 **" Bicaraku sinetron sekali. Astaga," dengusnya.**

 **Sai tersenyum kecil. Senyum masam yang tidak mampu ia tahan.**

 **" Syukurlah, aku hanya tidak ingin dia menyakitimu lagi," ujarnya.**

 **" Apa? Aku bukan lagi gadis dungu yang akan ngambek dan menangis tujuh hari tujuh malam jika dia sampai melakukannya lagi. Aku bisa menghajarnya langsung dengan kedua tanganku, kau boleh membantu kalau mau," Naruto terkekeh, menjawab setengah bercanda.**

 **" Hmm, yea, aku memang harus mundur teratur. Melihatmu begini senang sudah membuatku lega. Perasaanku** ** _mungkin_** **tidak ada apa- apanya jika dibandingkan apa yang Sasuke rasakan untukmu. Dia terlihat sangat perhatian padamu sekarang," Sai berujar.**

 **Naruto mengernyit.**

 **Mundur teratur? Perasaan-**

 **" Sai** **, aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapan** **-"**

 **" Lupakan."**

 **" Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto** **lagi** **dengan wajah serius. Menatap lurus pada kedua netra kelam milik Sai.**

 **" Maksudku? Kurasa tanpa bertanya pun kau tahu maksudku, Naruto," balas laki- laki itu.** **Balik menatap Naruto lekat.**

 **Naruto terdiam. Mencerna ulang ucapan Sai beberapa saat lalu.**

 **" Aku menyukaimu," ujar Sai cepat.**

 **Naruto terkejut.**

 **" Kau? Tidak mungkin-" seketika pikirannya macet. Gadis pirang itu hanya mampu menatap lekat pada sahabat baiknya, sahabat sejak kecilnya yang kini menatapnya lekat dengan pandangan berbeda. Melihat dirinya dengan tatapan yang berbeda, dan bodohnya ia baru menyadari ini.**

 **Sai terkekeh.** **Menutup mulutnya dengan jemari kokoh tangan kanannya.**

 **" Sai, maaf tapi-"**

 **Secepat jarum detik jam dinding berpindah tempat, Sai meraih tubuh Naruto dalam dekapannya. Menghirup sebanyak mungkin aroma Naruto yang menguar lembut, mengingatkannya pada musim panas kesukaannya. Musim di mana mereka berdua akan menghabiskan waktu hingga senja bermain di kebun Shikamaru saat kecil dulu.**

 **Sai menarik nafas panjang, " Akulah yang harus minta maaf, Naruto," bisiknya lirih.**

 **" Maafkan aku," lanjutnya.**

 **Naruto tak memberikan jawaban apapun. Namun anggukan pelan dan remasan kecil di lengan kanan bajunya cukup membuatnya tersenyum penuh kelegaan.**

Menghela nafas panjang. Sai memejamkan mata. Mencoba mengurai satu per satu pikirannya yang seolah seperti jalinan benang kusut. Ingatan tentang kejadian semalam masih terekam jelas dalam pikirannya.

Sai hanya tidak tahu saja, jika sebenarnya ia takut kehilangan Naruto. Kehilangan sosok sahabat yang begitu disayanginya, perasaan sayang yang tak pernah berubah hingga saat ini, ia hanya takut jika Naruto mengabaikannya karena telah memiliki Sasuke. Hanya itu.

..

..

Neji mengetukkan jarinya pelan di atas permukaan salah satu meja kafetaria tempatnya menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang sudah nyaris setengah jam ia tunggu kehadirannya.

Menghabiskan kopi yang masih tersisa, Neji hampir beranjak saat seseorang yang ditunggunya tiba- tiba datang.

" Neji- Nii- San, maaf aku terlambat."

Neji menghela nafas panjang. Tersenyum kecil.

" Tidak masalah," balasnya.

" Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Pria berambut panjang itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Meraih kunci mobilnya dari atas meja.

" Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Dia tidak ikut?"

Neji tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian menjawab, " Dia sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang baik, Kiba. Kita pergi sendiri."

Kiba mengangguk.

..

..

Sasuke melempar asal kaos yang baru saja dikenakannya ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor di pojok kamar. Mendecih kesal, menatap pintu kamar yang kembali tertutup rapat setelah pelayannya mengambil piring bekas makan siangnya. Hell, ia marah, dikurung seperti tahanan. Dia hanya boleh keluar saat sang kakek sedang ingin mengajaknya makan bersama atau ketika laki- laki tua itu memintanya datang menemui di kamarnya hanya untuk menyampaikan bahwa undangan pesta pertunangan telah dibagikan.

Sasuke benar- benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia tidak bisa menelepon siapapun, ponselnya rusak, dan ponsel Naruto kehabisan batre. Meminta bantuan ayah dan ibunya sudah ia lakukan, tapi Madara tetap tak merubah keputusan meski sang ayah membujuk kakeknya itu berulang kali.

" Kuso! Chikuso!" umpatnya dengan tangan terkepal.

Masih sisa dua hari lagi sebelum pestanya diselenggarakan. Ia tidak mungkin diam saja, membiarkan dirinya diseret kesana kemari oleh keinginan sang kakek yang kadang tidak ia mengerti maksud tujuannya.

Merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang, Sasuke memejamkan mata, menghela nafas panjang berusaha meredam amarah yang semakin menjadi. Membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

Ia merindukan Naruto. Merindukan gadis itu hingga rasanya ingin mengurung gadis itu untuk dipeluk lama jika saat ini mereka bertemu.

" Naruto . . Naruto . . Naruto . ." gumamnya pelan.

Menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ekspresinya kembali melunak. Kembali memasang topeng dinginnya yang seringkali memukau banyak wanita. Sasuke menjilat bibirnya yang kering, matanya menatap kosong pada langit- langit kamarnya. Pikirannya bekerja. Mencari rencana terbaik agar ia bisa pergi secepatnya dari rumah ini, atau mengacaukan pesta pertunangannya sendiri?

Menarik sudut bibirnya, menyeringai kecil.

Mengacaukan pestaku sendiri? Pikirnya.

" Kurasa itu menarik," gumamnya pelan. Kemudian mengulum senyum kecil. Menoleh, meraih guling yang tersusun di atas bantal, meraihnya cepat lantas memeluknya setelah memberikan banyak kecupan pada bagian ujungnya.

" Dobe, aku merindukanmu~" gumamnya gemas.

..

..

Jiraya meletakkan selembar kertas berwarna biru dongker dengan gambar kipas menjadi background- nya. Pria tua berambut putih keperakan itu menghela nafas kasar. Mendecih pelan sebelum meraih cangkir soju nya dan menenggak isinya sampai habis.

" Ayah akan datang kan?" tanya Minato.

Jiraya menoleh, mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh.

" Punggung Ayah sakit, sepertinya Ayah tidak bisa ikut," jawabnya.

" Kau harus datang," seru Tsunade dari arah dapur.

" Aku lebih ingin menemani cucuku di rumahmu dari pada mendatangi acara seperti ini, dan aku merasa bersalah karena belum menjenguknya, ngomong- ngomong," Jiraya berujar pada Minato.

" Itachi, Kakek tidak bisa datang ke pesta pertunangan adikmu," kali ini ia bicara pada Itachi yang duduk di sisi ayah mertuanya.

" Kakek ini bicara apa? Kurasa Kakek justru yang paling tertarik untuk datang di acara itu nanti," Itachi membalas.

Minato menatapnya aneh seolah bertanya 'kenapa begitu?'

Jiraya terkekeh ringan.

" Kakek pasti datang, Ayah tidak perlu khawatir," Itachi tersenyum kecil pada mertuanya.

Minato berpikir sejenak, kemudian mendengus kecil, " Naruto dan Utakata tidak sedang berencana mengacaukan acara pertunangan Sasuke, bukan?" gumamnya tidak yakin. Kemudian menggeleng pelan dan menghela nafas panjang. Prihatin dengan kelakuan tengil kedua anak bungsunya itu.

" Akhir- akhir ini bocah itu rajin sekali melakukan terapi jalan, kondisi kesehatannya juga maju pesat. Tadi pagi dia sudah merengek memintaku untuk mengijinkannya melepas perban di pergelangan tangannya. Aku khawatir dia memang sedang merencanakan sesuatu, mereka suka sekali membuat kekacauan," ujar Minato.

" Begitulah anak- anakmu," sahut Kakashi dari balik punggung Jiraya. Bujangan seksi itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Minato terekeh ringan. Sementara Itachi tersenyum samar.

..

..

Naruto sedang menghabiskan makan siangnya di ruang makan ditemani Utakata beserta Shuukaku ketika Kyuubi mendatanginya dan mengatakan jika ada seseorang yang mencarinya di ruang tamu. Gadis itu mengernyit bingung, sementara sang kakak menyentil keningnya pelan dengan tidak sabar, menyuruhnya untuk segera menyelesaikan acara makannya dan cepat- cepat menemui tamu tak dikenal yang tiba- tiba mencari Naruto.

" Serius, Kak. Siapa?"

" Aku pernah melihatnya sekilas di majalah harian saat membaca berita tentang pertunangan Sasuke dan gadis Hyuuga itu dua hari lalu, sepertinya dia keluarganya," jawab Kyuubi dengan kening berkerut. Mencoba mengingat- ingat.

" Hyuuga? Ada apa dia datang kemari?" Utakata menyahut. Melirik heran pada kakak perempuannya.

Naruto dan Shuukaku saling berpandangan aneh, kemudian melempar tatapan mereka kembali pada sulung Namikaze.

" Kenapa kalian tidak tanya langsung saja pada mereka," balas Kyuubi disertai dengusan pelan.

" Mereka? Dia tidak sendiri!?"

Naruto berjalan tergesa –menggunakan alat bantu berjalannya- menuju ruang tamu diiringi Utakata yang memegangi lengannya dan Shuukaku yang menyusul di belakangnya. Sang ibu, Kushina, terlihat sedang menemani dua tamu mereka sambil mengobrol dan sesekali tersenyum kecil.

Naruto menghentikan langkah, tepat dua meter sebelum ia mencapai sofa ruang tamu.

Jelas Naruto pernah bertemu salah satu lekaki yang duduk di depannya, yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum ramah menyapa.

" Kau . . . teman Sasuke?" suara Naruto menarik seluruh pasang mata tertuju padanya.

Eh?

" Kau Neji? Kau Hyuuga? Jadi kau Hyuuga?" kembali, Naruto bertanya.

Laki- laki di hadapannya mengernyit bingung. Menatap Naruto lekat, mencoba mengingat apa mereka pernah saling bertemu sebelumnya.

Naruto mendengus jengah.

Maju beberapa langkah menghampiri sang tamu dan mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman.

" Naruto Takanishi," ujarnya dengan seringai kecil.

Tiga pasang mata menatapnya terkejut.

Si lelaki mengerutkan kening.

Naruto?

Naruto Takanishi?

 **" Naruto Takanishi, si murid baru."**

Ingatannya berputar.

 **" Sasuke, kau berniat mengerjainya?"**

Pada satu kejadian di tiga tahun silam.

 **" Motormu jadi milikku jika aku bisa memacarinya dan memutuskannya dalam beberapa hari. Jika tidak, kau bisa mendapatkan motorku."**

 **" Ohh, Man. Kau sendiri yang memilih ' target'nya, bukan aku.** **J** **angan katakan, kau akan bilang pada Sakura kalau aku yang memilih gadis kaca mata itu untuk dijadikan barang taruhan."**

Naruto . .

Naruto Namikaze? Naruto Takanishi?

Dan laki- laki itu melotot, membulatkan mata terkejut.

" Hai, Neji. Lama tidak bertemu."

..

..

Sasuke merasa baru sebentar ia bisa terlelap tidur ketika pintu kamarnya kembali diketuk pelan beberapa kali.

" Sasuke, ini ibu, ibu akan masuk," suara lembut menyapa gendang telinganya.

" Hn," balasnya pelan yang ia tahu ibunya takkan mendengar.

Seketika, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita anggun paruh baya dengan wajah cantiknya yang mengulaskan senyum kecil di bibir.

" Oh, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya Mikoto dengan telapak tangan kanan yang menutup mulut. Sedikit terkejut dan merasa bersalah karena telah membangunkan putra bungsunya.

" Tidak. Aku memang sudah bangun," Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

Mikoto tersenyum lega. Wanita itu lantas menutup pintu kamar dan menghampiri putranya yang terlihat semakin kusut.

" Aku tidak akan bertanya apa kau baik- baik saja, aku jelas tahu bagaimana kondisimu," ujarnya pada sang putra. Sasuke tersenyum kecut, menggeser duduknya dan membiarkan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu duduk di sisinya.

" Kakekmu benar- benar tidak bisa dibujuk, Sasuke. Maafkan Ibu," Mikoto mengusap punggung putranya.

" Aku tahu. Tidak masalah, bukan salah ibu," balas Sasuke dengan senyum kecil.

Kemudian hening selama beberapa saat. Pandangan Sasuke bergulir pada sebuah kunci yang berada pada genggaman tangan lembut Mikoto.

" Ini kunci cadangan. Aku sengaja menyembunyikannya dulu kalau- kalau kau berbuat ulah mengunci diri di kamar jika sedang ngambek, aku akan berikan padamu, jangan sampai kakekmu tahu-"

" Ibu, itu tidak perlu," potong Sasuke cepat.

Mikoto mengernyit bingung.

" Kalau aku melarikan diri dari rumah justru kakek akan semakin marah padaku," jelas Sasuke.

" Lalu? Kau akan membiarkan dirimu bertunangan dengan gadis yang tidak kau inginkan?" tanya Mikoto, terselip rasa kesal dari kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya.

" Mana mungkin," balas sang putra cepat.

" Ibu sudah tahu siapa yang aku inginkan untuk kuperkenalkan pada Ibu sebagai calon menantu," lanjutnya dibalas senyum lega dari wanita berambut kelam itu.

..

..

BUAGH!

" SHUUKAKU!"

" Kau brengsek! Kenapa jadi pengecut dan baru mengatakannya, huh!?" Shuukaku mencengkeram kerah baju Neji penuh amarah, melempar sorot tajam pada laki- laki berambut panjang itu.

" Hei, Bodoh! Lepaskan dia, biarkan dia menjelaskan dulu," Utakata menarik kuat tubuh sahabatnya itu agar segera melepaskan Neji. Di belakangnya, Kushina menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja laki- laki itu katakan bahwa adik perempuannya lah yang telah menyerempet Naruto dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Shuukaku melepaskan Neji, membiarkan sulung Hyuuga itu mengusap rahangnya yang luar biasa sakit karena pukulan si jabrik yang tidak main- main.

" Tunggu! Itu berarti gadis yang akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke adalah sama dengan yang telah menyerempet Naruto?" Kyuubi berujar tanya, wanita itu berdiri di belakang Naruto.

" Ya," balas Kiba.

Naruto mengerutkan kening bingung.

" Lalu kemana adikmu itu?" tanya Kyuubi, lagi, pada Neji.

" Dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, semalam dia demam karena terlalu banyak pikiran-"

" Memikirkan pertunangan, eh?" tanya Shuukaku sedikit meledek. Melirik kesal pada dua pemuda yang kini tampak begitu kacau di hadapannya.

" Dia, uhm, sebenarnya-" Kiba tampak bingung. Sementara Neji sepertinya belum ingin bicara, laki- laki itu terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

" Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian datang kemari?" Naruto bertanya. Menatap dingin pada keduanya. Utakata sudah was was barangkali gadis itu lepas kendali dan mengayunkan tongkat berjalannya pada wajah kedua tamu mereka.

" Selain membicarakan tentang kecelakaan kemarin apakah ada hubungannya juga dengan pertunangan Sasuke dan adikmu, Neji?" tanyanya lagi.

Neji dan Kiba mendongak.

" Dia kekasihku," celetuk Kiba dengan wajah masam, tampak begitu frustasi. Jelas menarik seluruh pasang mata terarah padanya, kecuali Neji.

" Kekasihmu?" tanya Utakata heran.

Kiba mengangguk cepat, masih dengan ekspresi sama.

" Dia tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini," lanjutnya.

" Lalu?" tanya Utakata.

" Uhm, sebentar- apa kakek Madara yang memaksanya?" kali ini Naruto yang berbicara.

Neji dan Kiba membulatkan mata. Bagaimana gadis ini bisa tahu?

Melihat ekspresi keduanya, Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

" Ibu, Kakak, tolong, aku ingin bicara bertiga saja dengan mereka, bisakah?" lirihnya pada sang ibu juga Kyuubi yang kini meliriknya aneh.

" Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

" Kumohon," pintanya lagi.

... ...

" Maaf, Naruto-san. Maafkan Hinata, kumohon," lirih Kiba, menatap penuh harap pada satu- satunya gadis yang duduk di kediaman Namikaze. Kini mereka hanya bertiga setelah Kushina, Kyuubi, Utakata, dan Shuukaku memutuskan menuruti permintaan Naruto untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar.

" Aku sejujurnya tidak begitu memikirkan siapa yang sudah menyerempet tubuhku saat itu, jelas itu kecelakaan, dia tidak sengaja dan aku tidak bisa marah karena hal itu," balas Naruto diiringi senyum maklum yang mampu membuat Kiba menghela nafas lega.

" Tapi ayahmu meminta polisi untuk mencari-"

" Bukan ayah, tapi kupikir kak Itachi yang melakukannya, aku akan bujuk dia untuk menghentikan pencariannya, kau tenang saja," potong Naruto cepat.

" Benarkah?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil.

" Siapa namanya? Hinata? Dia pasti ketakutan saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, makanya dia langsung pergi. Aku sih tidak marah, tapi harusnya dia tidak langsung pergi begitu saja . . . uhm-"

" Ya, kau benar, Naruto- san. Hinata memang bersalah karena meninggalkanmu begitu saja, dan dia benar- benar menyesalinya, ia menangis setiap malam dan begitu ketakutan-" potong Kiba dengan suara pelan. Pikirannya melayang pada satu gadis bernama 'Hinata' yang entah kini sedang melakukan apa.

" Ya, aku mengerti. Katakan padanya untuk tidak takut lagi karena aku sudah memaafkannya," Naruto membalas.

" Kau benar- benar jadi pacar Sasuke?" celetuk sebuah suara.

Heh?

Naruto menatap Neji heran. Laki- laki itu jelas bertanya di luar topik pembicaraan.

" Neji- Nii- San, apa yang kau tanyakan?" bisik Kiba yang tak mendapatkan balasan apapun. Neji justru menatap lekat pada Naruto.

" Bagaimana kelihatannya?" si pirang balik bertanya. Mendengus kecil.

Neji melengos dengan senyum miring. Ia tahu jawabannya, tentu saja.

Banyak sekali yang ingin ia tanyakan pada gadis ini, terlalu banyak sampai ia tidak tahu mana yang harus ia tanyakan lebih dulu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka teman barunya tiga tahun lalu dan Naruto Namikaze yang duduk di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang sama. Hal ini benar- benar membuatnya terkejut luar biasa. Jadi, selama ini Sasuke sudah tahu kalau gadis bodoh yang mereka jadikan bahan taruhan tiga tahun lalu adalah Namikaze Naruto? Sejak kapan? Apa dia juga seterkejut ini?

Lalu bagaimana bisa mereka kembali bersama? Dan sebagai sepasang kekasih, Astaga, Neji tidak habis pikir, ia sungguh penasaran dengan banyak kejadian yang ia lewatkan hingga Naruto mau menerima Sasuke kembali setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada gadis itu.

" Jadi, apa yang sudah kakek lakukan pada adikmu?" tanya Naruto. Membuyarkan lamunan si rambut panjang.

Neji mendongak.

" Kau menyebutnya kakek, kalian kelihatan sangat akrab-"

" Astaga! Jangan- jangan kau yang meminta Madara- sama untuk memaksa Hinata bertunangan dengan cucunya!" pekik Kiba dengan mata melotot, menunjuk tidak sopan pada wajah Naruto yang bengong.

Neji melirik aneh pada kekasih adiknya itu.

" Kau bodoh? Mana mungkin aku meminta kakek untuk menjodohkan pacarku sendiri dengan gadis lain!?" seru Naruto kesal. Dalam hati Neji setuju.

" Sebenarnya di mana otakmu itu? Di dengkul? Kemari! Biar ku pukul supaya kembali ke tempatnya!" lanjutnya dengan mata melotot lucu.

" Kau ini galak sekali. Naruto- san-"

" Apa!?"

" Astaga . . ." lirih Kiba seraya mengusap dadanya prihatin.

Neji memandangi Naruto, melihat perban kecil yang menempel di pelipis Naruto, perban panjang yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya, juga tongkat berjalan Naruto. Gadis ini, bagaimana bisa memaafkan adiknya begitu saja setelah apa yang ia alami?

Dan bagaimana bisa ia bertingkah biasa begini padanya yang sudah menyakitinya beberapa tahun lalu?

Benarkah Naruto tidak marah? Naruto tidak membencinya?

Che, mana mungkin!

" Naruto-" panggilnya mengalihkan atensi si gadis pirang.

" Aku benar- benar minta maaf, untuk adikku, juga untuk kesalahanku tiga tahun lalu, aku benar- benar minta maaf, Naruto," lanjutnya.

" Maafkan aku. Kumohon maafkan aku," lirihnya lagi dengan wajah tertunduk penuh penyesalan.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Bersambung . . . bersambung . . .**

 **Makin ngacoooooo ,**

 **Saya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.**

 **Jadi mohon maklumi. Saya ngetik lgsg update tnpa dibaca ulang. (Nangis kejer)**

 **Akhirnya bisa lanjut agak cepet .. hehee.. makasih banyak utk semua review nya, fav juga follow.. Thanks for all your support ..**

 **magendrik, hamura, park rinHyun Uchiha, ayumi elhasna, Hyull, hikarusherizawa, kaiLa wu, theB1gBoy, Lutfiah369, justaz, choikim1310, ayanara47, vira-hime, dan semua yang selalu kasih support buat saya ngelanjutin nih fanfic jamuran.**

 **(Bagi yang mau) tunggu kelanjutannya, krena chap depan kali aja tmbah ngaco, kekekee , bukan dink, krna ini tinggal satu ato dua chap lagi, pikirnya sih mau dibikin pas 20 chap, tapi kayaknya jadi lebih, mungkin satu atau dua lagi plus epilog, kalo smpet dan gak males ya bkin sequel (ckckck, kelar aja belom udah mikir sequel).. see y in d next chap, ok..**

 **Salam,**

 **Lukas**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **By : Lukas** **Luke**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, GS , Gaje, Garing, Ngaco**

 **Typo dimana- mana**

 **Bold** berarti kejadian kemarin atau semacam _flashback_

 **Jadi,**

 **Selamat membaca cerita karatan ini ..heheh**

 **...**

Utakata menghampiri Itachi yang tengah membuat secangkir kopi di dapur. Malam telah larut dan sang kakak ipar masih belum berniat tidur demi menyelesaikan tugas kantor yang seolah tiada habisnya. Pemuda itu tahu akhir- akhir ini sang kakak terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Entah karena kerjaan kantor yang memang menggunung atau karena kesibukannya yang ikut andil untuk mempersiapkan acara pertunangan Sasuke.

" Kakak," panggilnya. Menunggu pria Uchiha itu menoleh kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk menghadap sang kakak.

" Kau belum tidur?" Itachi mengernyit. Tangannya masih sibuk mengaduk kopi dengan pelan.

Utakata tersenyum masam.

" Kau mencemaskan Naruto?" tanya Itachi lagi. Si rambut cokelat mengendikkan kedua bahunya seraya mendengus pelan.

Suami Kyuubi itu lantas terkekeh pelan begitu melihat reaksi sang adik ipar.

" Mau kopi?" tawarnya yang lantas dibalas gelengan singkat oleh sang adik.

" Kudengar tadi Neji datang kemari," Itachi berujar.

Utakata menoleh kemudian mengangguk. " Ya, dia datang dengan pacar adik perempuannya," jawabnya.

" Dia meminta maaf untuk kesalahan adiknya, ini tentang kecelakaan itu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau gadis yang akan ditunangkan dengan Sasuke adalah orang yang sama dengan yang selama ini kita cari. Sebenarnya aku jadi merasa sedikit kasihan, sepertinya kakek Madara melakukan sesuatu padanya," Utakata berujar.

" Tapi-" lanjutnya terdengar ragu- ragu kemudian terdiam dan berpikir sejenak.

" Tapi?" tanya Itachi, menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari adik iparnya.

" Aku juga merasa kesal, kenapa gadis itu tidak datang sendiri kemari dan menemui Naruto, setidaknya dengan begitu hatiku bisa sedikit memaafkannya," lanjut pemuda berambut cokelat itu pada akhirnya.

" Kau belum memaafkannya?"

" Kakak, dia sudah melukai Naruto-"

" Tapi itu tidak sengaja, Utakata. Kau tidak bisa menyebutnya telah melukai Naruto atau membuat Naruto kita cedera," potong Itachi menatap lurus pada netra si Namikaze muda.

" Tapi tetap saja, Kak. Aku merasa sedikit kesal. Lagipula kakak juga marah waktu itu dan langsung meminta polisi untuk mencari tahu siapa orangnya."

" Itu beda. Bagaimana pun kita harus tetap menemukan siapa pengemudinya, bukan? Dengan begitu, setelah tahu siapa orangnya, aku bisa lega, dan memberinya sedikit pelajaran. _Mungkin,_ " kilah pemuda itu cepat, menuai dengusan malas dari Utakata. _Sama saja, dasar kakak._

Itachi menyesap kopinya sedikit dan mendesah lega begitu rasa pahit dan aroma wangi kopi menguar memanjakan indra perasa dan penciumannya.

Utakata menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sementara sang kakak meliriknya sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menyesap kopi hitamnya.

" Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanyanya pada sang adik. Utakata menoleh.

" Naruto? sepertinya dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, aku melihat Naruto mengobrol akrab dengan kakak Hinata tadi. Ah, apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Kak Tachi? Sepertinya begitu, mereka terlihat begitu terkejut saat saling bertukar tatapan untuk pertama kalinya siang tadi," Utakata menekan pelan ujung telunjuk kanannya pada dagu, matanya menerawang dan keningnya berkerut dalam, mencoba mengingat dengan jelas kejadian siang tadi.

" benarkah?" Itachi mengernyit. Ia tidak tahu jika Neji pernah mengenal Naruto sebelumnya.

Pikirnya menerawang. Mencoba menggali ingatan tentang hubungan keduanya yang mungkin saja ia lupakan.

" Neji bilang dia teman Sasuke saat SMA, tapi sekarang mereka tidak dekat lagi seperti dulu karena suatu alasan," Utakata kembali memberi penjelasan.

Itachi mengumpat dalam hati ketika ia baru saja mengingat sesuatu.

" Apa Naruto terlihat baik- baik saja?" tanyanya lagi. Lebih untuk memastikan sesuatu.

" Ng? Naruto baik- baik saja. Kelihatannya begitu, tapi aku tidak yakin," balas Utakata pelan.

" Kakak, apa Kakak akan diam saja? Kakak mau membiarkannya begini saja?"

Itachi kembali mendongak.

Menatap adik laki- lakinya cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang dan berujar, " Entahlah. Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi dua hari lagi."

Itachi tersenyum kecil pada Utakata yang tampak terdiam.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat tua itu mengulum bibirnya sebentar kemudian mengangguk pelan dengan ragu.

" Kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu'kan?" Itachi bertanya penuh selidik.

" Tidak. Memangnya aku bisa apa? Kakak berpikir aku akan membuat kekacauan?" tuduhnya tidak terima.

" Kau dan Naruto itu sebelas dua belas. Sama- sama keras kepala dan suka berbuat rusuh, senang sekali berbuat seenak pantat kalian, ah, Sai juga, lalu Shuukaku, juga Gaara-"

" Chk, bukan berarti kami suka berbuat onar-"

" Tapi kau mengacaukan acara pernikahanku dengan Kyuubi, kalian berkeliaran menggoda gadis- gadis putra konglomerat yang jadi tamu undangan. Beberapa dari mereka menanyakan nomor ponsel kalian melalui orang tua mereka. Aku benar- benar harus meminta maaf dengan menahan malu saat aku mengatakan jika Naruto sebenarnya adalah gadis bungsu papa Minato, dan bukannya laki- laki. Mereka terlihat kecewa dan beberapa yang berotak waras menganggapnya sebuah lelucon dan tidak mempermasalahkannya, aku bersyukur untuk itu. Tapi perilaku kalian itu benar- benar membuatku sakit kepala."

Utakata meringis, merasa bersalah.

" Maaf. Kami' kan cuma main- main. Kakak, aku ingin melihat Naruto sebentar," ujarnya.

" Apa Kakak masih akan lembur?"

Itachi menggeleng.

" Aku harus istirahat, mataku pedas. Aku akan membereskan meja kerjaku lebih dulu," balasnya kemudian meletakkan cangkir kosong ke dalam wastafel cuci dan berlalu setelah menepuk pelan puncak kepala adiknya.

" Kau cepat tidur. Jangan begadang atau aku akan hancurkan semua komik kalian," ancamnya tanpa menoleh, dan menghilang di belokan.

Utakata menggerutu, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Menatap kosong pada sisi ruangan.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

" Hai, Bos."

Naruto mengernyit. Tidurnya terganggu oleh usapan pelan di keningnya, dan kemudian ia menemukan Utakata yang nyengir lebar sembari meletakkan dagu runcingnya di sisi ranjang dengan tangan terulur di atas kepalanya begitu ia membuka mata.

" Matamu merah," lanjut pria itu masih dengan cengiran kecil.

Mendengus kasar.

" Idiot. Jelas saja merah. Kau mengganggu tidur cantikku" desis Naruto. Mengucek matanya yang sedikit berair.

Utakata mencebik, " Aku tidak lihat ada yang cantik dari tampang bodohmu ini."

" Shit! Kau menyebalkan. Ada apa membangunkanku?" tanya Naruto tanpa berniat membalas cemoohan dari saudara angkatnya, tangan kirinya bergerak mengusap kasar wajahnya yang berkeringat. Masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran.

" Aku sengaja ingin mengganggu tidurmu, kekeke."

" Sialan! Pergi sana! Aku ingin tidur lagi," seru Naruto kesal dengan mata mendelik lucu. Tangannya terayun dengan gerakan mengusir.

Utakata mendecih. Merasa menyesal sudah mencemaskan gadis pirang ini tadi. Pria muda itu menegakkan tubuh jangkungnya di atas kursi, bersandar nyaman pada sandaran kursi berbahan plastic yang tengah ia duduki.

" Kau benar- benar bisa tidur nyenyak?" tanyanya kesal. ' Aku saja tidak, padahal kau yang sedang punya masalah,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

" Tentu saja bisa, memangnya kenapa? Apa kita sedang menghadapi perang besar sampai tidak boleh tidur?" sungut Naruto dengan dengusan sebal. Masih tidak terima tidurnya terganggu oleh ulah usil si rambut cokelat. Pria ini hobi sekali membuatnya _menderita._ Menyebalkan.

Utakata diam beberapa saat." Apaan sih? Biasa saja deh ngomongnya," lalu mendelik, mirip bocah lima tahun yang tidak terima ketika permennya diambil paksa.

Naruto masih menatapnya menanti jawaban.

" Uhm, tidak apa- apa," balas pemuda itu kemudian dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Kemudian hening. Naruto sibuk mengucek matanya yang lagi- lagi terasa gatal dan Utakata yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Mata pemuda itu masih terpaku pada wajah mengantuk saudaranya yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan di saat- saat tertentu, seperti saat ini misalnya, atau saat sedang diam, sedang memasang wajah melas minta dipungut ketika bocah pirang ini sedang minta sesuatu, atau-

" Utakata," panggil Naruto membuyarkan lamunan sang kakak.

" Kau melamun," lanjutnya.

Pria 20 tahun itu melongo sebentar kemudian tersenyum kecil.

" Aku tidak bisa tidur," balasnya, kembali membungkuk dan meletakkan ujung dagunya di atas lengannya yang terlipat di sisi wajah Naruto.

Gadis pirang itu mengernyit.

" Kenapa? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Utakata diam, sepasang manik matanya bergulir ke samping lalu mengendikkan kedua bahu.

" Entahlah. Aku sedang memikirkan banyak hal," gumamnya nyaris berbisik.

Naruto masih menautkan kedua alisnya, menatap lurus pada pria yang telah menemani hari- harinya sejak ia masih kecil itu.

" Memikirkan apa?" bisiknya, mengulurkan tangan untuk menjentikkan setitik kotoran bandel di atas rambut saudaranya yang mengkilap tertimpa cahaya lampu tidur di kamar belajar mereka berdua- Naruto masih belum ingin pindah ke kamarnya sendiri.

" Apapun?" jawab Utakata ragu. Bahkan ia yakin dirinya bukan memberikan jawaban.

Naruto terdiam. Menatap lekat wajah saudaranya, mencoba membaca ekspresi yang tengah terpampang dari wajah rupawan putra angkat Namikaze di hadapannya. Terkadang, Naruto ingin tahu bagaimana wajah kedua orang tua kandung Utakata.

" Kau memikirkanku?" tanyanya penuh percaya diri.

Utakata mendecih.

" Aku hanya merasa sedikit kesal," dengusnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang adik.

" Kenapa? Karena tahu aku menyembunyikan banyak hal darimu selama ini?" tebak Naruto dengan senyum miring. Lidahnya menjilat pelan bibirnya yang kering.

" Tentang Neji, aku sudah ceritakan padamu bahwa kami sempat jadi teman satu sekolah saat aku berada di Konoha dulu. Sai, serius, dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang penting malam lalu yang sampai- sampai kau perlu tahu tentangnya. Kemudian, Sasuke, aku sudah katakan padamu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghubunginya, dan baru tadi kak Itachi mengatakan padaku bahwa kakek mengurung Sasuke di kamarnya sendiri sementara ponselnya rusak. Lalu apalagi yang ingin kau ketahui? Hm?"

Utakata menelan ludahnya. Berdecak pelan, " Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

" Apa?"

" Aku juga ingin tahu apa saja yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Neji juga kekasih Hinata. Lalu, tentang kakek-"

" Hei, kau membangunkanku hanya ingin bertanya tentang ini?" potong Naruto cepat.

Utakata mengangguk, " Katakan padaku supaya aku tahu aku harus bagaimana. Aku tahu si bodoh ini sedang tidak baik- baik saja," ujarnya seraya mencubit gemas pipi gembil adik angkatnya. Naruto memutar bola mata bosan.

" Aku baik- baik saja," kilah Naruto cepat disertai dengusan geli.

Gadis itu menyamankan tidurnya dalam posisi miring, menghadap Utakata.

" Dan untuk masalah Hyuuga, kau hanya perlu bersiap- siap," bisiknya.

" Hm? Bersiap- siap?" Utakata mengernyit.

" Aku mengundang keluarga Neji untuk datang makan siang bersama di rumah kita besok. Waktunya hanya tersisa satu hari sebelum pestanya dilaksanakan."

" Yang benar saja? Kau mengundangnya? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pesta?" tanya sang kakak tidak percaya.

Naruto menggigiti bibirnya sejenak seraya berpikir sebelum akhirnya kembali berujar, " Kakek Madara, dia ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata di tengah acara pesta, aku yakin itu. Dan pasti ada kaitannya juga dengan rekaman CCTV yang tiba- tiba hilang-"

" CCTV?"

" Uhm-" Naruto mengangguk, " Rekaman yang menunjukkan plat nomor mobil yang dikendarai Hinata saat kecelakaan beberapa minggu lalu terjadi. Aku berpikir kakek Madara yang menyembunyikannya."

Utakata menautkan alis.

" Dia mau mempermalukan gadis itu? begitu maksudmu?" gumamnya.

" Damn! Kakek terlalu menyayangimu sampai benar- benar sinting, dia sampai berbuat sejauh ini karena kesal pada seseorang yang melukaimu? Kau bahkan bukan cucu kandungnya. Kakek Jiraya saja tidak begini," seru Utakata nyaris memekik.

Naruto nyengir, " Menyenangkan bukan?"

" Kau gila! Apanya yang bikin senang? Yang ada juga bikin malu," dengus si pemuda dibalas kekehan pelan dari saudaranya.

" Setelah aku pikir- pikir menyenangkan juga mengikuti permainan kakek. Tidak ada salahnya juga membuat Sasuke ketar- ketir kebingungan karena dipaksa bertunangan dengan Hinata. Gadis manis yang pemalu begitu jelas bukan tipe Sasuke," Naruto berujar.

" Dasar sinting!"

" Hei, -"

" Apa? Jangan pegang- pegang! Aku sibuk mencemaskanmu sementara kau begini girang. Aku benar- benar menyesal. Dasar bocah kurang ajar!" Utakata menepis- nepis tangan Naruto yang terulur hendak meraihnya, gadis itu terkekeh geli.

" Kau terlihat suram kemarin, nyaris seperti pemakaman. Lalu sekarang tertawa selebar panci kreditan milik ibu di dapur- ah, sialan sekali bocah ini!" tambah Utakata.

" Sssh, jangan berteriak, bodoh! Kau bisa membangunkan yang lain."

" Lagipula itu karena aku belum yakin dengan pemikiranku kemarin. Lalu hari ini Neji datang dan memperjelas semuanya."

" Sasuke? apa menurutmu Sasuke tahu?" tanya Utakata.

" Tentang?"

" Rencana kakeknya yang sinting!"

" Tidak. Dia tidak tahu. _Oh Man,_ kau tidak akan berani mengatai kakek Madara sinting saat dia dibelakangmu."

Utakatan mendecih tidak peduli.

" Yakin sekali Sasuke tidak tahu."

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Lalu bagaimana nanti?" tanya Utakata pelan.

" Kau akan membiarkan kakek melakukannya?" lanjutnya.

Naruto menoleh. Diam beberapa saat.

" Kalau aku membiarkannya, lalu untuk apa aku mengundang keluarga Neji untuk datang kemari besok?"

Utakata tersenyum.

Adiknya ini hanya terlalu baik hati.

" Baiklah. Mari kita tunggu apa yang akan terjadi dua hari lagi."

" Kau akan datang bukan ke rumah Uchiha?"

" Aku? Tidak."

" Apa?" Utakata mengernyit.

Naruto mengulas senyum kecil. " Aku mungkin tidak bisa datang."

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Bagaimana dengan pertunangannya."

Si pirang terdiam sejenak seolah berpikir.

" Aku memang berniat membantu keluaga Hyuuga. Tapi untuk masalah Sasuke, bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang padaku agar aku sedikit jual mahal padanya. Jadi akau akan menunggu keputusannya saja, aku akan menunggu hasilnya. Kalau memang dia memilihku, dia akan datang sendiri padaku."

Utakata terpekur beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mendengus geli.

" Aku ini seorang putri, tahu. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu ksatriaku datang. Kau tidak lihat, aku terkurung di menara Namikaze dan tidak bisa keluar. Aku ini Rapunzel-"

" Tutup mulutmu, Boncel."

" Eh, kurang ajar mengataiku boncel."

.. ..

.. ..

.. ..

 **Hari pertunangan Sasuke . . .**

Gaara menghampiri Shuukaku yang berdiri di sisi sepeda motornya.

" Di mana Sai?" tanyanya.

" Si muka tembok? Kau lupa dia sedang patah hati sejak beberapa hari yang lalu? lagi pula mana mungkin dia akan ikut. Dia bahkan tidak mau membuka pintu apartemennya setiap aku datang ke sana," gerutu si rambut jabrik seraya tetap sibuk mengenakan sarung tangan.

" Chk, menyebalkan," maki Gaara pelan. Meraih helm merah dari ujung sadel motor milik sahabatnya.

" Hai, apa aku terlalu lama?" Utakata datang menghampiri setelah mematikan mesin motor. Berjalan cepat ke arah dua sahabatnya yang tengah menunggu di area parkir apartemen Gaara.

Keduanya mengernyit melihat Utakata datang seorang diri.

" Apa melihatku begitu?" tanya pria itu.

" Kau datang sendiri?" Shuukaku balik bertanya.

" Kau mengharapkan aku datang dengan siapa? Kak Itachi? Dia sudah di Konoha sejak tadi malam bersama kak Kyuu. Dan aku belum punya pacar untuk ku ajak boncengan berdua."

" tentu saja Naruto, Bodoh!"

Utakata menaikkan satu alisnya, " Dia tidak ikut," jawabnya singkat kemudian.

" Apa?" Gaara dan Shuukaku mengernyit heran.

" Kupikir kita akan datang bersama Naruto."

" Mana mungkin. Dia bilang, dia tidak ingin datang, dia juga terlihat tidak baik- baik saja pagi ini, kurasa karena ini pertunangan Sasuke," jelas si rambut cokelat.

" Dasar sinting! Lalu kenapa kita malah pergi ke Konoha!?" Shuukaku bertanya gusar. Jelas ia mencemaskan bocah tengik pirang yang kini entah bagaimana kabarnya di kediaman Namikaze.

" Tentu saja untuk menjalankan misi luar biasa kita," balas Utakata cepat dengan senyum kecil.

Mendecih, Gaara memutar bola mata bosan dan menyahut, " Itu rencana sintingmu, jangan bawa- bawa kami, dasar keparat."

" Dan jangan bilang Naruto tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Utakata nyengir lebar.

" Ah, Bocah gila!" Shuukaku menghela nafas panjang dan menggeleng kecil.

" Kau yakin Naruto baik- baik saja jika kita meninggalkannya?" tanya Gaara memastikan.

" Tentu. Dia bilang bahkan dia sudah bisa menendang pantatku dua puluh tujuh kali kalau sampai aku tidak datang ke acara Sasuke," Utakata membalas. Tangan kanannya meraih helm Shuukaku dan memberikannya pada pria berambut jabrik di depannya agar segera mengenakannya.

" Dia tidak berpesan apapun? Memukul rahang Sasuke, misalnya? Atau menendang selangkangannya begitu kita datang?" Shuukaku kembali bertanya disambut dengusan malas dari Gaara dan gelengan cepat dari Utakata.

" Dia hanya memintaku untuk datang ke acara pesta tanpa mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi justru aku yang perlu dicemaskan di sini. Aku tidak yakin bisa pulang dengan selamat jika kak Kyuu tahu aku meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di rumah. Mana Sai?"

" Sai tidak ikut, kurasa. Dan memang sebenarnya pun aku malas datang kalau bukan demi sebuah rencana tak bermutu yang kau susun dan kirimkan lewat pesan semalam," Gaara menyahut malas.

" Idiot, kita harus tetap datang. Lagipula ini acara keluarga Bos kita, sudah pasti kita masuk dalam daftar tamu undangan," balas Shuukaku cepat.

" Kenapa?" tanya Utakata.

" Apanya yang kenapa?"

" Sai? Kalian sengaja tidak menghubunginya?" tuduh Utakata kejam.

Seketika Gaara mendelik, dan Shuukaku menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kepala sahabatnya si rambut cokelat ini.

" Kau tidak tahu? Bocah sinting itu hidup mengenaskan setelah Naruto menolaknya. Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Ponselnya mati dan dia mengurung diri di apartemen. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi ayah atau ibunya karena dia tidak tinggal bersama mereka, jadi jelas tidak ada gunanya menghubungi keduanya. Chk, dia pasti menangis sehari semalam, seperti gadis perawan yang baru saja ditinggal kekasihnya sambil memeluk guling sampai basah di mana- mana karena air mata, iler, dan cairan hidung yang beleberan."

" Siapa yang kau sebut gadis perawan?"

Ketiganya menoleh. Nyaris bersamaan.

" Ponselku drop dan aku harus men charge nya semalam, aku baru bisa membaca pesanmu pagi ini, Utakata."

" Bocah tengik!"

" Dasar Gembel! Kau membuat kami cemas, Bodoh!"

" Sai!"

" Chk."

" Aku senang kau datang, Sai. Siap untuk rencana luar biasa?"

" Kapan pun."

Dan senyum keempatnya merekah.

" Di mana Naruto?"

" Tidak ikut."

" Apa!? Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk temu kangen dengannya-"

" Tutup mulutmu dan cepat pakai helm."

" Kuso! Kau ini galak sekali!"

.. ..

.. ..

 **Kediaman Uchiha**

Sasuke menggeram, menatap nyalang pada dua pelayan yang tengah membawakan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih di kedua tangan mereka, berusaha membujuknya untuk segera berganti pakaian guna menuruti perintah sang kakek yang memintanya untuk mencoba pakaian yang akan ia gunakan di pesta nanti siang.

" Letakkan saja, aku akan memakainya nanti," ujarnya dingin.

" Tapi, Sasuke- sama, Madara- sama ingin Anda mengenakannya sekarang dan segera menemuinya," sahut salah satu pelayan.

" Chk, letakkan saja. Lalu keluar!" serunya luar biasa kesal. Menatap tajam pada dua wanita yang memekik takut karenanya.

" Sasuke, bersikaplah sopan pada yang lebih tua," tegur sang ibu yang tiba- tiba muncul dari arah pintu. Sasuke lantas menoleh dan mendengus sebal.

Melirik sebentar pada dua pelayan yang tergopoh- gopoh meninggalkan kamarnya setelah mengangguk hormat pada ibunya.

Mikoto menutup pintu kamar putra bungsunya dan beranjak menghampiri sang putra.

" Aku sudah menuruti Kakek untuk tidak keluar kamar dan menghubungi siapapun yang dekat dengan Naruto, tapi kakek tetap tidak berubah pikiran. Ibu, aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan adik Neji," adunya dengan nafas memburu. Bibirnya merengut lucu dan mau tidak mau mengingatkan Mikoto pada Sasuke kecil yang mengadu tentang teman sekelas yang membocorkan ban sepedanya ketika SD.

" Kenapa kakek melakukan ini padaku? Itachi- nii bahkan boleh mencari jodohnya sendiri," gerutunya lagi.

Mikoto menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke tak pernah sekalut ini sebelumnya, biasanya putra bungsunya ini akan selalu terlihat tenang dan tidak banyak menyuarakan pikirannya ketika sedang kesal atau tengah menghadapi sebuah masalah.

" Tenanglah, Sasuke."

" Mana bisa aku tenang, Ibu. Ini hari pertunanganku, tapi bukan kekasihku yang akan berdiri di sebelahku nanti."

Sasuke berdecak penuh kekesalan.

" Tidak biasanya kau marah- marah begini. Harusnya kau lebih bisa menguasai dirimu. Agar kau bisa berpikir jernih apa yang sebaiknya kau lakukan nanti," nasehat Mikoto seraya meremas bahu putranya yang kini duduk di atas ranjang.

" Jangan begini, Sasuke. tenangkan dirimu," bisiknya lagi. Menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke agar sang putra menatapnya.

" Ibu-"

" Kau tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini?"

' Kenapa ibu masih bertanya sih?' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

" Kalau kau tidak menginginkannya maka lakukan sesuatu," lanjut wanita itu.

" Tenangkan dirimu dan pikirkan jalan keluar, ini masih pagi artinya masih ada waktu untuk membujuk dan meyakinkan kakekmu bahwa kau memang tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini sama sekali. Dan ingat, melarikan diri dari masalah bukan pilihan bagus, jadi jangan berpikir untuk lari dan kabur dari rumah, kakekmu jelas tidak menyukai itu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan pada Ibu kemarin?"

Sasuke menatap lekat kedua netra kelam wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

Pemuda itu lantas menghela nafas panjang.

" Tenangkan dirimu, oke?"

Dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

.. .. .. ..

.. .. .. ..

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin, gadis di depannya tampak begitu anggun dan cantik dengan gaun panjang berwarna putih yang terasa lembut di permukaan kulit. Tapi wajah suram itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa perasaannya tak sebagus penampilannya hari ini. Hinata tidak siap. Hinata tidak akan pernah siap untuk mendatangi kediaman Uchiha demi acara pertunangan antara dirinya dan pria yang tak dicintainya.

Gadis itu menyeka sebentar matanya yang sedikit basah, sebisa mungkin tidak merusak riasan di wajahnya yang semakin lesu. Sesekali ia menghela nafas panjang atau menggumam dan berbisik pelan. Gadis berwajah manis itu kemudian beranjak menghampiri sebuah sofa tunggal di sudut kamarnya dan duduk di sana.

Ia jelas masih kepikiran tentang pertemuannya dengan Naruto kemarin. Gadis yang seharusnya ia hindari, tapi mau tidak mau tetap harus ia temui. Dan ia bersyukur Neji memaksanya untuk ikut serta ke kediaman Namikaze kemarin siang.

Ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan memaafkannya begitu mudah setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada gadis itu. Dia gadis yang baik dan lucu, dan Hinata langsung jatuh cinta pada sosok Naruto yang begitu menggemaskan meski usianya terpaut beberapa tahun lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya. Tidak, bukan jatuh cinta seperti perasannya pada Kiba. Tapi lebih pada mengagumi si gadis pemaaf kekasih calon tunangannya. Sasuke pasti sangat mencintai Naruto. Hinata mana bisa memisahkan keduanya? Tapi, Naruto tidak terlihat main- main saat berkata bahwa dirinya tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun tentang pertunangan dan terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Neji pasti akan menolongnya. Lalu menolong apa? Menolong bagaimana? Dari kemarin ia bertanya- tanya dan tak satupun gambaran tentang bagaimana bentuk pertolongan yang akan kakaknya berikan terlintas di pikirannya.

Memangnya Neji- Nii- san nya mampu menghentikan pertunangan yang diinginkan Madara?

Tiba- tiba Hinata merasa begitu pesimis.

Ia semakin ingin menangis begitu mendapati beberapa foto dirinya bersama Kiba yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya, seolah mengejek bahwa sebentar lagi hidupnya tak kan sebahagia itu lagi.

 **Pertemuan kemarin ...**

 **" Hai, Hinata," sapa Naruto riang begitu mendapati dirinya yang berdiri takut- takut di belakang punggung tegap Neji.**

 **" Kenapa bersembunyi begitu? Aku tidak akan menggigitmu," kekeh si pirang geli melihat reaksi Hinata. Hinata tersentak kecil kala merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya, gadis itu menoleh dan melihat sang Ayah yang memberikan isyarat padanya untuk segera membalas sapaan Naruto.**

 **" Naruto, berhenti tersenyum, Bodoh. Kau membuatnya ketakutan," suara lain menimpali. Terdengar samar karena berbisik namun begitu jelas di telinga Hinata. Gadis itu mendongak untuk mendapati si gadis berkuncir bernama Naruto yang tengah melotot pada pemuda di sampingnya dengan wajah kesal.**

 **" Kau diam saja. Justru kalau aku cemberut, Hinata akan lari terbirit- birit."**

 **" Tapi senyummu terlalu lebar, Idiot."**

 **" Cerewet! Ini senyum fantastis yang menenangkan. Kucing yang stres kebelet kawin saja bisa langsung tenang begitu melihat senyumku."**

 **" Haiss, mulutmu."**

 **" Maafkan kami, sungguh, maafkan putriku, Namikaze- san," suara berat sang Ayah menarik atensi Hinata dari percakapan konyol si gadis pirang dan pemuda berambut cokelat yang masih sibuk berdebat dengan suara pelan. Ia melihat ayahnya menunduk lemah pada seorang pria paruh baya bersurai pirang yang berdiri di sisi wanita dengan rambut merah panjang. Cantik sekali.**

 **" Kami akan bertanggung jawab atas tindakan memalukan yang telah Hinata lakukan. Tidak sepantasnya putriku menyembunyikannya dari kami. Kami sungguh tidak keberatan jika Anda ingin melakukan apapun pada keluarga kami. Seharusnya aku mendidiknya dengan lebih baik lagi. Kami begitu malu dengan perilaku tak bermoral yang ia lakukan. Tapi, Hinata hanyalah gadis remaja biasa yang bisa saja melakukan kesalahan. Dan itu bukanlah sebuah kesengajaan, jadi kami harap Anda dan keluarga Anda memaafkan Hinata."**

 **Hinata menunduk. Dadanya teremas menyakitkan kala mendengar suara lemah sang Tou- sama yang belum pernah sekalipun ia dengar selama ini. Ia sedih dan begitu marah pada dirinya sendiri, ia telah mempermalukan sang ayah dan keluarganya. Ia tahu Tou- sama pastilah begitu kecewa dengan tindakannya yang melarikan diri dari masalah, begitupun dengan Neji- nii- san nya. Hinata jadi semakin merasa bersalah.**

 **" Hinata, kenapa sedih begitu?" usapan lembut terasa di lengan kirinya. Hinata lantas mendongak dan tersentak kecil ketika mendapati Naruto telah berdiri sedekat ini dengannya.**

 **" Na- Naruto- san-" mundur selangkah dengan raut gugup yang kentara. Si pirang melongo melihat reaksi berlebihan dari adik perempuan Neji ini.**

 **" Hei, kenapa kaget begitu? Memangnya wajahku seram ya?" Naruto terkekeh.**

 **Hinata lantas menggeleng kikuk. Takut- takut melirik Neji yang hanya mengulas senyum kecil padanya. Seolah mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tidak perlu cemas.**

 **" Ayo masuk. Tenang saja, aku sudah membuatkan puding cokelat yang enak untukmu, kau boleh langsung menghabiskannya kalau suka."**

 **Naruto bukan pembujuk yang baik. Utakata mendengus. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa tenang, salah- salah gadis itu jutru akan mengira si pirang sudah menyiapkan puding bersianida untuk ajang balas dendam.**

 **" Jangan percaya. Ibu kami yang buat, dia payah urusan dapur," Utakata tersenyum kecil pada si gadis Hyuuga. Menyempatkan diri untuk menunjuk adik angkatnya dengan telunjuk kiri.**

 **" Apaan, sih? Kau dendam sekali ya padaku gara- gara aku menjambakmu pagi tadi?" Naruto mendengus kesal.**

 **" Abaikan saja dia, Hinata- chan. Dia memang sedang dalam masa siklus bulanan, gampang sekali ngambek," gadis itu kembali beralih menatap Hinata.**

 **" Oi!"**

 **Hinata jadi bingung, ia tidak mengerti, ia tidak tahu harus menampilkan ekspresi seperti apa. Ia juga tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto Namikaze akan bereaksi begini hangat padanya.**

 **" Hyuuga- san, apa yang Anda katakan? Kami mengundang keluarga Anda untuk makan bersama. Naruto yang menginginkannya, dia sangat ingin bertemu Hinata setelah Neji datang kemari tempo hari. Dia justru ingin memastikan putri Anda baik- baik saja," Minato melempar senyum kecil.**

 **" Naruto sudah baik- baik saja dan kami tidak ada maksud lain selain mengundang keluarga Hyuuga untuk makan bersama. Kami pastikan itu."**

 **.. ..**

 **" Maafkan aku, aku benar- benar minta maaf, Naruto- san. Aku-"**

 **" Hei, hei, sudahlah. Jangan menangis begini," Naruto meringis. Sesekali melirik Utakata, meminta bantuan pria itu untuk menenangkan Hinata. Naruto menyesal kenapa ia tidak pernah membaca buku panduan** ** _cara merayu dan menenangkan cewek ketika sedang menangis._**

 **" Aku sangat ketakutan, dan aku hanya berpikir untuk berlari meski aku mencemaskan kondisimu. Aku benar- benar takut," lirih Hinata di sela isakannya.**

 **" Tidak apa- apa. Sudah, jangan menangis, oke."**

 **" Tidak bisa. Kau terluka parah karenaku dan membuatmu menderita, jalanmu saja masih pincang dan tangan kananmu masih begitu. Gara- gara aku. Kau menderita karenaku. Sampai- sampai Madara- sama tega memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke- nii- san. Pasti karena sekarang jalanmu pincang. Oh, Astaga, kenapa aku jahat sekali padamu."**

 **Naruto menganga, tidak habis pikir dengan gadis di depannya yang masih sibuk mengusap wajah basahnya dengan beringas karena air matanya tidak mau berhenti keluar. Dasar air mata bandel. Dan bagaimana bisa Hinata berpikiran sejauh itu. Rasa- rasanya Naruto tengah menghadapi bocah SMP yang sedang merengek tidak mau diputuskan pacarnya. Eh?**

 **" Hei, aku tidak semenderita itu," ringis Naruto. Mendelik tajam begitu mendengar kekehan samar dari pemuda berambut cokelat yang duduk di hadapannya. Oh, mereka bertiga sedang di ruang makan dan orang tua mereka beserta Neji kini kembali ke ruang tamu untuk melanjutkan mengobrol di sana.**

 **" Tapi-"**

 **" Hinata," potong Naruto cepat. Menghela nafas panjang, " Aku memang kesal dan marah padamu," ujarnya jujur.**

 **Hinata lantas mendongak dengan wajah kacau luar biasa.**

 **" Seharusnya kau datang lebih awal untuk minta maaf. Kau tahu, jadwal konserku diundur gara- gara ini. Untuk beberapa bulan aku mungkin dilarang untuk bermain gitar dan beraktivitas berlebihan. Itu terdengar sangat menyebalkan," Naruto berujar.**

 **Dan langsung saja, tangis Hinata semakin menjadi setelahnya.**

 **" Tapi tidak masalah, kau akhirnya mau datang menemuiku dan minta maaf. Kau mau mengakui kesalahanmu dengan berani meski sambil menangis beleberan begini. Kau tidak perlu cemas, kau lihat aku baik- baik saja sekarang. Aku sudah bisa berjalan meski sedikit pincang, tapi beberapa hari lagi aku pasti bisa berjalan normal lagi seperti sedia kala. Dan tanganku tidak apa- apa, ini akan segera sembuh meski masih sedikit sakit. Kakakku juga sudah mencabut tuntutannya, polisi tidak akan lagi mencarimu. Jadi jangan cemas."**

 **" Kau memaafkanku?" lirih Hinata memastikan.**

 **Naruto mengulas senyum kecil. Senyum yang begitu tulus untuk gadis bungsu Hyuuga. Oh, kalau saja dia punya adik perempuan. " Yea . . .** ** _well,_** **aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi."**

 **" Aku tidak percaya ini. Kau benar- benar memaafkanku?" Hinata membulatkan matanya.**

 **" Hmm," Naruto mengangguk.**

 **" Kenapa kau baik sekali, Naruto- san?"**

 **" Aku memang bidadari berhati malaikat," Naruto berkedip bangga sementara Utakata mendecih.**

 **" Kau memaafkanku meski aku akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke- nii- san? Kau sungguh- sungguh?"**

 **Kali ini Naruto mendengus jengah. Ia memang sempat berharap punya adik perempuan sesaat tadi, tapi bukan untuk merebut kekasihnya. Syalan.**

 **" Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau nekat bertunangan dengan Sasuke! Aku akan membotaki kepalamu!"**

 **" Naruto, haish."**

 **" HUEEE~"**

 **Eh, curut, kenapa nangis lagi, sih?**

 **" Aku cuma bercanda, Astaga. Tapi aku serius, Sasuke itu milikku!"**

 **" Dasar Naruto... Idiot! Kau membuatnya menangis lagi!"**

 **.. ..**

 **.. ..**

Pesta belum di mulai namun tamu undangan telah memadati kediaman Uchiha. Tidak begitu banyak karena hanya kerabat dekat dan beberapa teman keluarga Uchiha serta keluarga besar Hyuuga yang datang dan sengaja diundang oleh Madara. Si pengundang belum keluar dari kamarnya sementara Sasuke sudah sibuk berkeliaran dan mengedarkan pandangan mencari seseorang.

Ia bisa memastikan jika yang dilihatnya di pojok sana adalah keluarga Namikaze. Tapi . . . di mana Naruto dan teman- temannya? Apa mereka tidak datang? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto? Apa sakitnya belum sembuh. Itachi- nii pasti bohong saat bilang Naruto- nya sudah sehat dan bisa berjalan. Kenapa gadis itu tidak datang?

Mengabaikan ucapan selamat dari beberapa tamu yang berpapasan dengannya, Sasuke kembali berjalan mengitari ruang tamunya yang luas. Ia juga bisa melihat Hyuuga Hinata yang berdiri kikuk di sebelah Neji. Oh, Neji? Kawan lamanya? Sasuke mendengus kecil. Ia belum berniat menyapa teman lamanya itu lagi saat ini. Yang ia butuhkan adalah Naruto. Ia butuh Naruto. Dan pemuda itu lagi- lagi berlalu demi menemukan gadis pirangnya yang siapa tahu tiba- tiba berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman paling manis dan menggemaskan, minta dipeluk.

.. ..

.. ..

Madara melempar remote TV pada permukaan meja. Mendengus pelan kala mendapati kabar tentang pencabutan tuntutan dari keluarga Namikaze pada pelaku penyerempetan yang dialami Naruto beberapa hari lalu. Media juga memberitakan bahwa dua keluarga yang bersangkutan telah menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka secara baik- baik. Bahkan kedua belah pihak telah melakukan acara makan bersama di kediaman Namikaze.

Keluarga Namikaze juga menegaskan bahwa keluarga mereka kini saling berhubungan baik dan berharap orang- orang tidak akan lagi mencerca dan menghakimi si pelaku karena itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan dan tak ada unsur kesengajaan.

Mendecih. Madara tak lagi tertarik mendengar berita. Pria tua itu melirik malas pada kepingan CD yang tertumpuk di atas meja. Hasil rekaman CCTV yang sepertinya tak lagi berguna.

" Madara- sama," panggil sebuah suara dari arah pintu di belakangnya.

Pria itu tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

" Katakan ada apa?"

" Dua orang gadis tak diundang tiba- tiba datang dan berniat menyeret nona Hinata pergi, tapi beberapa anak buahku sudah berhasil mengatasinya."

Jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kakek Sasuke menjawab, " Jangan biarkan mereka masuk."

" Baik. Permisi."

Menghela nafas kasar begitu Kotetsu pergi. Namun tak lama kemudian suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar memasuki ruangannya. Ada apa lagi?

" Ah, benar dugaanku, Anda di sini."

Menoleh. Madara menatap dingin pria beranting yang berdiri di dekat pintu dengan senyum kecil menyebalkan.

" Nara Shikamaru," desisnya.

" Ahahaa, suatu kehormatan karena Anda berkenan mengingat namaku, Madara- sama."

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

" Ah, aku mendatangi undanganmu tentu saja. Tunggu, apa kau tidak mengundangku?" kernyitan bingung tercetak jelas dari raut si pemuda detektif. Terlihat sangat dibuat- buat.

" Lalu yang kemarin undangan dari siapa kalau begitu? Siapa yang mengundangku datang ke sini?"

Madara mendengus.

" Itachi."

" Ah, benar. Pasti Itachi. Kami ini teman baik sejak SMA."

" Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak butuh undangan untuk datang ke sini. Tanpa diundang pun aku pasti akan tetap datang, karena aku harus melakukan sesuatu di tempat ini, hari ini."

.. ..

.. ..

Utakata menelan ludah gugup. Mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dengan asal kemudian melirik ketiga kawannya yang berdiri di balik tirai besar yang membatasi ruang pesta tempatnya berdiri dengan ruang keluarga Uchiha. Ia sedikit lega karena berhasil menyelinapkan ketiga temannya tanpa diperhatikan siapapun. Melipir diam- diam untuk menghindari tatapan orang- orang pada mereka terutama Sai. Karena peran Sai sangat dibutuhkan hari ini. Wajahnya adalah aset berharga demi melancarkan rencananya yang luar biasa, menurutnya.

" Di mana kak Itachi?" tanyanya.

" Dia sedang berdiri di belakang kakeknya, Bodoh. Apa matamu rabun? Bahkan dia sedang mengobrol dengan ayahmu," jelas ini jawaban Gaara. Ketus dan menusuk hingga ke tulang- tulang. Temannya itu terlihat mengintip dari balik tirai, lengkap dengan wajah bosannya.

" Pastikan Sasuke melihatmu dan beri isyarat agar dia cepat kemari tanpa menarik perhatian kakek tua itu," Shuukaku membisik. Kemudian berakting seolah tengah menerima telepon dari seseorang saat seorang pria dan wanita paruh baya melintas di dekatnya.

" Oh, halo, Mercie _, yea_ _well, okay_ -"

" Hentikan tingkah menjijikkanmu, Idiot. Mereka sudah tak terlihat," Sai menendang tumit Shuukaku geli. Kedua tangannya kemudian meraih dasi yang melingkari lehernya untuk dirapikan.

Utakata terkikik pelan lantas menegakkan punggungnya dan berdehem dengan gaya mempesona -seperti yang diajarkan ayah Minato- ketika beberapa orang menoleh dengan alis bertaut. Pemuda itu menyapa beberapa tamu yang berpapasan dengan senyum menawan dan sesekali melirik Sasuke. Berharap pemuda yang berdiri agak jauh dari Madara itu lekas menoleh ke arahnya.

" Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" suara bisikan terdengar.

Gaara menoleh pada Sai yang menampilkan raut cemas. Si rambut merah itu mendengus pelan.

" Utakata bilang, sih, kemungkinan berhasil hanya 9%. Sisanya- kau tahu, Madara Uchiha itu pria bangkotan yang cerdas luar biasa. Otaknya encer mirip air seni yang masih panas dan pasti dengan sekali kedip saja tahu kau ini cucunya betulan atau bukan, apalagi dia sedang mode ganas- ganasnya begitu. Dia bisa langsung meremukkan tulangmu hanya dengan pandangannya."

" Diamlah, Gaara. Kau menakut- nakuti si pucat idiot ini. Dengar, Sai, kalau kakek galak itu mulai terlihat curiga padamu, cepat lari saja. Begitu. Buat saja kerusuhan seperti biasa."

Shuukaku menepuk bahu Sai menyemangati. Bagaimana pun rencana kali ini untuk menculik Sasuke dan menukarnya dengan Sasuke KW harus berhasil.

" Gunakan otakmu, dasar bodoh!"

" Sialan! Bisakah kau diam?" Sai melotot pada Gaara.

" Oke."

" Wig ini sudah bikin kepalaku gatal dan panas, tahu! Chk, aku heran kenapa Naruto lebih memilih Sasuke dari pada aku. Kalian bilang wajah kami sekilas terlihat mirip."

Memutar bola mata bosan, Gaara kembali menyahut cepat, " Mirip. Tapi kau jauh lebih Idiot, norak, dan bodoh."

" _Double_ sialan."

" Berhenti berdebat, Sasuke sudah melihat Utakata. Sai, siapkan dirimu untuk menggantikan Sasuke." Shuukaku memperingatkan membuat si pucat di belakangnya menelan ludah gugup.

" Astaga. Aku tidak percaya akan melakukan hal ini. Bagaimana kalau kakek Sasuke membunuhku besok?" tanya Sai cemas, mulai ragu- ragu dengan rencana bodoh Utakata. Pemuda itu ikut mengintip sebentar dan mendapati Sasuke memang telah melihat ke arah Utakata dengan kening berkerut.

" Tenang saja. Kami yang akan melayat paling duluan jika itu terjadi."

" Gaara, mulutmu minta kusumpal pakai celana dalam atau bagaimana? Jangan memperburuk keadaan. Cepat tenangkan Sai karena Sasuke mulai berjalan kemari," Shuukaku jengah.

" Idiot ini menyebalkan. Aku jadi kesal. Dapat tugas menyamar saja tidak becus."

" Ingat. Bersikaplah seperti Sasuke, sementara aku akan membawa Sasuke pergi. Kau di sini bersama Gaara-"

" Tunggu! Siapa yang baru datang itu?" bisik Sai nyaris memekik. Tanpa sadar meremat lengan Gaara yang lantas meringis kaget.

" Jangan memotong ucapanku!"

" Aku serius. Dua orang itu. Lihat mereka, Bodoh!" Sai meraih wajah Shuu dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk kembali melihat ke depan.

Gaara ikut menyempil, mengintip ke ruang pesta, tepatnya pada pintu ruang tamu Uchiha yang terbuka lebar.

" Siapa sih?"

" Astaga, Shuu-" Utakata menganga.

" ..."

" ..."

" Tidak mungkin!"

 **TBC alias Bersambung.**

 **...saya gak tahu masih ada yang kangen sama cerita ini enggak. Yg jelas saya tetep lanjutin meski updatenya molorrrrr bin ngaret luar biasa.**

 **Maafkan karena sempat macet beberapa bulan.**

 **Terimakasih bagi yg masih berkenan mampir, kasih review dan yang selalu mendukung saya. Terima kasih banyak.**

 **Karena saya tidak bisa berkata- kata lagi, jadi, sampai jumpa chap depan..**

 **Daann, akhir kata.**

 **Ungkapkan apa yang kalian rasakan. Hehe.**

 **Salam kuangennnn...**

 **LukazLuke**

 **Wattpad ane LukazLuke154**


End file.
